


Mass Effect Survival Part 1

by Sol_Vikar



Series: Mass Effect Survival [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Dominance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multi-Species relationship, Mutilation, Nudity, Oral Sex, Other, Science Fiction, Self-Harm, Sexual Violence, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - F/F/M, Turians, Violence, Xenophilia, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 135,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Vikar/pseuds/Sol_Vikar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An all original cast of characters living in the Mass Effect Universe just prior to the Reaper invasion  come from different walks of life.  Some are haunted by their personal demons, others are oblivious to them. Circumstance places a female Turian Cabalist and a Human Engineer in each others paths.  Old wounds are reopened as they commiserate what has been lost and what they could of had.  When they do realize whats most important is right in front of them it might be too late.  </p><p>This is a test bed story for me to get the hang of writing again.  With many concurrent events taking place and a deep connection to the behind the scenes of the Canon ME universe -Also theres no Female Turian/Human Male stories out there so neener neener doo doo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 Pt 1, Origin

**Turian Embassy, Vancouver, March 2186 CE**  
  
Engineer Barrett stared blankly at his holo terminal from behind his desk.  Having just come from another mentally draining meeting he took the time to organize his thoughts and priorities.  He had transferred from the Operating Forces of the Alliance to a attaché position with the Turian Embassy on Earth after being promoted to Gunnery Chief.  This was seen as the 'mandatory' office duty expected of every enlisted Alliance Marine if they were to make the transition to Officer.  He was still four years from being able to take the necessary tests and stand a promotion board before moving up. So he figured he'd get his desk duty done with early on so that he could get back out into space before promotion time came.   
  
He was a widower with no children, having lost his wife of 4 years on Eden Prime he had kept to himself and focused his grief into his work.  He often overtaxed himself beyond his capabilities at times but still made mission through a contorted dance of networking and under table coordination.  It typically worked out when fellow Alliance members around him were up to par, which was by and large the majority of the Alliance, but there was always that one lazy incompetent idiot who dropped the ball.  His current assignment had him coordinating multi species construction projects on Earth and elsewhere.  Gone were the days when he worked on achieving the opposite while in the Fleet.  Alliance Marine Engineers were typically tasked with two roles; Support, construction, and infrastructure or Demolitions, Counter Mobility, and Assault Breaching.  Max had come from the latter role prior to being reassigned.   
  
He was an only child and both parents were Alliance Military as well.  His father was stationed on the Citadel as a Staff Commander working at a small Headquarters detachment for the 63rd Scout Flotilla and his mother was based on the SSV Hong Kong as the XO of the ship.  When they had first met, they were both newly minted Ensigns attending the same Academy.  They had somehow made it work and had Max along the way.  He had grown up following his parents from assignment to assignment having never been on a planet until he was 13.  When he turned 18 he joined the Alliance the week after he finished boarding school on Eden Prime.  It was there that he met his now deceased wife Aubry, figuring if his parents could make it work, so could he.  Unfortunately she was not Alliance Military and could not be assigned with him on ship duty so she stayed on Eden Prime. He managed to be home 6 months out of the year.  But there were times when Combat Operations would edge into that time.  It was during one such Operation that news of the Geth attack found its way to him he had learned she had died.  Prior to these events he had had aspirations to cut his Military service short and settle down on Eden Prime working R &D at Kassa Fabrication.  But now the Military was the only family he had.   
  
Presently the terminal chimed rousing him from his reverie. It was a message from one of the Engineering teams he had out helping with reconstruction efforts on a remote colony in the Terminus Systems.  Evidently there was still active Collector Tech influencing equipment in the area.  The lead of the project was requesting Specialist assets to locate and destroy the nuisance. He fired off a reply and notified the corresponding Sections of the impending task.  There was a knock on the door just as he started working on another project so he turned down his radio and pivoted in his chair to the door and beckoned whomever it was in.    
A clerk from the Turian front office shuffled in datapad in hand and approached. 

"Gunny I wanted to ask you if there were any changes to the calendar for the next 3 weeks from the section head meeting"   
Max leaned forward in his chair and rubbed his eyes 

"Nothing of note, however I just got a message from Fehl Prime asking for Specialists to deal with some Collector tech interfering with operations" he said through balled fists. 

"Would you like the Hierarchy to handle this or does the Alliance have it?" The Young Turians' mandibles twitched noncommittally.  

Max thought for a moment about the timelines involved and looked up at Ventrus Actus.  He fidgeted nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Ventrus was a young Turian with a spotty family history.  His older brother Tonn had disappeared on Tuntau some years ago and it was suspected his Pirating predilections had caught up with him.  Max had mused how Ventrus had managed to work for the Turian government given his family's history but he ultimately decided that there were just certain cultural nuances that would always elude him.  Max was largely indifferent to Turians due to the fact that he was born 2160 and had joined the Alliance well after the Relay 314 incident. He had, however, joined when the Skyllian Blitz was the cool place to be and was rushed through basic training and stationed on the SSV Agincourt just in time for some combat duty during the push on Torfan.   
  
Max looked up at the ceiling.  Taking in the random patterns the stained glass windows cast on it. 

"Well I have only one detachment just returning so I would like to give 'em the chance to rest and rearm before the next mission.  That is if you don't think your highers' will mind." 

Ventrus scrolled through something on his datapad and nodded absently when he found the relevant information. 

"Ah yes we actually have a new class of Specialists who just graduated two months ago and their commander has been itching to break them in.  I'll make the necessary calls.  –Say, what do you have planned for the weekend?"

Max was slightly taken aback by the question. During the time he had been there he had yet to interact with the Turians outside of working hours.  He preferred the solitude of his apartment working on his hobby and schooling up for his next round of qualifications.  Come to think of it he couldn't recall doing anything casually known as fun since he landed on Earth. 

"Nothing so to speak. What do you have in mind?" 

"Well a small group of the other permanent staff managed to book a shuttle ride out to the west coast.  I hear the weather is nice year round for the most part over there.  How's a weekend trip to San Diego sound?" 

"Sure, I'm down" 

"Excellent, I'll send you the details right away."  With that he spun on his heel and made to leave but Max interjected before he reached the door. 

"Hey.  Adjutant Actus, who else from the Attaché office is coming?" 

Ventrus froze mid stride and said over his shoulder "Just you, and you can call me Van." And with that he gracefully exited in one smooth motion. Max stared after him for a while and thought to himself. 

 _What the fuck did I just get into?_  
  
\----   
  
Max polished off the last of his now lukewarm coffee just as he finished up for the day.  The sun had gradually moved the ceiling show of multicolored light to a miasma of splotches now swathing the floor.  Max thought the stained glass windows a bit eccentric and out of place with the mostly sterile off white of his office.  It felt like church at times but out of due respect for accommodating is Alien guests he thought better of saying anything.   
_At the very least I can ask for a office that doesn't face direct East.  The first few hours of the day make me feel like I'm having a bad trip on something._  

The day had been a usual routine of mundane dealings but Max could not help but feel slightly anxious about what tomorrow would bring.  It would be the first time he'd been alone with a group of Turians, at least for the shuttle ride portion.     
_So how do you have small talk with another species that you have nothing in common with.  "Hey there Van, how do you like the local food? Well you shouldn't because it will fucking kill you." I kind of feel bad for them, everything they eat or even use to groom themselves has to be imported.  Must be a huge pain in the ass, "Oh sorry Mr. Turian but your order of butt cream and mandible paste couldn't make it because there are only 50 of you on this whole planet probably and centralized mail being the shitheap it is sent it to the school of deaf and blind kids on planet Dingus who are probably going to set the record for toilet flushes per minute afterwards."_  

He glanced at a vintage analog clock on the wall, one of the only things adorning his office aside from a small figurine of Felix the Cat running with a bomb on his desk.  Tt was 1704, time enough to hit the gym before heading home. So he slipped out of his fatigues and donned some black basketball shorts and a navy blue tank top with the Alliance Marines logo on the chest.     
_Friday, Cardio day!_    
  
On his way out he stopped by the CO's office to check if there was anything else for him.  Lieutenant Commander Roger Mattis was hunched over his terminal, narrow reading glasses perched low on his nose.  He was old for his rank, having already gone grey due to the fact that he joined the alliance in his thirties.  He had lost his entire family on Shanxi and was waiting at the recruiting office the moment it reopened after the colony had been liberated.  His fatigues hung loosely on his small frame and years of experience etched his face which naturally bore a frown. He looked up when Max entered and stood up to stretch before addressing him. 

"Gunny! You cutting your losses for the day?" 

"Yes Sir, unless you have anything for me" 

"Nope, enjoy your weekend.  And try to get out." 

"Actually I wanted to let you know that I took up an offer to go to California with some of the Staff" 

Mattis raised an eyebrow while raising his glasses higher on is nose. 

"Anyone else coming from us" 

"No Sir" 

"Well well then, my personal reservations about our current guests aside, keep in mind that you will be the unofficial Human representative. It goes without saying you should mind your P's and Q's" 

"Absolutely sir" 

"That will be all then.  -Actually one last thing, we've been getting flooded with intel reports of stellar objects behaving in a most non-Newtonian way out in the boondocks of the galaxy.  The call hasn't been made to up our alert status just yet but let’s stay accessible if anything does come down the pipe." 

"Aye Aye Sir, see you Monday" 

Max about faced and exited smartly. Making a beeline for the elevator Max noticed Ventrus was still at the reception desk across from the elevator entrance. 

"Hey Van I got the email, I'll see you first thing in the morning at the shuttle bay" Van waved at him from behind his console and replied "We'll be there with drapes on" 

 _Idioms will never be mastered by the Turian race._  Max smirked as he walked by.    
  
He entered the elevator and selected the 10th floor, 15 floors below the Embassy suite, and leaned on the wall next to the panel.  Just as the elevator door was about to close a three fingered hand tripped the obstruction sensor and was soon followed by Alarees in a dark green sweat suit.  She stopped in the doorway and eyed Max, her disposition utterly inscrutable.  She looked at the panel and nodded curtly.  After taking up a spot behind Max the elevator door closed without further incident and the trip down commenced in deafening silence. Max could feel her cat like electric blue eyes tearing holes in him but he refused to budge or acknowledge her aside from the cursory nod when she entered. 

 _There is just something up with that one.  Maybe it’s just a race thing, perhaps it's taboo for Turian women to speak to males of other species._   

Aside from a few encounters in passing Alarees Jorst was the first female Turian he had ever had dealings with.  And by dealings he meant terse replies and piercing stares.  He had talked to other humans in his office about her and the attitude seemed to be universal.  The doors opened and she shouldered past him turning down the hall towards the gym. 

 _Well this is new_    
  
He paused a second before exiting and kept his distance.  She entered the gym proper while he went into the changing room to drop off his duffel bag.  After putting in some earbuds he entered the gym and looked through the partially opaque glass dividers separating different sections of equipment to see Alarees already going full tilt on one of the only 3 treadmills in the gym.  Her baggy pants billowed with each long stride and her mouth was agape, mandibles splayed wide enabling her to get maximum airflow. 

 _Well that would be a terrifying thing to see coming at you._  

Iron Maiden's Run to the Hills just so happened to start playing in his earbuds.  Max grinned at the timing and set about doing some warm ups hoping that this little display would dissipate before he got on the treadmill as well.   
Aside from a Salarian in in the steam room there was no one else in the gym.  The stark white lighting and gun metal grays of the facility were made especially eerie by the lack of activity, which was typical of Fridays in the consulate building.   
  
5 minutes later she had not slowed her pace so he resigned himself to just get it over with.  He mounted the machine farthest from Alarees, his presence seemingly not to register with her as he walked by.  He trotted at an 8 minute mile pace until his heart rate got in zone and then steadily amped up the mass effect field until he was running at nearly 3 G's.  His already bulky frame hammered the machine with the additional stress load as he sped up, keeping a steady 6 minute pace. 

 _"My frustration, my conversation.  Why are we even here? The abuse that we use, I do no longer care."_  

The 21st century metal blared in his head as he found his groove.  The frantic dash in his peripheral vision altered subtly so he chanced a sidelong glance and noticed Alarees eyeing him through the wavy distortions of the mass effect field. She looked down at her console and tapped some commands causing her mass effect field to snap on.  She then ramped the speed up to her previous madcap pace.     
   It lasted for all of 2 minutes, her movements becoming increasingly uncoordinated and sluggish as she wore on.  She eventually smashed the stop button and jumped, if not a little too spiritedly due to artificial gravities' release, off the treadmill and ambled out of the gym. 

Max continued for another 15 minutes, managing 8 and 6 minute mile intervals every 5 minutes in order to keep his heart rate from settling.  He finished up to the tune of Go with the Flow by Queens of the Stone Age.  He stopped the machine and gingerly stepped down, his joints grateful for the respite.  As he set about doing a cool down routine he thought about Mrs (Ms?)Senior Cabalite Jorst. 

 _I need to do some research on this one.  Obviously something has come up.  Unless I'm being paranoid.  Fuck man, if only I could only read the stone faced assholes._      
  
He showered and changed into some comfortable pants, long sleeve shirt, and  zip up hoodie.  He checked his M3-Predator Compact and slipped it into his waistband holster and left the Consulate.  While waiting for his sky car Max couldn't help but feel like he was being watched.  He attributed it to his encounter with Alarees but the feeling persisted well until he was home.  After reaching his apartment he quickly armed his alarms and toured the 3 bedroom residence.  Satisfied that there were no proverbial boogey men lurking in the shadows he settled down behind a workbench in one of the bedrooms he had converted to his own personal workshop and set about one of the few hobbies he partook in, artifact restoration.  In his case he collected and restored firearms from every civilizations early industrial ages.  His current focus was a blunderbuss from the colonial era of American history. Such examples were easily faked but he had contact with a reliable artifact gatherer who had yet to give him a lemon.  -Lemon being relative term due to the fact that he only took on samples that were non-functional or in the later stages of decay.  He figured he didn't have the money to buy mint examples from collectors and the guns he worked with would never be as valuable as those examples given the amount of work needed to get them working.  

Max had developed a small cult following that bought up the odd and obscure guns he restored due to the fact that they could actually use them at ranges with no fear of destroying a priceless relic.  He turned a tidy profit and sunk most of the money back into the tools he needed for his hobby.  His most prized tool was a highly modified Serrice Council Omni tool that he had to limit himself from using due to the fact that it could do almost all the work for him.   

He pulled out a small plastic bristled brush and dipped it in solvent before setting about busting rust off the barrel of the Blunderbuss.  It was an ornate example that had many different types of water fowl engraved along the barrel and receiver.  Its wood stock was a rotted husk of its former self, there was only a tiny portion that still had its gold inlay.  He paused to take a break after a while and looked out of the floor to ceiling window his bench sat next to.  The sun was nowhere to be seen but its residual light cast impenetrable shadows on the alley and street below.  His wall mounted display cases glowed with the orange afterglow of the sunset. Looking as if the weapons inside were dipped in lava.  The hint of movement on a aircar landing platform across the street from his window momentarily drew his attention.  The landing lights cast hard shadows along the back wall of the landing pad.  He gazed absently at it and saw the light from the inside of the building spill out of the doorway and on to the landing pad with the exit of a slight figure.  No aircars had landed since he entered the workshop as far as he could recall.  The windows of his apartment were only only partially shuttered so he tapped a command on the wall and made the window opaque.  He turned on a display and tuned into ANN just in time to catch yet another report about the destruction of the Alpha Relay. 

_"_ _\- has still been no communication with anyone in the Bahak system despite com buoys receiving a signal from buoys that were outside the radius of the blast.  In route search and rescue teams, launched from the Artemis Tau relays, are still months away.  At this point Council officials are cautiously optimistic about survivors.  On a related note Commander Shepard still remains in Alliance Custody while the Batarian Hegemony continues to appeal to the Council that she be remanded to them to face trial for what they are calling 'Yet another act of repression and genocide inflicted upon the Batarian peoples by the Human race.'_

_The Council is steadfastly refusing to hear the appeals citing the closure of the Hegemonys' Embassy in 2171 and their refusal to follow Council guidelines for official diplomatic recourse."_

Max couldn't help but smirk at the fact that even when such a horrific incident to befell the Batarians, the council still tells them to go pound sand.  His mood darkened as the thought of Batarians caused memories of Torfan and the Treshaca Raids to bubble up from the depths of his mind.   
  
Anti Air fire lancing out to swat them from the sky as they made their final approach.  The shells blossoming to form fiery walls of death as they juked and jinked to avoid salvo after salvo...   
   
Sondoval going limp on the launch ramp of the shuttle just as they touched down.  A sickening wet gurgle played out over comms as his dying breath was played for the whole squad to hear...   
  
He was gone by the time they dragged him back into the shuttle.  The snipers bullet had punched clean through his neck and severed his spine and vented his carotid artery into his airway...    
  
The thought of drowning in your own blood enraged Max and he along with the remainder of the squad launched from the craft and set about making their displeasure known.   
  
_Sandy, what the fuck were you doing with your barriers down before touchdown.  I couldn't even look the Lieutenant in the eye when he asked how you died.  You were my best man, the only one I had left who knew Her-_

He shook himself from the path he was going down and looked down to see he had scrubbed the bristles from the brush to the head and was putting circular scratches into the metal of the barrel with the handle of the brush.  He put the Blunderbuss back in its box, turned off the news screen, and went to bed.   
  
After what felt like an eternity of tossing and turning he fell fitfully to sleep.


	2. CH1 Pt2 Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from the perspective of Alarees Jorst, a Senior Cabalist working at the Turian Embassy as well.

**Turian** **Embassy, Vancouver, March 2186 CE**

 

 

"What did he say?" The question seemed to explode into Van's face as he rounded a corner and was confronted by the bouncing lithe figure of  Alarees Jorst . Her abrupt appearance caused Van to jump back and launch his  data pad  at a wall behind him as he assumed a defensive posture.

"By the spirits  Ree  you're going to get hit if you keep doing that.  And he said no-..."

Her black complexion immediately turned dour.

"..changes to the schedule"

"Funny.  You know what I mean, did he fall for it"

"Yes, yes, though he does know he'll be the only human coming along."

"Why did you tell him!"

"He asked. Listen, I  dunno  what you have in mind but if this ends up causing a diplomatic incident I guarantee you will be on the next shuttle back to  Palavan ."

Alarees  crossed her arms and regarded  Ventrus  skeptically.

"Don't tell me your  gonna  start defending these furry idiots"

"No.  But I am duty bound to maintain good relations with Humans as a whole, as are you." He said pointedly

Alarees  scowled and sped off to her office without another word.  She hurriedly closed the door and fumed staring out the stained glass windows at the skyscraper studded horizon.  Lanes of  aircar  traffic flowed between buildings like an arterial flow of mercury.

_Everything about this place and its people are soft.  I think its starting to infect Van as well.  Just look at all the lazy curves and mopey architecture I'm surrounded by.  And why the fuck do we have stained glass windows. On this floor.  No others.  Is this some obscure human insult or joke?_

She collected herself and sat down behind her desk but could only focus on work for so long before he vision went blurry with boredom.  So she pulled up Maximillian Barrett's dossier and read about his military history;  Skirmishes with the Batarians here and there as well as some interdiction operations in the Horsehead Nebula and raids on Pirate compounds all along the Attican Traverse.  He managed to accumulate a respectable collection of medals along the way but aside from that the rest of his personnel file was either blank or restricted. His last home of record was Eden Prime, where he joined the Alliance, not his birth place though.

_I can use this, he left just before the_ _Geth_ _attack._

Alarees  began to formulate a plan to torment the hulking oaf.  But she needed more information.  

_I need to know what this fur ball is capable of. I think it's time to do some leg work._

She knew that he frequented the gym nearly every day after work before heading home so she decided to bide her time and observe him there.

 Born 2153 Alarees Jorst was raised by distant family on a small Parthian colony.  Shunned as an outcast by other Turians due to her biotic abilities she grew up fighting.  It wasn’t until she joined the Turian Cabalist program that she found any acceptance.  She found that most other members of Cabal units were of the same background and experience. Sisterhood in pain was their unofficial mantra.  When a operation against a Cerberus stronghold had gone awry she and one other member managed to survive. Alarees made it out mostly unscathed but her closest friend had to be carried out having had both legs blown off during the attack as well as half of her face burned away.  The loss of her Cabal had added to the list of source material for her hatred of Humans. Jaa'quan's grotesquely mutilated body and face the most tangible of them all.

 

 About 30 minutes before she was due to close up shop her communicator chimed, it was Van.

 

"Hey so I'm sorry about being so high and mighty earlier. I just want to make sure there are no ill feelings."

"I know I've only been here a month but treating me like I'm some kind of initiate doesn't really do too much to endear me to you"

There was a long pause before Van spoke up again.

"You know I have my reservations about the humans just like any sane  Turian  here.  But you and I are duty bound to put on a good face.  This trip is intended to get us out there and immerse ourselves in their culture.  You can treat it as intelligence gathering if you'd like, but I'd imagine that if you pretended to have fun along the way you may actually have some."

"I will never forgive them for Shanxi Van, or for their lunatic fascist organizations."  She was agitated again, her talons absently tapping out a staccato on the wood veneer desk. Another lengthy pause before Van replied.

"Just remember he's our guest for this so let’s keep things civil."

"I make no guarantees" With that she clicked off her communicator and contemplated a hologram of her and her Cabal on her desk for a moment before changing into her sweat suit and leaving.  She had hoped to get to the gym before Max but was surprised to see him already in the elevator.  She glanced at the panel and took up spot behind his massive frame.  She could see scars on his back and shoulders, each little puckered bit of flesh probably had its own story but she would be loathing to hear them.  

_They are so soft and weak.  I bet this guy struts around showing off his scars to all the ladies with some exaggerated story of uncommon heroism._   
She found herself actually getting mad at this walking testament of human folly.    
_What, are you to good to even acknowledge me as well?  I'm in your blind spot; if you were a moderately competent initiate you'd have adjusted position to keep an eye on me.  So complacent, the lot of you._

 

 

Thankfully the doors opened to the elevator and she marched out before her anger got the better of her. Her mandibles lowered in an outward display of frustration. She b-lined it to the gym hoping to lose herself amongst the crowd before He got there but was dismayed to find the place practically abandoned.      
_He probably just lifts heavy things and calls it a work out, I think I'll post up in the treadmill room._

 

He eventually emerged from the changing room and set about conducting some kind of ritualistic dance. She was keenly aware of his furtive glances as she jogged on the machine.  To her shock he walked past her and mounted the machine farthest from her.  She mused that  if this was some kind of challenge she would be the last one off the machine.  Then she heard the buzz of a mass effect field and looked over to see him charging along, each thrust of his gait visibly bowing the machine.      
_Spirits he can move under pressure. Or is he just showing off_

 

  
She eyed her console and turned on her own mass effect field.  The display read the status of the other two machines so she mirrored his and resumed her earlier pace.  Having grown up on a small colony world she was not accustomed to Earth’s gravity.  She had quickly adapted but hadn't really progressed beyond what was average for a  Turian  in regards to strength and endurance.  Given her small stature she figured her biotic abilities could more than make up for any perceived physical weakness.  Her body provided immediate feedback to her present environment as the pain in her joints steadily became more and more acute.  She called it quits as her vision began to darken and almost jumped into the ceiling when she hit the stop button and dismounted the machine.     
_You win this round -_ _furball_ _._

 

 

She went back up to her office to change over again only to find the night lights on and the rest of the floor abandoned.  She called up an  aircar  on the way to the ground floor and had it meet her a block away.  As she waited for Max to emerge she dug through her knapsack and pulled out her tactical visor and slipped it on.  After connecting it to her  omnitool  she checked Max's location and found that he was just now leaving the gym.  His Alliance ID tag an orange blip in the ghostly green overlay of the building. It hesitated in the hall way and began steadily moving down to the ground floor.  He emerged from the front entrance and took stock of his surroundings.  Various holographic ads and banners cast neon pinks and greens on the landing pad swathing him in multicolored light.  When she switched her visor to thermal and zoomed in she could see a mass on his hip that was a good 20 degrees cooler than the rest of his body.    
_Not a complete imbecile then._

 

 

Alarees  spooled up the  aircar  and took off ahead of Max when her passive activity scanner indicated his ride was less than 2 minutes out.  She felt wired, exhilarated, and totally focused.  It was like being on the hunt again, and spirits only knew that she could use the break in monotony having been cooped up in the consulate for the past month.  She landed on a pad across the street from Maxes' apartment and sat down on the cold concrete on the back corner of the pad.  Her hips and knees ached from the gym making her give up on sitting and eventually laying down on her stomach.  The lights flicked on in the apartment and she observed Max walk around the apartment.  He eventually sat down at a bench next to one of the windows and began fiddling with some random objects in front of him.  She spied around his apartment with her visor.  The apartment was mostly barren except for some very basic furniture.  There were glass display cases mounted on some of the walls with what looked like weapons in them.  She recognized one case as having only  Turian  firearms from early in their history. She panned back towards Max to find him staring directly at her, or so she thought.  A shiver ran up her chest at the thought of being detected.  Her nerves caved after a few seconds and she quickly packed up and left.

_  
Idiot, you panicked!  He was probably just looking out the window. I'm getting sloppy._  
She continued to berate herself all the way to the front entrance of the building.  She decided she needed a drink and took an aircar back towards the embassy where there were a few expatriate bars. 

She settled on the  _Trusty Talon_ and made her way inside.  The bars facade bore a massive hologram of the Hierarchy insignia over the entrance.  The inside of the bar was packed elbow to elbow so Alarees had to worm her way to the bar.  Shouting her order to the attractively tall bartender, she settled on the bar stool and admired the scenery. His head fringe was impressively long with piercings all along the center ridge.  He wore a sleeveless shirt and tight fitting pants.  His purple colony markings glowed under the black lights mounted above the bar and extended down his neck and from what she could see of his midriff down into his pants. She was interested to see how far down the tattoo went. Alarees surveyed the rest of the bar and noticed a Quarian couple chatting amiably farther down.     
 _I guess even the scrap rats need to socialize.  Where else on earth then a_ _dextro_ _friendly bar._

 

 

She turned her attention back to the bartender and let her gaze linger, her mandibles quivering slightly.  He eventually made eye contact again and smiled politely.  He turned back to his work and seemingly forgot about her.  Alarees  grew mildly annoyed at the rebuff and slammed down her drink and waited for him to approach.  He eventually noticed the empty vessel in front of  Ree  and made to approach but was intercepted by another male Turian .  This one was short with a coal gray carapace.  He leaned over the bar and nuzzled the bartender, to which the tall  Turian  reciprocated.

_Just my luck._

She was eventually served another drink by the unabashedly glowing Bartender who returned to his partner and began chatting each other up.  Ree  nursed the next 3 rounds and took in the throbbing music, letting the music course through her.  She was about to leave when she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked down to see the coal gray  Turian .  He was a bit pudgy and his fringe barely extended past his head.  

"My pardon Ma'am but perhaps I could buy you a drink" came his raspy voice.  The bar was steadily clearing out and the  Quarian  couple she spied earlier were now both face down on the bar.  Alarees  shrugged noncommittally and murmured "suit yourself." 

The short gray  Turian  mounted the stool next to  Alarees  and called his partner over.

"Two of whatever she's having babe"

He turned to her as the drinks materialized in front of them and he regarded her thoughtfully.  By now  Alarees  was feeling the effects of the past hour and wondered what the short one could possibly have to say to her.  She stared into her glass, head hung low mandibles drooping.

"I just want to let you know  Rexa  appreciates the attention but is very shy around women" he said motioning to the other  Turian  presently tapping the  Quarian  couple on the head in an attempt to rouse them.

"He and I are much more approachable in a more, private, setting"

Alarees was  pulled back into reality as the words sunk in.  It was a tempting proposition but a glance at the clock told her she would get only 4 hours of sleep if she left now and went immediately to bed.  She eyed the short Turian  and then " Rexa " behind the bar.  The gray one had his charm but the real prize was behind the bar.

"Sleep is overrated anyway" she said while she moved to hold his head in her jet black hands and kissed him deeply. He pulled away after a few seconds and turned to the now gawking Rexa.  "Get the car hon, you're off the clock."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just getting things established before the things get moving. I know I need to work on being more descriptive of surroundings and actions.


	3. Your bulge was poking me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rose tinted glasses start to come off as people start becoming ugly to one another. Also a little more exposition and backstory for some of the characters.
> 
> More importantly you can now imagine Turians in sombreros dancing with maracas.
> 
> -Your welcome.

**Vancouver, March 2186 CE**

Morning came with a stomach turning lurch.  Max awoke with a start and felt like something was wrong or that he was out of place.  After a while the disorientation abated and he silenced his alarm. Disentangling himself from his blue and gold trimmed blankets he set about making his bed and getting dressed.  The bright glow of morning sunlight stabbed through the blinds printing barcodes of shadow on the polished faux wood floor of the apartment.  Max packed a small backpack with some clothes and put his  omnitool  bracelet on.  He still had an hour before he was due to depart from the shuttle bay so he locked up the apartment and set off into the brisk morning air started picking his way down the street to the Terminal which was only 3 blocks away.  Traffic was minimal both overhead and on the ground making the grays and whites of the high rise structures appear somber and abandoned.  The smell of rain perfumed the air and the streets had the sheen of a recent shower.  Patchy clouds overhead seemed to be resting on the massive structures all around him.  The scale of the bigger cities never ceased to amaze Max.  He felt it was a defiant shake of the fist to the cold depths of space.  A declaration of who were are and what we can accomplish. 

Max passed a group of  Salarians  chatting excitedly as they exited the terminal.  The main entrance led to a foyer lined with escalators to various terminals.  Between each escalator was a holographic display noting arrival and departure times for each terminal.  Satisfied that his shuttle was still on schedule he sat down facing the door at a small cafe attached to the side of the building and ordered a coffee and a lox bagel.  A small tracked robot with a serving tray constituting its upper half arrived with his order a short time later and dropped it off.  He began to tuck into his bagel when he noticed some  Turians  trickling in to the terminal. None of them so much as glanced in his direction though he did recognize a few from the Embassy.  Van finally emerged from the double doors and lingered by the  holo  display before looking around aimlessly and finally spotting Max and striding over.  He gestured to the seat next to Max to which he enthusiastically offered to him. 

"Oh of course, sit down. Take a load off" Max said covering his mouth full of food. 

Van graciously took up the offer and leaned forward resting his elbows on the table. Memories of being smacked on the elbow with a spoon as a child flashed through Maxes mind. 

"You all set for this little trip?"  Van enquired, his head slightly cocked so that is fringe didn't hit the tall backing of the chair. 

"You bet, what did you want to do first once we touch down?" 

"I was hoping you could tell us." 

Max flinched inwardly, not a task he had even contemplated himself doing.  Maybe it was another  Turian  social cue he had overlooked when he realized he would be the only human going along with them. 

"Umm, err.  I don't know how else to say this but I had no idea I was to play host." 

Van's mandibles twitched outwards, was that a sign of annoyance? Disappointment? 

"Oh I'm sure you'll figure it out, we have some time."  Van regarded Max cryptically.  Max started to worry and desperately opened up an extranet window via his  omnitool  intending to come up with an itinerary. He heard a peculiar warbling keen and looked up to see Van trying to suppress what seemed like a coughing fit.  Realization dawned on Max and his shoulders slumped in embarrassment. 

"Ha ha  you really need to relax; there are no fires for you to put out. I've got something in mind, just sit back and enjoy the ride." 

"Not cool. Well that being the case I submit to you your previous enquiry." 

Van shifted in his seat and leaned in somewhat conspiratorially. 

"Well we’re going to check in to lodging first, maybe have a few drinks, and then head out to Old Town.  I hear there is a chef who makes excellent  dextro  adaptations of Latin cuisine. After that a trip to the  beach and then a sample of the night life. Depending on the state of our gizzards well go out for lunch the next day and partake in some classic racing.  GoKarting  is the correct term I believe." 

Max took a sip of his coffee and smiled faintly. 

"Sounds like a plan then. I guess we should make our way to the shuttle soon" 

"Actually I'd like to wait here for a moment longer, we're missing one, and she isn't answering her communicator." 

"She?" 

" Ree " 

_Oh fuck!_

"Though I'm sure she's ok and this is just a liberty call, it's the principal of the matter." Van leaned back as far as he could and fidgeted in his chair until he noticed a smaller chair with a low cut back rest. 

"Ah, yes, excuse me a second" He stood and quickly swapped chairs, plopping down heavily on his new found prize. 

"It’s always hard to find good seating on this planet.  Not so much if you're a female though." 

Max regarded Van who was now watching the lobby entrance like a hawk and debated asking about  Alarees .  The moment passed when She entered the lobby and strode to the escalator somewhat languidly. 

"That would be our cue" Van said while standing up "If you'll excuse me, I'll let you finish your meal"  

Max took the hint and lingered a bit while  Ventrus  sped off after  Alarees  to talk to her. 

When Max reached the top of the escalator a short while later Van was standing next to the shuttle entrance with one of the crew members talking quietly to one another.   

"All set to board sir" the deeply tanned male crewman said cheerfully to Max as he approached the two. Van ducked into the shuttle and sat down on a bench seat against the front bulkhead facing the rear with two other Turians .  Jeratul  and Braxton from the Executive section if Max recalled correctly.  Their ghostly white clan markings were nearly indistinguishable against their pale carapace.  Max took stock of the seating situation and was dismayed to find the only spot open was next to  Alarees  on the last row of bench seats facing the rear of the shuttle craft.  Her jet black hide and dark brown under skin stuck out amongst the lighter tans and grays of the rest of the  Turians  present.  Max carefully slid along the wall and gently sat down next to her.  She briefly glanced over at him and then craned all the way around to look at Van at the front of the cabin.  She was met with a devious smirk and a sarcastic shrug.  

She thought about the punishments for intentional fratricide for a while but finally chided herself for being so childish and petty with Van.  Next to  Jeratul , she was probably the oldest one on the shuttle.  She replayed her earlier conversation with Van before boarding in her head.   

"You know the deal, if you say you will be somewhere at a certain time, you be there."   

She had rolled her eyes and retorted "Yeah  yeah , My Word is my Bond.  Don't get all preachy with me youngster. Also it’s the  Furball  we are waiting on right now not me."   

He had crossed his arms and taken a step closer to her. "And we are waiting for him because I am having this conversation with you.  When our airbus arrived at your place you were nowhere to be found with nary a message to account for you. I'm  gonna  get some payback for embarrassing me like this.  I hope whoever it was, was worth it"  

Alarees  scrutinized Vans face with those piercing blue eyes. " _They_ were totally worth it" She said simply. She had spun on heel and marched on to the shuttle to leave a shocked  Ventrus  with the politely distant Pilot. She unconsciously began to smile as the nights escapades played through her mind.  It turns out that the short one was mildly biotic and  Rexas ' tattoo lived up to her expectations.  The man likes some pain it would appear.  

Presently Max was warily eyeing her as he tried to keep his massive frame compressed on to his seat cushion and his seat cushion only. 

_Xenophobe_  he thought bitterly. 

She began to dawdle on her  Omnitools  extranet function while awaiting take off.  Max seemed content to thoroughly examine every read out on the status panel on the bulkhead in front of him.  Their bench seat was short a cushion due to the fact that they were close to the sliding door mechanism and secondary controls. If this were a military transport, it would have been the Command and Control relay control station. They were the only ones back there since there was no one manning the secondary controls.  The shuttle taxied to a launch bay and took off smartly, setting off on a parabolic arc that would see them landing at San Diego Alliance Naval yard in 2 hours.  As soon as they had cleared the Terminal the  Turians  began chatting amongst each other.  The mood was pretty high spirited up at the front of the cabin.  The rear seemed to have a barrier deployed and was actively being filled with liquid nitrogen however. 

Max had grown concerned about his co passenger when she had begun this tiny head tilt and mandible motion.  She seemed to stare off into nothing, actively engaged in reminiscing about  _something_ before she came back to reality and began fiddling with her  Omnitool.   He checked the flight system data one last time and looked around the cabin.  Or as much as he could given the seating predicament.  Evidently  Ventrus  noticed his unease and piped up over the general din of conversation. "Hey Guns, don’t worry about missing out on the view, I've got  Jeratuls  sagging crest to gawk at for the next 2 hours!"   

"I'll take you any day  Actus !" Jeratul  retorted "Also you're not one for talking pillows anyways so that’s a disqualifier right there" 

"Don't worry Ladies and Gentlemen, I am valiantly holding the rear half of this shuttle on through sheer force of will, so I am plenty occupied right now" Max replied jokingly. 

He turned back to the rear and pulled his ear buds out of his backpack which was resting between his feet.  Alarees  was engrossed with whatever she was reading on the extranet so he put his ear buds in and leaned back in an attempt to get comfortable.  He gave up after a few minutes and eventually leaned forward and rested his bag on his lap.  Hugging the pack he dozed off. 

Alarees  felt like the life force was being sucked out of her by the second and exhaled deeply, the  Turian  equivalent of a yawn.  She closed her extranet window and fidgeted in her seat.  Every inch of her body was sore, especially her legs from the stint at the gym, among other things. The big human was already dozing off, his head turned towards the shuttle door as he straddled his pack. She felt the familiar poke of a fringe on the back of her head and turned see another staff member dozing off.  

_Well if you can't beat 'em  join ‘em._

She let her exhaustion wash over her and rested her head on her high collar and dozed off. 

Ventrus  and some of the others bantered on for a bit before one by one the rest of the passengers either dozed off or began fiddling with their gadgets.  Van eventually slipped on a visor and watched a repeat episode of  _Fleet and Flotilla._  

Max was deep asleep, a light snore coming from him in waves as he dreamed. 

_"Alright men, gear checks and tests in 10, we load up and leave in 15."  The rocky landscape of_ _Maklan_ _was bathed in crimson light. Lights glowed dully from the windows of the compound they were in.  Max hefted his assault rifle and checked the power read out, 90% power.  He activated his heavy armors testing routine and stared through his heads up display s the numbers flitted by.  An error code flashed red telling him his linear charge dispenser on his back was having issues with its feeding mechanism.  He pressed a button on his forearm and was released from the electro-hydraulic_ _exo_ _frame that attached to his heavy armor.  He stepped out of it and turned to see the_ _exo_ _standing silently in the methane atmosphere of_ _Maklan_ _unsupported.  If need be the_ _exo_ _could operate as an autonomous unit and provide heavy fire support from a modular array of heavy weapons that could be attached to it.  In its present configuration it mounted a coiled roll of sectionalized linear explosive charges that could be dispensed like PEZ.  He walked around behind the_ _exo_ _and popped open the dispensers cover.  He discovered the cause of the problem, a jammed section of explosive wedged against the feed chute.  He pried it off the roll and manually fed some of the roll into the chute to ensure proper movement.  He closed the case and looked down at the mangled section of explosives in his armored hand. "Sir I need to pop a charge that got damaged" hey keyed to his platoon commander.  "Go for it, just make sure you throw it away from the landing pad" He replied dismissively.  Max remounted his_ _exo_ _and bounced a few meters away from everyone else in the low gravity.  He armed the charge externally with a blasting cap the size and shape of a nickel and lobbed it into a small ditch about 50 meters away.  His whole body rocked with the blast as the_ _Eezo_ _boosted Trinitrotoluene detonated.  There was no sound though, just a purple-white flash and a cloud of dust that would take weeks to settle in the low gravity.  He turned to get back to the group but his movements became sluggish.  It felt as though his_ _exo_ _was fighting him.  He grew panicked and hit the release button, launching himself from the now flailing_ _exo_ _.  The headless frame came after him and knocked him on his back.  His armor blocked his view of his chest and legs but he could feel the hinging cuffs of the_ _exo_ _trying to lock him down.  He tried to shrug and shimmy out of its grasp but to no avail.  He realized he was screaming as the_ _exo_ _mounted to the front of his armor and began folding him backwards.  His shoulders popped out of their sockets and he felt his hips shattering.  The pain and pressure was overwhelming, through agonized tears he saw the_ _exo_ _had grown a head and was staring at him through his helmet._ _Aubry's_ _eyeless face mouthed something but he couldn’t make it out. Circuitry and gristle oozed from her nose and mouth as she mouthed something again. This time he could just make it out._

_"You left me"_

Max started awake and froze, he knew he had been dreaming but he could still feel the  exos  pressure on his left side. He glacially turned his head to find  Alarees  passed out with her legs over the armrest and her back against him, three fingered claws interlaced between her legs.  He could only see the side of her slack jawed face, her head lulled about with the shuttles movement offering glimpses of her blue colony markings.  Max turned his head back to the shuttle door, mortified.  Utterly indecisive as to what he should do he deigned to just try and go back to sleep and let her make the first move.  The intercom chimed a while later, rousing everyone from their chosen path of escape, and was followed by the cheery voice of the pilot announcing they would be landing shortly.  Max was greeted with a sharp elbow to his side when  Alarees  stirred and attempted to sit up. 

"Your bulge was poking me" she said matter-of-factly as Max sat up as well.  His mind began to race when he looked down to find her proffering a Predator C to him _, his_ Predator C.  He shamefacedly took the weapon from her and put it in his backpack for now. 

" Welp , cats out of the bag I guess" he said jokingly. 

She stared at him for a while, utterly inscrutable.  What did it mean when their mandibles were splayed wide and low like that? He broke eye contact but her gaze lingered a while longer.   

They landed without incident and departed the terminal only to be packed into a local transport.  It was a dry 80 degrees with not a cloud in sight; Max grew uncomfortable in his zip up hoodie so he took it off and packed it into his backpack.  After looking around to see if anyone was watching he tucked the Predator C back into his waistband holster and pulled his t-shirt over the grip peeking above the waistband.  Alarees  had elected to sit up front and there was room enough in the transport for everyone to have their own bench seat.  As they flew over the stucco and Spanish tiled suburbia below Van began sending out hotel confirmations and speaking to the group as a whole. 

"So once we get settled we'll meet in the lobby and head back out to Old Town, do the tourist thing for a bit and then to  _Cotijas_ for dinner.  They have a dance floor and a live Salsa band. Speaking of which I've heard Gunnery Chief Barrett is an adapt dancer."  Max's head perked up when he heard his name and smiled mischievously at Van before replying "Trick me once  Actus , shame on you, trick me twice, shame on me." 

The accommodations at the hotel were spacious and heavily accented with obvious Latin influences.  Max dropped his bag off in his room and met up with the group as planned.  When they unloaded from the transport at Old Town they were greeted by a Mariachi band.  Van and Max immediately locked eyes and smiled at one another while some of the other  Turians  began to shuffle around jokingly in tune with the music.  It was readily apparent who had pre-gamed before hand,  Jeratul  chief among them.  Van figured he would have to be carried home before the night was over.  Alarees  lingered towards the rear of the group walking with her arms crossed.  She had changed into black baggy trousers and a navy blue V neck short sleeve.  Both items obviously intended for human wear as her leg spikes bulged in the pant legs and the waist line sagged on her hips.  The V neck she almost pulled off as being made for a  Turian  if not for the  Terran  manufactory tag sticking out of the collar.  She trod down the dusty wood slated sidewalks wearing what looked like blue ace bandages on her clawed feet. 

Their first stop was the Whaley House, a Greek revival style brick building from the 1800's. The group sobered up a bit while the graying wisp of a tour guide relayed to them its sordid history.  Braxton, who was next to Max near the front of the group, remarked quietly to him "You know when this was all happening  Drell  home world of  Rakhana  was a fading memory and the  Geth  were on the verge of rebelling." Max waited for the guide to finish at this spot and move to the next before replying "True, but what has taken you nearly a thousand plus years to accomplish, we have done in just under 30."  Braxton didn't hesitate in his response "That’s what we find so unsettling about humans.  We have nearly twenty thousand years of history, war, and tradition.  Yet the galactic eye is on Earth so to speak; especially considering recent events."  Max paused thoughtfully for a moment.  They were trickling outside now and were meandering towards an open air market.  Merchants bleated out enticements from the shade of their stalls for their wares as they passed.  "So is it a competition of vanity that’s caused so much unease with our emergence on to the galactic stage or is it a fear of being left behind that has you all worried?" Max eventually replied.   

Braxton scrutinized Max for a while, his dark brown eyes searching for something.  "In any other, official, context I would take that for supreme arrogance.  But I've worked with you long enough to know you are a good man. -If not a bit robotic at times.  But I understand that, utmost professionalism is the marker of someone who takes pride in their work. No, it’s not about one-upmanship or being forgotten about that has the galactic community worried.  It’s what you bring to the table that does.  Ask yourself this, what does humanity provide that the rest of the Council races do not? What is your defining characteristic?" 

_Ok, this is getting to hot and_ heavy Max thought to himself.  He didn’t want to be evasive, nor did he want to give a non-answer since the whole point of this conversation was to point out how immature Humanity was.  Or at least he suspected it to be. He took a couple members of their group donning comically large straw Sombreros and shuffling about as a welcome distraction.  He pointed to them and stated simply "Hats." Braxton guffawed at the display and slapped Max on the back.  "Where would the Galaxy be without such choice attire" Max continued. 

They continued on and arrived at the restaurant shortly after 1500 PST, figuring they would have an early dinner and then catch some of the waning rays of light on the beach.  They entered and were seated.  Max was flanked by Van and a drooping  Jeratul , the days heat seemingly amplifying the drinks he had earlier. Braxton sat across from him and was flanked by  Alarees  and  Jorvan , an average height middle aged male who worked in the Military Liaison  office.  He sported a broken fringe and a light green carapace.  His colony markings matched the deep brown of his eyes and were quite elaborate. He was technically  Alarees ' superior administratively, but they were effectively the same rank. 

Max took in the delicious spicy smells and candled decor of the place.  The human to alien ratio was squarely in the aliens favor (namely  Turians ) but each table seemed to be mixed company.  After placing their orders and receiving some tasty beverages the table seemed to turn on Max as he bore the brunt of most their attention.  Alarees  simply turned her head robotically to whoever was talking at the time but didn’t contribute. 

"So tell me human, why is it that this Commander Shepard of yours has yet to stand trial?"  Jeratul  said somewhat sluggishly. 

"For what?  If you’re talking about the Alpha Relay incident then I'm out of my depth.  Most of the information is classified but I am sure everyone here has heard the reports from places like Horizon. There’s something going on out there that’s bigger than all of us." 

"Unsubstantiated rumors"  Jorvan  retorted derisively. 

_That struck a nerve_ Alarees  noted. 

"What’s unsubstantiated about your  Thanix  Cannons?" Max replied coolly. 

Jorvan  seemed to grunt in acknowledgement.  Though the exact technical aspects were still secret the  Thanix  Cannon technology had not existed prior to the attack on the Citadel a few years before but its existence was now widely known. 

"What I want to know is what’s being done if the claims from  Shepards  box of soap are being taken seriously?" Braxton asked a little too earnestly his eyes punching holes in Maxes' face, seemingly willing affirmation of some sort.  

"Hey I'm just a dumb grunt who likes to blow shit up, if you'll pardon my French. I couldn’t tell you what the brass has in mind.  But from what I can tell you the fleets are on the move and are colonies have been receiving reinforced garrisons to protect them.  But in my opinion it’s no use orientating our resources on a threat with so many unknowns. -Granted an alert posture is better than no posture at all, but to what ends?" Braxton fidgeted with his claws a while but eventually tilted his head in what Max thought was a nod of acceptance. Van leaned over and whispered in Maxes ear "why change languages in the middle ofa conversation? The translator will work regardless." Max smiled wanly and replied "It’s a turn of phrase expressing my disdain for the profane." 

Their food began arriving along with another round of Margaritas.  It was explained on the menus that plates that were purple were  dextro  based and plates that were tan were  levo -amino based.  According to Max's sense of smell the food was indistinguishable from one another.  A crackling cast iron plate on a wood coaster appeared in front of him covered in still cooking Carne Asada, the accoutrements followed soon after so he could make soft shelled tacos.  Van received what looked like chicken Enchiladas and what he could have sworn was guacamole, but all of his food was borne on purple plates. Braxton received the same piping hot skillet and accoutrements as Max which had him concerned there was a mix up.  He asked the waiter if the order was  dextro  to which the waiter replied confidently that is was.   

"A place like this would probably go bankrupt inside of a week if there were  mix-ups  like that." Van confided in him.  

Alarees  received small burrito and a sample dish on a tan plate.   

"I'm  _fine_ " she grumbled halting Max who was about to flag the waiter. 

" She’s  hypoallergenic" Braxton explained through a mouthful of food.  Watching  Turians  eat was always fascinating to Max.  The way they held utensils seemed so awkward and the larger openings of their beak like mouths looked like more food would end up on them, rather than in them.  He casually watched  Jorvan  assemble a soft shelled taco (after observing Max do it first) and eat it with no issue.  Their mandibles didn’t seem to affect the process in a negative or positive way.  The degree of their range of motion was surprising as well.  Max wondered how airtight their mouths were given the openings on each side being covered by essentially a flap of cartilage, bone, and skin.  

"Hey,  lemme  try something real quick" Max said to  Jeratul  as he gestured to his plate.  Jeratul  could only get halfway through his Carne Asada burrito citing his fullness from many tasty beverages so he obliged him.  He pulled some meat from the burrito with a fork and thoughtfully chewed it, all eyes were on him as he did so.  It tasted just like regular Carne, albeit it had a vague coppery aftertaste but it was just as good as the Human stuff.  "Not bad. And no swelling!" He proclaimed to his enraptured audience. 

Van nudged him in the ribs and proclaimed jokingly that at least it was confirmed they didn’t have to worry about getting subpar food because of their bio-chemistry, but because they were  Turian . 

"Oh the jury is still out on that one, good Mexican food can still be bad for you in its... err.  Terminal phases?" Max replied sheepishly. The table broke out into mild chuckles, the warbling keen sounding absolutely out of place against the backdrop of  Mariachi  bands. 

Alarees  tuned out the most of the din but had perked up when Max showed some agitation about Horizon.   

_Losing colonies must be a sore spot with him, poor thing_ . She thought derisively.  After batting away his ponderous attempts to save her from herself she had watched with mild interest as he ate some of the  dextro  food.  Mildly disappointed nothing of consequence came of it she turned back to her food.  She had to admit it was very good, if not a bit over seasoned for her taste. She looked up from her plate and noticed that one of the smaller aids sitting at the end of the table was panting slack jawed, mandibles agape.  Van noticed this as well and took in the small aids uncharacteristically bluish under skin hue. 

"Hey, you okay over there?" He enquired. 

"Ho,  hooo , HOT!" The aid replied frantically. 

Max leaned forward to see around Van and noticed a half eaten habanera pepper on the aids plate.  

"Yeah, your  gonna  have an especially eventful terminal phase event" he said more to himself than anyone.  He felt a thud on his back and turned to see a clearly intoxicated  Jeratul  shaking hysterically with laughter.  Poop jokes, the cultural normative Max thought amusedly. 

Max flagged a waiter and simply pointed at the panicked aid.  The young man nodded sagely and took off only to return a few seconds later with a small spray applicator and a tall glass of what looked like milk.  After treating the immolated aids mouth with the spray and giving him some of the milky liquid he seemed to recover rapidly.  When asked about his poor choice he simply shrugged and declared he wanted to try  levo  food.  They finished their meals and conversation resumed in earnest.   

"Going back to the earlier topic"  Jorvan  started "I find it curious that such calamity has been propagated in such a short time"   

"It’s the  Geth  I'm telling you, they got this whole stinking ball rolling"  Jeratul  slurred. 

"By that logic the  Quarians  are equally to blame given the fact they created the  Geth " Van replied dismissively. 

Braxton nudged  Alarees  who had been a spectator most of the day "Your thoughts Cabalist?" 

Her mandibles lowered a fraction and her facial plates furrowed at being put on the spot. 

"I think it would be more fitting to tie the recent turn of events to the actions our hosts here have taken.  So far every incident has been instigated by humanity in some way.  And the Hierarchy has had to come bail them out at each turn" She purred. 

"If memory serves me correctly, it was the 5th Fleet that rescued the Destiny Ascension as well as the Council" Max replied neutrally. 

"A lot of good your fleets did for the twitching, bleeding, horrors on Eden Prime" She said coldly. 

Something changed in Max's expression, his eyes became dead.  Alarees  positively beamed at him though thankfully for her Max couldn’t read her body language.  The other  Turians  could, however, and the air seemed to chill. Jorvan  coughed somewhat awkwardly and scratched at his broken fringe, clearly disquieted by the turn of events.  Jeratul  broke the ensuing silence and declared that the day was still afoot and that they should seize it.  Alarees ' elation at wounding the  furball  was curtailed when she locked eyes with Van who only shook his head sadly at her _. He's a big furry boy, he'll get over it_. She thought defensively.   

 


	4. Sir Isaac Newton, Prodigal Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The staff of the Turian Embassy try to continue on with their trip but some would rather isolate themselves from others while others deal with things they had thought suppressed.

**San Diego, March 2186 CE**

 

The small cadre from Toronto moved mutely from Old town to Torrey Pines via mass transit.  Van seemed to hover over Max though they didn't say much to one another.  Some of the other  Turians  stole glances at the two at the rear of the Trolley car.  Alarees  was blissfully unaware towards the front of their car taking in the panning scenery as the vintage red train danced on its tracks and sped along the coast.  There was maybe another 3 hours of light left and the sky had already begun to take on an orange hue.

_Such a beautiful world, present occupants excluded._ She thought churlishly. 

The rest of the group had kept their distance from her, which suited her fine.  She liked being the outcast; it kept her safe from any uncomfortable complications.

She could faintly overhear some of the others talking about her.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?"

"Now you know why they keep Cabalists isolated from other units"

"But why him? Do they have a history?"

"Actually that's a good question,  lemme  see..."

"Regardless if they do or not what do we do? I've never seen a Human like this before"

"At no point have their services crossed prior to being stationed here from what I can tell"

"What exactly did she do though? I mean I could see how referencing an atrocity like Eden Prime could be a low blow, but he took it personally."

Alarees  smiled out the window and thought to herself that this place was definitely making them soft.  It was as if they believed all humans didn't secretly hate them, or any Alien race for that matter.  At least Cerberus was honest in their intent, not like these daft idiots who pretended to care for everyone.

The  trolley  rolled to a stop and they left the station and set down a dangerous looking trail cut out of the cliff face. The beach was mildly packed with mostly pink bodies, the cause for the lack of color was quickly identified by the enthusiastic and drunken of  Jeratul .

 "Oh my Spirits. They're all naked!" 

 A few of the beach goers who heard the outburst turned and looked curiously at the motley assortment of  Turians  ambling on to the hot sands of the beach.  Max numbly looked about, seemingly just now realizing where they were; Blacks Beach famous for being a nudist beach.  He looked at Van who was already taking off his red and blue striped shirt.  

"I did some research-" He said while disrobing "-thermal spas aren't really a thing on earth so I found the next best thing."

There was some hesitancy at first but the group began shedding clothes as well and skipped along the hot sands to the shoreline.  Max numbly gathered everyone's things and sat down under the shade of a bench and umbrella provided by the Park authorities.  Alarees  trailed behind Max as he sat down taking in the scenery fully clothed.  She spied  Jeratul  running and diving headlong into the water.  By now most of the other beach goers were now openly staring at the raucous group of  Turians  now splashing and playing in the crystal clear waters of the beach.  Max was content to watch from a distance, his mind elsewhere. He heard a sigh and turned to see  Alarees dejectedly unwrapping her feet.  Max turned back to the scene playing out on the beach, they were now playing a variation of last man standing.  Tackling and splashing one another into submission.  Max stared blankly ahead as long repressed memories bubbled up.

_"When you come back I want to get pregnant"_ Aubry  had said out of the blue _._

_I wasn’t prepared for that_ Max had thought _._ He wasn’t opposed to having children, he just wasn’t sure he was ready.  _What if I fuck this up? I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I raised a monster, or couldn’t be there.  Am I ready to have such an awesome responsibility?_

Aubry  had mounted him in his chair in their living room.  He had tossed his  datapad  on the couch admitting defeat; he wasn’t going to get out of this talk.

" _I couldn’t think of a more perfect time,_ _Kassa_ _Fab has already sent you a solicitation. And I got accepted at the_ _Xenoarcheology_ _Department.  I could be head deep in_ _Prothean_ _relics by next month!"_ She peered at him with those vivid aqua blue eyes.  Her long brown hair framing her heart shaped face and tickling his. 

  _It all just feels so right. Here, in this moment.  This is everything I could ever want and you are all I ever need._ He had thought joyously.

  " _Yes."_ He said smiling.  Those eyes seemed to dance from pupil to pupil as she regarded him with growing excitement. 

_"Yes? Oh my god Yes!"  She was beating his chest playfully.  He had put his hands in her hair, caressing her scalp as he gently pulled her closer and kissed her.  He released her and she lingered for a moment, eyes closed mouth quivering._

_"Yes, and I'll start the separations paperwork for the Alliance the moment I get back from this deployment.  But first we need to practice."_

_Her face took on a mischievous look. "Practice what?"_

_She had squealed with glee as he grabbed her by the hips and they stood as one.  Her legs wrapped around him and she kissed him as he carried her to the bedroom._

Alarees  folded her clothes neatly and placed them on a lounge chair next to the park bench which the human statue that was Maximillian Barrett sat on.  She gathered her nerve and finally strode out on to the beach.  Her Jet black and brown figure hardly registered to Max.  Van had taken a keen interest in  Alarees  as she strode haughtily to the water’s edge and tentatively tested the waters.  A surge of water expedited her gradual acclimatization to the tepid water.  She went wide eyed at the foamy water as it surged on and around her.  Jeratul  was sitting nearby at the edge of the water letting it ebb and flow around him with his hands braced behind him.  "So she can feel something!" He said jovially but with a slight edge.  She turned to reply but was bowled over by another breaker.  Van watched the sputtering tangle of jet black and brown limbs and laughed heartily.  He had lost track of his surroundings and  Jorvan  and Braxton had managed to sneak up behind him and set about picking him up and launching him into a breaking wave.

"Never drop your guard Adjutant!" Jorvan  hollered after the flailing  Ventrus .  

"When you’re right, your right!" Braxton yelled before turning on  Jorvan  and speared him into the water.  

Alarees  took a deep breath and pulled her legs up, allowing the current to take her out farther.  When she had passed out farther than the group her skin began to crackle with biotic energy as she focused a small field behind her to propel her back towards the group, specifically  Ventrus  who had his back to the ocean and was trying to keep  Jorvan  and Braxton in sight as they attempted to encircle him.  She waited until she was about twenty feet away and dove under water. 

 Focusing on a point in the sand under Van she created a small void with her  biotics .  She let the bubble expand rapidly displacing the water all around Van.  Utterly stymied at standing on dry land he looked around wildly as the walls of water rushed back in towards him seeking to reestablish its equilibrium.  

The spout of water that propelled Van into the air was impressive. So much so that even Max was pulled from his reverie temporarily as he watched a  Turian  cartwheel through the air and splash down some distance away.  The mild interest the  Turians  garnered earlier was by now a full on spectator sport.  Laughter had permeated the air as their shenanigans had gradually escalated culminating as a collective gasp and raucous laughter at the biotic display.  Alarees  smiled wickedly at a disheveled Van and said smugly "That's for the shuttle ride." 

Just as the sun threatened to touch the horizon the  Turians  rinsed off as best they could and made their way back to the umbrella and table.  Furtive glances were cast in Max's direction as they set about sprawling out on the lounge chairs.  The sun began to setting the horizon on fire with deep orange and red hues.  The face of the layered sandstone cliffs to their backs looked like a wall of lava in the waning rays of light.  Ventrus  plopped down on the bench next to Max and they sat in silence for a while.  A young woman walked by the group and was unabashedly leering at  Jorvan  who sat fully reclined in his chair with his clawed hands behind his head, giving his broken fringe just enough space to clear the back of the chair.  He noticed the attention and waved at the girl.  

"I don’t know what it is about them, but chicks dig scars" He said and jumped up and chased after the woman.

"Always the diplomat" Braxton commented to no one in particular.

"Didn’t he lose a fringe falling down some stairs?" Jaratul  said drunkenly.

" Oof , don't let him hear that, it actually goes along with the ones along his back, which is an hour long story" Braxton replied

Max hadn't really noticed earlier but as he looked at  Jorvans  retreating backside he noticed three dark green circles on his shoulder, small of the back, and left leg.  He took the opportunity to absently study  Turian  physiology as well.  Almost the entirety of their spines and upper chest bore thickened carapace as well as the majority of the arms and shoulders.  Aside from the outer thighs, shins, and knees, their legs hardly had any of the organic armor.  Alarees  was different in that her carapace covered the entirety of her chest and stomach.  Her forearms and the tops of her shoulders had some as well, albeit it looked noticeably thinner than the males.  Max figured this was due to  Turians  evolving from hunter gatherers much like early humanity when the males would typically leave cave dwellings to hunt while females nursed and reared the young safe from  Palavans  radiation.  _Maybe not nursed_ Max thought to himself noting no obvious mammary glands

"I can see the whole  Asari  thing" Van commented to Max.

"Hmm?"

"The  Asari  thing, some say human women resemble the  Asari ."

"I can see that" 

"The hair thing though, I don't know how  Jorvan  does it"

"He has a thing for humans?"

"Oh yea. Male, female,  Asari .  Hell even tried with a  Salarian  and  Krogan -At the same time no less! He's almost exclusively  Xenosexual ."

"Interesting"

Max really wished he could be more active and engaged but he felt this pressure behind his eyes and restlessness within him.  He was learning more about his alien coworkers then he had the three months he had been at the Embassy.  A thought crossed his mind and the question came out before he could stop himself.

"He hasn’t asked about me has he?"

Another one of those warbling keens from Van.

"What if I said yes?"

"I'd be flattered, but unfortunately I couldn’t reciprocate his affections."

"Now  now , don't knock it before you try it."

"..Have.. Are you?"

"Oh no, just giving you a hard time.  It's too easy to mess with you Max.  You've got to learn to not take things so personal" Van said as he placed a clawed hand on Max's shoulder.

_Interesting segue, am I really that transparent?_ Max thought.

There was a long pause as both Max and Van watched  Jorvan  woo the tall brunette.

"There's just some shit I haven't really dealt with.  I don’t blame Cabalist  Jorst .  It's just.. I  dunno "

"I understand. I mean not totally.  We  Turians  are pretty out and open when it comes to addressing issues. But you're obviously not sporting the correct number of fingers so I can understand the differences can be more than skin deep."

Max smiled thinly at the attempt of comfort and humor.

"All in due time Van.  I'll figure this out all in due time."

Jorvan  came strutting back to the group a short while later beaming.  

"So we need to go to an area known as the Gas Lamp district.  Is that on the itinerary?"

"It is now"  Jorvan  said smiling while standing up.  They all donned their clothes and made their way back up the cliff trail to the Trolley station.  They arrived in Downtown San Diego quickly.  The Trolley car getting more and more packed as they made their way closer and closer.  Some of the visitors from Vancouver almost got separated from the group as there was a mass exodus from the station upon arrival.  It looked to be a busy night that night.  Van took point and they threaded their way to the main drag. 

They had decided to start from the Santa Fe depot on the western most side of the city and work their way to the City College trolley station seventeen blocks away. Their first stop was the First Avenue Bar and Grill.  The wrought iron gas fired lamp post outside casted dancing shadows on the red fascia and planters in front of the place.  The bar was moderately full, the crowd mostly humans.  A few heads turned at the sight of the aliens with the human in tow smelling of the sea.  They all piled into a booth and pulled a table and chairs up to it to accommodate the two stragglers who couldn't fit in the booth.  The faux red leather cushions and chairs were plush and studded with brass buttons, accentuating the heavily lacquered wood tables and wall panels.  Huge mirrors covered huge swaths of the walls while dim lighting gave the tiny establishment the illusion that the place was cavernous.  They ordered a round of drinks over the mellow background music and began telling war stories.

"So there I was in  Spaedar  during the initial push against the  Facinus  faction..." Jorvan  began

"-Here we go" Braxton quipped

"We were clearing out a small outpost, moving house to house trying to isolate it for follow on forces to use as a staging area.  Anyway, I went up into a two story housing complex only to find the place abandoned.  Or so I thought.  I was clearing out the kitchen area-"

"-More like raiding the fridge" Braxton murmured to Max who was only partially paying attention.  His eyes kept being drawn to a mirror off to the side which showed  Alarees  staring very intently at him.  He chanced a look directly at her but bowed his eyes immediately upon meeting her piercing gaze.

_Blue eyes searching for the truth in his words.  Yes they would settle down.  They would have a family._ Max felt ashamed, but couldn’t figure out why.

"-so this little shit comes running out of the bathroom with daddy’s  Pheaston  in hand spraying wildly as I dive over the counter and roll through the front door and down some stairs.." Jorvan  was saying.

Max flagged the waiter and ordered another drink as the story continued.  Jeratuls’  head bobbled about as he tried to keep it together.  He made to get up but slumped back down into the booth.  The conversation paused, all eyes on  him .

"Oh quit staring and help this drunk old man get to the bathroom" Max was on his feet instantly, thankful for the excuse to get away from  Alarees .  He put his arm around  Jeratul  and half carried/walked him to the bathroom.  

He left  Jeratul  leaning against the urinal stall to figure out how to do his business and took up a spot at a sink and mirror.  He rinsed his face and ran his fingers through his medium length black hair.

" Do'ya  mind if ask you a question?" Jeratul  slurred from the stall.

Max dried his face and turned to face him, leaning against the dark granite sink. 

"Well seeing is you are the Deputy Ambassador I don’t think I can refute such a request"

"Who was it?"

Max rubbed his neck out of unease, he'd been dreading this question.  Jeratul  had finished his business and had turned and hung on the divider separating urinals for support. The dim lighting in the bathroom made him look like a ghost what with his pale coloration and gray long sleeve shirt and pants.

"My wife." Max said dumbly. 

Jeratul  stumbled towards him, arms outstretched like some kind of undead nightmare.  Max began to recoil unsure of what was to come next but  Jeratul  simply placed a hand on each shoulder looking up at him with his ancient eyes.

"She's had loss too Max, and she hasn’t learned to deal with it either.  She blames humanity as a whole, not just you."  He patted Max on both shoulders and turned to the door. "Now let’s drink in sorrow for tomorrow we awake anew!" He addled while he and Max ambled back out to the bar.

There was just something different about his entire demeanor now,  Alarees  was sure of it.  He had gone from a boldly confident  _big boy_ to this subservient mess. Was this all some kind of ploy?  She had initially felt glee at affecting him so, but now it was just pathetic.  She wished she could have extinguished the fight from the eyes of those she had fought in the past. 

 Max and  Jeratul  were returning from the bathroom as  Jorvan  continued with his tale.

"-So grabbing a loose brick from a pile of rubble I swung on the child trying to disarm him as he chased me down the stairs."

"-Big ole scary you turning tail on a juvenile?  How unbecoming of a  Centurion !" Braxton teased

"Hey, he may have been old enough to pick up a weapon but that doesn’t make it ok to start shooting kids."

"But attempting to bludgeon him with a brick is ok?"

"Just let me finish." Jorvan  said mildly annoyed.

_He still puts on this façade that he's the good guy even after I expose his weakness_ Alarees  thought to herself.  They finished a few rounds of drinks and moved on to the next bar, a dance club this time.  Alarees  dreaded going to places like this, she was no dancer and the one time she tried it she was compared to a certain human  Spectre  and her daft interpretation of dance.  They entered a nondescript brick high rise only to be confronted with borderline deafening music and flashing lights.  The walls bore scrolling blue holographic text in most languages bearing the clubs name, Awakening.  There were platforms hovering about carrying gyrating dancers of many species.  She spotted another female  Turian  with a light tan hide and crimson colony markings in a skin tight leather suit dancing very sensuously with a tall lanky human on a nearby platform.  An involuntary shiver of revulsion made its way up  Alarees  chest plates.       

Max, Van and  Jeratul  became engrossed in conversation at the mostly empty bar while Braxton,  Jorvan , and the diminutive aid from the political office made their way to where all the action was happening, the dance floor.  Alarees  sighed and lingered around the group at the bar, her presence more or less being politely ignored by the three.  She leaned with her back to the bar and watched all the wild thrusting gyrations occurring on the dance floor.  A hefty  Krogan  bartender asked if she wanted a drink to which she politely refused, feeling like she was on the threshold of becoming belligerently drunk.  The platform carrying the other female  Turian  and human landed in a small recess on one of the walls and the couple disembarked only to be replaced by another enthusiastic couple.  Alarees  watched as the two made their way to the bar and took up a spot next to Max who was farthest away from her.  Ree  turned around to watch the couple who had ordered drinks and were holding on to one another closely, talking quietly to one another. 

The  Krogan  bartender noticed the increasing intimacy and leaned against the bar in front of the two and pointed to the human while saying "You break her heart I'll break your legs!"  The female put her hand on the  Krogans  and assured him she could take care of herself.  Alarees  watched on with growing curiosity, she had never seen another female with a human male.  Everyone knew about the Human Specter and her  Turian  boyfriend but very seldom had she heard about it being the other way around.  Alarees  found herself both disgusted and enraptured to what was going on next to Max who was staring lasers into his drink while  Jeratul  was undoubtedly imparting some ancient bit of wisdom to the dimwit.  

The lanky human took notice of  Alarees  attention and smiled.  The female he was with turned and looked at her upon noticing the distraction and shot  Alarees  an appraising stare.  They turned back to one another and the female leaned in to the human and kissed him.

_Ok I fucking get it you race traitor._ Alarees  thought darkly. 

She turned back to the dance floor and noticed  Jorvan  dancing with the tall Brunette from the beach, albeit with more than just her birthday suit on.  Braxton and the aid were cheering them on while dancing by themselves.  The hungry look in the human woman's face hadn't abated since they encountered one another earlier. 

_Looks like we’re going to have company on the way home_ Alarees  thought morosely. 

 Had something changed in the universe and she was not informed?  These people were killing each other not too long ago, but were now all having this huge sloppy suck and fuck fest wherever she turned.  Had they forgotten the horrors they inflicted on one another.  Had her parents left one day for Shanxi and never returned for nothing?!

Jaa'quan  came to mind, pathetically flailing about as she trailed the gore of her useless legs behind her trying to get to cover.  Alarees  was dazed and frozen from the blast.  She looked at  Jaa  with detached horror as dark pools of blue spread from her useless legs.

" _Help me"_ She had gurgled, waking  Alarees  from her stupor. 

She grabbed the proffered hand and pulled her behind cover. 

_She was so light_ She could remember thinking morbidly. 

She deftly applied  medigel  to the stumps that were her legs to staunch the flow of blood. 

"I need to clear the way out"  Alarees  had said grimly. 

The wide eyed  Jaa'quan  had nodded frantically, blood dripping from her fringe as shock began to set in. 

_Those amber eyes will forever haunt me_ Alarees  had thought. 

She had caressed  Jaa'quans  face and fringe inadvertently smearing blood all over her face in an effort to calm her. 

"We're going to get through this!" she had told her without much conviction. 

" _Leave me"_ Jaa  had said pleadingly. 

Alarees  nodded and propped  Jaa  up against the wall.  Taking her  Krysae  sniper rifle off her back she gave it to  Jaa  and placed a spare heat sink next to her. 

"I'll find a way and come back for you." She remembered saying over the din of increasing small arms fire. 

She took her submachine gun off her hip holster and low crawled around the corner after giving Jaa a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.  She made it to the blast doors without being detected and started to hack them open. She noticed a blue/black smear trailing into the vehicle bay proper.  That was probably  Kantoses  blood, the sentry they had posted to cover their exit.  She felt sick suddenly, where was he? The doors began to open and she heard movement behind a shipping crate along the wall some distance away so she instinctually dropped to a knee and aimed in. A three clawed hand appeared from behind the crate dragging a mortally wounded  Kantose .  Their eyes met and she started to sob at the sight of her lover. He was reaching out to her and she made to stand but froze in horror as bullets began impacting all around  Kantose .  His head jerked forward as one punched through the back of his skull and out of his cheek.  He had gone limp but the fire continued unabated.  Everything that happened after that  Alarees  could barely remember as she had blacked out.

"HEY, ANY ONE HOME?!" A sweating  Jorvan  was shouting at her presently.  Their whole group had gathered around her, evidently ready to move on.  She shook her head and looked around.  The human brunette was hugging Jorvan  from behind looking amusedly over his shoulder at her.  Braxton and  Jeratul  were holding each other up while Max and the Aid were still leaning against the bar staring at her idly.

"You ready to go?"  Ventrus  enquired.

She nodded in embarrassment and they stumbled out of the club and set off for the trolley station.  The human woman held hands with  Jorvan  at the front of the group as they walked down the bustling sidewalk.  They arrived at the station without incident and stood with the crowd of other passengers waiting for the trolley to arrive.  Alarees  idly watched the ceaseless shuffling of bodies with detached interest, her mind still elsewhere. 

She felt a presence behind her and glanced over her shoulder to see Max and  Ventrus  awkwardly milling about in silence, both clearly drunk.  Van's mandibles twitched in agitation though, and judging by his assiduous efforts to avoid eye contact with her it most likely involved her.  She was about to turn and say something when Max lunged at her, batting her aside like a ragdoll.  She narrowly avoided going ass over tea kettle by falling into a group of humans and catching herself.  She snarled and charged up her  biotics  in preparation for a follow on assault but Max was nowhere to be seen.  She heard angry shouts and saw a visible gap forming in the crowd as Max crashed though them, parting the crowd like a bull running through tall grass.  The lights were flashing on the platform signaling that the trolley was entering the station.  Alarees  couldn't see over the crowd but did glimpse a wide eyed and flailing  Jeratul  flying into the crowd from the platform just as the Trolley came to a screeching halt halfway in the station about parallel to where  Jeratul  had appeared.  A collective gasp and a few distressed cries came from the crowd as the train rocked back and forth.

Bodies pressed close together as everyone on the platform tried to see what the commotion was about.  Van grabbed her hand and  Jorvan  hers in order to thread their way to the platform edge.  They were greeted by a dismayed Braxton sitting some 20 feet away on the platform edge and a mildly limping  Jeratul  who moved to sit down beside him.  Alarees  looked around but couldn’t see Max in the crowd.  It was then the crowd erupted in a cheer as workers emerged from the lowered rail platform with a bloody and bruised Max.  He was smiling fanatically. 

"He saved me"  Jeratul  was saying distantly.

"I tripped and fell onto the tracks.  He was there so fast!" He stammered.

Some medical personnel arrived shortly and shooed everyone away so that they could look at the persons involved. Braxton shamefacedly approached the elder  Turian  after a few minutes when it was clear there were no life threatening injuries.  He seemed to appraise  Jeratul  for a while, taking in the dark smudges soiling his clothes from where he landed in the grimy track pit.  "Sir I would like to formally apologize for abandoning my post and leaving you in great peril through my inability to act." He said grimly.

Jeratul  waved the medic away and ushered Braxton closer.  "Young man, I have no one to blame but myself.  I'm the one drinking the skunk , and you cannot be everywhere all the time."

"But I just stood there when you fell!" Braxton replied, head hung low.

Jeratul  nodded and crossed his arms, wincing slightly at a new source of discomfort only just making itself known in his shoulder.  "I've only a fractured spur and some bruising.  If you really feel you owe a life debt to someone it’s the Gunnery Chief over there."  

"Yes Sir, I understand Sir" Braxton said as he fidgeted with his hands for a while and sulked away.

"I saw everything Officer, the  Turian  tripped and fell onto the tracks as the train was entering the station.  The man  over there  was down there the second he landed and he picked up the  Turian  and threw him back on to the platform.  He couldn't get back out in time so he jumped up to avoid the coupling and bounced off the front of the Trolley and rolled down the tracks as the trolley came to a stop." An excited witness was telling a local cop.  Alarees  overheard this as she made her way back to  Jorvan  and the human female.  The human seemed more distressed than anyone and was bracing herself in the crook of  Jorvans’  arm and shoulder.  Jorvan  was gently stroking her arm while taking in everything that was going on.  

"I see our human guest is more than meets the eye"  Jorvan  said sardonically.

Alarees  could not think of a single retort that didn't make her sound petty.  She simply nodded and waited for the group to reassemble.

_More to him indeed.  He moved to act as_ _Jeratul_ _was falling and didn’t hesitate to help him at the risk of his own life._ Alarees  saw  Kantose  in the crowd just then, she shook her head and looked again but only saw Max approaching with a slight limp.  He had a dazed look on his face and a sheen of sweat had started to mix with dried blood on his forehead. There was  medigel  slathered over a gash above his right eye.

"-I said I'm sorry about shoving you like that" He was saying to a zoned out  Alarees .  Van was standing behind Max eyeing her intently.

"It’s ok." was all she could say.  

Van nodded approvingly and said "Well, I think it's safe to say we've had enough fun for one night.  Let’s say we get back to the hotel and avoid any further feats of agility."

They boarded the very same Trolley that had almost ended two lives and traveled back to the hotel in silence.   Alarees  sat down behind Max on one of the bench seats and watched him as he looked out the front window. Something about him had changed yet again Alarees was sure as he watched the scenery rush at them through a smear on the glass that bore a striking resemblance to a human males face. 


	5. Pleasure cruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the staff finish up their escapade out west members of the party begin associating unhealthy actions with reward. Bad habits begin to take root.

**San Diego, March 2186 CE**

 

Alarees entered her hotel room and sat down heavily on the bed, her mind in turmoil.  She pulled out a change of clothes and threw her V neck and pants into an in suite washing machine.  She turned on the shower in the spacious tiled bathroom and let the water warm up.  She checked for messages on her communicator and slipped into the shower.  Some sand from the beach she had missed formed a ring around the drain and washed into the drain like planets being pulled into the event horizon of a black hole.  In that moment she was reliving all the loss she had experienced with an increasing feeling of dread as the sand particles washed away, little by little.

_How easily we lose things, never to be seen again.  And it doesn't matter.  In the grand scheme of things, it just doesn't matter._

She saw Kantose in her mind’s eye, desperately trying to reach her.  The wet thud of his head hitting the floor as rounds ripped into him all too real around her.  She angrily swiped the ring of sand from around the drain and sat down in the shower, letting the water wash away her anguish along with the reforming ring of sand.

 Jorvan and the human woman were chatting on the bed when there was a knock on the door.  Jorvan stood to answer it and was greeted by a fidgeting Braxton.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" he said head hung low.  "Oh no, at least not yet anyway." Jorvan said and shot the woman on the bed a devilish smile.  She beamed back at him and moved so that she was on her stomach hands propping her head up while she swung her legs mindlessly.  "I don't mind some extra company" She purred.

"What's on your mind?" Jorvan said just managing to tear his eyes away from the woman and turning back to Braxton.

"I just feel guilty about not doing anything back at the station.  I feel like such a coward" He said sadly. Jorvan put a clawed arm over his shoulder and guided him to the edge of the bed. Sitting him down next to the woman and taking up a spot opposite him on her other side.

"We were actually just talking about that as well.  -I mean not you, just what happened." Jorvan quickly corrected.  

"I actually lost a sibling when I was a child to a freak accident at a construction site." The woman said frowning slightly.

"I'm sorry to sound rude, but what is your name?" Braxton asked her.

"Claudia Stone, a pleasure to meet you Mr?"

"Braxton, Braxton Tull." He replied shaking her proffered hand.

"Well Mr.Tull I may not know you but I can tell you that anyone else in your predicament would probably fare no better.  I beat myself up for years playing the 'I should have' game when Zachary died.  Though your friend lived it still brought back memories.  Just how fast it all happened.   It’s all just really awful."  She was stroking his hand while she talked and Braxton immediately became uncomfortable.  He looked to Jorvan who only winked at him.

_You would try it with me and her at a time like this you harlot._  Braxton thought angrily.  

 

"Thank you Claudia, I guess I just needed to vent a bit.  I'll leave you two be.  Goodnight Centurion Vikar, Ms. Stone."  Braxton stood and left briskly before he said something stupid.  He made it halfway down the hall before he started to hear them going at it.  He passed Alarees’ room on his way back to his own and heard her shower cut off.

_A cold shower sounds great right about now._

  
 

Max sat in a cheapish looking steel folding chair on a small balcony overlooking the Bay to the rear of his hotel suite.  Each room had its own balcony partitioned with a thin trellis and cloth separating one rooms balcony from the next. Vintage sailboats bobbled about on their moors looking like a loosely organized gathering of giant sea birds.  Various quays along the bay glowed with the harsh lighting of mercury -vapor lamps.  A few late night fishermen could be seen tending to their hobby.  

 Max had opened the minibar and set about sampling the various drinks within.  He looked over at the steel mesh table at his side and noted he was halfway through the minibars contents.  The analgesics he was given earlier were wearing off and boy did everything hurt.  He thought about that moment that had stretched into eternity when he was flying through the air after being hit by the train.  

_I could see her.  I could almost feel her touch._

He started chucking empty bottles over the railing into the wooded area below.  

_What have I been doing with my life.  Why am I still so fixated on what I will never have?_

Another bottle sailed into the abyss.  He was standing now, throwing as hard as he could.

_But she was there, I could feel it.  Does that mean I have a death wish?_

Another bottle arced into oblivion. He paused mid throw as a peculiar feeling came over him.  He felt naked, as if his very soul was being scrutinized.  The anxiety became too much for him so he sat down and put his head into his hands and rocked gently. The emotion was too much, he could see her over him on the bed/on the pockmarked surface of Maklan.  Love of his life/abstract horror incarnate.  Her gentle caress/the sound of his bones breaking.  

"I didn’t FUCKING LEAVE YOU BEHIND!" He shouted into the darkness while swiping the contents of the table all around.  Bottles clinked and clattered all around the balcony but there was no reply from the oily blackness of the night sky. 

Defeated Max entered his suite and not quite so gently closed the sliding glass door.  

 

A minute or so latter the sliding glass door next door opened and closed quickly as its occupant entered their suite as well.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ventrus started making his rounds at about 0800 rousing everyone from their various stages of stupor to the annoyance of some.  They ate breakfast in the hotels' cafeteria trickling in almost one by one.  Max and Jeratul were the last to enter.  There was a pause in the admittedly muted conversations as they appeared and set about piling food on their plates from the buffet.  Jeratul looked no worse for wear in a fresh pair of khaki like pants and a thin pale blue long sleeve, whereas Max was wearing exactly what he had been wearing the day before.  The dark smudges on his jeans and t-shirt showed that he had not bothered washing up either.  He had managed a cursory rinse of the face but there was still medigel residue left above his eye. 

 With everyone seated Van began to outline the plan of the day.

"So there's this race track out east that has reproduction historical race cars we can use on their track that I had planned on us visiting today.  But, given last nights' excitement I can understand if we elect to do something else. Our shuttle back to Vancouver doesn't leave until 2000, so we have all day to do whatever boats the float."

Max couldn’t help but snigger at the murder of another human idiom.  He looked up to see all eyes on him. 

"Oh, sorry I didn’t mean to be rude-"

"-They are probably all more concerned about your thoughts on going to the raceway..." Claudia chimed in. 

"I need to get home after this unfortunately, please promise we'll stay in touch Jorvi" She continued while patting Jorvans' thigh under the table.  Jorvan nodded enthusiastically. "But of course!"

"What do you say there Gunny? I'll go if you go." Jeratul said turning from the lusting couple.

"Oh I wouldn’t miss something like this for the world.  I used to log so many hours in the holo-sim playing racing games while on ship to pass the time I actually managed to get competitive with some pro-level gamers."

Van leaned back in his chair with what Max guessed as a look of relief.  

"So it's settled then.  I'll call up a transport and we can leave in an hour"

 

Claudia and Jorvan bid farewell to one another after going back up to his room to gather her things.  Alarees noticed fresh scratches on the humans forearms and triceps as they held each other and kissed goodbye.

_At least someone is having fun out here_.  She thought to herself noting the twinge of jealousy she felt.

What the hell is wrong with me? I used to feel nothing but revulsion for Jorvans' fetishes.

They boarded the transport soon after and made off for the raceway.  Van and Max sat at the front and talked cars while Alarees and Jeratul sat across the aisle in silence.

"And I'm telling you early Unification War era Turian Automotive technology was the pinnacle of late industrial racing!" Jorvan was telling Max excitedly.

"But by then everything you had was electrically driven.  When you talk peak motor racing you need to have a motor to do so.  Now Open class circa the 2080's was peak racing technology."  Max replied.

"I mean here, look." He brought his wrist up and opened an extranet window on his Omnitool.

"Your cars were ugly as sin to start, and they all had magnetically suspended wheels.  Now this.  This is what a racecar should look like."  Van looked over at the image of a sleek looking Audi. 

"The only thing electrical in this were the spark plugs."

"Yea, but that’s all function, no form.  When we realized wheeled technology was going to plateau it became about form. Now this bad boy.."

 

Alarees was bored to tears with the shop talk and tried her best to not jump out the window to get away from the two rambling idiots.  They were only a few minutes away from their destination.  

_I can make it._

The landscape below had gradually transitioned from the well irrigated and fertile coastal lands to sparse scrub and rocky hills.  Way off in the distance sand dunes could be seen encroaching on the base of a mountain range.  Jeratul, who had the aisle seat, was scrolling through work messages.  She looked back out the window and could just make out the raceway in the distance.  Tiny black dots zipped about on the asphalt below.  She felt like someone was watching her suddenly and turned to see Jeratul  looking at her intently.  His ancient brown eyes pleading with her for something.

"What?"

"I know that to believe one can change another's mind about something is a fools errand.  But I would like you to humor an old man and try to see past your prejudice." 

Her eyes widened at his bluntness and he looked infinitely sad for her in that moment.  She looked out the window for a moment for fear of losing her composure.  Ever since they left the diner she had been so emotionally charged that it was beginning to wear on her.

_I thought this trip was supposed to be fucking relaxing_

She turned back to the old man who was looking at her expectantly.

"It's all I have left.  I... I don't know what to think anymore.  You are a living, breathing, contradiction to all my beliefs, to my entire reality really."

He put his hand on hers and gave it a tiny squeeze.

"At least now you know there's a bigger world out there than your world view."

She nodded fractionally and looked back out the window.

 

Once they had all gathered in the front office of the racetrack a short slender human male approached and greeted them from an office adjacent to the reception area.  Fading posters and tin plates stamped with adverts for ancient brands and products lined the grimy white walls.  The air was thick with the smell of oil and gasoline.  Van inhaled deeply, finding the smells somewhat euphoric.  

"Hey Jeratul mind if I take an extended furlough and come work out here?" He said to the Deputy Ambassador. 

"Sadly your skills are needed by the Hierarchy." He replied while fiddling with a small scale model of an internal combustion engine on one of the tables.

"I am intrigued by such ancient technology however. Say, good sir, are what we will be driving today powered by mechanisms such as this?"

The slender human nodded enthusiastically.

"Why yes, Mr. Actus reserved seven of our cars and the track for the day.  Your allotted time isn't due to start for another 30 or so minutes.  If you will all come with me we can get a little practice in on the simulators to better familiarize yourself with how they work."

 

They all turned and filed after the short human in his vintage racing jacket and bandana.  They were ushered into a dark room with many simulator chairs spaced evenly around walls with a centralized projector.  After getting a basic tutorial and an overview of the track and rules they set about practicing operating a mechanical car.  Braxton and Alarees had some difficulty grasping the concept of a clutch and gear shift at first.

"I find it incredible such a mode of transportation required so much interaction." Braxton remarked while grinding into another gear.

"Primitive" Was all Alarees said in reply while redlining the simulated engine.

Max and Ventrus had the easiest time of it, though Ventrus did stall the engine a few times starting out.  Jeratul was cruising on the simulated track at a leisurely pace while Jorvan and the aid set about finding new and interesting ways to negotiate turns.

"How the hell did people manage to stay on the road?" Jorvan asked incredulously.

"It will be different when we get out there; you've got to  _feel_  the car. There’s a certain, intimacy, involved when it comes to driving." Max said distractedly while he concentrated on passing a car.

 

The lights in the room brightened after a while and the track staff brought them out to the garage.  They were given helmets and goggles and taken to a waiting line of cars.  Max balked at what they would be driving, sleek open wheeled F1 type cars.

"So we will launch you at 30 second intervals, you get 3 practice laps to better get acquainted with the track and cars.  When you see the walls flash red that means you need to slow down and prepare to be put in pole position.  Once everyone is stacked up you will be given the green flag and you can start.  Mr. Actus has elected elimination mode, where the last person on each lap is knocked out of the race.  Their car will automatically reduce speed and pull into the pits after that lap.  Once again the cars do have kinetic barriers to protect against damage and injury. However if you manage to total one the person responsible will be charged a Mass fee for the materials needed to reconstruct the damaged parts."

The slender human in the racing jacket motioned to the cars.

"If there are no questions then at this time go ahead and don your protective equipment and mount your car." 

 

They all strapped up and buckled in.  Alarees thought something was wrong when her car began vibrating constantly and raised a three fingered hand for assistance.  The small humans voice came over the built in headphones of her helmet.

"Is something wrong Ma'am?"

"Uh, my car is, uh, making noise and vibrating?"

"That’s perfectly normal Ma'am, I have readouts on all your cars states and I can assure you everything is operating to spec. If you need any help press that yellow button on your steering wheel to key your mike.  The green button keys other drivers and the red one activates auto-drive and will take you into the pits if you are feeling overwhelmed." He said helpfully. 

"Umm, ok, good to know"   

 

Van was falling in love and he hadn't even moved yet.  He blipped the gas pedal a few times and took in the raspy scream of the exhaust.  Hey keyed green and said excitedly "Gunny you may just be right."

"Well, well Mr. Turian good to see you are developing a taste for the finer arts.  Emphasis on finer." Max replied good naturedly.  He was wired, adrenaline was already starting to flow through his veins.

"Someone sounds cocky.  How's about a friendly wager.  Loser buys the next round of drinks?" Van replied tauntingly.

"You're on" Jorvan, Jeratul, and Max keyed almost simultaneously.

They launched and set about getting warmed up.  Once again Braxton and Alarees stalled while starting out but quickly recovered and fared pretty well after that with only a few missed shifts.  Jeratul was having a stately cruise with no issues while Jorvan and the Immolated one had improved their cornering abilities drastically by their 3rd lap.  The walls of the tracked flashed red and they all assembled at the starting line.  They were stacked by ability with the slowest of them up front.  Max and Van jokingly leered at one another from the rear of the stack.

 

Max felt as if a weight was being lifted off his shoulders.  Everything he looked at was hyper detailed, time seemed to slow down as anticipation built.  The final countdown started to flash by on the holo displays built into each cars dash. The transition from two to one took forever as Max blipped the gas just in time for the RPM needle to settle on the ideal launch speed just as the walls flashed green.  He dropped the clutch and floored it.  Swerving to avoid Braxton to his front and passing up the column on the left.  He chanced a glance while hammering into the next gear to see Van doing the same on the right side of the column.  

 

Alarees nearly jumped out of her seat when two cars exploded past her in a gaudy display of noise and vibration.  She couldn’t believe they were not in the act of exploding by the noise they made, she could actually see fire come from the pipes of one of them as it snorted and resumed its death scream.  She decided enough was enough and floored the accelerator.  Her vision darkened as she was slammed back into her seat.  The feeling of speed and raw power was immense.  A red light flashed on her dash and she shifted into the next gear.  More acceleration and soon another red blip.  She was just getting confident at operating at such high speeds when her all of her panels flashed red, turn ahead.  

_Ok I've got this, slow into and accelerate out of the turn at its apex_

She slowed to what she felt was a modest enough speed to negotiate the turn and was startled again as 3 more cars passed her.

_Oh no you don't_

She mashed on the gas and lost traction spinning out past the turn.  Jeratul came puttering by and waved at her gaily.

"Do take care, Cabalist!" He piped over comms

Now she was pissed.  There was no way that old fart was going to make a fool of her.  She started the car and set off angrily down the track. She had to admit; the was a certain allure to feeling and sound of operating such a contraption.  Modern technology insulated its people about the bare kinetic reality of motion.  Her respect for Van and the human moved up a notch.  Aside from the aesthetic appeal there was a physical one as well.  When the engine reached a certain crescendo there was this soul shaking vibration that tickled her just so.

 

Van was chasing the human through the slaloms and turns as best he could but each time he got close to passing the human would be able to coax out just enough speed out of a turn and dive into the next one just a little deeper than Van could manage.  

"Any chance we can amend the rules for a handicap?" Van said though gritted teeth and he was thrown into is seat going through a particularly sharp turn.

"Only. If. You. Want.-"  Another sharp turn and violent acceleration

"-to admit I'm better" Max grunted back.  He got a little squirrely turning into a slalom and Van saw his opportunity.  He punch passed Max on the inside of the turn and barreled onto the straight away.

"But why would I admit to something that’s not true?" He taunted.

"You two should get a room" Jorvan said jokingly.  "And if you do, could I watch?"

"What about the delicate pink rose you picked up? Wouldn’t she get jealous?" Van retorted.

"What she- HEY!" Jorvan panicked as the blue blur of Alrees car screamed passed him and spun out.  He couldn’t recover in time and skidded toward a barrier. A crimson bubble snapped on incasing him and the car as he bounced off the wall and came to a stop.  

Jorvan couldn't get caught up in time and was eliminated.  By then there were just three cars left on the track.  The others had dismounted at the pits and where watching the action along with some other patrons at the Race tracks small café set on a platform overlooking the finish line.

 

Max had several opportunities to pass Ventrus but elected to closely draft him instead.  Letting the Turian gain a false sense of security.  The final turn came and Max seized the opportunity, he slingshot on the inside of the turn just as Van began to brake.  He coasted through the turn without having to touch his brakes, letting the angled track absorb his speed and momentum.  As soon as he began to level out he gunned the engine and hammered through the gears.  

"Teach me that trick some time!" Van laughed into the mike

"It's gonna be hard with so many tasty beverages in me after today."  Max said triumphantly.

Now it was just Max and Alarees.  He decided to play it safe and was more cautious entering into the first two turns.  He glanced into his rear view mirror and was startled to see her right on his ass.  He picked up the pace and gained a fractional lead on her.  She matched him move for move and he raced though the course.

"You learn quick" He quipped.

There was no response as they were tossed around through the final turns of the course.  The final turn was fast approaching and Max dived as deep as dared before letting off.  Just as he began to level out he felt a nudge and felt his stomach drop.  The track spun wildly around him as he lost traction.   _She_ was with him then.  Telling him it was ok, and to just let go.

The cart wheeling panorama offered the briefest of glimpses of his assailant.  A helmet with two floating blue eyes glared maliciously at him as she passed him.  He managed to regain traction and set about finishing the race feeling cheated in more ways than one.

Max pulled into the pits without much fanfare. Killing the engine and coasting to a stop behind Alarees who was getting out of her car.  He removed his helmet and jumped out of the car.  Ree shakily brought one leg out of the car and went to bring the other when her knee gave out and she began to fall.  Powerful arms caught her and she was looking up into the face of a very annoyed Max.  His bright green eyes hesitantly searching for any type of retaliation. 

 

“It was an accident” she said meekly.  He seemed to nod vaguely and his face softened slightly. He hoisted her up on to her feet unceremoniously and walked away without so much as a glance. She leaned against her car wary of her legs giving out again.  She was saturated with endorphins and adrenaline and needed to calm her shaking limbs before attempting to move.  She realized she was panting slightly as her mind ran wild with particularly graphic thoughts. 

_I’m going to come back here some day.  Or buy one of these things._  

 

The rest of the gang greeted them at the door to the main office. First and foremost was the staffer who had been coaching them. 

“Mr. Barrett I’d like to inform you that your second to last lap broke this tracks record by two seconds!” He said excitedly.  They presented him with a small glass plaque with his name and race time embossed on it along with a picture of the car he used. He was also given a gift certificate to come back again and use the facilities at half price.   

“Well with all that money you’ll save coming out here again buying the next round of drinks shouldn’t be too hard of a feat!” Jeratul said while thumping him on the back. Alarees, who had been leaning against a grimy wall stood and strode over to the group.  

“It’s my round.  My honor won’t allow anything else.”  She stated.  Everyone seemed to be taken aback by her show of integrity. 

 

“Ok then, I say we head back and check out of the hotel and then get something to eat before we imbibe and head back to the shuttle port.” Van suggested.  They all voiced their agreement and piled into the transport back to the hotel. 

After checking their bags at the shuttle bay so that they may meander about unencumbered they ate at a small diner and Alarees honored her promise by buying a round of drinks.  They boarded the shuttle lightly buzzing and promptly fell asleep for the trip back.  When they arrived Jorvan called Claudia to let her know he had arrived safely back, as per her request.  This amused some who knew him all to well and quietly made bets to see how long they would last. 

 

They all went their separate ways from the Terminal and prepped for work the following day.  Alarees entered her single bedroom apartment on the top floor of an older brick style building.  She preferred the narrow windows and castle like architecture of the building.  There were numerous tactical advantages to such a layout as well as a few choice escape routes.  She had purchased force-field projectors as well as a reinforced door for her apartment and bedroom.  A hidden switch next to her bed could lock the place down and turn her room into an impregnable panic room.  She had even managed to amass a small stockpile of food and ammo that she kept in a trunk under her bed.  The walls of her living area were back lit with recessed lighting that cast stark shadows on the various oil paintings on her walls.   

 

Presently she dropped her bag on her black leather sofa and stripped down to nothing.  After taking a hot shower she sat down behind a small easel and stared at the blank canvas for a while before her hands took on a life of their own and she began to deftly mark the canvas.  Ambient music played in the background as her small wooden stool creaked with her motions.  After about an hour of concentration she paused to get something to drink and stretch her back.  She took stock of what she had created from across the living area while sipping at a glass of water.  

 

There, in dark grays and browns were two figures embraced against one another.  A Turian woman had her back to the canvas her legs wrapped around her suitor.  Green eyes looked over the shoulder of the woman at the viewer.  Protruding through the Turians back was a blade.  The wound it created cascading dark blue blood down her back.  The woman had her arms around the neck of the other person.  Clawed hands wrapped up in his hair as if in mid coitus. 

Alarees grew furious and slammed her cup down. She strode to the canvas and swiped at it with a clawed hand putting three clean cuts down the middle of it.  Disgusted with herself she stormed into her bedroom and flopped down on her black and blue sheeted bed. 

_I need help._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to establish Max's trigger and flirtations with near death as its own reward as his primary motive for things to come. Alarees falls victim to a hormonal cocktail which subconsciously has her thinking of the one thing she hates, a Human.
> 
> Also Jorvan is a hoe-bag


	6. Terminal Gravitas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things settle back into their routine. More or less. A simple observation and a growing obsession lead to a fateful encounter.

**Vancouver,  4 February 2186 CE**

Two weeks had passed since a small delegation from the  Turian  Embassy had embarked on a small pleasure trip out on the western coast of North America.  The first few days seemed to drag on as all parties concerned readjusted to the high operation tempo of their chosen fields.  Jorvan Vikar  had gone back to San Diego the very next weekend to meet with Claudia.  The early naysayers of the longevity of their relationship were beginning to doubt their assumptions.  Alarees  was given the task of developing a curriculum for a Joint training base being expanded in the  Apien  Crest.  Max continued with his duties as the primary liaison for joint engineering missions.  It was on an unassuming Tuesday morning that things began to change. 

 "-So from what we can tell from Alliance command this will lay the groundwork for a multi-species coalition trained at bases the Galaxy over.  Cabalite Jorst  is already spearheading one aspect of this endeavor."  The Alliance Admiral was saying at the head of the board room.  Max cast a sidelong glance at the Cabalist who was focused on the older female Admiral speaking presently.   

_So that’s why she's been so scarce lately_ . Max thought to himself.   

 "-What is still to be determined are the staffing for other core curriculum courses.  Lt.Cmdr . Mattis  will be footing that bill.  Commander, I'll need those names by week’s end." The Admiral was saying.

"Yes ma'am." The aging Lieutenant Commander responded from the head of the long faux wood table.

"That will be all.  I thank you all for your time." 

They all stood and shuffled out of the boardroom.  Max noticed  Alarees  was the first out the door.  He made for the door himself but was halted by a three fingered hand on his shoulder.  He turned to see  Ventrus  standing behind him. 

"Hey Gunny, got a moment?" 

" Uhh , sure.  Do you want to head to my office?" 

"That sounds splendid" 

 They made the short trip and Max pulled out a chair for the gray plated  Turian  but it was politely refused and instead elected to stand by the gaudy stained glass windows.  Its multifaceted and colored panes painting Van a litany of obscene colors in the morning light. 

"I know it’s been busy the past week or so but you haven't returned any of my messages." 

"All correspondence has been handled and replied to Adjutant." Max said robotically. 

"That’s not what I mean.  Look, I know you didn't have the best of times out west with us.  But I would like to think that we enjoyed ourselves over all." 

"I did." 

"But?" 

Max sighed and leaned against his desk.  His glass plaque from the Raceway fell over on it clattering loudly.  He pivoted and leaned it back up against his Felix the Cat figurine before answering. 

"I just don’t do fun." 

"That’s not what I’ve seen.  Look,  _I_  invited you so as to bring you into the fold, so to speak.  I don't know if you noticed but we are the only ones of our kind around these parts.  We could use some friends." Van said growing exasperated. 

"I really enjoyed your company. I really did.  It's that.. Well I don't know.  I feel like a fifth wheel.  Also we both know there's a certain member of our party who actively despises me. -For whatever reason" 

Van turned to Max, his head tilted to the side, mandibles set high. 

"I'm concerned.  Bullshit aside.  I'm concerned about you.  Jeratul  especially." He shrugged, three fingered hands raised. Max dipped his head searching the maroon and gold patterned carpet for a way out of this conversation. 

"I appreciate the concern.  How about.. -How about we catch up over some drinks tonight as a show of good faith?" 

"That’s the spirit! It will be a small gathering, probably just myself and Braxton." Van said relieved. 

Max was silently appreciative of  Alarees  omission from the guest roster at least.He had had other plans for that night but felt obligated to indulge the  Turians  once again. 

"I'll shoot you an address after work then" Van said making for the door. 

_I’m not going to be able to see her tonight._ Max thought dourly.

==

Alarees  turned tail and made for her office the moment the meeting was adjourned.  Jorvan  had forwarded a message his sister  Jaa'quaan  had sent him and wanted to read it in privacy.  She hastily closed her office door and jumped into her cloth covered swivel chair. Murphy's law dictated that just as she opened the message there would be a knock on the door.

"Yes?" 

Braxton poked his head into her office a faint smirk ghosting his features. 

"Drinks. Tonight.  You game?" 

"If I said yes will you leave now?" 

" Hmmmmmaaaybe " He said annoyingly. 

"So be it" 

He stared at her blankly for a while until she looked back up at him. 

"What" 

"So is that a-" 

"YES" 

"Ok, see you then!" He said sweetly and ducked back out. 

She turned back to her console and began reading silently seething. 

  **Hey brother,**

**I just wanted to touch base with you since it's been a while. I hope you are staying out of trouble and are doing well.  I keep getting messages from an** **Asari** **woman who insists you get in touch with her.  I didn't pry but if you had another kid with an alien mother will kill you!**

**Anyway, I'm finishing up at** **Digeris** **and I am getting close to-**

*Knock* *Knock* 

 "OH FOR SPIRITS SAKE, WHAT" 

Jeratul  opened the door completely and stood in the door frame, arms crossed with one eye plate raised. 

"Sorry sir, I thought it was Braxton again." She said apologetically while standing to attention. 

"It's quite all right  Cabalite .  I came to ask if you had any updates on the Cadre we are sending to Grissom Academy." 

"No Sir, They are still on the waiting list.  The Visa section says it will be another three months before the Alliance is ready to send their team to our facility. They have a new instructor from what I hear.  A bit eccentric looking by human standards, but very powerful.  Word is she went with that Human Specter through the Omega 4 Relay a while back."  

Jeratul  nodded curtly. 

"Carry on  Cabalite , and do find time to unwind sometime" 

He closed the door and once again she sat down and started reading. 

  **-and I am getting close to needing a replacement soon.  Command here assures me they will waive any time on station requirement for volunteers provided they are qualified.  I know** **Ree** **doesn't like talking to me anymore.  And I understand why.  But if you could please ask her if she would be interested I would be greatly appreciative.  I would like to see her at least once before I go back to fleet duty.  I know it is a lot to ask of you, and I am not asking you to force her hand, It's just we used to be so close.  Anyway, enough depressing stuff, I've got good news!  They are offering me to try out some new legs!  Evidently these new ones are partially organic so I don't have to take anti rejection shots anymore. Also they have a synthetic skin so I can actually wear my wraps again!  No more clanking around the hallways. Hell I might even take up dance classes.  Do reply soon.**

**Love you,**

**Jaa'quan Vikar**

 A wave of guilt washed over  Alarees  as she took in the message, it had been far too long since they talked.  Those pleading amber eyes glowed in her mind’s eye making her bow her head in shame.  Sometimes she wondered if Jorvan  secretly blamed her for his sisters’ mutilated body.  The fact that he forwarded the message with no explanation other than a comment in passing seemed ominous, if not a bit ambiguous a hint.  It was as if he was telling her she still lives and you continue to ignore her, despite all you allowed to be taken from her.  He certainly regarded her with indifference most of the time unless you got him talking about things he was passionate about, like tactics or weapons.  Or his weird  xenophilia .  

_Yea, a stiff drink is in order._

==

 Max finished his routine in the gym and showered.  He stood under the nozzle and let the hot needles of water massage away the soreness in his muscles.  He took his time getting dressed somewhat dreading the message to come.  He was unhappy about being pulled away from his fixations, from being pulled away from her.  He figured if he didn't get a message from Van by the time he got home he would be justified in politely refusing the offer, citing his tiredness and the hassle of heading back out.  No such luck, his communicator beeped just as he was putting his shoes on. 

**Trusty Talon, first round is on me -Van**

_Fuck_

 Dejectedly he finished getting dressed and slipped his pack on.  He made his way down to the ground floor and hailed an  aircar .  The inside of the car smelled of disinfectant, as if someone had been sick in it and it was recently cleaned.  After warily searching for any obvious spoilage he shrugged to himself and hopped in setting a course for the bar.   

He landed a short while later and entered under the glowing gold emblem of the Hierarchy.  He stood in the doorway and surveyed the scene for a minute before he spotted Van and Braxton still in their gray and gold tunics embroidered with the seal of the Embassy huddled around a small circular table and chairs.  Max strolled up to them in his khaki pants and forest green long sleeve shirt devoid of any branding.  Braxton noticed him approaching and waved him in. 

"So he doesn't evaporate after work!" Ventrus  said in mock disbelief. 

" Har har , so what’s up?" Max said with a forced smile. 

"Oh nothing, just counting down the days to oblivion." Van said either not noticing or not caring about the insincerity of Max's demeanor.   

"Van here seems to think that being bested by a human has numbered his days on this mortal coil" Braxton said jokingly. 

"You never did show me that little maneuver you did at the track" Van said accusingly. 

Max took a seat and put his pack under the table in front of an empty chair.

 "I'm sorry but I cant be showing you all the cards.  We  gotta  keep some surprises on lock so as to keep you three fingered types guessing." 

"And here I thought your present position would foster mutual trust and understanding among the Galactic community" Braxton said feigning being emotionally wounded. 

"Well that may change, on both counts." Max said noncommittally. 

"Oh?" A female voice purred behind him.  Max turned and flinched inwardly at the sight of  Alarees  in snug fitting all black top and bottoms standing behind him.  The black lights in the bar seemed to deepen the black of her hide and clothes making her look like a void in reality.  Her colony markings gleamed in the light and those blue eyes took on a purple tinge, appearing to hover in a black silhouette. Ventrus shot Braxton a look but was greeted by shrug. 

 "Do you mind?" She continued gesturing to the empty seat. 

"Sure." Max said neutrally.  She went to sit down but was surprised to have far less space under the table than she had expected.  She looked under to see a pack up against the base of the table and looked to Van and Max confusedly.  Max reached under the table, grabbed the pack, and dragged it in between his and her chair.  She couldn't help but notice it was a different bag than his usual gym duffel and was very stiff looking. 

What are you up to Barrett. She thought to herself. 

"I was saying an opportunity has come up to teach my craft elsewhere." Max said somewhat deadpan. 

"Fascinating." Alarees  replied distractedly. 

 Van coughed awkwardly and managed to flag down a bartender making his rounds.  A tall  Turian  with purple colony markings made his way over to their table and Max couldn’t help but notice her demeanor change when she looked at him.  When their eyes met he broke out in a bashful smile and gave a small wave.  He took their orders and took off to fetch their drinks but not before  Alarees  noticed  Rexa  eyeing Max up and down. 

_Not you too!_ She thought dismally. 

What ensued after their drinks had appeared was quite possibly the most awkward silence Max had ever endured. 

"So.. come here often?" Max finally started, looking at Van and Braxton alternately. 

"I have"  Alarees  piped up. 

Van shot her an unreadable look, which Max took as some social cue because  Alarees  mandibles twitched noticeably. 

"Speaking of which I'll be back" She hopped up and headed up to the bar and began chatting with the bartender. 

Max turned back to Van and raised an eyebrow.   

Lowered mandibles, splayed slightly, teeth showing.  That must be anger or annoyance.  That's what the look on the shuttle was .Max noted of Vans body language. 

" Erm , so yea.  There's like only three  dextro  friendly bars close to the Embassy." Braxton said good naturedly. 

"-I even said not to invite her" Van was muttering. Braxton was all wide eyed and fidgety all of a sudden, electing to power though Vans agitation. 

"Good bar food, any species, doesn’t matter" Braxton stammered 

"-I made just a simple request: Don't invite  Jorst ." Van said slowly turning towards Braxton.  Max could feel the tension become palpable between the two and began to tense up involuntarily. 

"Music could be a little more modern though, I like classics and all  but this is painful." Braxton was saying to his glass now, hands on his lap.  He flinched when Van suddenly slammed a closed fist on to the table making all their drinks jump.  Alarees  and the bartender, along with a few other patrons, glanced in their direction at the sudden noise. 

"Hey, it’s really ok.  I mean this is really the most I have seen of her since we came back." 

"It’s the principle of the matter Max." 

"I was just hoping..." Braxton started lamely 

"What? That they would make out and kiss?" Van retorted.  Max couldn’t suppress a snort of laughter, which earned him a confused look from the two  Turians . 

"Guys. Who cares?  We have drinks in front of us that are getting warm, and she's meandered off.  By the looks of it she probably won't be coming back." Max said raising his glass. Braxton followed along but Van hesitated. 

"Don't make me second guess my show of good faith" Max chided. 

"Yea, it's really not that big of a deal."  Van said while finally clinking glasses with the other two. "But since we’re on the topic of Senior Cabalist  Jorst , I just wanted to say that word is she might be moving on as well." 

"Wait, Max, you said something about leaving as well?" Braxton said anxiously. 

_There's that look in his eyes again, like he's some kind of lost puppy._  Max thought to himself.  

Max had noticed that he had become really pensive since coming back from California.  If he was trying to kill Max with kindness he was succeeding.  The problem was Max didn’t know how to handle it and he defaulted to business as usual mode when interacting with him. 

"Yea, I still have some time before its Space-Book official but I might be going to teach my native occupational specialty at a Training base." 

"You’re an Engineer right?" Braxton asked. 

" Yearp .  Not one of those whizz bang  Eezo  Core technician types though.  More ground based, think of a construction worker who is never quite happy with how he built something, or someone else built something, and goes about blowing it up." Max said dismissively. 

Max couldn't help but notice Braxton was enthralled by him now.  Van picked up on this as well.  " Brax  over here never served military so he likes to live vicariously."   

"I thought it was mandatory that all  Turians  serve?" Max said genuinely interested now.   

"Not in a literal sense.  Public service can take many forms.  My family's path was that of civil service and governance." Braxton said proudly.  "But yes, what Van said is  _somewhat_  true.  I often wonder if I should have broken the mold and gone Military anyway." 

 "We'll it’s not all slaying  Rachni  and spiffy uniforms like the commercials.  There are hours, sometimes days, of soul crushing boredom and training." 

"I was lucky and did my stint on active duty with a Red Cell, 'attacking'  Turian  units to gauge their readiness" Van said making air quotes. "There was always something going on somewhere." 

They bantered on for a bit and had a few more rounds. Alarees  finally returned to the table only to declare she had to turn in for the night due to an early day tomorrow and left without so much as a second glance.  Braxton seemed visibly relieved that the source of Vans anger with him had left.  Max called it a night shortly thereafter as well and hailed an  aircar .   

== 

Alarees  manually piloted an  aircar  a few blocks away and waited for the group to disband while thinking to herself. 

_You really should stop with the stalker routine. It's really not becoming of someone of your age._

She idly tapped out a rough beat on the control wheel of the  aircar .  She couldn't get him out of her head though.  Try as she might a perverse thought would creep into her head whenever she was alone. She had taken a break from painting as well, her next three attempts had morphed into dream like portraits of some graphic scene playing out, often as violent as it was sexual.  

Her curiosity had grown to the point that she had to consciously avoid him.  Hoping that less contact would wean her of what she was steadily realizing to be an obsession.  Tonight put her over the edge though, Max was up to something and she had to know.  She had seen a bag like that before but couldn’t place where and when.  On top of that her conversation with  Rexa  had been unsettling and eye opening to say the least. 

 " _So you have a thing for humans?_ " She had said strolling up to the bar. 

_"Hmm? Oh, err yea.  Kind of."_

_"What is it about them? I just don't see the attraction. I mean_ _the're_ _soft all around and plod around on their ankles.  Not to mention all that fur they have."_

_"Its not about the physical. -I mean it is, there are things they can do that we can’t.  Well the same is true for us as well.. Anyway."_ Rexa  seemed hesitant to continue, and grew visibly uncomfortable.  Where was the short  Turian ? He seemed to be his main enabler. 

_"It's ok, I understand if you don’t want to talk about it."_ Alrees  said and placed her hand on his. His agitation seemed to abate a bit and he looked up at her searching her face with dark green eyes.   

Rexa  and  Ree  had glanced back at the table with her three coworkers at the sound of a banging noise.  When nothing of consequence came from the noise they turned back to each other. 

_"I'm sorry, I just get so uncomfortable around females._ _Ceta_ _usually helps me with my anxiety.  I know what the issue is, I just need him in so many ways."_

 It was gut wrenching for her to watch such a handsome young  Turian  to be so torn up. She had wanted to kiss him deeply and hold him in her arms.  His fringe piercings glinted in the light and jiggled with his every movement as he looked around the bar to see if he was needed elsewhere.  _How did you end up working the one job where you probably got hit on daily by females?_ Ree  wondered to herself.  Rexa  gathered himself and his mandibles twitched in determination. 

_"It was actually a Human and_ _Ceta_ _who broke me out of my shell.  I was the only son of a merchant family who travelled the Galaxy over.  I lived most my life on the ship until we were boarded by pirates.  I had never been with anyone before but I knew I was different from other males. The pirate leader was an_ _Asari_ _who killed my parents and took me as her prize as well as our ship...  She forced me to do things."_ __  
  
He had begun absently biting on a claw as he relived his past.   
_"_ _Ceta_ _and_ _Geoffry_ _rescued me from her on Omega two years later..  It was another year before I came out of my catatonia."_ __  
He stopped chewing and grabbed a glass and began polishing it, smiling faintly.   
_"When I 'came to' it was to_ _Geoffry_ _patting me down with a damp sponge talking to me.  I can remember coming out of a dark tunnel and his voice guided me out.  The first thing I did was grab him and kiss him, much to his surprise. Sex was used as a way to control me and humiliate me for so long it’s all I knew. It was punishment and reward for everything I did.  Geoff was so caring and understanding even though he wasn't gay or Bi.  Looking back I feel guilty about how I behaved when I was reawakened, but he was so tolerant and endured so much while I found myself._ _Ceta_ _could reciprocate my affections more totally though.."_ He stared dreamily off into the distance but was pulled from his reverie by a patron asking for a refill.  He promptly tended to him and returned to  Alarees . 

_"I kind of developed a fetish for humans, I feel safer surrounded by them, I like this place because mostly males come here and the only females I deal with are_ _Turian_ _or_ _Quarian_ _. Which I am ok around, -as you may already know"_ He said while flashing an uncertain smile.  Alarees  smiled genuinely back at him slightly lifting and tilting her head exposing her neck is a sign of vulnerability.   
_"_ _Rexa_ _I want you to be as comfortable in your own scales as possible, knowing what I know now I wouldn't have gone home with you two.  In fact I’m kind of pissed at_ _Ceta_ _for doing that-"_ __  
"-No, no no .  I've grown and matured much since then.  He and I know our limits.  I will not do anything I don't want to"  Rexa  interjected. _"You asked what it was I liked about humans. I felt like it needed my back story.  I didn't tell you my history for you to take pity on me, but for you to understand where I am coming from."_ __  
"Ok" She had said somewhat lamely.  She felt completely disarmed and somewhat ashamed, yet again!   
_Bars were places you self medicated your problems away, not add to them._  
Alarees  put her hand back on his and tenderly brought it up her lips and kissed it gently.   
_"You are a beautiful person_ _Rexa_ _."_ Alarees  had said to which he bowed his head demurely.  She had then taken her leave of him with mixed emotions and left the bar soon after leading to her present situation. 

She spotted Max meandering out of the bar, weaving slightly.  The glow of the bars lighting casting him in a sickly yellow glow.  He tossed his pack on the passenger seat of the arriving air car and took off. Alarees  kept her distance as he flew towards downtown Vancouver.

_Already off the beaten path._

He set down a block away from one of the tallest buildings in the area.  Alarees  landed a ways away after he had entered the building.  She called up a roster of personnel who worked for the Embassy but found no one who lived there.  She cued up a passive locator and saw that he had turned off his Alliance ID marker.  A familiar thrill came over  Alarees  as she hopped out of her  aircar  and set off after Max.  

She couldn't track him directly but she could bring up schematics of the building and its utilities and access points as well as what elevators were in use.  Of the 4 on the building only one had just recently started to ascend.  She entered the lobby and glanced around the black flecked gray marble lined walls and floor. No signs of movement, so she moved to the elevators.  She regretted not having her visor with her or a cloak but checking a cloak out from the gear room would arouse suspicion.  Her  Omnitool  read that the other elevator had continued ascending without stopping and would reach the top level soon.  Her hands almost shaking she pressed the call button and slipped into the elevator and began her ascent.

She noted the roof access hatch being opened but none of the other doors on that floor.  The top level was mostly storage and equipment.  Her heart was racing now.  
 _What are you going to do Max?_ _  
_She thought back to the glint in his eyes at the train station and felt sick.  
 _What the fuck is wrong with you.  Stop this, go home.  You have no right to be here.  The_ _furball_ _can wallow in his misery and do whatever the fuck he wants._ __  
Her hand hovered over the all stop button.  She could see her reflection in the polished steel panels.  She see saw pleading eyes looking back at her.

_Bullets ripped into_ _Kantose_ _as he reached out to her.  She stood immobile while his body twitched and jerked about from the fusillade of rounds hitting him.  It stopped after what seemed like an eternity and she heard one last wheezing breath escape him.  She heard laughter and a few pot shots began hitting the dead_ _Turian_ _making his body jerk.  More laughter ensued.  She was running suddenly, low and fast around crates to flank the source of fire.  She froze as she heard footsteps around the corner and was sickeningly relieved to find they were moving away from her towards where_ _Jaa_ _was hunkered down.  Four humans from the sound of it and was sure she could get the drop on maybe two of them.  She needed elevation to get them all before they could take cover so she climbed a latter set in the back corner of the hanger and low crawled along the platform that lined its walls. “Oh shit, it managed to move after we blew its fuckin legs off AHAHAHA” She heard a modulated voice say from where_ _Jaa_ _was._ _Alrees_ _was shaking with fury as she moved along the platform to where the troopers were. “Well_ _whatcha_ _got there skull-face? More importantly can you dance like your buddy over there?” she heard another taunt.  A deafening roar detonated roughly where the troopers were as a_ _Krysae_ _sniper rifle launched its high explosive payload at the troopers._ _Alarees_ _jumped up and took aim only to find only one trooper remaining, backpedalling from the crimson chunks and limbs of his other cohorts as he nursed an arm the was very obviously nearly severed. She jumped the railing and charged her_ _biotics_ _as she landed on a crate next to the trooper.  He paused and looked up at her and began reaching for his pistol with his good arm.  She placed a singularity at his feet and head and smiled savagely as he was torn in two.  The_ _biotics_ _petered out and gore rained down from where he had been standing.  She crept up to where_ _Jaa’quan_ _was and called her name tentatively._ __  
“Here, I’m here” she replied tiredly.   
Alarees  rounded a corner and saw her still sitting up against a crate with the sniper rifle cradled in her lap.  Those eyes burned in accusation from the depths of her blood covered face.

Presently  Alarees  was heaving air frantically as a panic attack began to set in.   
_You can do something this time._ _  
_ The doors parted and she almost dashed out towards a crate where four monsters were closing in on her friend but remembered where she was and caught herself.  She slowly opened the door as slowly and as quietly as she could, slipping through the doorway so as to not send to much light from the hallway out on to the dark roof.  It was becoming blustery and the wind whipped sporadic clouds of mist two and fro.  Air hazard lights provided intermittent light as their scarlet signals stropped on antennas overhead.  The door exited to a tar matted deck with a two foot parapet wall lining the roof edge. There was nothing on this side of the building so she began creeping around the roof access and utilities alcove toward the side that faced out over the bay, dreading of what she would find.

 She peeked around a corner and saw him standing at the edge of the roof mere inches from the parapet wall.  Gold light glowed in front of him as he messed with his  Omni tool .  The wind masked the sounds of her movements as she rounded the corner.  He put a foot on the low wall and slowly and drunkenly stood up on it.

_DO SOMETHING, SAY SOMETHING, ANYTHING!_

Her body was tingling and felt like it was covered in molasses as she took a step towards him.  He began to turn around and she froze.  His eyes were closed as he faced away from the glass like waters of the bay and steadily brought his arms up and out.

“STOP”  Alarees  heard herself say.  His eyes snapped open and he was off the parapet in a second.  A small handgun seeming to materialize out of nowhere as he unsteadily began to aim in on her.  “You won’t take her from me!”  He was saying distantly.  “She’s all I had, this is the only way for me to see her.” All  Alarees  saw was an impossibly huge barrel encompassing her whole reality. His green eyes burned in the  strobing  red lights overhead.  Alarees  closed her eyes and sank to her knees as a cold calm came over her.  

_This is what I deserve, this is what I’ve been dreaming of. I’ve sat idle and let one lose their life and another suffer for my cowardice._

                                                                                                                                             

Time seemed to come to a standstill as she waited for it to come.  She heard a thud and she slowly opened her eyes to see Max with his back to her falling over the side of the parapet.  His Predator C laying on the floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. 
> 
> I'm thinking of branching off at a later time since I'm going to have split up the team due to [PLOT DEVICE] But I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. As an administrative note I typically write two chapters ahead so I have a buffer in case work gets too busy. This whole experiment is more of a proof of concept to see if I have the stamina and wits about me to actually write a book. Any and all input is greatly appreciated!


	7. Well I was kind of a Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After scraping brains off a sidewalk for an hour Alarees realizes her true passion. Abstinence.

**Vancouver,  4 February 2186 CE**  

Alarees dove for the edge of the roof but he was already gone.  The wind drowned out her scream as she reached for him. Her vision blurred and she vomited over the parapet. Her biotics spooled up as she began to lose control.  She screamed again and released a wave of energy that sent the tiny gun next to her skittering across the roof.  She collapsed against the parapet and stared blankly over the bay utterly dead inside.  She wanted to be frozen right then and there, she wanted the rest of her existence to be of her view over the bay as she wilted away to nothing and ceased to exist.  Doubt began to set in as she was buffeted by a particularly strong gust that chilled her to the bone.  She looked around her surroundings with new eyes. 

_Maybe this is all a nightmare. I can't be here right now.  I left a window open and a draft is making me imagine the cold.  I'm in my bed right now._  

She slammed her hand on the wall and pain shot up her hand and arm. 

_Nope, this is real._  

Panic set in and she looked around again frantically to see if anyone else had come up to the roof.   

_What now? What the fuck do I do now?_  

She turned back towards the roof edge and looked back over the bay. Aircar traffic was minimal and the low clouds seemed to condense the panorama. The city lights out to the water’s edge glowed dully through the gathering fog.  The smell of rain was getting stronger as well and Alarees sneezed at the scent.  Several minutes had passed and still no alarms had sounded.  She tried to look over the edge of the roof but vertigo made her feel dizzy.  

 

She collected his handgun, finding it still warm with his residual body heat, and tucked it into a pocket.  She cautiously made her way back to the roof access door and slipped back inside.  Approaching the elevator she checked her Omnitool to see that there were still no alarm or emergency notifications. No police or ambulatory activity either. Blank eyes stared at her from the shiny metal of the elevator walls as she descended to the ground floor. She tensed up when she exited the elevator at the sight of a roving staffer.  Her hand squeezed on the grip of the Predator pistol as she made for the door, but she left unmolested.  A morbid need for some type of validation seeped into her so she changed direction and headed towards the side of the building facing the harbor. 

 

As she rounded the corner she saw nothing immediately. The building was roughly triangular with its widest face facing the bay directly.  A flattened point pointed towards Burrard Inlet, a small wooded finger of land that protected the harbor from the Strait of Georgia.  That was roughly where Max had jumped off but there was no sign of him.  There were no obstructions on the way down from what she could tell. 

_Maybe he hit farther out from the building._  

She walked about half a block away towards the inlet but found nothing.  She contemplated calling the authorities when she heard something flapping in the wind.  She looked up to see a fabric panel caught in a tree overhead.  A weak biotic nudge loosed it from the tree and Alarees caught it.  It was the same color as Max's backpack and was lined with a hook and loop type rip away fastener.  A ball of ice and fire formed in her stomach as she realized where she had seen a bag like that before.  She called an aircar and it touched down  shortly thereafter.  She set a course for Max's apartment and set down shortly thereafter, landing at the same pad she had used earlier to watch him from.  There she waited for the next hour, sitting in the back corner of the pad hiding in the shadows, her knees drawn up to her chin.  She was beginning to doubt her sanity but the fabric she clutched gave tangible proof that she was here for a reason.   

 

The windows of his apartment were all shuttered but not polarized.  If any lights came on she would know.  The whine of a sole aircar landing nearby made her tense up.  She squeezed the wad of fabric in her hand so hard her fist shook as the lights came on in the apartment a few minutes later. 

_I will fucking kill you.  You will have wished you jumped to your death you piece of shit._  

The weight of the handgun in her pocket became more noticeable. As she stood and left the landing pad, her feet just started moving and soon she found herself entering his building.  As his door approached she still had no idea what she had resolved to do.  Confrontation wasn’t the issue; it was how and why she was confronting him.  She hesitated for only a split second before pounding on his door. 

 

 

Max heard the banging on his door as he exited the shower and put on sweat tops and bottoms.  He hastily applyied some medigel to a deep gash he had sustained on his arm when his hyper glider had snagged on a tree as he began to land at Beaver Lake, almost 2 miles away from his launch point.  The mixture of alcohol and adrenaline was receding giving him a migraine.  His glider pack rested on the floor next the front door, wings mostly folded up but some panels were slightly damaged from the tumble. 

His jump hadn't gone  _quite_ according to plan to say the least. Alarees appearance had rattled him and he couldn’t summon Aubry like he had in the past, all he saw were two haunting bright blue eyes staring at him from the darkness like an apparition as he glided over the harbor.   

_Alarees.  Fuck. She was there.  What the hell am I going to tell her tomorrow?_  

 

He sluggishly reached for the door still feeling the effects of alcohol.  He opened the door to see splayed mandibles and lots of pointy teeth.  They stood frozen for a moment until Max felt something poking him in the stomach. He looked down to see his Predator C in her clawed hands jammed into his stomach.  She forced her way in keeping him at distance with the gun as she closed the door behind her.  She looked down to see the hyper glider pack next to the door, her brown under-skin visibly darkened and she began to tremble.  Max regarded her numbly but hung his head after a moment of deafening silence.  

"You wouldn’t understand" He said quietly. 

" _What!?"_ She hissed 

"I can’t go on ignoring my past.  I can't go through the motions anymore." 

 

Max's vision exploded into stars and he found himself laying on the hardwood floor of his apartment.  She stood over him holding the muzzle of the handgun like a sap. He picked himself up off the floor and sat down. Alarees came at him again her arm arcing through the air with the butt of the pistol as she struck him above the right eye creating another gash.  He fell backwards, knocked out cold. The red ichor of his life weakly oozed from the gash on his forehead and pooled on the high gloss floor. 

_Now what?_  

 

She looked around but saw nothing to staunch the flow of blood with so she cautiously poked around his apartment.  She found his restroom, which was connected to his bedroom by the closet.  A dresser flanked the doorway to the bathroom with only one object on it. Alarees set the handgun down on the dresser and scooped up the picture frame.  It seemed to be the only personal item left out aside from his display cases full of archaic projectile weapons.  She read the small inscription on the bottom:    

 

_5 Feb 2179. Eden Prime_  

_Let your engagement not be preparation for marriage, but a reflection of where you have come from, and what you will become as one._  

 

She gently set the picture down exactly as it was and looked at the smiling couple holding each other.  Her hands were trembling again so she shook them out as much as she could and grabbed some towels out of a cubby in the bathroom.  She returned to see Max still out cold on the floor.  Kneeling beside him she gently lifted his head, placing a towel under it to soak up the blood.  Alarees ran a cursory check on his vitals with her Omnitool and everything showed up more or less ok.

 

She sat beside him for a long while and watched the rhythmic rise and fall of his massive chest. Taking in the details of his face she noted  his countenance was fairly generic for humans. It was his lips and nose that deviated from the typical human pallet. Thin but very sharply defined, at rest he looked like he had a faint smirk.  Unlike the constant pursing he was prone to at the Embassy.  She tentatively reached out and touched them and was surprised at how soft they were.  The pad of her finger traced the shape of his flattened nose and up to his brow.  He had small scars on his neck and behind his ear.  She wondered if they were related to the scars on his back.  Blood was pooling in his eye socket so she grabbed another towel and dabbed at his eye and forehead.  She pulled out a small tube of medigel she had grabbed while in the bathroom and smeared some over the cut. 

 

Some of his blood had gotten on her hands and she idly rubbed the crimson fluid between her fingers.  It was thinner than Turian blood she noted.  She began to grow nauseous and wiped the blood off her hands onto her pant leg. Alarees tried to drag Max to his bedroom but he was to heavy and ended up using her biotics to carry him into the room and on to the bed.  After cleaning the floor and putting the blood soaked towels in a washing machine she turned off the lights and sat in a small armchair next to his bed, her legs drawn up to her chin.  He was snoring lightly and soon she was exhaling deeply herself.  She fought off sleep for as long as she could but eventually succumbed to blissful oblivion. 

 

Max awoke early in the morning, his head feeling like it was a an endlessly shattering wine glass.  He noted he was in his bed but on his sheets fully clothed.  He remembered coming home and showering but nothing else afterwards.  Chalking it up to another drunken act of idiocy he slipped out of his sweat pants and top and slipped under the covers and rolled on to his stomach.  He felt a slimy mass on his forehead rubbing on his pillow and felt the new welt on his face.  Glittering blue eyes hovering on a rooftop drifted through his mind and he jerked upright.  He looked around wildly as the memories came back. 

A black shadow was next to him in his armchair hissing softly.  He recoiled out of bed and nearly tripped into the dresser next to the bathroom entrance.  The light hissing stopped and two glowing predatory eyes emerged from the shadow but it didn’t move.  He felt like he was trapped in a dream where you couldn’t quite see something if you looked directly at it but around it.  A primal fear gripped him as he couldn’t resolve what it was he was looking at.  Weak moonlight through the blinds only deepened the shadows in his room.  He slowly crept back against the wall and quickly flicked on the bathroom lights, flooding the bedroom with light but only partially illuminating the chairs occupant.  Those slitted eyes narrowed from the light but still didn’t move. 

 

"Why are you here?" Max snarled. 

"How soon we forget" Alarees said, sounding despondent and angry.  

"I.. Fuck.." 

"Yes.  Fuck." 

Max suddenly remembered his state of disarray and hurriedly grabbed his sweatpants off the floor and jumped into them. 

"You shouldn’t be here" 

"And you shouldn’t be jumping off buildings.  Care to explain?" 

"It's none of your business" 

"Well it appears that would not be the case anymore. -And we're beyond 'it's complicated' so cut the bullshit" She had not budged an inch, choosing to leer over her knees at him like a panther about to pounce on its prey which unsettled Max. 

"What were you doing up there with me?" 

"Making poor decisions evidently." 

A heavy silence hung in the air as they regarded one another, trying to figure out the next move.  Max glanced at his wrist band and saw that it was nearly 4 am, three hours until he had to be up for work. 

"I think we both need to think this out before we go jumping into each other’s lives." 

"The one good idea I've seen you come up with all night." She said bitterly. 

"Well if it’s all the same to you I'd like to get some sleep.  Please see yourself out." 

"No" 

" _What?"_  

"You do not get to toy with me like that and then send me on my way." 

Max was growing anxious; those eyes were tearing through him.  He wanted to do anything to placate her, to just make her go away.  He sat with his back to her on the edge of the bed, staring up at the picture on the dresser.  He noted his pistol sitting next to it on the dresser. 

"There was something missing from my life.  Each jump makes me feel a little more alive, makes me feel vulnerable to pain, to life." He turned and looked at her. "What about you, why the sudden interest?  Just a few weeks ago I could have sworn you had some vendetta against me."

 

This time she ducked behind her knees, resting her fringed forehead on them.  "That’s fair I suppose.  I don’t hate you, I hate..."Her shoulders bounced with a frustrated sob "I fucking hate myself is what it is."  Max turned back to the dresser and was startled to hear her laughing. 

"What the hell am I doing here?  With you?  Yes, a few weeks ago I would have watched you jump sans glide pack and wouldn’t have cared.  But after seeing that deadness in your eyes, after seeing you care for another of my kind, and after seeing you willing to throw it all away to chase a ghost I couldn’t help but wonder what else I have been wrong about." 

 

"Well I can tell you one other thing you’re wrong about" He said while standing and turning the bathroom light off.  He dragged the comforter off the bed and grabbed a pillow. "It's my resolve to get some sleep." He padded out into the living room and lay down on the couch.  He heard her move around in his bedroom but didn’t leave.  Soon they were snoring at each other from different parts of the apartment.  

 

-=-=-=-=- 

 

Alarees woke with a start to the sound of an alarm going off on the night stand.  She angrily swatted at it and rolled back over staring at the golden rays of dawn light through the floor to ceiling blinds.  She took a deep breath, the smell of the human all around her.  I wasn’t cloying or pungent, more musky with a faint hint of some sort of spice.  It reminded her of winter and days spent snowed in under a thick blanket with a mug of tea.  She stretched luxuriously and sat up naked scratching behind her fringe.  Slipping out of bed her bare clawed feet  _tik-toked_ across the floor into the living room.  Max was still sound asleep so she got a glass of water from the kitchen sink and retreated back into his bedroom.   

_Well here you are Ree. Swearing murder one day and taking over his apartment the next.  Fuck it, make the most of it._  

She gathered her clothes and replaced the towels in the washing machine with them hoping it could get the blood out of them.  Folding one towel and placing it neatly back in its cubby hole she set the other on the sink as she turned on the shower.  She took off her communicator and Omnitool bracelet and placed them on the nightstand and hopped into the shower.  She stood under the hot beams of water and stared at the drain.  For a second she could have sworn she saw a ring of sand forming around the drain but blinked water out of her eyes to see that it was just the way the drain and tile were installed. 

 

_Where do we go from here?  This isn't right on both our parts.  Cold cocking him sure felt good though. Heh._ She smiled dumbly into the jet of water as its warmth cascaded down her body swathing her in blissful heat. 

_I think I'll take up Jaa on her offer. I need to be amongst my own kind. Who am I kidding; even my own kind hates me. -Or the ones here at least._ Alarees grabbed a bar of soap and lathered up, careful to only scrub her plates with the human soap and lightly rinse her under skin.  She found that she could use human hygiene products sparingly if she didn’t scrub too hard on her more sensitive skin which was prone to drying out and becoming irritated.  She paused as she began scrubbing her face as a familiar smell hit her.  She sniffed the bar of soap and recognized the same cinnamon/allspice scent as that from the bed. 

_I'm going to reek of him now, great._  

 

Max awoke to the sound of his washing machine rattling away and the shower running.  He ever so slowly sat up feeling like his head was on the verge of exploding at the slightest provocation.  He took stock of himself and his surroundings and set about making some coffee and toasting a bagel as he tried to wait out Alarees in the shower.  He was watching the morning news cast from a small holo display on the kitchen wall as he mulled over his bagel and coffee when he glanced at the clock. 

_Shit, we gotta be out of here in like 30 minutes.  She sure did make herself at home though.  Is It Turian custom to assault people in their homes and use their shit without asking?_ He thought to himself only halfheartedly angry. 

_Well I was kind of a dick._  

He couldn’t wait any longer so he called out to her from the threshold of the bedroom door. "Hey, Cabalite!? I'm just getting some clothes from the closet and I'll be on my way."   

 

What came from the shower was the strangest cacophony of sounds Max had ever heard. If he had to place it the noise he heard sounded like a Magpie and a Dolphin managed to meld vocals while lowering their pitch several octaves.  It lilted and warbled with rapid peaks of speed and pitch with baritone chords that reverberated heavily from the confines of the bathroom.  It was eerie and beautiful.

Max looked down and saw her gadgets on the nightstand.  He hesitated briefly and quickly stepped up to the closet and retrieved his uniform and duffel bag from it.  As he was about to leave the bedroom she emerged from the bathroom patting herself down with a towel.  They locked eyes and she let her hands, clutching the towel, fall to her sides.  He averted her gaze as she scooped up her bracelet and put it back on. 

"I said don't mind me" She flanged flatly. 

_I've got a naked Turian woman in my room. What the hell is this, some kind of reality show?_ Max thought to himself. 

"Umm, okey dokey." He stammered his face turning red.  His embarrassment was lost on her as she strode out of the room and retrieved her clothes from the washing machine.        

  

Max stole a glance of her retreating backside as she left.  Her wide hips and buttocks was not that displeasing a sight.  A leathery looking plate with a very short seam covered her sex.  Max had a vague understanding of Turian anatomy from his training.  He seemed to recall that Turian women had  two orifices covered by the leathery plate, one for childbirth and one for waste.  Males had a vaguely prehensile penis to help penetrate the protective cover and find the right duct.  They were on average narrower than Human males but of the same average length.  Their dexterity led many human women to believe that Turian males were more pleasurable to mate with.  Sex between Turians appeared to be a mostly stationary affair with the majority of their nerve endings lining the inner walls of the protective plate.  There was a lot of grinding involved as they hooked their spurs behind their knees to apply more leverage and pressure to one another.  Males had their testes located within their body cavity above their penis where a human bladder would be. 

 

Max shook his head trying to shake the images of a Turian cadaver he had watched being dissected for an anatomy study out of his head.  It had been no secret that during the First Contact war each side had made off with some of their enemy's dead in order to better understand them.  To this day grave robbing was still a profitable venture as it was some unspoken rule among almost every Galactic civilization to revere the dead. 

 

Alarees returned fully clothed and stood in the doorway just as Max was changing in the bathroom.  He started as he turned around and he saw her standing there legs crossed leaning against the doorway.  She had him trapped. 

"So how do you want to do this?"  She said intensely, slitted eyes darting about his face.  

"I could call you an aircar and I'll catch another one." Max said  

"That’s not what I mean, what are we going to do now that this boundary has been crossed.  I'm not ashamed to admit that I am lost here." 

"I say we take it day by day.  I'm just as hapless as well.  I have so many questions, but I..." 

"What?" She said lowering her head and regarding him more intensely.  "Do you think this is something we could talk through? We could become the best of pals?" She continued sarcastically. 

"I didn’t ask you to follow me. -Nor for you to accost me in my own house. -Yes I realize that the latter action occurred because of the former.  But you initiated this whole thing.  Do you think we should use an intermediary or counselor?" 

"I think you were right initially.  Let’s go day by day.  Are you ready?" 

Max couldn’t help but be reminded of Aubry and her constant needling to hurry up and get out the door for whatever outing they had in store. 

 

"Yea, just one more thing." She turned and let him pass.  He caught a whiff of his soap on her and couldn’t help but smile at the absurdity of it all.  He grabbed his handgun off the dresser noting that his picture frame had been moved just enough to disturb the light coat of dust on the dresser.  He frowned slightly as he tucked the pistol into his waistband and pulled his tunic over the grip.  

 

-=-=-=-=-=-

 

The aircar ride to the Embassy was conducted in awkward silence.  They would look at one another as if to say something but the words never quite came.  It wasn’t until they packed into the crowded elevator to get to their floor that Max finally said something.

“What are you doing for lunch?”

“Going to the Cafeteria to get something to go and then getting back to work.” She replied neutrally.

“Ok then.” Max gingerly touched his throbbing forehead as Alarees stared.

“What are you going to say about that?” She asked innocently.  Max was supremely aware of their unassuming audience and thought better of a smart ass reply that had popped into his head.

“Slipped in the shower.”  

“I see.” She said guardedly.

 

They left the elevator and split up as soon as they exited.  Van waved to them from the reception desk as they walked past.

“Good to see you two managed to stumble your way home!” He said amiably.  His brow plates furrowed as he noticed the fresh wound on Max’s forehead but didn’t say anything.  Alarees went to her office without so much as a glance in Vans direction.  Jorvan exited the restroom next to the elevator in full dress uniform and approached Van having missed the human and the female Turian by seconds.

“Whatya think?  Just got them tailored for the commissioning ceremony.”  He struck a pose and winked at Van who only shook his head in amusement.

“Your shoulder tassels are all tangled up but aside from that they look good.  Do us proud out there.”

“Oh I will, might even snag someone up while I’m out there.  They can’t resist the dress uniform.”

“You’re insatiable.  Speaking of local fauna how’s Claudia?” Van said evenly.

“Oh good, she’s good.  Everything’s good.”  Jorvan rubbed his neck in discomfort. “She wants to get serious.”

“Is that a problem?”

“No.. Not really.  It just feels restricting.  I’ve always done my own thing.  It’s just getting into that kind of territory is new to me.” He admitted.

“Well give it a shot then, you might like kind of stability in your life.” Van said leaning back in his chair.

“If I do then that means I won’t be able to scratch Quarian of my list of things to do.” Jorvan said facetiously.

“You’re horrible.”

“I know, and so does she.  Which I kind of like.” He looked around nervously. “Anyway. I’ll be back later tonight.  After they launch the frigate I’m going to the Captains dinner.”

“Very well. I’ll just be here, doing Big Things.” He said tiredly.

 

Jorvan waved dismissively has he turned heel and got on the elevator.  He thought about Claudia while he descended and where their relationship would take them.  He supposed he could transfer to a Joint Training command closer to her.  Camp Pendleton was only a 15 minute ride from her house and they had a Turian Marine detachment on constant rotation from there.  He could easily take up a spot as permanent staff as the Operations Chief or some such.  The thought was strangely exciting, he had never altered his career path to accommodate a relationship with someone before.  Much to his sisters chagrin.

_Jaa, how you would laugh at my current state.  Mom is going to disown me if her only son settles down with an alien and fails to produce offspring._

He thought about her letter to him and wondered what Alarees reaction had been.  He tried to keep her history with his sister out of his working relationship.  Though he didn’t understand why Ree had distanced herself from Jaa.  If it were not for her she would be dead.  Or so he believed.

 

Max sat down behind his desk and drummed his fingers on it, unsure of what to do.  He eventually logged on to his terminal and started going through messages.

_Maybe if I were more physically engaged I wouldn’t do stupid shit.  Tire my ass out so I won’t have the energy to do anything else.  This desk has become my life._

A message from LtCmdr. Mattis popped up.

**Gunny,**

**I’ve got to give a name for the Coalition Training Center by week’s end.  I’ve reached out to other unit commanders to solicit volunteers but have come up with bupkis. If you know anyone in your field who would be interested in this ‘opportunity’ please let me know ASAP.**

 

**R/S**

 

**Lt.Cmdr. Mattis.**

 

Max flagged the message for further attention and moved on.  He was absently filling out a form when there was a light rapping on his door.

“Enter” he said maybe a little too tersely half expecting Alarees coming to scold him more.  Instead Braxton entered quickly and closed the door behind him. He seemed giddy with excitement. That is until he turned from the door to face Max and noticed the fresh wound on his forehead.

“By the Spirits what happened?” He said frozen.

“Fell in the shower.  It’s not as bad as it looks. What’s up?”

“Oh umm, well I don’t know now” He began fidgeting with his claws

_I can’t with this guy anymore._ Max thought to himself.

“Take a seat, let’s chat.”

Braxton hesitated but eventually slide into the chair.

“Look.  I don’t know what’s up with you. But you’ve been -and pardon my French, pussy footing around like you owe me a debt. Or that you are beholden to me.  I’m going to take a page from the Turian playbook here and address this directly.”

Braxton cowed his head and looked down at his hands.  His mandibles fluttered briefly as he worked up the nerve to talk.

“I appreciate your candor Gunnery Chief.  I just feel terrible about this whole ordeal. “

“What ordeal?”

He looked up then, staring directly into Max’s eyes.

“I’m the one who suggested the trip to San Diego.  I’m the one who invited Cabalist Jorst as well.  I’m the one who sat by as my leader lay helpless on those train tracks.  And I’m the one who, once again, invited Jorst out last night.”  He paused and took a breath searching for the words again.

“In a way I feel responsible for all of the things that transpired as a result of those actions.  And it appears my meddling has caused yet more conflict.” He said while gesturing to Max’s face.

“I had hoped that you and Alarees would resolve whatever issues you had in a social setting.  As a matter of fact I came here to ask how well those issues were resolved based on a hunch.  But, looking at you now, I’d say tensions have only escalated between you and Alarees.”

 

_Buddy, you don’t know the half of it._

 

Max was thoughtful for a moment as he regarded Braxton who tilted his head and lifted his chin, exposing his neck.

 

_Why the hell haven’t they developed a body language translator yet._

 

“Could you elaborate on this ‘hunch’ of yours?”

 

Braxton dipped his head again and gave a Turian equivalent of a smile.

 

“She reeks of you”

 

Max couldn’t help but guffaw but apologized quickly to the confused Turian

 

“And I take it this lovely addition to my repertoire of bodily mutilation is evidence to the contrary?”

Braxton nodded, crestfallen.

 

“Well I can assure you this was my own doing.  As to you beating yourself up over what happened in San Diego, I fail to see the logic in holding yourself accountable for things that were clearly out of everyone’s control.  That being said I hold no grudge nor do I harbor any misgivings about your culpability.”

Max stood and rounded the desk offering his hand. Braxton jumped up and took it eagerly seemingly relieved.  Max pulled him in and gave him a bear hug while thumping him on the back.  Braxton was shocked at the brazen display.  His mouth was agape as Max pulled away.

“You are a good person Mr. Tull, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“Th-thank you. I should be going now. I guess I’ll see you around?”

“Definitely”

 

Braxton strode confidently from the office as Max leaned against his desk and looked out the window for a while.

 

_If only a little affirmation could solve everyone’s problems.  I think that’s my issue, I need to move on.  I guess getting pistol whipped was the affirmation I needed._

 

A certainty came over Max as a decision was made subconsciously.  He rounded his desk and sat down glancing at the small glass plaque which bore his name and claim to fame at a small dusty race track in the middle of a desert.  He opened a blank message and began typing.

 

**Lt.Cmder. Mattis**

 

**I can only find one name for the CTC tour.  Gunnery Chief Maximillian Barrett.  He has all the qualifications you outlined, and I happen to know the guy.  Great Marine.**

 

**R/S**

 

**GyChf. M. Barrett**   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of hard to write a summary without spoiling stuff. But I would think the chapter title is a big enough spoiler. But yea, things come to a head and Max and Ree start contemplating their futures.
> 
> Also this is where I depart from being strictly PG as I was originally posting this of Deviant Shart, and they make frowny faces and have a good sulk at words when they are configured a certain way.


	8. Unrecognized command or enquiry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Ree go their separate ways. -Or at least one tries to.

**Earth, Toronto, March 14th 2186 CE**

As the last mover pushed a maglev platform out the front door of the apartment Max aimlessly wandered the now barren abode.  He had thought he wouldn’t become attached to such a big sterile space but there was a certain comfort in its openness.  He wasn't looking forward to the severe austere living conditions he had been briefed on that were awaiting him at the CTC base.  

His belongings were being put in storage while he was away.  In fact the only personal belongings he could bring were what he could carry essentially.  His uniforms and most of his gear were to be shipped in a secured container ahead of him while he made the roundabout trip to Digeris.

Max had kept his application to the Coalition Training Center quiet, hoping to make a clean break and start anew.  Alarees had talked to him more often but only ventured into his personal life once over an awkward lunch. Overall not much had happened between the two during the month or so that had passed.  She would occasionally stop by personally to relay messages to him as opposed to her usual succinct e-mails.  She was a regular at the gym now whenever he went after work.  During one session curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had approached her while she was going to town on a punching bag.

 

-=-=

“Need a partner?” He had asked cautiously.  She had paused mid strike and turned to face him already heaving with effort.

“You can hold the bag if you wish” She said tepidly.  

“I thought I was the bag.” Max said flashing a brash smile.  She had dropped her stance and regarded him with that impenetrable reticence.  Eventually she brought her gloved fists back up and took a step towards him.

“When you’re right you’re right” She said and jabbed at his sternum.  Max wasn’t ready and got the full effect of the punch, winding him.  He nearly doubled over but hunched forward bringing his hands up to his cheeks and stepping out from her reach.

“Wouldn't you like gloves for this?” she said while circling Max.

“Nah, I don’t hit women” He wheezed still winded.

“This doesn't mean I will go easy on you.”

“As if a handicap has stopped you in the past.”

“Suicidal inclinations are not a handicap, just selfish wallowing.”  She darted at an oblique angle and landed two hits on his ribs.  Max caught her trailing arm as she pulled back from the salvo under his elbow and turned away from it, locking her arm out.  He continued with the motion, drawing a C on the matting with his foot as he pivoted with her in tow.  He went to bring her down but released her before the shepherds staff motion ended up with her pinned under him and all his weight on her shoulder.  The sudden surge of momentum had her arms pin wheeling as she was released and tried to stop her forward movement.

“I had no intention of dying, as you can tell by my present state.” He said to the flailing Cabalist.  She managed to keep from face planting and turned back toward him.  She probed him a few times which Max batted away, keeping his distance.

“So is this type of behavior typical of grieving humans?” She said while jabbing at his ribs again.  He moved to block and grab her again but she was ready this time.  She dropped and swept his legs from under him.  He thudded heavily onto the mat and immediately threw up a guard but no mount came.  Instead a clawed foot came arcing down towards his head.  He rolled away and managed to get to his knees before she was on him again.  With his mobility and height advantage gone she landed a few choice hits to his head.  Max dove into her tucking his chin and grabbing the side of her head with one massive hand to keep her from head butting.  She countered with a badly timed elbow which crossed her arm across her body.

_Bad move._ He thought smugly and went to put her in an arm choke.  Her bony carapace locked together around her shoulder and chest plates keeping him from bringing her arm up next to her head to seal the deal.  A weak jab came from her other hand and he slackened his grip to secure it.  He felt something hook his leg and pull outwards.  He countered by bringing his knees up in a side mount.  

Her legs shot up and around his neck the second his weight was off her, each spur scissoring around his throat.  He moved to stand but her entire weight was now acting like the handles of a pair of bolt-cutters.  All she had to do was bring her knees together to increase pressure on his throat.  Standing only made the action involuntary for her to control so he ducked back down to be greeted by gloved fists dancing unopposed on his face.  

Left with little other choice he brought his arms up and in between her legs and shoved his head towards her crotch to get out from the spurs.  He opened her legs and grabbed on to one as he tried to spin around to put her in a leg bar.  She tried to roll on to her stomach to get out of it but he used her momentum against her to scissor her leg in his and get her in a leg lock.  She swatted at him with her other leg but couldn't hit him.

“No” He said panting. “Is stalking people a usual behavior for your people?”

“I wasn't stalking you” She snarled and tried to curl up to take away his leverage.

“Then what were you doing up there?  You never answered me that.”

She managed to hook her other spur under his knee and was applying pressure as she curled up and twisted.  He relented and rolled out of her and regained his footing.  She stood and they began circling one another again.  Her brown underskin glistened with sweat as those blue eyes searched out a weakness.  Max couldn't help but notice that when they were rolling around on the mat she had a vaguely familiar scent about her.

_Is she using my soap now?_

His moment of inattentiveness cost him as she hooked gloved hands behind his head and brought a knee at what Max assumed to be near superluminal velocity into his gut just missing his diaphragm.  He bowed forwarded and encircled her narrow waist with his hands.  The plating wasn’t as thick right above the Turians pelvis so Max could actually feel mostly supple skin through her thin microfiber top.  Her legs seemed to spasm and her eyes went wide as he lifted her off the ground and tossed her in the air like a parent does with a small child.  He caught her as she came back down and his cackling was rewarded with an elbow to the side of the head.

“You play around too much” She said shakily as she jumped back out of his grasp.

“Oh now it’s too much.  Jeez just last week Jeratul was bemoaning my lack of extracurricular activities to my boss.  And you are dodging the question yet again.”

She dropped her guard and took a few shuddering breaths as her knees shook.

_I didn't fuck her up that bad did I?_ Max thought mildly alarmed.

She leaned forward and braced her hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

“Hey, are you ok?”  

Her jet black head shot up and her mandibles flared angrily.

“I pray that what you did was not intentional. For your sake. And I was trying to do something different for once.”  She had said shakily then stormed out of the gym leaving a very confused Max.

-=-=

_Do something different.  Like what, murder me? Maybe she was on her way to apologize for the shenanigans in San Diego. Heh, yea. Right._

Max grabbed his duffel bag and backpack by the door and looked the place over one last time before slowly closing the door and locking it.  He tossed his bags on the passenger seat of a waiting aircar and set off for the Embassy one last time to pick up his orders and bid everyone goodbye.

He arrived and strode purposefully up to Van behind the reception desk who looked up from his terminal glacially.

"So I guess this is goodbye." He preempted.

"Uh, yea." Max said guiltily.

"You know, I've known about you leaving us for a while now.  I thought I knew you better though, never expected you to go this whole time without saying anything.  I've just one question, why?"

Max lowered his gaze, ashamed.

"I've come to the realization that this place lets me dwell too much on the past.  I didn't mean any offence; I just feel I need to move on."

Van crossed his arms and cocked his hips to the side, his chin set low.

"What an interesting technique." He said condescendingly.  "So was it really this place or one person in particular?"

"Yes." Max said, meeting his gaze.

"Hmm.  Well you might get the change of pace you wanted out there.  But things have a way of getting its ass bitten.  Well good luck to you then.  Maybe drop me a line and tell me how you like the accommodations."

There was something about the way Van said it that set off alarm bells the back of Max's mind.  He knew Van was the type to hold grudges, as evidenced by his antagonistic attitude towards Braxton the first week after Alarees had showed up at the bar that fateful night.  As far as Max knew she hadn't breathed a word to anyone about what had transpired.

Max simply nodded awkwardly and left Van standing there.  He knocked on LtCmdr. Mattis’ door and was beckoned inside.  Max left his bags outside his office and stepped in to see the gray haired man standing by the window staring out at the steel and concrete jungle below.

"It's not too late to call this thing off Gunny." He said to the window. "Really, I just don't want to lose the best Operations Chief I've ever had."

Max stood at attention and reported:

"Sir, Gunnery Chief Barrett requests permission to be relieved of present duties and execute orders."

"Stand at ease Max.  I'm serious on both counts though.  It's going to be a month before your replacement arrives."

"Sir, I am willing and determined to represent the Alliance and show them how things are done." Max replied.

"Very well Gunnery chief, permission granted."  The Lt.Cmdr. Turned and faced him regarding him over his thin glasses with those narrow eyes. "And please take care of yourself out there Max, there’s nothing worth dying over at a training base."

"Yes Sir, Aye Aye Sir."  Max about faced and exited his office smartly. He had only one last thing to do before he left.  He entered his office and pocketed his Felix the Cat figurine.  Tucking his race track plaque under his arm he took down his vintage clock and made his way to Braxtons office.  He was thankfully absent so Max left the clock on a shelving unit behind his desk.  He penned a small note and left it on his desk:

**Mr. Tull,**

**I hope you get more use out of this than I did.  I picked this up from a small colony we liberated from Batarian slavers.  It was a gift from a mother of three that we had returned her children to. There’s a neat trick it does of you set the time to 1630 and pull the counterweight.**

**Regards.**

**Max**

He slipped out of the office and went to Alarees’.  He hesitated at the door rehearsing what he had to say when an old flanging voice sounded off behind him.

"She's not here; I believe she's out on an errand." Jeratul said with a tinge of amusement.

"Oh, ok then, I'm just going to drop something off on her desk." Max replied turning to see the elder Turian ambling up to him.  It seemed he grew older day by day.  He could see cracks in his facial plates and his colony markings had lost their sharp edges.  Jeratul took Max's hand in both of his, holding it to his chest.

"I doubt she will find room for it, but she will appreciate the gesture none the less.  Good luck out there Gunny, and don't let them youngsters get too rambunctious."

"Yes Sir.  And it’s been a pleasure serving with you.”

Jeratul squeezed his hand and ambled off.  Max stared after the shuffling figure for a while and eventually turned back to the task at hand.  He entered her office and noticed how spartan it was, alarm bells started ringing again at Jeratul’s comment.  He placed the plaque next to a holo-image of a group of female Turians.  Max could pick Alarees out of the assortment of mostly brown and gray Turians.  There was one beside Alarees that was a light green, her amber eyes seemed to glow with certain warmth.

Max penned a note and stuck it to the plaque

**Though “It was an accident” I would like to thank you for opening my eyes.  I think maybe I can move on from the past.**

**-Max**

Max left the Embassy and set off for the shuttle port. Upon landing he checked in to the Alliance armory and received his armor and supplemental gear.  His Exo frame would be packed along with the different armatures and attachments in his gear crate.  He took off his Omnitool bracelet and clicked it into his armors’ vambrace section.  The vambrace beeped signaling that the Omnitool had integrated with his armors systems.  He pushed a small cart with the rest of his heavy armor to the don and clear bay where multi-jointed robotic arms would incase him in the rest of it.  He stripped down naked and put on his neural interface suit which was a skin tight smart fabric that also acted as insulation. As he stood on a small raised platform and the arms went about sealing him in his armor he went through a mental checklist of his itinerary one last time to distract himself from the fun part.

_Shuttle to SSV Warsaw leaves in 2 hours.  Arrive and ride out its patrol to the Citadel two days later.  Shuttle to the Citadel, check in at transient dormitories on Tayseri Ward._

**_“Prepare for dual catheter insertion.”_** A robotic female voice chimed.

“OWW FUUhhh-UUUCK”

_Ok ok, focus -Leave 2 days later on shuttle to the Turian Dreadnought Indomitable.  Ride back with them to the Trebia system and transfer to the PFS Havinclaw.  Fly to Castellus system and set down on Digeris.  Report to Prefect Ferkan. All told five days of travel._

**_“Sequence complete, have a nice day”_ **

“You violate me and won’t even take me out for dinner, what a bitch.” He said bitterly to the VI which responded by opening the door.

“You could at least give me some credits for the taxi ride home.”

**_“Unrecognized command or enquiry”_ **

“Figured as much”  

Max stooped down and grabbed the synthetic diamond dome that was his helmet off the cart. Electing not to put it on until he embarked the shuttle he clipped it onto his back, grabbed his bag, and left the terminal.  He spied his reflection on a tinted window pane overlooking the runways and landing pads below.  The hulking frame of his dark green and brown camouflaged armor looked intimidating.  As it should, the only thing more heavily armored than the new class of EXO-Heavy armor was a YMIR Mech or possibly a Atlas suit.  Putting the armor on required external assistance as the occupant was effectively sealed inside of it.  There were emergency releases for the individual to be able to get out of it by themselves though.  A bare bones suit with no Exo or weapons weighed 200 pounds.  Magnetic-Hydraulic actuators facilitated movement but only Alliance Marines who were capable of unassisted locomotion for a combined distance and time of 3 Miles on under 30 minutes could qualify to wear such armor.

Max remembered a poster of an Alliance Marine clad in Exo-Heavy armor lifting a Rachni over its head.  He or she was flanked by others similarly clad braced in full battery position loosing recoilless rockets from dual three barreled shoulder armatures at an unseen foe. That image was the carrot that made him choose Heavy-Combat Engineer as his Occupational Specialty.  There was just something arousing at having almost a frigates level of firepower in one “small” package.

They had not, however, told him that you had to live in your armor until you reached a don and clear station. This facilitated the need for waste catheters and, namely in places with un-breathable atmosphere, nutrient IVs.  Also it wasn't until he graduated Academy that he figured out that Humans had never fought the Rachni directly.

_Home sweet home until I get to the Citadel._ He thought disparagingly

 

Max entered the armory and picked up his sidearm, a standard issue M-5 Phalanx, from a slender raven haired Corporal.

“Ooh, a Heavy.  Where you off to Gunnery Chief” She cooed.

“Apien Crest.” He said shifting around uncomfortably in his armor.

“Gonna go fuck up some Boneheads?” She said sweetly, batting eyelashes.

“Is there something wrong with your eyes?” He asked leaning in over the issue desk to get a better look at the young Service member.

“Uh, oh no Gunnery Chief.” She said looking confused.

“Maybe it’s an involuntary byproduct of your raging xenophobia.”

“Uhh”

“Can the derogatory remarks.  They’re Turians.  It’s that simple.  I’ve just met you and you strike me as highly unprofessional.  Who’s your Staff Non-commissioned officer in charge?”

She was at parade rest now wide eyed with fear.

“Service Chief Wilcox, Gunnery Chief.”

“Oh really, Dave Wilcox?”

She nodded fearfully, her eyes almost bugging out of her skull.

“I know him from the SSV Agincourt.  Well I know you will be  _well_  taken care of.” Max said levelly.

“Aye Aye gunnery Chief.”

“Dismissed”

“Aye Aye Gunnery Chief, Good Morning Gunnery Chief.” She about faced and marched off into the weapons room.

_She is shitting her pants right now_.  _She’ll be busting rust on deck plates for a week if I told Dave about this little outburs, the tough nosed sonofabitch._  Max thought amusedly.  He debated shooting the Service Chief the message, but thought the ass chewing was punishment enough.  Often he found the threat of punishment was incentive enough to correct behavioral deficiencies.

 

Max entered the terminal proper and checked his bags at an automated station.  He found his gate and plopped down on a bench which creaked alarmingly under his combined weight.  

_And now we wait, hooray._

He tried to watch an ANN broadcast on a wall mounted screen but the general din of the terminal was too loud to make out what the anchors were saying.  He gave up and popped his helmet on and made his faceplate opaque.  He keyed some commands onto his forearm and piped the broadcast on to his heads up display.  He grew tired of the repeat news cycle of yesterday and shut it off after a few minutes.  He un-tinted his reflective face plate to see that a few other armored humans had gathered on the benches opposite to him and were chatting amongst each other.  He looked down the terminal and saw more approaching as well as a lone Turian clad in light armor.  Whoever it was, he or she was short for a Turian.  It’s helmet was on and the T shaped face plate was tinted black which blended in with the black/gray camo pattern of its armor.  Max was reminded of the ancient Sci-Fi horror movie Alien.  It was a distinct pleasure that the Galaxy had not produced anything that terrifying naturally.

Speakers mounted in the high ceiling chimed and announced that boarding would commence shortly.  Everyone stood and shuffled to the loading gate forming a rough line.  Max managed to get in near the front, his armors cooling fans whirring quietly as he waited.  He passively noticed that the tiny Turian had taken up a spot behind him.  

As Max got closer to the shuttle he could feel his trepidation gradually melt into excitement.  He was finally going back into space!  He had always liked the steady hum of shipboard activity.  The constant activity lent itself to the perception of continuous motion and progress.  He didn’t really mind the confined space which was a gimme given his trade.  One thing he could do without was ship food.

They packed into the shuttle and the Tiny One sat down next to him.  As they strapped in Max overheard some of the idle banter though his suits microphones.

“I HATE flying fully suited.”

“You can thank the crazies screaming about robots from darkspace for it.  It’s policy now that all travel on military transports be conducted in basic combat issue gear.”

“Who’s the crazy, Shephard?”

“Thats  _Commander_ Shepard there Private” Max boomed through his suits speakers.

“Aye Aye Gunnery Chief” The shuttle chorused from the junior Alliance members present.  Max reminisced briefly about his time as a junior service member and all the ass chewings and “games” he would play for even the most minor transgressions at the hands of his NCO’s.

_It really is true; you either leave the Alliance a hero, or see yourself become the villain._  He thought smiling.

He felt eyes on him and turned in his suit to see the small Turian looking up at him.  He or she must have sensed he was looking back at it because its head turned back quickly.  A warning chime sounded and they launched, Max stared out the window as they accelerated into heavy cloud cover.  The window became blurry with condensation as they pierced the mute gray sky.  Suddenly they were through and they could see the sun, low in the sky, casting a gold blanket on the tops of clouds.  As they left earth behind Max could feel the familiar lurch of artificial gravity kick in.  Soon Earth was a white and blue orb with continents peeking out between vast swaths of cloud cover.  The infinite darkness of space surrounded them as they made rendezvous with the SSV Warsaw.

They docked with the ship and disembarked, a yeoman escorting them to their squad bay.  Max dropped his bags on the bottom bunk at the back of the squad bay.  Most of the other passengers took up bunks towards the front giving Max a wide berth.  The lone Turian entered the squad bay and looked around uncertainly, a single knapsack slung over its shoulder.  Max exited the squad bay and followed his nose to the galley as the Turian started heading towards the back of the squad bay.  

After standing in line for what felt like an eternity Max took his tray of what was optimistically called food and sat in a corner overlooking the mess hall.  He had folded his helmet back and was getting reacquainted with eating in armor when a food tray clattered down onto the stainless steel table in front of him.  He looked up to see the Yeoman who had escorted them earlier sitting down in front of him.

 

“Mind if I pop a squat an’ jaw jack with ye a bit?”

“Oh sure Yeoman, I’m just a guest here.  Your ship your rules.” Max said around a mouthful of what was labeled mashed potatoes but had the consistency of papier-mâché.

“I wish it were my ship, I wouldn't have let the Toe Walker onboard.”

“The Turian?”

“You got it.  I don’t trust ‘em any farther than I can throw ‘em.  Which in this case might be pretty far.  Tiny that one is.”

_Well it’s good to know that xenophobia is alive and well at all levels._ Max thought becoming vexed with how seemingly common it was.

“I guess so.  I just came from the Turian embassy though, not bad people if you get to know them.” Max eventually said.

“Eh, any species who shoots first an’ asks questions later is a group to be watched closely for sure.” The ruddy Yeoman growled.

“Whoever it is is probably just passing through to it’s parent command or something.”

“Yea, says as much on the manifest. Though she didn’t ask for separate lodging, elected to rack in the uni squad bay.”  

_She?_

“Well from what I’ve seen nudity doesn't faze them. So I think she’ll be ok.”

They chatted while they ate.  Max gradually warmed up to the Yeoman finding out that his family had a long history of military service, which included some loss at the hands of Turians during the Relay 314 incident.  Max tried to give him some perspective on their new found allies which seemed to have some positive impact on him.

“I neva’ quite thought abou’ it like that Gunny. I’m Parks by the way, Callum Parks.  -Oh the skipper has relaxed the Armor policy on this ship ye can clear your suit in the squad bay on a wall rack, it becomes mandatory to don if we go to code yellow or higher.” He said while eyeing Max’s massive frame.  “Well I must be going.  Got’a shift startin in about a’ hour.”

They shook hands and went their separate ways.  Max placed his tray on a cart and clunked his way down long steel corridors to the squad bay.  Most of the others he had arrived with had left to venture about the ship.  The private he had corrected earlier was at the front of the squad bay laying on his rack reading from a datapad.  

Max approached his rack and noticed the Turian occupying the top bunk, its back to him coiled up.  Max looked around and saw several other bunk beds that were unclaimed that would give it some space.

_How interesting._

“Uh. Hey Sir or Ma’am, just so you know we can take off our armor.  If we go into an alert status then we have to put it back on.”  

_No reply, must be sleeping._

Max went around the bunk and backed into an alcove which began removing his armor.  He breathed a sigh of relief as his internal umbilical’s were retracted from him.  He stepped out of the alcove and stretched in his skin tight interface suit.  The steel decking was frigid so he padded back over to his bunk to retrieve his uniform quickly.  As he reached for his bag he noticed a small transparent square resting on his pillow.  He picked it up and read the embossed inscription in shock.

**Maximillian Barrett**

**21:33**

**Chuckwalla Valley Raceway**

He heard rustling and looked up to see the Turian rolling over to face him.  She popped off her helmet and hung it on the corner post.

 

“Van and Jeratul sends their regards.” Alarees purred while scratching behind her jet black fringe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to really suppress my inner nerd (As if writing terrible fan-fic isn't bad enough) to go full retard on the technical stuff. All the splodey stuff will come in due time. I just wanted to establish my characters before I kill them all horribly.
> 
> Also do catheters count as non-con?


	9. I Let Someone Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first foray into word smut. Yay?!

**Vancouver, February 28th, 2186 CE**

 

Alarees sauntered out of her office, intent on closing up for the day and getting home to her canvas.  She had given up trying to censor herself and painted what ever came to mind.  Hoping to burn through whatever it was that was influencing her she hadn’t kept any works.  The fevered dreams in coal and oils were discarded almost immediately.  With the exception of the first, cuts and all, mounted in a corner.  

 

Alarees couldn't decide if she had caught whatever it was that infected the other Turians here or if she had actually changed.  She would probe Max occasionally to see if that light was still behind those bright green eyes.  Even a casual glance would unnerve her, her chest plates squirming with a mix of revulsion and curiosity.  She was beginning to think that he was Turian, or that there was some type of analog.  It was all so frustrating, she felt like she was talking to a Turian VI.  It gave the simulation of warmth, of intelligence, of depth.  But ultimately you knew even the best mimicry of emotion was just that.  She wanted to talk to someone about it but felt she had burned too many bridges at work.  

 

“Cabalist Jorst! Hey! Got a moment?”  Jorvan was jogging down the hall towards her.

“Yes Centurion Vikar.” She said turning away from the elevator call panel.

His mottled green hide and plates had a certain lustre to it that Alarees had only seen done a few times before.  And they were all female Turians who had had their plates sanded and polished just before a bonding ceremony in the hopes of deterring a mate from reneging.  Jorvan noticed her lingering stare and smiled good naturedly.

“Uh, in a more private setting.”

“Yea, don’t mind me, go have your secrets elsewhere.” Van grumbled from behind the reception desk.

“No disrespect Adjutant, something came up involving family.” Jorvan apologized breezily.  Van waved dismissively at the two and they ducked into the conference room.

“What’s this about?” Alarees asked cautiously.  Aside from her Aunt and Uncle she had no immediate family.

“Don’t worry, its not about your family.  Jaa messaged me again.  -You got the other message I forwarded to you right?”

Alarees nodded lamely, feeling guilty about not replying or even acknowledging having read it to Jorvan.

 

“Well they are keeping her there for a little while longer and are actually expanding the biotics department thanks to your input on the course curriculum.  Which leads me to my next question.  Are you interested in going?  There’s even a promotion endorsement for those that volunteer.  It’s hard to find Cabalists who would voluntarily leave their Cabals.”He hesitated, growing uncomfortable.

“And you figured since my Cabal is gone I’d be willing?” Alarees finished slightly troubled.  Jorvan saw the unease growing inside her and put a hand on each shoulder.

“Hey, hey hey.  It’s not that simple.  My sister still loves you like a sibling, now with me, not so much.”  He reassured with a weak smile.  She smiled back faintly at his attempt at humor.

_He really doesn’t know does he?_

“I’ve given it some thought.  But to be honest I just feel like my heart wouldn’t be in it.” She said downcast.  He tenderly lifted her chin until she met his gaze.

“What happened out there?  I have my fair share of scars but I just don’t understand the disquiet that you project whenever Jaa’Quan comes up.”

 

“I just feel so bad that I couldn't do more for her when things went bad.” She lied after a hefty pause.  He pulled her in and hugged her.  He even smelled perfumed with a female’s fragrance she noted.

“Don’t beat yourself up over what you cannot change.  War is ugly, and it makes us do ugly things.” He whispered.  She pulled away, her eyes watering.  

_If only it were that simple_. She thought sadly.

“I’ll think about it.” She said timorously.

“That’s all I’ll ask of you.  I know the pain of loss Alarees, and I don’t want to force your hand.  But you two might need each other more than you know.”

“Ok”

 

There was a heavy pause and Alarees started to get uncomfortable again.

“So about that shiny ass of yours…” She said changing the subject.

“Oh, uh so you noticed.” Jorvan said rubbing his neck. “I uh, I’m heading out west tonight to meet Claudia again.  This time we’re going to a park and some of her family will be there.” He continued growing more diffident.

“Can I ask you a question?” Alarees tempted.

“Of course, anything.” He said, his usual swagger returning somewhat.

“Do you feel something from her?  The Human?”

His brows arched in surprise.

“Why yes of course, what do you mean?”

“Like, I know you are pretty liberal with your personal life, -and if I’m overstepping my bounds please stop me. But how does she compare to a Turian?”

“Ha, like sexually?”

_The strutting Kakliosaur is back_. She tilted her head and lifted her chin.  Jorvan bowed his head demurely after realization hit.

“Oh, sorry.  I kind of stopped paying attention to that sort of thing.  That sounds terrible.  I mean I don’t really identify partners by species.  -Don’t get me wrong there’s a certain lure with how varied and exotic sentience can be.  But at the end of the day it’s just that, another sentient being.”

Alarees nodded sagely and thanked him.  They embraced again quickly and she left, waving vaguely at Van who only nodded back as she got into the elevator.  

 

She was on her way home when she received a message from Jeratul who was at a conference with some Alliance bigwigs.

 

**Cabalist Jorst,**

 

**I am writing you to inform you that we will be getting a new Operations Chief from the Alliance sometime in April.  Please begin preparations for a welcome aboard brief.  As an aside I would like to thank you for your diligence in regards to your work on the CTC program.**

 

**Regards**

 

**Deputy Ambassador Jeratul Praxis**

**Turian Hierarchy Mission, Vancouver Earth**

 

_Where are you going Barrett?_ Alarees thought, mildly dismayed.  A thought crossed her mind but she violently suppressed it.

_I’m not going back to the stalker routine. He and I have enough on our plates._  

As she thought back on that night on the rooftop and in his apartment she unconsciously touched her lips. Remembering how soft the flesh on his face had felt.  

She flew the rest of the way home staring absently out the side window of the aircar at the shadowy depths of the city below her.

 

After trudging up the stairs to her modest apartment she wandered restlessly about, performing the odd chore or two.  She eventually sat down on her creaky wood stool and stared at the half completed work in front of her.  So far it was shaping up to be a hanger lined with crates and heavy equipment.  The lower half of the canvas was largely blank with the exception of a dark red smear that curved around a crate set in the foreground.

 

_I need to get out._

 

She jumped up and went to her closet on impulse.  Grabbing a sleeveless green shirt and matching knee length skirt she hastily changed and called an aircar.  She set course for Max’s apartment but cancelled as soon as the car took off feeling panicked.

_Now is not the time to make rash decisions._

She almost made the car land and got out to abandon the night’s ill-conceived foray but punched in the Trusty Talon into the nav computer instead and let the autopilot do its thing.  

 

It being a Friday the bar was crammed with people.  Fog machines ejected billowing clouds of what was promised to be harmless smoke while lasers danced off the flailing diorama of limbs and heads on the dance floor.  Alarees hesitated at the entrance, slightly overwhelmed by the sheer mass of people.  She took it as yet another sign that she had been compulsive in even heading out to begin with and turned to leave.  She bumped into something and looked down to see Ceta rubbing his nose.

“Hey lady, a little heads up ne- Oh hi Ree!”

“Hello little one.  Where’s your better half?” She said amiably

“Better half is right. I’m actually going in to get him, his shift should be up.  It’s been a while; I thought we scared you away.” He said sizing her up.

“Nope.  Just been busy.  Where are you two off to?” Alarees purred

“Hmm well a new episode of Fleet and Flotilla is airing tonight.  I was thinking of having a small get together at our place.  What about you?”  

Alarees looked back in at the chaos moving roughly in tune with the music inside.  Heat and humidity wafted out of the doors along with the smell sweat.

“Well now I’m not so sure, mind if I tag along?”

“I thought you would never ask.  Let me go get Rexa.”          

 

Rexa and Ceta emerged from the ruckus a few minutes later holding hands.  Rexa seemed agitated though and only stared blankly at Alarees.  They piled into an aircar with Alarees sitting in the back and rode in awkward silence for a while until Alarees couldn't stand it any longer.

"So how are things Rexa?"

He flinched at the sound of her voice and began chewing on his claws.

"She was there" He said through a mouthful of claws.

"She was not there babe.  That’s impossible."

"She even pulled on my mandible like her."

"Babe I'm telling you she was just a drunk and horney Asari.  They bounced her ass out when she reached over the bar." Ceta said pulling Rexa's arm away from his face.  They interlocked fingers and Rexa seemed to calm down a bit.

"If you need your space I understand, you can drop me off anywhere." Alarees said hiding her disappointment.  Rexa just then seemed to register her presence and turned suddenly to her.

"I'm sorry, no you are fine, and I could use some familiar faces." He said anxiously.

"Speaking of which Geoffry is stopping by, he's got some shore leave from the merchant ship he's on." Ceta said enthusiastically.  

 

The effect on Rexa was immediate; he began fidgeting in his seat, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Oh by the Spirits why didn’t you say something sooner, I could have cleaned the place up before setting out to work.  We could have set up dinner.  I need to shower the moment I get home.  Do you think he'll like my new tattoo?"

Alarees couldn't help but smile at the gushing Turian.  But a troubling thought came to her; there would be a human there.  -One that both of them seem to hold in high esteem.  Just how uncouth would it be to try to initiate something with him around?

Ceta seemed to sense this and turned to her.

"Rexa here tells me you two talked about Geoff.  He's a very understanding individual, very.. tolerant I would have to say" He said silkily. Uncertainty made her mandible twitch as they continued on their way.

 

As Alarees entered their tiny two bedroom flat she noted it was still as immaculate as the last time she was there.

_What the hell is Rexa going to clean? I could do brain surgery on the kitchen counter._

Ree remembered initially being intimidated by the obsessive cleanliness of the place the last time she was here. She had briefly suspected that she had been lured into a kill room by a pair of psychopaths.  But they had proven almost the second they entered the bedroom just how messy they could be.  A familiar burning started on her hips and worked up her flanks.

 

"Something to drink my dear?” Ceta said from the kitchenette.  Alarees found it amusing that his head barely peeked over the mother-of-pearl flecked breakfast nook.

“Some brandy if you have it. Neat.” She said, her lower vocal chords giving her words a deep vibrato betraying her discomfort.  Rexa emerged from the shower frantically drying himself off as he hurried back into his room to get dressed, his fringe piercings tinkling away.

Alarees remembered the rhythmic chiming they had made as he had mounted her on the bed while Ceta kissed him deeply.

_I’m fucking out of control. Calm down._

She took the proffered drink in shaky hands and sipped at it.  It was good, really good.  Ree had only had brandy this rich once before and it had cost an entire months pay.

_Perks of being a bartenders boyfriend_

 

Rexa emerged from the bedroom after a brief staccato of opening and closing drawers in a pair of loose fitting cargo shorts and a tank top.  Alarees spotted some fresh ink on the soft flesh under his armpit centered on his ribcage which appeared to be a circle with a block on the right side of it and a smaller circle inside of it.  Below that was what looked like a bursting star with a single line extending farther than the rest to the right, separating two smaller circles side by side and two rectangles above one another.  Above the rectangles and next to the big circle with the block was what looked like a frozen image of a wavelength of some type.  It was as obscure as you could get.  Alarees was reminded of some type of primitive picture language.

 

There was a chime at the door and Rexa almost bowled Ree over to get to the door.  Ceta only laughed heartily at his gleeful impatience.  Ree approached the nook and leaned on it.

“So you don’t get jealous over Rexa’s infatuation with this human?” She asked earnestly.

Ceta put a bottle of some sort of liquor back in a cabinet (Which he had some difficulty reaching to Alarees amusement) and faced her.

“Oh no.  Hell I was after Geoff for a while to, he just doesn't get anything out of our affections is all.  Rexa is still hopelessly in love with him but deep down he knows Geoffry can't give him what he wants.”  

 

The sound of a child like squeal made Alarees turn around to see Rexa carrying an older human male with a mop of blonde hair over his shoulder.

“LOOK WHO I FOUND!”

“-ack Ceta, for fucks sakes, save me from this goliath.” the human grunted.

“Oh I think you can take care of yourself.” Ceta replied into a glass of liquor, smiling.

“I’m really getting too old for this type of shit dude.”  Geoff complained.  Rexa squatted his 6’ 8” frame down and let the human off.  The human stood about the same height as Alarees with pale blue eyes and a weather beaten, tanned face.  His eyes had a certain twinkle about them and his smile seemed to be a permanent fixture.  He wore a simple deep purple tunic with navy blue trim and matching trousers.  On his breast there was a simple name tag reading G. Einsam, MSV Kent.  If Alarees had to guess she would say he was in his late 50’s.

 

Alarees couldn’t help but smile as well, it was infectious.  Geoff took notice of her and bowed theatrically to her.

“M’lady, I am at a loss for words at the presence of the fairer sex” He stood and stared in mock annoyance at Ceta. “You didn't say anything about a guest dude, totally uncool man.” Ceta only shrugged and said she had stopped by on a whim.  Geoffry turned back to her and offered his hand.

“Geoffry Einsam, and you would be?”

She hesitated for a moment but gave her hand which he kissed lightly.

“Al-Alarees. Alarees Jorst.” She stammered.

_Out. Of. Fucking. Control._ She thought to herself.  She was already hot and bothered but the faint wisp of his lips on the back of her hand had triggered something.

_Eww! Oh by the Spirits you thought about it didn't you._

“Well Al-Alarees a pleasure to meet you.” He said facetiously.  Ree’s eyes widened in surprise at his daring.

“Hey Geo, look what I got!” Rexa said excitedly while lifting an arm. Geoffry turned to the tall Turian and regarded the cryptic inscriptions thoughtfully.

“Now where have I seen that before?”  He said suddenly serious

“Guess” Rexa teased.

“Wait, is it done? I thought there was more to it.”

Rexa froze in horror. “They said this was the design on Voyager..” His mandibles began to quiver in worry.

“Oh my mistake man, I’m thinking of Pioneer.  It had. Like, a naked dude and chick on it. You would have digged that.” Geoff replied smoothly.

“I think I have my next piece in mind then.” Rexa said grinning salaciously.

 

“Hey, the show starts in a few, let’s go get settled.” Ceta suggested.

“Oh man, I’m so far behind, what did I miss?”  Geoffry asked while accepting Rexas hand as they walked into the living room.  There was a long couch with more than enough space to accommodate all four of them as well as a recliner and an ottoman.  The couch extended into a bed which Rexa pulled out so they could lay, legs fully outstretched, on the couch and watch the wall holo. Ceta plopped down first and Alarees sat down next to him followed by Geoff and Rexa.  Alarees hated the stilted script and acting of Fleet and Flotilla but figured it was better than sitting at home frustrated in more ways than one.

 

The show started and Rexa dimmed the lights with his Omni tool.  Alarees finished her drink and placed her glass on the headboard behind her and glanced at Ceta who sat cross legged with his hands at his sides. She could tell he was only half heartedly paying attention; his left hand was ever so lightly rubbing her thigh through her skirt.  She cast a hesitant glance at Geoff and Rexa who paid her no mind.  There was a ding from the kitchenette and Ceta hopped up.

"Need any help?" Alarees offered.

"Uh sure."

They left Rexa and the human who were chatting about the show. Alarees noticed Rexa's arm had slithered around the humans’ waist and he had his face partially buried in the humans shoulder.  Geoff was absently stroking Rexas fringe with one hand while gently blocking Rexa's encroachment into his waistband with the other.  That smile never wavered, but there was tiredness behind it.

 

In the kitchenette Alarees helped load up some trays with snacks from the induction oven.  All the appliances were of gleaming chrome and were meticulously clean.  There were stools around the breakfast nook but little else.  The walls of the place where painted a light teal with abstract art in complementary colors hung on almost every wall.  The windows were polarized and nothing could be heard from outside, just the muffled din of the holo and Rexa saying something excitedly and Geoff laughing.

"So what brought you out this time?" Ceta asked while putting small crackers on a tray and placing what looked like cheese on each one.

"I had an axe to grind." She said flatly.

"Had?"

"Yea, I don't mean to sound selfish.  I just.. I’m uncomfortable around humans."

Ceta stopped what he was doing and took her entire demeanor in.

"Babe, you need to get something off your chest."

"It's ancient history." She said lamely.

"That’s still got you shakin up to this day?"

She nodded weakly and sat down on a stool, cradling her head in her hands.  She had never told anyone about Jaa'Quan and what she had done.  Her self loathing and inherent distrust of others had become a part of her life for so long that she had buried its origins.

_Should I really go blabbing about my personal life to what essentially amounts to a fuck buddy?  I mean look where the status quo has gotten me. Fuck it; at least I can die knowing I told someone._  

"I let someone die." She started tentatively.  Ceta rounded the nook and hopped up on a stool next to her.  He slid a fresh glass of brandy under her and took a healthy gulp of his own chosen poison.  Alarees rolled the glass in her hands, making the ring of condensation forming on the countertop grow bigger and bigger.

 

"I didn't just let someone die. I willed it, to save myself.  She lived though, and knows what I did.  I thought to myself; ' _Take her so that I can get away, so that I can live.'_ And it didn't stop there.  When I found her I felt disappointment that she hadn't died along with my shame."  Alarees downed her drink and pushed the glass away.  The streak of condensation it left behind looked like a comet's tail.

Ceta put a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. He looked almost child like on the stool.  His bare face adding to the illusion that he was still an adolescent waiting to undergo writes of heritage.

"I -we, used to be thugs, Geoffry and I.  He was a mercenary and I had links to the black market.  When I wasn't pedaling weapons to extremists and he wasn't pulling jobs we snuffed out the competition.  I have watched the weapons I have sold being used in unspeakable atrocities.  And I have seen Geoffry disembowel bodyguards for Intel.  We didn't care back then, it was about the money, nothing else."

Alarees felt herself sobering up suddenly, becoming slightly horrified.

_Maybe you weren’t to far off with the psychopath thing._ She thought alarmingly

"There, that look right there on your face.  That’s what I see in the mirror every time I wake up.  Geoffry feels it differently, he feels an obligation to make things right.  And he does so with Rexa." Ceta leaned in close after looking towards the living room.  They were still talking loudly.

 

Ceta lowered his voice to barely above a whisper. "You will never breath a word of this to another living soul." He said suddenly serious. Alarees nodded numbly and looked him in the eyes.

"Geoffry was a member of the crew that killed Rexa's parents, with guns I sold them.  He was on Omega at the time but was there when the Asari brought back her 'play thing' He left her employ shortly thereafter and sought out other jobs.  It was two years later that we ran into her again and saw the shadow Rexa had become. It was then that we realized we were just as big a monster as she was by not doing anything."  He leaned back and took another healthy swig of his drink, coughing lightly afterwards.

"You may feel guilt and shame for willing another to die so that you may live.  But that’s instinct, basic survival instinct.  What we did directly played a hand in destroying someone’s life for cheap personal gain.  Now don't get me wrong, I love Rexa with all my heart.  He is everything I want in a partner.  But he is also our ward. We are indebted to him for life."

 

Alarees felt sick. She mulled over how painful it must be to maintain such a facade, to be reminded everyday that this gentle giant lived through constant degradation and unspeakable horrors because you didn't lift a finger.

_One hell of a fucking pep talk._ She thought morosely.

"I don't know what to say to any of that." She eventually said.  Ceta hopped down from the stool and went back to prepping orderves.

"There’s nothing to say.  You may question your actions based on an established moral code of honor, be it from military service or family upbringing.  But I think until you willfully ignore suffering and pain for personal gain you still have some moral high ground."

Alarees felt a deep sadness for Rexa suddenly and for Geoffry to an extent.  She couldn't imagine being loved by someone so blindly whom you could never fully return their affections.  Not only that, but you knew you were indirectly responsible for that hopeless desire to begin with.

 

They finished making snacks and brought them along with a fresh round of drinks into the living room.  Rexa's arm retracted quickly from Geoffs trousers at their appearance and he guiltily looked up at Alarees and Ceta placing trays on the coffee table and end tables.  They got settled again and Rexa finished giving a synopsis of what had happened in the series thus far.  Geoff gave Alarees an appraising look before asking her if she was a big fan of the show as well.  Ree looked at him, seeing him in a new light.  Those twinkling eyes were haunted by despicable acts and endless shame.  That permanent smile a grimace of pain now, it only became genuine when Rexa giggled, or laughed, or purred approvingly.

_Giving Rexa peace and happiness has become your entire life, but what about you?_ She froze for a moment.

_Is this really going to happen, with a human?_

"Couldn't care less." She purred. "So I wont mind if I miss some of it."  She felt Rexas forearm against her hip move ever so slightly and his hand dug into Geoff waistband again.

"I don't think Rexa and I will mind much either.  Although this dude will probably watch it tomorrow."  Rexa responded with a baritone growl that reverberated through the couch setting Alarees’ sex on fire.

"Looks like I'm recording this episode as well" Ceta lamented.  

 

With all pretenses gone Rexa began nibbling on Geoffs shoulder while he massaged Geoffs cock. Alarees, having never touched a human before aside from her brief (albeit violent) encounters with Max, hesitated.

_Are you really going to do this?  What do you do?_ She thought back to Max scrambling to get his sweatpants back on when he had launched from his bed after realizing something was amiss.  Even then she had only seen an outline of _something_.  She hadn't even bothered to study human anatomy in that respect.  Just how best to wound and kill one.  

 

 She watched the rhythmic motions of Rexa's hands and looked on in amazement as she pulled down his trousers to see a very solid looking shaft of flesh with a single ridge.

_So no sheath I guess, it’s constantly out._

"You've never gotten hard for me Geo, that’s not nice." Rexa growled.

"I'm being influenced by Al-Alarees here" He said jokingly.

She grinned deviously and grabbed Rexas hand and interlocked fingers.  He growled in disapproval at first but grew excited as they both began stroking the humans member.

_Its fucking rigid as hell, how do they get it into anything?  And so thick._ A faint wave of queasiness came over her at the alienness of it.

Alarees rolled over onto her knees to get into a better position and felt a familiar presence behind her as Ceta hitched up her skirt and began toying with her sex. Her plate split open and Ceta was tasting her.  

 

_Out. Of. Fucking. Control._  

 

Swept up in the heat of the moment she moved in to kiss the human, breathing his smell in.  He was sweeter smelling than Max. Those pliable lips caressed hers.  The feeling of such softness on her flesh making her face tingle.  She pressed into him moaning from Ceta’s efforts and his tongue expertly darted out and flicked the sensitive cleft on the roof of her mouth making her whole body shiver.  She was not his first Turian woman.  

 

Rexa moved to take the human in his mouth but Alarees saw the waning interest in Geoffs face.  She regretfully pulled away from Ceta and offered herself to Rexa.  The human caressed Rexa’s face, lightly stroking his mandible and nodded encouragingly.  He straddled her then, facing Rexa as she lay on her back and wrapped his arms around the big Turian as he finally entered Alarees.  Her vision blurred as his presence overwhelmed her.  The human began using his knees to massage her waist as Rexa got into a rhythm completely saturating her with pleasure.  Ceta had worked his way behind the big Turian and soon he was in a double embrace.  She squinted up through tears of pleasure to see Rexa hold on to Geoffs soft frame as he thrusted into her.  Rexa gave a long juddering sigh as it became too much for him as well and soon his pace became ragged.  Geoff only hugged him tighter, holding his head behind the fringe.  Ree passed into a fugue as she peaked unbidden.                            

 

They awoke the next day in a tangle of limbs, Rexa spooning Ceta facing off against Geoff and Alarees on the couch bed.  

They all took turns showering and ate breakfast together, watching last nights recorded episode of Fleet and Flotilla over leftover orderves at the breakfast nook.  Alarees was surprised at the lack of awkwardness the next day.  Well not totally without awkwardness.  Alarees detected a whiff of resentment and jealousy from Rexa aimed at her but Geoff was very diplomatic during the whole ordeal.  Both of them.

 

-=-=

 

A couple of days passed before Alarees got fed up with the casual avoidance about where the Human Operations chief was going so she asked Jeratul directly one day.

 

“Deputy Ambassador sir, a moment of your time?” She asked just as everyone stood to leave from yet another mind numbing meeting.

“But of course Cabalist.” He said jovially.  She smoothed her slate gray tunic and scratched behind her fringe out of nervous habit as she followed the ancient Turian to his office. After opening the door for the elder and following him in she wasted no time.

“Where is the Gunnery Chief going exactly?”  She said gravely.  Jeratul tsked at her while wagging a finger.  He rounded a ornate ebony desk and creaked his haunches into a supple leather chair.

“Is this enquiry of a professional or personal nature?” He said bridging his fingers over his nose.

“Can it be both?  I’ve done some research and there are only three places he could be going based on his qualifications.  I am also considering tendering a transfer request as well and would like to be able to account for additional assets being present if I do tender such a request.” She rattled off robotically.

“You’re not fooling me Jorst, clever framing for your argument though.” He smiled at her.  “So he’s an asset now eh?  What brought about this change of heart?”

She tugged at her tunic again and looked out the window.  She noted that Jeratul didn’t have stained glass for his with a twinge jealously.

“Sir, I’m going to go to Digeris.  I just want to know if he will be there.” She finally said, meeting his gaze levelly.  His 120+ years of life experience made his poker face impenetrable.

“I’m afraid I would be breaching protocol if I were to divulge such information.  Will that be all Cabalist?” He said, utterly impassive.

“Yes Sir.” She said with a tinge of disappointment flanging low in her voice.

“Dismissed then”

Alarees about faced and exited his office feeling more frustrated than ever.  She decided to take it out on herself in the gym and quickly changed over and headed downstairs to do so. She was later surprised to see Max approaching her as she hammered away at a punching bag.

 

They had tussled for a bit and a few times Max had the clear advantage but he had always relented to her.  When she had him choking on her spurs she saw the determination in his eyes as he went to some other place and managed to get out of it.  His oafish demeanor hid a power and prowess she found enticing.  She was enjoying the bout until he had grabbed her and tossed her in the air, overloading the sensitive nerve endings above her hips with his vice grip like hands and making her weak in the knees.  She had a flashback of looking up at him while in his arms at the race track then and there and became overwhelmed.  Images of Geoff’s muscular back covered in  a sheen of sweat as he embraced Rexa flitted through her mind.  

 

-=-=-=-

 

Weeks had passed and she had resigned to accepting what fate would deal her so she made preparations to leave the employ of the Embassy, unwittingly at the same time as Max.  Van had hinted that Max would be leaving a week or so after her so she had given up on maybe, possibly, making amends with him.  A cruel suspicion had dawned on her as she had entered her office for the last time to grab her knapsack and found Max’s trophy on her desk.  But the stone faced Deputy Ambassador wouldn't give the game up even as she said her final goodbye.  

 

-=-=

 

While sitting on a Spirit forsaken shuttle full of Spirit forsaken Alliance soldiers who would not stop staring at her or shut the fuck up while wedged next to what she swore was a Atlas mech a familiar voice had boomed out to swat a young Private who had committed some kind of faux pas.

 


	10. Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here I try to paint a picture of Max's inner workings. -And that he is barely in control of himself, situationally dependent of course.

**SSV Warsaw, March 14th 2186 CE**

 

_Well no teeth or flared mandibles, so no outward appearance of anger or hostility._ Max thought to himself.  He had also noted she didn’t have any weapons on her.  She stared at him intently as he unconsciously touched the fading scar above his eye.

“What are you doing here Jorst?” Max said incredulously  

“Making sure there’s nothing for you to jump off of” She replied gravely.

_Is she being fucking serious right now_

Something in her demeanor changed as her words sunk in and Max scowled, she quickly added “Ok so maybe not the best joke.  But really I am going to Digeris to oversee my Biotics program.  You?”

“Uh, same destination, different mission.” Max said distractedly as a few bits of information fell into place.

_Van, you motherfucker. Goddamnit Jeratul was in on this to._

“So unless you are in on this as well I feel like we’ve been tricked” Max said indignantly.

“I had my suspicions, but Jeratul is a tried and true stone faced politician.  And Van is far more capable of deception than I give him credit for.” Alarees said amusedly.

Max looked down at the plaque still cradled in his hands, shame hitting him like a freight train.

“Oh, so.  What did you make of this?”

Now it was Alarees turn to be uncomfortable.  She fidgeted in her armor and scratched behind her fringe again.

“I.  Umm.  Thank you?” There was a heavy pause as they both thought of what to do next. Max gradually became overwhelmed with a feeling of culpability.  It was as if this whole fiasco were his doing, so he started talking:

“Well.. So I guess we’ll be working together then.  -I mean not like we haven't before. But it will be more direct.  Do you know who you’ll be reporting to? I hear they have limited space and most of the staff are doubled up in trailers.  Oh damn I’m rambling.  I’ll stop.  Do you need anything? I’ve been on a ship like this before I can show you around.  I’m talking still.  Sorry”

Max looked like he was about to jump out of his skin.  Alarees couldn't suppress her laughter any longer and warbled away while Max looked on stunned.

 

“Remember Max, lets take this day by day.” She tutted.  He nodded numbly, panic subsiding gradually as he touched his forehead again.

“Nice pajamas by the way” she said impishly, remarking his Neural interface suit.

_Doesn't really leave much to the imagination._ She thought to herself

He looked down at himself and smiled sheepishly.

“Uh yea, this is how I usually greet future co workers” he said abashedly while turning to his side to preserve some of his modesty.

_Is he squaring up to fight or is that some kind of social thing?_ Alarees thought curiously.  She decided to research human behavior later that night on the extranet.

“Well I seemed to have missed the greeting the first time around.” She said playfully.  She watched in fascination as he turned red.      

 

_Why is she being so.  Nice?  Is this a set up to get me complacent for something she has in mind?_

_"_ So I'm going to go ahead and finish changing, you're more than welcome to watch" He said before realizing there was a chance she would probably take him literally.

"I've seen people put clothes on before.  I think i'll go hit up the gym and get something to eat." She said dismissively.  

_This is like the most we've talked since my apartment, it's like I exist now._

"Ok then, I'll move my stuff so you can have the bottom rack if you like, there’s plenty of space in here." Max said timidly.

"I like the current arrangements if you are ok with it." She said quietly.  She was doing that head tilt thing, her mandibles twitching slightly.

"Uh sure, just don’t say I didn’t warn you about my snoring, Aubry used to-" Max coughed suddenly and had to look away from those sparkling blue eyes.

"I can be obnoxious when I sleep." He said quietly.  

 

She nodded and began removing her armor. Max stood and watched for a minute before growing self conscious and grabbing his clothes.  With his catheters removed he had the urge to do his business naturally.  So he exited the squad bay covering his modesty with his uniform and went into the restroom across the hall.  Max had just settled down in a stall when he heard the shuffle of boots as two people entered the restroom.  Max froze at the sound. He had always felt uncomfortable doing his business in public restrooms and doubly so when someone else entered.  He tried waiting them out, but they started talking at the sink.

"Did you see the Skull fucker?" One of them said, his voice raspy.

"Hard to miss, did you notice it take a shine to the Heavy on the shuttle?" Said the other in a nasal voice.

"You mean the uptight asshole? Figures it would favor another asshole"

"I think I saw it heading below decks, unescorted by the way."

"They should collar aliens with tracking devices when on our ships." Said the raspy one.

"Wanna go see what it’s up to?" The nasally one said.

"Heh, yea.  Maybe we'll catch it doing something shady and get it launched from an airlock."

They finished and left.  Max hurriedly finished his business and got dressed.  He jogged to his bunk and tossed the interface suit on it.   As he turned to leave he stopped to grab his omnitool bracelet from his armor and slipped it on.  He brought up the ships blueprints to confirm where the gym was as he hurriedly entered the elevator.

 

As he exited the elevator and approached the gym he slowed his pace so as to not draw attention to himself.  A group of technicians passed by while Max pretended to be engrossed in a technical manual on his Omnitools reader function.  He waited by the door for a good 15 minutes but no one entered or left.  Anxiety got the better of him and he tripped the door sensor and peeked in.  The gray matting was barren of people as were the wall mounted machines.  The place had a sour stink of sweat.  

A lone punching bag by a support pillar swayed slightly making Max's brow furrow.  He stealthily entered and looked around.  The room was a rectangle with a curved ceiling that terminated into the curved portside wall. According to the schematics the gym was against the secondary pressure hull of the ship.  Just a meter or so beyond the curved wall was hard vacuum.  The opposite wall had partitions interspersed between equipment and the farthest ones led to a changing room and shower.  As Max ventured deeper into the room he noticed gouges in the matting leading away from the punching bag.  He followed the gouges to the shower room and pressed against a wall.  He could hear motion and a gagging cough.  It sounded human.  He peeked into the shower, his adrenaline pumping.

 

There on the tiled floor of the shower room Alarees had a young privates' head wedged between her legs.  The humans face was a deep purple and his eyes were rolling back into his head as he weakly clawed at her.  

Her ebony face was split into a toothy grimace as she sucked in air from her exertions and fought off the Privates meager attempts to stave off unconsciousness.  The Private managed to hook a hand into the fabric of her thin microfiber top and wrenched, tearing the garment in half.  Alarees responded by striking the private on the side of the head with an open palm while she grabbed the offending limb with her other hand.  

Max stepped out from behind the wall and Alarees looked up at the motion.

"-Theres *gasp* another" she managed to breath.  Max heard a scuffle of boots on the matting and turned in time to see another Alliance soldier gliding towards him with a metal rod held high over his head.  The young soldiers eyes widened and the rod began to arc down towards Max's head.  He dove into the swing his forearms meeting the young soldiers’ thereby arresting the arcing motion mid swing.  

 

He looked over his shoulder and saw Aubry being dragged towards a Dragons’ tooth by a group of Husks to be impaled.

_Violence._

 

A switch flipped and Max pinched his shoulder with his other hand and smashed through the soldiers face with a lateral elbow.  The rod thumped on to the matting and the soldier staggered.  As his hands moved to a profusely bleeding nose Max wrapped his meaty vice grips around his throat and lifted him off the ground.  The soldier kicked at his groin but Max took a step forward blocking the shot.  Enraged he took one hand off the soldier’s throat and grabbed him by the belt buckle and lifted him over his head.  

"IM HERE ASSHOLES, TRY AND TAKE HER NOW. " He roared as he threw the soldier into a wall.  There was a sickening crunch as he crumpled like a meat filled accordion.  Completely blacked out he turned from the still form and stormed the group of Husks around Aubry.  He grabbed one that was partially conscious by the legs and pulled him away from Alarees.  She released him and let his head bobble about as he was dragged by Max towards the matting.

"Max, he's done." She wheezed.

Max straddled him and pinned his arms by his side.  The privates head lolled about as he gradually came to and went wide eyed when he looked up to see Max foaming at the mouth screaming into his soul.

"WHY, WHY YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT.  NOT SO FUCKING TOUGH NOW ARE YOU" Max swatted him across the face with a backhand.

"GIVE HER BACK YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT "

"Max please, he's done" Alarees said from someplace in the distant.  Max cocked back to hit the private again but felt something grab his arm.  He turned angrily and saw Ree recoil from his stare.  The sound of rushing blood abated and his vision returned to normal as he saw the fear in her eyes.  He looked down to see the private sobbing; one whole side of his face was beet red.

 

 

Icy calm and logic returned as Max looked down at himself.  He jumped up off the private and brought his omnitool up and approached the wall kisser.  A scan revealed a broken collarbone and a fractured spinal column among other injuries.  

"This is Gunnery Chief Barrett, I need a medical team in the gym ASAP with a spinal stabilization board." He commed to the CIC.

"What the hell happened down there?" The Duty officer enquired.  "Report to the bridge when the team arrives." He continued.

"Aye aye Sir" Max replied robotically and turned to Alarees who was surveying the carnage around her.

"I presume he means both of us." He said levelly.

She nodded numbly and tried to pull what was left of her top back over her shoulders. She inhaled deeply and tore the rest of it off in anger her bare chest plates shining under the harsh fluorescent lighting.

"That was my only one." She said disdainfully, regarding the pile of cloth on the gray matting.

 

-=-=-

 

As Max and Alarees stood by the Captains office Max couldn't help but smile faintly as Alarees fidgeted in the t-shirt he had given her.  It was comically oversized, making her look like she was wearing a sheet with arm holes.  The hatch to the Captains’ office opened and they were ushered inside by the ruddy faced Yeoman.  The Captain sat at her desk with her back to them.  Max strode up to the desk with Alarees in tow, went to Attention, and reported in.

"Ma'am, Gunnery Chief Barrett reporting as ordered."

"Stand At Ease, Gunnery Chief." She said calmly turning in her seat to face them.  She was of typical age of someone her rank.  Worry lines were beginning to take root around sharp brown eyes.  There were streaks of gray in her otherwise auburn hair.  Her nose was slightly hooked which accentuated high cheekbones.  She regarded the duo for a moment before turning to a wall mounted holo and turning it on.

 

"Now before we get into why I have a soldier wheelchair bound with a shattered orbital socket, broken nose, and broken collar bone until we get a neurosurgeon on board.”

(She had counted off the maladies off on her fingers while listing them.)

“and another suffering brain damage and deep tissue bruising from a blood choke, I'd like to go over this first."

 

She pressed a button on her desk and surveillance footage from a camera on the gym ceiling started to play.  You couldn't see into the changing room or shower room directly from the vantage point. But you could see the entrances and some of the floor.  As the video played you could see Alarees already working the punching bag.  Shortly after the two soldiers entered and walked past her.  They stood and watched her for a while before one approached and talked to her.  She turned and faced him while the other circled around behind her.  The one talking to her gestured at something and she turned away back towards the bag.  She froze as she saw the other human and backed into the first who grabbed her in a bear hug and started dragging her to the shower room. She started kicking and the other human grabbed her legs as they moved towards the shower.  From there you could only see shadows moving in the shower room.  One of them emerged and entered the changing room.  As soon as the door closed you could see a torso flop on the ground as there was a struggle. The Captain paused the video and turned back towards them.

"I have questions for you Cabalist." She said formally. "First, what was said prior to the altercation?"

 

Alarees scratched behind her fringe and bowed her head before replying.

"He asked what I thought I was doing on his ship moving about as if I owned it"  She looked the Captain in the eyes and continued. "He said to get the hell out of his gym."

"And your response?"  

"I told him to go fuck himself" Ree said, her gaze never faltering.

"At any point and time did you threaten the safety of this ship or its crew?" The captain asked levelly.

"No Ma'am"

"At any point and time did you attempt to entice or bribe either of the Soldiers to conduct espionage on the Turian Hierarchies behalf?”

“No Ma’am”

“Very well, you are dismissed. And I would advise that you stick with familiar company until the facts get out.  -As a matter of fact, Yeoman.” She said turning to Callum Parks.

He came to her side and saluted smartly. “Yes Ma’am”

“When we are done here I want those two idiots’ mugshots sent out to all section heads along with this video. Make it mandatory viewing and explain that if anything like this ever happens again I will charge them and punish them to the maximum of my ability, and then remand them to the Hierarchy for whatever punishment is dictated by their laws.” She said devoid of emotion.  

 

Alarees took that as her cue and looked at Max forlornly before about facing and leaving.  Her respect for the human Captain raised considerably.  She exited the office but grew hesitant as she crossed the CIC to the elevator.  She caught a few lingering stares, most of them empathetic.  Alarees decided to wait for Max by the elevator.

_They are not all a bad lot Ree.  They are not all evil monsters.  You’ve known plenty of your own kind that have done worse things._ A silver suited human laughing hysterically at the flailing corpse of Kantose echoed through her mind.

 

“Who were these two idiots by the way?” The Captain asked after Alarees had left.

 

“They came from groundside; they were heading to the Citadel for transfer to the SSV Trafalgar. Private Schmuckatelli and Technician Fleischtasche. Ma’am” Yeoman Parks read from a datapad. She took this in before nodding at Max.  

 

“So Gunnery Chief, now we get to your piece of the pie.” The Captain said turning back to the Holo.  She pressed play and they sat in silence as they watched Max creep into the gym to investigate only to be attacked from behind.  Max actually winced when the Technician smashed into the wall at mach-Jesus and hung his head in shame as he watched himself belt the hapless private across the face.  His shame intensified further when he saw how terrified Alarees was when he turned on her.  

 

“You were attacked, I got that.  And God only knows what was going on in the shower when you reentered.  But you showed a lack of... Restraint. When dealing with the assailants.  Tell me why I shouldn't have a psych profile done on you Gunnery Chief?” The Captain said through bridged fingers, her dark brown eyes taking in every nuance of his body language.

 

Max didn’t move a muscle, head and eyes straight to the front as he answered.

“Ma’am, I had the power to intervene, and I did so.  I felt a member of my team was in peril of deadly force given the means, opportunity, and intent of her assailants.  The Force Continuum states that a level of force equal to or greater than that which has been demonstrated is authorized.”

 

A pencil thin eyebrow ascended into the Captains low cut bangs.

“So you are telling me that killing both of them would have been justified?”

 

“No Ma’am, only that hindsight being what it is, I should have called security after disarming the first assailant.  But given the exigent circumstances of the situation I was presented I felt immediate action was warranted.” He rattled off.

 

Her face softened somewhat and she stood and rounded her desk, leaning against it with her arms crossed. “Yeoman, if you’ll give me the room for a moment.”

After the Parks left her air of authority wavered and she regarded him empathetically.

“Gunny, you and I have been around the block for a minute.  Lets stray from textbook questions and answers and drop the bullshit.”

 

“Ma’am?”

 

She turned and pressed a control on the desk, rewinding the video and freezing it to right when he blocked the attack with the rod.  She fidgeted some more and zoomed in Max’s face which was visible over the Technicians shoulder, a light was very clearly in the process of being extinguished from behind Max’s eyes.

 

“I know that look and this-” She forwarded the video a few frames you could see Max mouth something. “-I’ve experienced and practice to this day.”

Max felt his heart freeze.

 

“So how long were you in Cognitive Therapy?”  She asked.

“A year Ma’am” He said cautiously.

“Husband and daughter on Horizon, Collector attack. One of the few Commander Shepard couldn't reach in time on the other side of that Omega 4 Relay.”  She looked down at her shoes, seeming to age decades right then and there. When she faced him again it was a grieving widow and mother who looked at him.

“What about you?”

 

Max’s shoulders slumped and he took a deep breath before turning his head and looking into those sorrowful eyes.

“Wife, Eden Prime.”

 

They stared at each other in silence for a while. She broke the silence as she hugged herself.

“I think you’re use of Control Words deviates from their intended purpose Max.  Promise me you will never use these techniques to harm another living soul ever again.”

 

Max nodded slowly.  The Captain was back suddenly and she stood rigidly in front of him.

“That will be all Gunnery Chief”

 

“Yes Ma’am, Good evening Ma’am”

 

-=-=-

 

Alarees pushed off the bulkhead she was leaning on as Max exited the Captains quarters.  He glanced up at her as he approached the elevator but avoided eye contact.

“Did you still want to get something to eat?” He said when the silence in the elevator became too much to bear.  

 

He kept thinking back to how Alarees had recoiled from him in the video as he turned on her.  He looked down at her, just noticing how tiny she really was.  The top of her ebony crest and fringes were barely higher than his nipples.  The plates were more layered and shorter than a males fringe.  You could actually see under skin at the base of her skull.  Unlike the horizontal plates you saw on males that cover the back of their heads and run down their neck.  The plates reminded Max of feathers dipped in oil.  The majority of her slender neck and throat was dark brown skin with a few random plates here and there.  Her bony collar plates were mostly smooth, be it from wear and tear or something Turians did cosmetically Max couldn't tell.

 

She turned and faced him, looking up at him with those piercing blue eyes, which Max noticed were flecked with purple giving the illusion that an amethyst geode had exploded into her iris.  Her pupils narrowed into cat like slits as she regarded him, the motion strangely alien but familiar.  Max realized he was staring and looked away quickly.

“Yes, would you like to come?”

 

“Yes.”

 

As they entered the Mess hall there was a distinct pause in activity as a tiny Turian in an oversized white T-shirt and skintight gym shorts clik-claked barefoot across the steel mesh deck while trailed by a hulking monster of a man.

 

_Monster is right._ They both thought to themselves.  

 

Max declined getting another tray of food and instead got some hot chocolate not wanting to dose on caffeine so close to bedtime.  The cook behind the serving station held up a hand as Ree approached with a tray and reached under the table and opened a separate food compartment.  He pulled out a steaming tray of what looked like reconstituted Turian field rations and offered it to her.

“Uh, thanks.  I think”

The cook smiled politely and moved on to the next person.  Ree plopped down in front of Max and tentatively prodded the food.

“D’ya think they poisoned it?” she mused. She looked up to see Max staring down the cook.

“Gunnery Chief! Palavan to Gunnery Chief?!”  she poked him with a taloned finger cautiously.

He jumped slightly and blinked wildly as he looked back down at her.

“Sorry.” he said quietly and took a cautious sip of his steaming beverage.

 

She took a bite of some sort of purple leafy substance and chewed slowly, her mandibles set high, pressed in firmly against her jaw.

“Might as well be poison” she grunted. She looked up at Max who was staring off into nothing again.  She debated pressing him to talk about whatever it was that was eating at him but gave him his space.  

 

She finished choking down her food and even snuck a sip of Max’s cocoa as he zoned out again.  It was delicious, and thick.  She could feel the velvety concoction coat her throat and warm her from the inside.  She debated on chancing another sip but figured she was pushing her luck in more ways than one. She glanced at Max who was looking at her again, his face unreadable.

 

She dipped her head in embarrassment as if he could read her thoughts and then burst out laughing.  His eyes widened in alarm thinking she was choking on something.  He noticed the usual purple/blue hue of her inner mouth parts were coated in chocolate and looked down to see his cup had moved.  

“Are you ok?”

 

“Heeeehehehehe, Terminal Phase Event” She cackled.  He looked on confused for a minute before he remembered where he had heard that before and smirked.

 

-=-=-=-=-

As Max cleared off his bunk and lay down on his back he thought about his conversation with the Captain.  The bunk jostled as Ree scrambled on to the top bunk with cat like agility.  

 

_Alarees._

 

Tumultuous emotions bubbled up, competing to be at the forefront but none truly stood out at the invoking of her name in his mind. All he saw was the fear in her eyes as he turned on her.  Twin pools of blue/purple galactic light darkening as their black cores swelled to engulf all life as animal fear took root.

 

_You did that..._  

 

 

Aubry was there, though the clarity of her memory was hazy.  An upwelling of fear and panic swelled in his chest as he realized this.  He tried to remember a specific event, anything that he could recite specific details about.  Her warmth next to him as they slept in on a lazy Saturday morning, her hair a tangled brown swath tickling his face as he held her.  She had always smelled faintly of lavender.

 

_Remember_

 

She had turned to face him one morning, and there they laid.  Staring into each others eyes.  Her heart shaped face partially masked by her hair.  He had moved to brush the hair away but it persisted.  

 

_Remember!_

 

_"Yes? Oh my god Yes!"_ She was beating his chest playfully.  He had put his hands in her hair, caressing her scalp as he gently pulled her closer and kissed her.  He released her and she lingered for a moment, eyes closed mouth quivering _._

 

_What were we talking about?_

 

Max realized then and there that all jumping had done back on earth was to rigidly define only small aspects of his memories.  The adrenaline painting tiny aspects of a memory in a technicolor experience of emotion with no context.

 

_I’m losing you._

 

He turned on his side and stared at his suit mounted on the wall.  All he had to do is back into it and it would incase him, protect him.

 

 

Something tickled his nose as it rolled down it, hesitated, and leapt onto his pillow.  The totality of it’s existence absorbed by the woven cotton.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any advice or comments greatly appreciated.


	11. Your Spooning an Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Involuntary Nocturnal Penile Erections [INPE] Is srs business ok?

**SSV Warsaw, March 15th 2186 CE**

 

_He wasn't kidding._ Alarees thought angrily as Max imitated the sounds of one of those human race cars in his slumber.  She looked at her Omnitool bracelet and saw it was 0150 Toronto time.  She had refused to go by local time until she got settled on Digeris and could get her circadian rhythm in sync.  

She remembered a little tidbit from her orders brief and threw her arms up in defeat, moaning angrily.

 

_Digeris has 37 hour days! They get to work you longer for the same amount of pay.  Spirits are you fucked!_

 

_Fuck.  What a useful human word.  So many meanings and applications.  What the fuck am I doing up.  Why wont he fucking stop with the racket.  He didn't snore like this in his fucking apartment.  Maybe I should hit the fucker again._

She made a mental connection and leaned over the side of the bunk and stared down at him.  He was on his side.

 

She crept down the side of the bunk and hesitated.  Looking around she did see other bunks that were empty but they were next to others from the shuttle.  Of those two of which were currently sleeping in the infirmary.  Her whole body convulsed with a chill as the cold steel under her feet and the frigid air of the ship yanked away whatever wisps of warmth she had had under the thin issued sheets.

 

Max was the only one she could count on to do something if she was ambushed again.

_My how your ivory towers have collapsed, leaving you to dwell amongst the rabble Ms. Jorst_ She thought to herself.  She looked down on the sleeping figure wondering how to get him on his back without waking him.  He was smiling slightly as he dreamt unknowable vistas and impossible realities.  His flattened slightly slavic nostrils flared as each ragged breath was drawn.   

 

Putting a knee on the edge of the bed Alarees leaned over and gently pressed on his shoulder.  It started working at first and he started to shift onto his back but he stopped and curled up bringing his knees up as his hand slipped under the pillow.  The unmistakable whine of a pistol coming coming out of sleep mode made Alarees heart stop.  She looked up from his legs to see two bright green circles regarding her coldly from the shadows of the bed.

“Jorst, you really do like to flirt with disaster don’t you?”

“Y-you were snoring, you didn’t when you slept on your back, so.. I’m sorry.”

His hand came out from under the pillow, weapon free, and he rubbed his forehead.

“I’m sorry as well.”

Her whole body convulsed again with another chill as her teeth began to chatter.

“You know you can pull the sheets from other bunks if you are that cold.” Max said sitting up as best he could in the bunk.

“Comedy option: you could rack up with me and I can snore directly into your ear for the full effect.  I hear the concussive blasts can actually put you to sleep faster from brain damage.” he said self effacingly.  

“And who would be able to offer testimonials as to the veracity of those claims, Barrett?” Ree replied sardonically.  Max looked down then growing quiet.

_Ok, enough is enough._

Alarees climbed into bed with him and sat next to him leaning against the headboard.

“Hey” she prodded.

He slowly turned his head over to her.

“I never got a chance to, thank you.” She said softly, her lower vocals feathering her voice almost musically. “I mean I had things under control, but the backup was nice.”

Max smiled thinly “What about the other one coming to shove the stick god knows where?”

“Oh he was gonna catch a stasis field.”  She said looking up at him, eyes glittering in the darkness.

“I’m sorry about how far I took it” Max said glumly.  

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Can we? Is that even appropriate?  I don’t mean to sound like a dick but we don’t exactly have a good track record.”

“No, that would be you.” She said in an attempt at humor.

“Jeez, I thought I was gonna die that day” he smiled wanly.  “But still…”

“Well then lets start over.  Hi, my name is Alarees Jorst, Senior Cabalite. And you would be?”

He looked down at her tiny three fingered hand and looked up into those glittering blue eyes.  Her chin lifted and she tilted her head to him exposing her slender neck.

 

_Vulnerable.  It’s a sign of concession_

 

He swallowed her tiny hand in his and gave it a gentle shake.  "Maximillian Barrett, Gunnery Chief, pleasure to meet you."

"And what brings you to the lovely SSV Warsaw Gunnery Chief?" Ree asked her voice becoming a low raspy purr as someone else in the squad bay shifted noisily in their bunk.  

 

Max took her features in appreciatively for the first time.  She looked back up at him confidently, almost defiantly.  Her Imperial Blue colony markings were minimal by Turian standards.  She had a bar under each eye that extended past her temples and ended in a broken dash.  Her mandibles had markings of the same style and on her chin was a small blue dash as well.  The markings barely stood out from her ebony plating which looked almost wet to the touch in certain lighting.  Her angular facial features were not that expressive given the thickened nature of her skin but her eyes more than made up for it.  And, as Max was slowly realizing, body language was a huge component of expressing emotion seconded only by the subvocalizations and tones they could produce with dual vocal chords.    

 

"A new start." He said quietly as they took each other in.  "Also I hate sitting at a desk as the main function of my job." He said conversationally.

"Oh I think Digeris will keep you busy." Ree said while sliding under the sheets.

"Oh, go ahead and make yourself at home." Max said while she adjusted herself.  She had stopped and looked back up at him eyes uncertain.

"You don't approve?"

"It's not that, I'm just not savvy on Turian culture or social norms." He paused and scratched at his scar.  "Like, is it normal to encroach upon each others personal space? I guess the better question would be if Turians have such a concept."  

"So you don't approve?" She said, one mandible twitching slightly.

"Thats not it Jorst, it-" He began.

"-That is it though.  We do as we please unless one objects or it is of detriment to unit or mission. Close proximity to one another is a curious aspect of human behavior to me though.  Does it make you feel threatened?" She said suddenly very intense.

"No, not threatened, it's just such 'close proximity' as you put it is typically only shared by close friends or lovers."

"Interesting." She said as she gave him some space.  "I have a question for you as well."

"Fire away" Max said silently regretfull her body warmth had withdrawn.

"Earlier you made to hide your genitalia.  Was that out of concern for me or you?" She said looking down at his crotch.

Max snorted in laughter and turned scarlet, thankful that the darkness was hiding just how awkward and embarrassed this whole conversation had become.  He actually felt anxiety building in his chest.

"Oh my god.  I cannot with you."  He said burying his face in his hands.

"Cannot what?" She said sounding worried.

"Just.. Nevermind.  Ok, so that kind of goes hand in hand with the personal space thing." Max said from his hands

"Close friends show each other their reproductive organs?" She said sounding genuinely curious.

"No, no. I mean if you had to I suppose…  For some, medical, reason." He finally looked at Ree who had questions burning in her eyes.

"Look, could we please change the topic?" He said pleadingly.

"So conversations of sex are also only had between close friends and lovers as well?" She said innocently.

"I'm done.  I cannot." Max muttered into his hands, defeated.  He felt the bunk shaking and looked over to see Ree failing to suppress a giggle.  It had an ethereal quality that wasn't displeasing to the ear Max noted.  She made eye contact with him and air blasted out from behind both mandibles as her clawed hands failed to stop her giggle fit from turning into full blown laughter.  Max watched in fascination as her face broke into a toothy smile and her throat spasmed in a most alien way as she laughed openly.

 

"Hey, would you shut the fuck up back there, people are trying to sleep!" Came a gruff voice near the front of the squad bay.  Her  taloned hands shot up and she muzzled herself, her amusements coming in snorts through the thin flat protuberance Turians called a nose.

"So were ANY of those questions serious or am I just a big joke to you?" Max said dourly.  When she managed to get control of herself she placed her hand on his and looked up at him.  Her eyes widened just as she was about to speak and she quickly withdrew her hand.

"Oh, sorry, space thing.  No I was curious.  It's just you couldn't be more awkward if you were an Elcor reading a porn script."

"Thanks. I guess." Max fidgeted with his hands for a second before working up the courage to ask her a question.  Ree watched in amazement at how dextrous the human could be with so many fingers.  She fondly recalled how Geoff had massaged behind her fringe so intensely while they kissed.  It was as if he had two more hands doing it.  She had been mildly disappointed she couldn't explore more human anatomy that night but Rexa had been the main focus.  For the most part.

"What was that?" Max said quietly

"What?" Ree said feeling a familiar burning desire being stoked by her thoughts.

_First you will death and destruction to their entire race and now you're fantasizing about sex with them. Knock it off weirdo._

"That vibration, like you were humming or something." Max said, a thick eyebrow raised slightly.

"Oh, uh.  Just remembering something." She said sheepishly

"So like how the Drell can relive memories Turians can to?"

"Something like that."

 

There was another long pause broken only by another convulsion from Ree as she shivered. Max sighed and flopped the sheets over her legs. Which she gratefully pulled up to her midriff.

_Make me feel like an asshole to._ Max thought to himself.

"So about earlier today..." She started tentatively.

"Uhh, yea.  Like I said I'm sorry about how far I took that." He said staring down at his hands.

"She must have meant a lot to you." She said quietly looking up at him.

"Yes.  Maybe to much.  I've spent so much time drowning myself in work that I realized I never truly dealt with her death. I feel this overwhelming pressure now when I think of her.  When I saw you at the  gym like that it brought all my feelings of being totally impotent when I lost her to bear."  He said anxiously looking down at his hands again.

_Unlike you, you fucking coward, you just like to let others take the fall for you._ Ree thought darkly. She looked up at him again unsure of what to say.

“What did you mean by ‘I was trying to do something different for once’ at the gym?” Came the dreaded question.  Ree dipped her head, inhaling deeply.

_Well here we go, time to get this overwith so I can go back to being an outcast and yet another person can look down on me._

“I’m not sure anymore.”  She glanced up at him to see somber pools of emerald regarding her empathetically.  

 

_Are you?_ She thought.

 

“I lost someone as well…  But I…” His hand reached out and engulfed hers.  The warmth he emanated was incredible.  She imagined being cloaked in that warmth, lost in the folds of safety and strength.  Terrifying strength.  

 

“I had to choose between one or the other.  I chose my closest friend over my lover.” She lied.  Her chin sagged to the point that her mandibles rested on her collar bone.  A powerful arm slid around her waist and pulled her close as if she weighed nothing.

“At the end of the day you managed to save a life.  Which is more than what I can say.” He soothed.  She looked up at him finally and saw her pain in his eyes, she sobbed once in frustration.

 

_You are a fucking monster._ She recalled her conversation with Ceta in that small apartment not to long ago and her fringe burned with new found shame.  

 

_“You may question your actions based on an established moral code of honor, be it from military service or family upbringing.  But I think until you willfully ignore suffering and pain for personal gain you still have some moral high ground."_

 

_But who is suffering here? He’s right here, holding you. Ignorance is bliss right?_

 

She reached over and massaged his chest.  He squirmed somewhat at the increase of intimacy but relented and just held her tighter around the shoulders. “Barrett, you are the only person I’ve told about this.  The one I, saved, is going to be where we are going.  I’d appreciate if you didn’t bring this up with her.”  She said meekly.

“You have my word Alarees.” He said reassuringly.

“Ree is fine, unless were around brass” She purred as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Ok Ree.  You can call me Max.”  He chuckled and looked down at her. “So I take it you are a fan of Old Space body soap as well eh?”  

Her hand froze on his chest and her claws lightly dug into him as her whole body tensed.

“Ow, hey I dunno if this is foreplay or something but I’m not a big fan of pain games” He winced.  “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you, it’s just it has an unmistakable smell.”

 

“Uh, yea.  I’ve kind of grown a liking for it.” She said sheepishly.  “I suppose the embarrassment was warranted given my earlier questions.” She murmured.

“Well as long as thats the final salvo of awkward rounds being fired tonight I think we’re on an even keel.” Max smiled.

“Do you mind if I stay down here with you tonight?”  Ree asked humbly.  “Turians don’t do cold.” She added awkwardly.

“-Or we could ramp it up to 11” Max continued, shaking his head.  He looked down at her as she aimlessly toyed with the fabric of his shirt.

 

_What's your play here Jorst?  -Oh quit second guessing everyone's intentions.  You can’t even say definitively that this even means anything to a Turian aside from providing a basic comfort._

 

“If you are uncomfortable with the idea I understand” She said looking up at him, her mandibles quivering slightly.

“It’s ok. I don’t mind” Max said timidly.

 

He slid down from the headboard and pulled the sheets up to his shoulders while rolling on to his stomach, turning his head away from her.  She moved to mimic his position but huddled against him.  She was cool to the touch especially where she was plated but Max could feel her warming up.  He felt her snout nuzzle his shoulder and soon she was hissing quietly.  It had been three years and one month since Max had shared a bed with anyone.  The presence of another being laying with him rekindled memories longing he had felt when away from home so many years ago.

 

 

But he fell asleep before the deluge of fuzzy memories could return.  He smiled faintly as a three fingered hand wrapped itself around his waist, reassured that someone was there. Even if only for the night.

 

-=-=-=-

 

“ _Can you believe this shit?!”_

*click*

“ _No wonder he fucked those two up so bad, he’s shackin up with it_ ”

_“Oh shit he’s waking up”_

The sounds of scrabbling feet greeted Max as he woke up slowly.  He was mildly alarmed at the tiny figure he was cradling in his arms, unsure of where he was or its origins as the last dregs of sleep receded from his mind.  Then it moved, pressing into him while a clawed hand pulled the sheets back over its fringed head.

_Oh shit!  Your Spooning an Alien!_

Cold dread made Max ever so slowly pull away from Ree as a third member of the group was in the precarious position of letting itself be known.  She purred deeply in some type of Turian yawn or groan of annoyance as she fought to stay asleep and backed into him urgently as his warmth receded from her.

_Welp cats out of the bag._

She hit him and froze, her head lifted from the pillow and she groggily looked over her shoulder at him while sleepily mumbling.

“Here? With so many people around?”

_Flying-spaghetti-Monster Thou art in pasta strainer strike me down now.  Like right now.  I want to die right now._

_“Shhh, no. I’m so sorry. It’s not what you think. I’m so sorry.  I need to get up, I think I heard people gawking at us.  Oh my god I’m so sorry.”_ He began, panicked.

“Oh quit apologizing already.” She said dismissively.  “Wanna get breakfast?”

“After I castrate myself and stick my head out of an airlock for a breath of fresh air” Max said exasperated at his incontinence.  She purred angrily, the vibrations actually making his lungs tickle as she stretched luxuriously.  Max took in her natural odor which reminded him of basil for some reason.  “Mmmkay” She yawned and lay her head back down.

 

_Like this isn't the least bit awkward for you? Alien dude pokes you with his DNA rifle and you think breakfast? -Wait was she being serious?!_

“So I’m gonna shower and change.  Then I guess we can meet up at the mess hall?” Max said eager to put some distance between himself and Ree while he could still walk.

She rolled over and faced him, her predatory eyes almost looking beady from the folds of the drab green sheets of the bunk.

“Thank you.”

“You’ll have to forgive me I fear I am unsure as to what I am being thanked for.” Max said as he sat up and tossed his legs over the side of the bunk briskly, hiding his embarrassment.  She looked at his scarred back, the puckered flesh easily visible on his broad shoulders around the openings of his olive drab Alliance tank top.  Curiosity got the better of her and she reached out to touch his back but he had stood and rounded the bunk to retrieve hygiene gear from his bag.  She rolled back over to face him again and talked with half her face buried in the pillow.

“For talking to me.  For giving me warmth.  For entertaining the whims of an old bat.”  She said meekly.   _And for getting me worked up only to be left with frustrations beyond your imagining. By the Spirits its like laying next to a nuclear reactor._

 

“Old bat eh?” Max said as he tossed a towel over his shoulder.  “For humans it is extremely unwise to ask a female her age, does this hold true in Turian culture as well?”

“No, physiological changes pretty accurately pin down age.  I’m 33 standard years old.”  She sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed as well.  Max’s shirt hung loosely off an ebony plated shoulder while her bare legs and clawed feet swung absently above the steel decking.

 

_She had no pants on last night!_ Max thought alarmingly.

 

“And from what I recall you are 26?” She said casually.  Max stood and looked down at her slight frame as that feeling of nakedness came over him again.

“I find it odd you would memorize such things, and a little disconcerting.”

Ree looked down at her feet, head tilted in embarrassment.

“I’m paranoid, I feel the need to know everything there is about potential adversaries.”  She stood and regarded him hesitantly. “Its how I was raised.  To not trust anyone not of my own kind.”  Max nodded at this in acceptance.  “Well I didn’t eat you last night so theres one fear you can dispel.”

She flashed him a toothy grin and set about grabbing a small knapsack and pulling a neatly rolled uniform from it.  

 

As Max left the squad bay he could feel lasers being stared into his back by the other Alliance soldiers.

_We didn’t even do anything!_ He thought defensively.  He entered the unisex head and walked to a glass divider that separated the showers from the toilet stalls.  The polished durasteel walls giving the place a clinical feel as the tang of antiseptics stung his nostrils.

 

As Max stood under the lukewarm beam of water he grew more and more uncomfortable about what had transpired last night and this morning.  He felt as though he was betraying a sacred trust.  But the more he tried to berate himself the harder it was to justify why.  He closed his eyes and all he saw was Ree with her face buried in his shoulder, holding him for support.  It hadn’t felt wrong at the time, infact it felt comforting to have someone to commiserate with.  He had not had that since he finished initial grief counseling and therapy.  

 

_Why not give it a shot?  Someone to talk to. What's the worst that can happen she says no? I mean it’s not like she’s uncomfortable around you.  Except when you're an out of control maniac._

_...Yea About that._

 

He wondered what he was missing about Ree as he shaved in the shower, guiding an old style straight razor across his face by touch alone.  

 

_She went from hating me, to fearing me, to suddenly wanting to share a bed with me.  What the hell were you thinking saying yes to that by the way! -I think someone took a picture to! Fuck!  But you didn't do anything illegal.  Fraternization rules only apply to persons of lesser grade or in their chain of command.  Nothing about an Alien of roughly equal rank from a totally different military.  I need to do some reading though.  By all, human, accounts everything thats happened could be considered a mutual desire to become more, intimate?_

 

“Ow, damnit”  Max looked down and saw a faint stream of crimson cascading down his chest, he felt the cut under his jaw and determined it was only a small knick.  He rinsed off and left the shower deeply troubled.  He had not had any particular desire to become close or even intimate with anyone ever since Aubry’s death.  He wasn’t sure he was ready to open himself up like that to anyone just yet, if ever.

 

_But it didn't feel wrong.  It didn’t feel like anything, just two mutually consenting adults seeking someone to confide in.  Maybe even companionship.  I mean were both going to be working together.  Do you know ANYONE else when you get there?  I thought not.  -What if, when she’s among her own kind, she moves on?  You don’t know the first thing about her._

 

Max put on his trousers and boots and walked out of the shower stall and into the head where the mirrors were.  A young  Alliance Marine was at one of the sinks shaving as Max strolled up and inspected the cut on his jaw.

“So I guess they do bite.”  The Marine said contemptuously.

“Excuse me?” Max said in surprise looking over at the baby faced Alliance member.

“Nothing.”  He replied hastily.

“No fuckstick, thats not how this works. If you are going to make snide remarks then have the fucking balls to back it up.  If not, shut it.” Max spat angrily.  He felt something tickle his chest and looked down to see a rivulet of blood forging a path to his navel.

“Aye Aye Gunnery Chief.” He replied without batting an eye.

“Whats your name Marine?” Max demanded, growing more irritated at the insouciant show of insubordination.

“Corporal Dominguez, Gunnery Chief” He said coolly while patting his face down with a towel.  “And those were two of my Marines you put in the infirmary.”  He said while he turned and stared Max down. “I hope _it_ is worth it.”

 

 

“Corporal.  I _highly_ advise you go to the nearest terminal and look at the latest announcements from the Command Deck.  Afterwhich I _insist_ you contemplate how your _leadership_ or lack thereof reflects poorly upon you and the Alliance as a whole.”  Max spit between clenched teeth.  Dominguez had turned red with anger at the insinuation and stood at Parade Rest almost mockingly.

“Aye Aye Gunnery Chief.” He said with barely suppressed anger.

 

Max turned back to the mirror and dabbed at the cut and blood trail before putting on his undershirt and powering out of the head, making his way towards the mess hall after dropping off his cleaning gear.  Upon arriving Max noted Ree was already seated in a back corner, keeping everyone coming and going in sight.  Max heaped what was labelled as eggs but he was pretty sure were rubber matts dyed yellow onto a tray as well as some toast and coffee and strode towards Ree who looked up and relaxed visibly when she saw him.  It wasn't until he sat down that he noticed the din of background conversation pick up.  He looked over his shoulder and noted the majority of Alliance members wearing Marine Green we’re staring daggers at them.

 

He turned back to Ree who was dabbing at her blouse with a napkin despondently.

“What happened?” He probed.

“It’s nothing, just an accident with some coffee.”  She said in a tiny voice.  He couldn't help but notice that she was making every effort to avoid eye contact.

“Hey, can we talk?” He ventured.  She stopped and refused to look up at him.  The sound of a tray clattering next to Max made both her and him jump.

“Oof, sorry ‘er mates” Yeoman Parks said by way of apology while sitting down.  Ree looked up at him, eyes narrowed.  Max turned to the ruddy faced Yeoman and regarded him inquisitively.  

“Would ‘ye a least give me a moment ‘fore skewering me with yer sunny dispositions?” He said mildly alarmed.

“I’m sorry Yeoman, it’s been a trying couple of days.” Max said dully.

“Aye, I jus wanna let ye know it’s the groundsiders that are the ones spreading all ‘e hate an discontent.”  He said apologetically. “Uncultured mooks, the lot of’em.  Present company excluded o’ course.”  He said bowing to Max and Ree.

_Funny coming from the guy who only a day ago was preaching the folly of Aliens aboard Alliance ships._ Max thought mildly.

“Any way, jus wanted to tell ‘ye that the shuttle from the Citadel will be arriving ‘ahead o’ schedule. Skipper pushed fo an earlier rendezvous.”  Parks leaned in conspiratorially eyeing his surroundings furtively. “Skipper would like to see the both of ‘ye before you embark in 4 hours time.”

“Why?” Ree said, a faint twinge of dread in her voice.  Max Glanced at her and saw her mandibles lowered slightly in what he understood as agitation.  

“Wouldn’t say lass, wouldn’t say.” Parks replied, genuinely troubled.

 

They ate the rest of their meals in silence before bidding laconic farewells and splitting up.  When they got back to the squad bay Ree plopped down on Max’s bunk and stared up at the bunk overhead. An ugly brown coffee stain marring her otherwise impeccably creased and fitted slate gray uniform.   Max busied himself with packing his stuff and washing his clothes as she lay in silence, lost in her own thoughts.  She finally spoke out after a while in annoyance.

“So are you just going to ignore me?”

 

Max froze, flabbergasted at what to say or do.

“What do you mean?” He ventured.

“I’m not good at these types of things,  and I know little of human customs and rituals so I need you to be honest with me.  What do you feel about me?”

Max put his bag down and sat at the edge of the bunk.

“I don’t know.” He said after a deep breath.  “Like this is all new to me, we’ve done things that have some serious implications by human standards.  By and large I don’t care so long as it’s consensual.  But thats the thing, I don’t know if I’m ready.” He said while staring at her shiny leather boots

“Ready for what though?” She said propping herself up on her elbows.  He turned and faced her as she regarded him openly.  

“To move on.  I like that I have someone to talk to, I really don’t want to ruin that. How about we take it day by day?  Someone once told me that.” He replied.  

She smiled and extended her arms. Max stared at her in confusion before he sheepishly reached out and hugged her back.

“I can live with that” She said into his shoulder. “Now lets go find out what the good Captain has to tell us” Ree said before flinching at something.  Max looked down and saw a drop of blood running down her fringe.

“Oh shit, sorry.  I cut myself shaving.”  He grabbed the undershirt he had loaned her and wiped it off.  She seemed to enjoy the feeling of her fringe being rubbed and purred as she settled back against his chest.

 

_Fringe rubs, the Turian equivalent of kitty chin scratches._ Max thought amusedly.  He dabbed at his jaw again and they disentangled from one another and made their way to the CIC.  The uncertainty of what lay ahead making them stay close to one another.

 


	12. Hey Gunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casual flirtations turn serious as Max falls in love with a ham sandwich. The smoky texture of the perfectly cooked and glazed pork set off by the ground capers and light mayo. 
> 
> Guddamn I'm hungry now.

**SSV Warsaw, March 15th 2186 CE**

 

They didn't have to wait long to see the Captain as she had left the Con and was making her way to her office as Max and Ree exited the elevator.  She had taken immediate notice of them and for them to follow her.  Max began to report in but was halted by a dismissive wave of the hand.

“At Ease Gunny, Cabalite,  How are you two doing today?” She asked while filling two cups of coffee and retrieving a third cup full of some spicy smelling liquid from a small wall unit.  Max and Ree eyed one another warily.  Ree nodded minutely and Max started.

“Good Ma’am, Just getting packed up for our transfer.”

“And what about you Cabalist?” The Captain said while offering Max the coffee and Ree the odd smelling concoction.  “Oh its genuine Caprificus Tea, I have Turian Tribune who I often entertain while his staff calibrate our Thanix Cannons. “

“Thank you Ma’am” Ree said appreciatively.  "I am well Ma'am."

Ree breathed in the smell of the tea and seemed to lose herself in memory.  

“Please, have a seat, the both of you” The Captain said while gesturing to two chairs facing her desk.

After they had settled the Captain seemed to regard Ree intently. Max looked from one another and grew uncomfortable.  It was Ree who broke the silence.

“Ma’am, I would just like to tell you that no sexual contact has occurred between myself and your Gunnery Chief.” She said levelly.  A smile played across the Captains face.

_I’m right here!_ Max thought mortified.

“Always blunt and to the point,  that’s what I like about Turians” She replied. “No, that’s not actually why I wanted to see you two. -Though rumors are flying.  Evidently my head on a pike tactic seemed to cement some sort of animosity from some of our less.. Intellectually gifted members.  Furthermore I would like to apologize for this morning’s incident in the Mess Hall.  Yeoman Parks notified me immediately of the ‘accident’ and I have set about requesting the person involved be transferred.”  

Ree couldn't help but notice Max darken as this bit of information came to light and began to worry.

“I took care of it, I was going to tell you but I didn’t feel it was the right time.” Ree said apologetically to Max.

The Captain regarded Max cryptically and they seemed to communicate something to one another.  Max nodded and took a deep breath.

“As you already know the shuttle will be meeting up with us ahead of schedule. This is due in part to events aboard my ship.  One of the members involved in yesterday’s incident has been placed into an induced coma citing spinal tissue swelling and a lack of specialists onboard to treat him.”  

Max paled visibly as he shakily took a sip of his coffee.  

_They can almost change colors as fast as a brooding Salarian._ Ree noted.

“Gunny I do and do not hold you accountable for this, if you catch my meaning.  I have finalized and submitted my report and will not be seeking charges against you.  However this incident has been entered into your personal record.” The Captain continued.

“Understood Ma’am” He replied almost robotically.  

“So, long and short of it is you will have another passenger riding with you to the Citadel.”  She turned back to Ree and clasped her hands on her lap.  “As for you, I have forwarded a summarized report to your chain of command out of due process and in the interests of transparency.  You may be able to explain the ramifications of this better than I, but from my understanding of Turian regulations this incident  has no bearing on you or your career.”

Ree nodded slowly. “That would be correct Ma’am”

_But I can still get tormented endlessly by my peers for letting two humans get the drop on a veteran Cabalist._

“Is that all Ma’am?” Ree ventured politely.

“Yes.  And good luck to both of you.” She said smiling knowingly.

_We didn’t even do anything!_ Max screamed in his head.

-=-=-=

Ree watched in fascination as Max backed up into the alcove and initiated the donning sequence.  Armatures unfolded from the wall and began sealing him in his armor as he looked out with an almost bored expression on his face.  She had never seen this new class of armor before.  It made his already imposing frame even more intimidating.  He winced at something as the sequence finalized and umbilical’s detached, releasing him into the squad bay.

"What’s a girl gotta do to get a set of those?" She asked in wonderment.  Max clunked towards the bunk and moved through his range of motions, testing the suit.

"You probably wouldn't like it, the novelty wears off pretty quickly." He said grimly.

"You're probably right.  I prefer fast and light as a matter of my trade craft" Ree said while dropping trow and slipping into the black and grey leggings of her light armor.  Max turned away politely, turning slightly red.

"Ok, I have to ask.  And do stop me if I'm being crude, but is underwear even a concept for Turians?" Max said over his shoulder.

"No, not really. Theres no need unless females are in their menstrual cycles and even then theres a device we wear.  We're pretty closed up."  She smiled mischievously at his back.  "Wanna see?"

"I'm good.  Sorry I asked" He said waving her off as his ears reddened further. Ree couldn't help but feel a certain thrill at teasing Max.  "I'm good now Mr. Shypants"  she said after clipping her pants closed and adjusting the plates over her spurs.  "Could you help me with my chest plate?"  She asked lifting the light composite section up and over her head.  Max turned and helped her lower it onto her shoulders as she connected the upper and lower body armor sections.

"So what happened in the Mess Hall?" Max asked nonchalantly while helping her slip her arms into her gauntlets.  Her mandibles twitched at the question and she hesitated before answering.  

"I was 'bumped into' by a human with a scalding hot cup of coffee.  It only touched me where my plates were so I didn't actually feel much of much of anything."  She looked up at him, a glint in her eye. "I managed to swat the cup back at him, splashing him in the face." Max smiled down at her. "Nice"   

They finished gearing up and made their way to the shuttle bay, Max trailing Ree by a few paces as there was not enough space to walk side by side down the steel corridors of the cruiser.  At a T-intersection another armored Alliance Marine joined their entourage with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.  He let both of them pass and trailed Max.

_That would be Dominguez._ Max mused.  He had checked the manifest this time, leery of further surprises by Van or Jeratul, and noted that a few of the passengers he had boarded the _Warsaw_ with we're also going to the Citadel.   Ree strode onto the Kodiak shuttle and sat farthest from the door, leaving the middle seat open for Max who folded it up and connected his suit to a bulkhead.

“You can’t sit on smaller shuttles?” Ree radioed to him privately.

“Nope not on Kodiaks, larger shuttles yes.  If I had my Exoskeleton on I’d have to stand against the rear of the shuttle.  If there were more than one of us aboard we’d have to anchor to one another side by side at the rear.  Fully kitted, only 2 Exo-Heavies can fit in a Kodiak along with 4 regular Heavy troopers.” Max explained patiently.

“That sucks.” She said stretching out and crossing her legs.

“Har Har, just wait until you see what a squad of 4 of us can do on the battlefield.” He sneered.

“Cannot wait.” She replied sounding positively bored.

_Boys and their toys._ She thought idly while forming a small warp bubble in the palm of her hand.

Max noticed that Corporal Dominguez sat farthest away from the both of them against the shuttle door by himself.  Movement drew everyone's attention as medical personnel carted Technician Fleischtasche on a skeletonized gurney into the shuttle.  They anchored him down next to Dominguez who only stared openly at Max, his face hidden behind the tinted glass of his helmet.

*crack*

Max jerked his head in the direction of the noise and looked down to see Ree staring at the Technician on the gurney.  She had let her biotic bubble collapse unceremoniously as she took in the Techs battered features.  Max was glad his helmet obscured his face as he felt himself cower in shame inside himself.

The entire left side of the Technicians face was swollen and purple, almost to the point of bursting.  The tissue had a sick waxy look to it.  His nose was horribly skewed and swollen.  A halo type head brace kept weight off his collar bone while an oxygen tube trailed from his mouth.  His breaths came in wheezing gasps as his nostrils were largely swollen shut.

“Who the wants to associate with someone who does things like that to people?” Max said to himself moodily.  

_Well if apparent attempted suicide doesn't make me totally abhorrent this ought to do the trick._

Ree went to close her end of the still open channel, unsure if Max intended her to hear him but hesitated before looking up and the looming giant.

“It wasn’t your fault.  You did what you felt was right at the time.” She offered empathetically.  He seemed to jerk upright in his suit at the sound of her voice.

A few more passengers boarded and took their seats, each one pausing at the site of the ExoHeavy and the tiny Turian before looking at the battered technician and then back to them.  Not a word was spoken by anyone openly the entire flight.

Eager to find any type of distraction from the charged silence on the shuttle Ree brought her Omnitool to bear and opened a camera feed from one of the external cameras on the shuttle.  She had never seen an Alliance cruiser up close before and took the time to watch as it receded from them as the shuttle jetted away.

The hull gleamed dully in the diffuse multicolored lighting of the nebulae.  The ship was roughly arrowhead shaped but the rear half tapered into a flattened point where the main drives jutted out on articulating pylons.  The edges of the wedge shaped hull bristled with various Mass Accelerators and Torpedo Launchers.  Running the length of the cruiser was the main battery bay.  Where once a huge M.A. Cannon lived, the magnetic coils of a recently installed Thanix Cannon now dwelled.  Reservoir tanks that supplied  the tungsten alloy pellets that now provided the ammunition for the main gun bulged out from the hull on the aft section of the cruiser.  Ree remembered reading an intelligence report that said Human cruisers were on average 50% more agile than their Turian counterparts despite being larger by volume and sacrificed armor for the increase in agility.  Human tactics forestalled the need for the extra armor as they typically operated in packs with heavy frigate support.  Pushing a “over the horizon” bubble of usable engagement space due in large part to the frigates providing eyes and ears to the cruiser as well as real time targeting data via quantum links.

_You can’t hit what you can’t see._ Ree thought in mild admiration.  She found it curious that humans took the opposite approach when it came to ground warfare as they seemed to be emulating Elcor Mobile armor centric tactics pretty openly with this new generation of combat armor they were producing.

_Yea, well see what you all are driving at soon enough._ She thought as she regarded Max in his wearable tank.

 

-=-=-=-

As they approached the Citadel Max couldn't help but smile as he watched Ree become increasingly engrossed at the approaching silhouette of the Citadel.  When her Omnitool display did not satisfy her curiosity she had stood in the doorway of the cockpit and gawked out of the front viewport.

“Never been to the Citadel?” Max combed to her.

“No.  Oh my Spirits it’s huge!” She replied excitedly.

“That’s what she-  Never mind” Max started.  

_It wasn’t funny 194 years ago, I have no clue why it still comes to mind to this day._

An icon popped up in his HUD signifying a inbound transmission,  the caller ID placed its origin at the 63rd Scout flotilla Headquarters Det. on the Citadel.

“Hey Dad!” Max preempted as the channel opened.

“Ah, Gunnery Son Chief Barrett.” His father’s mellow voice replied.

“Still on the word salad kick eh? -Totally unrelated note, did you see the barrel roll the shuttle I’m in just did from the force of my eye roll?”

“Humor an old man for once would you?”

“Naw, that’s what Mom is for.  So what’s up Pop?”

“Oh you know; Helium, the stock market.  The usual.”

“Punnery Chief Augustus Barrett does have a certain ring to it” Max sighed.

“Oh come on now..”

Max picked up the undertone in his father’s voice.  There was something he wanted to say but knew it wasn't going to go over well.  

_The joys of being a military family, all the pomp and circumstance minus the touchy feely stuff when it's inconvenient._

“Spit it out Dad.”

“Is that any way to talk to a Senior officer?” He chided half jokingly. Max waited him out and sure enough Augustus broke first.

“Look, I just got the report from the Skipper on the _Warsaw._ What’s going on son?”

“Nothing.  It’s been handled.” Max said dejectedly.

“I can see that.”

There was a charged pause.  Max knew if he resorted to a smart ass reply he’d be in store for an hour long lecture.  He looked over at Ree who was still transfixed on the approaching shape of the Citadel.

_Let’s take a page from the Turian handbook._

“I spoke to the Captain about the incident and we reached a mutual understanding. I regret the severity of the incident, and I have had this entire trip to see my handiwork first hand.  If you are looking for an explanation as to why, it’s all in the report.  That is all I have to say on the matter.  Sir.”

“Woah, Son.  I’m not trying to skewer you or anything.  You’re mother and I are concerned, that’s all.  We know how hard Eden Prime was on you.”

_You can’t even bring yourself to say her name, even long after she’s dead.  That’s how disappointed you are I didn’t marry military._ He looked over at Ree again who was busily snapping pictures from her Omnitool.  An idea came to mind.

“I’m ok Dad, say, what are you doing for dinner tonight?”

“Oh nothing of import, why what’s up?” Confusion and concern tinting his father’s voice.

“We should meet up and get a bite to eat out in the wards.”

“Sure, anyplace in particular?” His father said sounding a bit relieved.

“Do you know any Dextro friendly places?”

Max managed to count to 10 before his father said something.  When he spoke there was an edge in his voice that he had heard only once before; When he had announced his engagement to Aubry.

“So I see you’ve made a friend. I wondered about the other person mentioned in the report.  -I am assuming correctly that she is one and the same?”

“Yessir, figured I’d show her some Human hospitality.” Max said ambiguously.  Another lengthy pause.  Max smiled at the discomfort he was inflicting on his father.  He could picture him shifting in his chair and pinching his brow in disappointment.

“Ok Son.  Just let me know where and when.” The channel closed and Max sighed in relief, whistling through his teeth.

They approached one of the petals of the Citadel and were soon zipping along the air corridors towards their docking bay.  Ree sat back down and was pressed against the glass window of the shuttle.  Max watched her, smiling faintly at her unbidden awe.

Max eyed Dominguez on the other side of the shuttle who was assiduously avoiding the front half of the shuttle by tending to the technician.  The other passengers looked about curiously as the Citadel surrounded them in its technicolor splendor.  Outside the shuttle holograms and various laser advertisements painted the sides of the taller skyscrapers in vivid colors, often overlapping one another to create fevered swathes of color and motion.  Max could remember becoming motion sick from the spectacle once when he was younger.  His father had teased him constantly that day but made up for it by taking him to the Silversun Strip the next day.

_If only you could get over your petty need to judge everyone.  I think we’d have been much closer.  Why is it you could accept Mom for who she was but couldn't accept that I had found someone as well?_

-=-=-

Their shuttle set down in the docking bay without incident and they waited patiently while the Technician was wheeled away with Corporal Dominguez in tow.  Ree and Max were the last to leave the shuttle aside from the pilot who was local to the Citadel.  

“Yea so if ya hit that terminal over there you can call up a Aircar, though I think you’d be better off taking mass transit buddy.”

“Thanks, and that was some good flying!” Max said to the pilot as they went their separate ways on the concourse.

“I say we check into lodging first so I can get out of this goddamn thing.” Max said to Ree as they made their way to the transit terminal.  

“Agreed” Ree said distractedly, her head on a swivel.

They were stopped at a screening checkpoint and their credentials ran by a middle aged C-SEC Officer named Richfield who politely ushered them through the scanner.  

As they cleared security Ree immediately began looking something up on her Omnitool.  

“Uh actually can I meet you there?  Tayseri Ward transient dorm correct?” She said hurriedly.

“Yeah, it’s still 8 am local time so I think I’ll do some window shopping after I drop my stuff off.”

“Actually that’s what I want to do since I really have no clothes to change into.  Let me just pick something up real quick and we can go check in and head out together?” She said tilting her head.

“Oh of course, don’t mind me.”

_For Aubry ‘real quick’ suffered relativistic dilation as she approached  clothing._ Max mused.

They got off mass transit at a small merchant district and Ree guided Max to a modest clothing store.

“I’ll be right out front, take your time.” Max said and leaned against a guardrail next to some benches occupied by bored looking boyfriends and husbands, some of them entertaining smaller children.

“Turian eh? Nice!”

Max looked around and saw a boy who couldn't be more than 17 years old looking up at him in a simple tan jumpsuit with curly red hair.

“Ah, no, a coworker of mine.  Lost her bags getting here” Max said looking around trying to find an out.  Daywalkers made him feel uncomfortable.

“So she’s single?” He asked suddenly very eager.

“Oh yea, she don’t like big guys anyway.”

“ _That’s what she said”_ He said grinning from ear to ear.  Max laughed a little too forcefully. But when he looked up the kid was still smiling ear to ear, staring at him with those soulless eyes.

“Man you are so funny, _she would totally dig you!”_

“Really?!”

“Oh yeah man, she’s a sucker for guys with a wicked sense of humor. In fact you should _totally_ hit her up!”

“Yea, I’m totally good with all the ladies.”

“Do it stud, you’ll have way better luck than an old sod like me”

“Totally!”

Max closed the front of his helmet to muffle his laughter as the Wooer of Women stood and confidently strode into the small boutique.  

Ten minutes passed and Max grew worried that either Ree was trying to hide the kids body or his wiles had actually worked and she was busy breaking some Alliance regs on age of consent.  Just as Max was about to go into the store Ree strolled casually out with a small bag of clothes over her shoulder and a human sized floating blue cruciform trailing her.

_Well that’s one way to transport a body._

“My interrogations have revealed that this young human’s boost in confidence is your doing.”  Ree said tightly, her mandibles hung low.

_Oh shit_

“He’s still alive right?” Max replied, growing concerned by the look of terror frozen onto the boys face as biotic forces effectively mummified him.  Other patrons had stopped and stared at the spectacle.  Ree grew conscious of the attention and her head dipped in frustration.  She released the boy who dropped to his knees dazed, a visible wet spot forming on his jumpsuit.  He slowly looked up at Ree as a glazed look came over his face and he began to smile blankly.

_She cooked his mind to!_

“He will be fine,  I will have words with you in a more private setting.” Ree said quietly, her brown under skin darkening.

-=-=-

Dead silence persisted between the two as they made their way to Tayseri Ward and checked in.  Max’s fear of retaliation grew exponentially the longer she remained silent.  By the time they reached their dorm he made every effort to let her go first fearing a poison strike to the back of the head despite the fact that she did not have her Injector Gauntlets on.

“So..” Max ventured as the door closed to the T shaped passage that separated their rooms.  Ree entered the small common area in front of the entryway between the rooms, the back corner of which served as a tiny kitchen with a single burner stove and a mini fridge.  There was a small holo screen across from a very worn looking ugly green couch.  To Max the place smelled like feet.

She plopped down on the couch and crossed her arms, ignoring his presence.

“Holy shit Ree, what happened? I’m sorry, I thought he was just going to be an annoyance.”

She emitted a low growl and began shedding her armor angrily, ignoring Max.

“Fine, you’ll know where to find me.”  He walked off feeling angry at himself and at her for not just coming out with whatever it was that happened.  

Thankfully his room had a alcove so he tossed his small travel bag on the twin sized bed and stepped into it.  Grateful to be released he pulled a uniform roll from his bag and changed quickly before making a head call.  Max began to reconsider his plans for tonight when there was a light knock on his door.

“Come in” Max said as he sat up from the bed which smelled of disinfectant.  Ree entered quickly in a simple blue with green trim Sundress.  She had very minimal green wraps on her clawed feet giving the black talons of each toe the appearance of being an unsheathed knife.  She scratched behind her fringe as she regarded Max silently for a moment.

“I’m over it.  We can talk about it later.  I would really like to see the Citadel and get a few drinks.”

“Okey dokey.”

_Where have I heard “I’m over it” before? Oh yea, every person who was distinctly not over something, ever._

“Well if you really want to get back at me you can embarass me in front of my father later.”

“I SAID I’m _over it”_ She hissed but then blinked in surprise as his words sunk in. “Your father?”

“Yea, I offered to go get dinner with him, its been awhile.”

“Dishonor in front of maternal and paternal family is a grievous insult among the Colonies” Ree said surprised.  “You would will such conduct to absolve guilt for your actions earlier?”   

“Yea, the asshole could use a little crow in his diet.” Max said sniffly.

“I take it you do not hold a close bond with your Parents?” Ree said as she sat down on a worn steel office chair next to a shabby looking mini desk.

“Just him really.  He never liked that I married outside of the Alliance.  Mom keeps it together by being away all the time as the XO of the _Hong Kong._ ”

“And how would we go about feeding you father crow as you say?” Ree said her interest piqued.

“Simple really, just be there.  If he couldn't handle me being with a Civilian I can only imagine his reaction to a Turian.” Max said, heedful of the vulnerable position he was placing himself in.

“So you would have you father assume we were partners?” Ree asked, an unfamiliar tone coloring her lower vocals.  Max nodded, cowed.

“I will agree to this, so long as you are buying.” Ree said impishly.

-=-=

They set out and browsed the wards heading first to the touristy areas to take in the sights and sounds as well as a few drinks before heading to the shopping district.  Max looked up a place to eat while Ree went into a salon of some sort.  His Omnitool blipped at him signifying a message as he milled about the Significant Other Parking lot:

“Gonna be a while.  Don’t wait up. Shoot me the address and time and I’ll be there.

-R”

Max blinked in surprise at the sudden change in plans but fired off a reply immediately.

“Sure thing. FLUX on the presidium 6pm local sound good?

-M”

“I’ll be there with drapes on.

-R”

 

With a few hours left to kill Max decided to study up on the courses he was to teach when he arrived on Digeris.  He settled down at a nearby park and dug in to some technical manuals.  He started making his way to the Presidium ring at a quarter to 6 and loitered at the bar while he waited for his father to show up.  True to his mantra (15 minutes before a stated time, every time.) Augustus Barrett walked sullenly into the bar. His coal black hair accented by gray streaks on his temples.  His once massive frame now starting to sag with age and lack of care.  Gone were the days of flying fighters and commanding ships.  Max’s father flew a desk these days.  Electing to stay at the heart of Galactic matters here on the Citadel.  

He brushed past a pair of chatting Asari and sat down next to Max.

“Well I’m here.” He looked around. “I thought you were gonna have company?”

“Oh she’ll be coming.” Max smirked into his cocktail.

“So what’s new with you?” Augustus started trying to change the subject.  “I hear the CTC is some serious business?”

“Yessir, gonna be rewriting doctrine as we know it.”

“Well if it ain’t broke don’t fix it.  We did just fine at Shanxi.” Augustus retorted.

_What the hell were you expecting.  If anything he’s gotten worse._

“Well, we’re allies now.  And I dunno if you’ve been paying attention but we may need each other if what Commander Shepard is saying  is even partially true.” Max replied, growing annoyed.

“Pfft, Shepard is a classic example of what happens when you let another race get its claws into you.  She’s clearly being influenced.”

_The Xenophobia is new though._

“Hey Gunny”

Max and Augustus both turned to see Alarees standing a few paces back.  Her plates had taken on a gloss that Max had never seen before.  It was as if he was looking at a being wearing liquid Black Onyx.  Every plate had a wet to the touch look to it.  Grooves and scuffs were worn down and polished to a mirror finish.  Her talons had a smokey lustre to them, as if they were shaped from some partially translucent mineral.  The low cut of her dress showed just how extensive the treatment was, her deep brown skin looked like burnished bronze stretched over bands of steel.  Even her slender legs had been treated. Her colony markings looked like sapphire inlays on her face, it made her eyes even more hauntingly beautiful.

_She’s gorgeous._

Max realized his mouth was hanging open and set about occupying it with his drink but couldn't quite get the two objects to intersect correctly.  He looked over at his father who gave him an unreadable look and cleared his throat.

"Dad, this is Cabalite Alarees Jorst" Max managed after Ree broke eye contact by looking down at her taloned feet demurely.  She offered her hand which Augustus shook brusquely

"Alarees, Staff Commander Augustus Barrett" Max continued.

"It's good to meet you.  Max has been surprisingly mum on details of his family." Ree said graciously as Augustus pulled away.  Max noticed him wipe his hand on his pant leg as he moved to sit back down.

_Either she_ is _wet to the touch or he's being an asshole right now._

Max flagged a waitress and told her they were ready to be seated. She nodded and took them to a small corner booth.  Ree slid gracefully into one corner of the booth, followed by Max.  Augustus slid in on the opposite side facing off against Max.  They ordered a round of drinks and sat in awkward silence for a moment before Max finally spoke up.   

"So that’s what you were doing in there.  You look amazing!"

Ree dipped her head modestly before looking back up at him.

"I figured I've never been wet sanded before, and it's unlikely i'll be able to do anything like this on Digeris so I decided to go for it."

"Did it hurt?"

"Oh no, they just take my plating down to about an eighth of an inch.  The nerve endings are under the plates themselves.  I actually lost about two pounds during the process!"

Their drinks arrived and Max tore his eyes away from Ree to tend to his before speaking up again.

"So dad, hows the Flotilla faring these days?  You hear from mom recently?" Augustus had, up until  that point, been looking from Max to Ree, his expression unreadable.

"Oh same old same old.  Arcturus Station wants to redeploy the 63rd to the Terminus systems and expand our patrols to the Perseus Veil.  We don't have the ships to do it of course, but Admiral Hackett is adamant we reposition everyone for no good reason. Admiral Mikhailovich is fighting the proposed total force realignment, but he seems to be alone in his sentiment that Humanity needs to be near the heart of things."  He paused to take a sip of his drink before continuing, waiting until Max tore his eyes from Alarees before he continued.  Ree seemed to be basking in the attention.

“As to your mother, she will actually be stopping by for a furlough in a month’s time.  We’re thinking of taking a pleasure cruise on the _Arcturian Jade_ to some place with lots of sandy beaches.” His father said amiably.

“I got a chance to swim in the beaches on Earth.  The waters were so warm and clear.  We liked it very much” Ree said while placing her hand on Max’s

_Except I didn't swim that day and you were kind of a douchebag._ Max thought smiling broadly.  He noticed that Ree’s hand was not, in fact, wet to the touch but instead felt cool and soft to the touch.  He looked at his father to see a blood vessel he had never seen before throb under his eye.  His green eyes a mirror of Max’s only shadowed by rage.

Initially Max was slightly shocked by Ree’s overt display of affection but he cupped her hand with his other and held her tighter when he saw his father’s expression darken.  Augustus regained his composure and took a long pull from his drink.

“That’s nice, I’ve always wanted to visit the beaches of Earth. If you’ll excuse me I need to visit the restroom.”  He said and blustered out of the booth.  Max and Ree managed to wait until he was out of earshot before breaking out into a fit of laughter.  Max’s head tingled slightly from the drinks he'd had that day and Ree swayed with her laughter, buoyed by synthohol as well.  

“I don't know if its your family or humans as a whole, but I can read them like a book.” Ree laughed melodically. “This is most entertaining.” Her eyes glowed with mischief.

Max looked down to see Ree had not released his hand.  She took notice of this as well and looked up at him expectantly.  Max felt himself color which set Ree off on another fit of giggles as she pulled her hand away and laid it on his thigh.  A familiar purr vibrating the booth as her gaze intensified.

_So that’s what that is about._ Max thought apprehensively, a knot forming in his stomach.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STANDBY FOR SMUT!


	13. Doinker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ree and Max enjoy a platonic night out with absolutely no butt stuff.
> 
> Ok maybe a little butt stuff.
> 
> And the Ham Sandwich watched it all!

**The Citadel, March 15th 2186 CE**

 

Max’s heart pounded as Ree’s hand rested on his leg, every sense heightened as endorphins rushed his brain.  Of the maelstrom of emotion currently flooding his mind surprise was at the forefront.  Her eyes softened in intensity, her pupils dilating as her brow plates unfurrowed.  Uncertainty began to eat at her as he sat there frozen.

_He’s utterly terrified.  Why? I mean everything up to this point has been a tapdance for him surely?_

She began to withdraw her hand, a feeling of dread overcoming her as a boundary was crossed.  She started to look away in embarrassment but his hand grabbed hers and pulled her closer.  Her head snapped back to his only to be nose to nose with him.  He hesitated, unsure of what to do next.  Ree tenderly stroked his cheek with a Onyx gauntleted hand, the dark brown pads of her fingers playing lightly on his hot skin.  She closed her eyes and moved in, her mouth opening slightly.  Their lips touched tentatively at first, withdrawing after a light brush and they regarded each other again.  Max was still apprehensive, his eyes wide with wonder and fear,  she nodded and he cupped the side of her face tenderly and brought her in for another kiss.  This time harder and more passionately.  

Max was struck by how soft her lips were to the touch.  He had always thought a Turians lips would feel like coarse leather.  They were stiffer than a humans but were actually pretty pliable.  She matched his movements as he breathed her in.  Her scent was floral this time, not the masculine spicy tang of Old Space.  Max smiled in amusement as they broke from one another.  They gazed at one another for a while, searching for words. Peripheral movement caught their attention.  They both turned to see a small red headed boy who had stopped a few paces from their table staring at them open mouth.  His face morphed into a mixture of resentment and sadness.  He was wearing a blue jumpsuit this time as he carted a busboy trolley around ladened with all manner of soiled dishes.

Max grinned ear to ear and waved at the Wooer of Women as Ree valiantly attempted to muzzle an outburst of laughter.  The boy set his chin high and marched off, leaning into his cart with a newfound fervor.  They looked to one another smiling in amusement.

“You still need to tell me what happened with him.” Max said sheepishly, he was still smiling intensely.

“In due time.  I want to do that again though.” Ree purred as her hand settled back on his leg, this time she rubbed his inner thigh.  His back arched and the uncertainty was back in his eyes.

“I’m all for it, but uh.. Can we get through dinner with my petulant father?”

“I thought causing him discomfort was the goal of tonight's outing?” She said growing concerned that he was embarrassed by her.

“It is, but this is different.  He’s different.  Something’s happened to him in the past couple of years.”  Max scratched at his forehead, looking around for Augustus. “I’m not ashamed or anything, I just don’t how he would react.”

Ree cocked her head and went to reply but Augustus was back.

“How who would react?” He grunted while sliding back into the booth.

“Oh it’s nothing.  Just talking about paying that Technician a visit in the hospital.  I think it’s a little soon.” Max said smoothly.

“Isn't he still in an induced coma?” Augustus said, seeming to accept the perjury.

Ree’s hand crept closer to his inner thigh causing Max to shift uncomfortably.  Ree looked over at him with a devious smile on her face.  She sobered up a little when he subtly shook his head and her advancements halted for the moment.  Max’s heart pounded in his chest still, he hadn't been this overwhelmed with conflicting emotions since…

_Now is not the time.  Just get through this and you and Ree can sort things out in private.  -Ok that sounded wrong even in my own head._

“Hey son, I’m sorry but I’m going to have to cut things short here. I got a call while in the head and they need me back at HQ to help coordinate a rescue mission for some stranded cargo hauler.” Augustus said apologetically.

 

“Oh, ok.  Well maybe we can meet up tomorrow before I leave?” Max said.  He was both relieved and panicked he was leaving.  

“Definitely son.  Cabalite, it’s been a pleasure.” He said quickly before he hurried off without offering so much as a parting hug or handshake to Max.

 _What the hell is wrong with you?_ Max thought angrily

 

-=-=-=

 

Augustus Barrett rounded a corner outside of FLUX and looked around to ensure no one was within earshot before accepting the call on hold.

“Sir I’m here.  As for an update I can confirm that another batch of M-368 Talons had made it. Harrier Assault rifles are being more problematic.  The issue isn't transport to the Citadel, its fucking C-Sec.  There’s two Officers in particular who seem to have a knack for spotting discrepancies, Richfield and Lamont.  They need to be the first to go before Executor Pallin, we know he’s got an all Turian task force working on _something_ and if Lamont or Richfield connect the dots we could be in big trouble.” Augustus relayed quietly into his communicator.  There was a pause as the person on the other end took a long pull on a cigarette.

 “Just keep getting what you can through to our field assets.  I have every confidence in you Staff Commander.  Councilor Udina is still hesitant on going through with this so in the mean time we can continue to solidify contingency plans.”  The person on the line rasped.

“Yes Sir, understood sir.” Augustus breathed, relieved he was not being held responsible for C-Secs interference.

“By the way, any news on recruiting that son of yours?”

Augustus’ jaw clenched in revulsion, actually suppressing a wretch as the image of that fucking _thing_ sticking its face in his son’s floated by his minds’ eye.

“Unfortunately I believe he may not be an asset to us directly Sir.” He replied through clenched teeth.

“That is most unfortunate.”  Another pause as his employer took another drag.  “If you need us to take care of any ‘nuisances’ clouding his judgment I can dispatch some assets to do so.  Humanity can’t afford to be distracted by inferior beings when the twilight of our ascendancy is upon us.” He offered.

“No Sir, that will be unnecessary, I can handle this.”

 

-=-=-=-

 

Ree was on Max before line of site was broken from his father.  Max was taken aback by her ferocity as he slowly wrapped her in his arms. His hands played over glossy plates and soft underskin through her dress.  Her lips pinched at his, lightly nipping and pulling them.  Her mandibles brushed his cheek and chin as they spasmed.  She pulled away again and searched his face for disapproval.

“Ahem”

They both jolted at the voice and looked to see the waitress had returned to take their orders. Max smiled and looked back to Ree.

“Still hungry?”

“In more ways than one.”  She purred, and smiled deviously as he colored again.  “I’ll take another Palavian Twister and would like to order the house salad.”

“Uh, Vodka Tupari, and I’ll take the Bovian Flank Steak with Salarian mashed Greens.”  Max told the waitress.  She smiled politely and left.  Max turned back to Ree who was staring at him intently.

“So… Uh… I guess ‘entertaining the whims of an old bat’ reads more like; ‘we were basically fooling around but playing coy with the whole alien customs thing?’” Max ventured.

“Not totally true.  What happened on the _Warsaw_ was by and large platonic by Turian standards.     _I_ was curious about something.” She said nervously while looking down. Max couldn't help but stare at her, taking in every detail of her movements.  Seeing her with new eyes had that effect.  Right now everything she was communicating visually was that of uncertainty.

“Hey,” He said while pulling her close again.  “I’m the one who took you to meet my father.  That’s a pretty big show of commitment by human standards. -Even if only to screw with him.”  She looked up, pupils narrowing as she scrutinized what he was saying and how he said it.  That feeling of nakedness came back to Max as those blue and purple flecked lasers tore through him.

“I’m the oblivious one here.  And as I’ve said before I haven't really put much thought into being with anyone.  Not to mention with someone from another species.  Like how would we even work?” He mused aloud.

“I think we’re thinking too much about this.  Let’s just see where things go.” Ree said, her polished plates glittering reflections from everywhere and everything.  It was as if she was wearing the plates rather than them being a part of her.  Max was lost in the effect again as he peered into her eyes.

_Balls in your court buddy.  What do you want?   ..Well?_

“Tell me about yourself.  Where are you from originally?” Max started.  Ree smiled appreciatively, her mandibles high as her eyes twinkled.

“Oh just a little backwater colony world named Parthia. I was raised by my Aunt and uncle after my parents.. passed away.”  She said faltering.  “I’m sorry, I don't really like talking about my past.”

“It’s ok” Max said empathetically.  “So what do you do for fun?”

Their food arrived and they ordered another round of drinks.  They bantered on through the meal, giving each other tidbits of information on their pasts but never quite opening up to each other completely.  They finished up at FLUX  after a few more drinks and moved on to a bar in one of the lower Wards.  

-=-

The cool blues of Purgatory's neon lighting swung into view as Ree and Max’s Aircar rounded a bend and settled on a small landing pad.  Its occupants stumbled out of aircar and gathered their composure before making a run at the entrance.  The line they approached was daunting.

“Typical Saturday night *hic* mayhem” Ree slurred as they covered down behind a Asari and Batarian couple.

Ree spied a male Turian who had noticed her and was openly gawking at her.  She smiled beguilingly and grabbed Max’s arm.  Max smiled and looked down at her.

“That tipsy eh?”  He chided, oblivious to the Male Turian now glaring at him.

“Hmmmmmaaybe” she slurred.  She looked at her hands as she tried to encircle a massive bicep with them.  

 _He’s so big!_  She looked up at him as he stared on in boredom at the line ahead.  

“Hey!” she prodded in a tiny voice.  Max turned to her.

“Sup?”

“Carry meee” She trilled.  To which he laughed but soon looked on in surprise as she jumped up into his arms.  He managed to catch her and looked around to see if the bouncers had noticed.  He looked back down chuckling at her.

“You ok?  They'll never let us in if we keep acting like fools.”

Max couldn't believe how light she was, moreover how fragile she looked in his arms. Her bare legs swung over a forearm as she curled up in his arms. Taloned toes curling as she swung them two and fro.

“Ugh, Spirits fuck this place, I hate lines.” She said sleepily. “You're so warm!”

 _Yea, this isnt going to happen._ He thought

“Excuse me” Max begged as he stepped out of line and brushed past two Salarians that were talking excitedly amongst themselves.  He made it about twenty feet before a Male Turian stepped in front of him.

“Excuse me Sir, I need to get her back to our place.” Max said to him cautiously.

“And who is ‘she’ by the way.  Who are you for that matter.” The gray Turian said suspiciously.

“I’mma fuck you up if you don’t let me take this stud home and ravage him!” Ree said while pointing up into the artificial night sky from Max’s arms, legs swinging absently.  Max reddened and whispered to her that she wasn't helping.

“Uh this would be Cabalite Jorst and I am Gunnery Chief Barrett.”  He said while gently letting Ree down who groaned and leaned against him.  “And you are?”

“Sergeant Haron, C-Sec.  Just where are you off to?”  He said undaunted.  Max sized him up, trying to figure out what his angle was.  He was a head shorter than Max with white colony markings on his Mandibles only.  He kept looking at Ree and then to Max as if she were being held against her will.

“Transient Dorms, Tayseri Ward.  Am I being charged or detained officer? If not I would really like to be on my way.” Max said levelly.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” The officer said angrily.  Ree seemed to sober up a little as she regarded the off duty C-Sec officer.

“I’m going where the fuck I please with whoever the fuck I please.  Fuck I love that fucking word!”  She said laughingly.  The C-Sec officers mandibles twitched and set low as he widened his stance and crossed his arms.

“I think you need to stay here and your pet needs to move along.” He replied jeering at Max.

“Aaaahahahaha, Mr. C-Sec mans, you should really get over yourself.” Ree replied mockingly.  This seemed to strike a nerve with the officer and he moved to grab Ree.  Max observed him shift his weight to his lead foot to move just before he started to do so.

Max stepped forward and batted the males hand aside as he reached for her, putting himself between himself and her.

“Sir you should really rethink this” He said to the now wide eyed C-Sec officer.

“I’ll have you in Irons for assault-”  He started but was muted by biotic forces as a stasis field snapped on around him.  Patrons in line gasped and dived away from the group as Ree stepped out from Max, hand outstretched.

“Ohhh fuck offf!” She yelled while sending him floating away towards the clubs entrance.  Max hadn't really dealt with biotics before but he had to say her focus was impressive given her state of inebriation. She managed to keep the C-Sec officer in stasis until they got in their aircar and left.  After which she slumped into the passenger seat and nodded off.

They touched down outside the dorm and Max gingerly scooped Ree out of the aircar and made his way inside.  He smiled dumbly and shrugged at the Duty guard in the lobby as he eyed Rees limp form in his arms.

“Too much to drink” He said apologetically.  The Guard nodded and smirked as he sauntered off to continue his rounds.  Max smiled down as Ree mumbled something and nuzzled his shoulder.

 

_“You left me for dead.  You wanted them to find me so you could escape.” Jaa was saying from the hospital bed._

_“Thats not the case at all, I was moving to flank them.” Ree sobbed at her side.  They were the first words Jaa had spoken since coming out of a medical coma._

_“Wheres Kantose?” Jaa had said suddenly, trying to sit upright.  Medical alarms had sounded and a orderly was in there administering a sedative as Jaa’Quann grew more frantic.  She had just noticed the stumps of her legs, which were flailing around in an attempt to give herself leverage to sit up._

_“He’s dead.” Ree cried as another orderly began forcing her out.  Jaa had turned to her as the drugs kicked in, half her face masked in bandages as the lights went out in her eyes._

_“YOU DID THIS TO US” She screeched at Ree as the hospital room door closed._

 

Ree started awake as she hit the floor, her head bouncing painfully off the dull gray high traffic carpet in the dorms hallway.  She looked up to see Max cupping his face as crimson poured from between his fingers.  Dazed she looked around confused as to where she was and what had happened.  

“Holy shit, what the hell was that about?!” Max was yelling as he swatted his Omni at the door lock of their rooms and rushed inside, leaving Alarees sitting on the floor.  Ree drunkenly stood and stumbled in after him.  She followed the trail of blood to the restroom in his room and heard the water running.

“Max what happened?” she said to the closed door.  The water stopped and the door flew open.

“This!  What the hell! You clawed the shit out of me.” He said exasperatedly while pointing to three neat cuts going down his right cheek and down his jaw, ending right above his adams apple.  Ree gasped and reached out to touch him but he recoiled, eyeing her warily.

“I’m gonna go put some medigel on it and call it a night.” He said tightly and motioned towards the door.  Ree’s shoulders slumped as she tugged at her sundress.  

“Max I’m sorry, I have issues.”

“You're telling me.”

She looked up at him, hurt.  

“You don’t know the first thing about me” She said defensively.

“You’re right, I don’t.  And from tonight thus far I still haven't learned anything substantial about you. I'm not out to hurt you though you seem hell-bent on doing so to me.” He said growing more annoyed.  They stood in silence for a while, Ree massaged her elbow while looking everywhere but at Max.

She mumbled another apology and sulked out of his room.  Max put on a thin coat of medigel and covered it with a bandage after watching her retreating form, his mind in turmoil.  He stripped down to his boxers and lay in bed, staring at the ceiling with the lights off.

 _She's kissing me one moment and is trying to disfigure me the next. What the hell is this?  Well she's direct about her intentions at least._ Max relived their initial embrace, a smile creasing the bandage on his face. His heart hammered in his chest as he thought about how she felt in his arms.  

_There’s no turning back now._

There was a light knock at his door.

“Yea?”

“Don’t shoot” Ree said from the doorway.

“Do you need something?” He said half-heartedly annoyed at the jest.

“Yes, it’s too cold in my room” She said and entered his room.  Max looked over at her and saw her in his blood stained oversized T-shirt, the meager light given off from the status lights of the alcove at the foot of his bed making her polished plates look like they were glowing.  Max sighed and scooted over in the bed.  

-=-=-=-

"We are probably the worst people for each other" Max said in a matter-of-factly tone as she slid under the sheets.

"I'm sorry." She said in a small voice as she wrapped herself around his arm.  

"It's whatever.  But at this rate I'm going to end up being medically retired before I see another combat deployment"

She chuckled guiltily and he looked over at her in shock.

"Well one of those times was largely you're doing" She not-quite apologized

"Fair enough" There was an awkward pause before he continued. "It seems alcohol is a common factor during all of our.. incidents."

"This is true"

"Is alcohol going to contribute to something we'll regret tomorrow as well?"

"Only if you want it to." She purred, and moved to straddle him, bare cool skin resting on his navel.  She started to pull the shirt over her head but it snagged on her fringe.  She flailed somewhat trying to get her arms out of the shirt to disentangle it from her head but got more stuck.  She bounced on his stomach as Max heaved with laughter at the spectacle.  He helped her out and the shirt was hurled at a wall.  She laid on him and buried her head in his chest in embarrassment.  Max looked down at the top of her fringe, the  stark contrast of the oily black carapace against his skin making him apprehensive.  He had no idea what to do, or say.  So he fell back on what he did know.  

She held him tighter as he gently stroked the top of her head.  Soon she was reverberating the air in his lungs with her vibrations.  He coughed lightly at the tickling sensation deep in his chest. She put a hand on either side of his head and pushed herself off him to regard him.  Max looked up into her cat like eyes which were black orbs ringed with blue.  Her bronze skin seemed to glow around the edges of her carapace.  

She searched his face as he surveyed her and moved in for a kiss, tenderly at first but steadily growing more passionate.  The coolness of her skin against his felt refreshing. She wrapped his head in her hands and tousled his hair as she massaged his scalp with the pads of her fingers.

_Must be a Turian thing_

He mimicked her movements and soon a pointed tongue tentatively explored his mouth.  It was stronger and more articulate than a humans.  His taste was of salty a _Prunus_ fruit which she found agreeable.  Her face and lips tingled at the softness of his touch. Her tongue played against the roof of his mouth making it tickle.  He squirmed and laughed.  She pushed off him again and looked down at him, curiosity and confusion emanating from her.

"It's ok.  That just really tickles."

"Interesting"

They kissed again and Max tried the same maneuver on her as she straddled him. His tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting a vaguely metallic tang that was otherwise neutral. He brushed against pointed teeth carefully.  Her tongue pressed his against the roof of her mouth and he flicked at it.  Her reaction was immediate as her hips pressed into him. She moaned breathily and guided his hands down to her hips.  

"Lightly" she breathed as she began kissing down his neck, caressing the bandage on his face with her other hand.  She nibbled at his ear, tugging lightly.  Max felt himself grow firm as her gyrations moved farther south, her crotch rubbing his tumescence through his boxers. He massaged her waist as he'd been told and her movements became more erratic.  She inhaled sharply and her tongue snaked down his neck as she worked her way to his chest.  She regarded the small pink protrusions on his chest curiously, a taloned hand tentatively stroking one.

He closed his eyes as her hip movements became more rhythmic with his massaging hands.  Her vision began to blur as she grew ready. One of his hands massaged up her flank, working the soft skin.  He stopped when her plates became to thick to knead and slipped his hand on her ass, accentuating her movements as he guided her up and down the side of his doinker*.

She stopped her movements and sat up completely. He watched curiously as her hands moved to her sex, she gently pressed and kneaded the soft skin surrounded by carapace. As she massaged herself a hair thin seam split, she shuddered at this and growled.  Soft blue flesh began budding from the opening and she looked up at him nervously.  He massaged her waist some more and soon she was rubbing her spurs on his shins, attempting to seek purchase as she drove herself against his erection, leaving a blue stain on his boxers.  A great apprehension came over both of them as they debated what to do next.

A hunger glinted in Max's eyes as her resolve began to falter and he cupped her ass in both hands and slid her sex to his face. She squealed at the sudden movement and braced herself on the headboard as he gently tasted her.  His flat human tongue massaging all of her folds at once, taking in the spicy flavor of her essence.  She let out a long ragged breath as her whole lower half began to tingle, her twitches driving his tongue deeper into her soft folds.  

"Spirits fuuuuc" she moaned as she grabbed the back of his head and pressed him deeper.  He found her opening and probed it while massaging her ass and hip.  Her movements became rhythmic as her toes curled, her breathing heavy as she began to lose herself.  

-=-=

A sudden crash at the front of the dorm interrupted them. They looked to the bedroom door to see lights being turned on and heard the shuffling of boots.  Max rolled over the side of the bed, scooping up Ree in the process and ducking behind the bed.  His M-5 Phalanx materializing from nowhere as he aimed in on the door.  Ree projected a Barrier over the bed just as their room was breached.  Max began squeezing the trigger as the first person entered but stopped as he recognized the insignia of C-Sec.

“DROP THE WEAPON, DROP IT NOW!” The room was filled with screaming as two more officers piled into the room each one taking station on either side of the door, SMGs pointed at them.  Ree kept the Barrier up and Max only dipped his muzzle minutely as he looked over the weapons' sights.

“This is Alliance property, under whose authority do you have to be here?” Max shouted back.  

The first officer attempted to approach them, SMG raised but smacked into the Barrier.

“SAPPER, I NEED A SAPPER ASAP” The Officer was screaming.

“IDENTIFY YOURSELF OFFICER, WHERE IS YOUR WARRANT” Max roared.  No reply was given as the helmeted figures aimed in on them.

Max looked to Ree.

“How long can you hold out against a Barrier Sap?”

“About a minute, why?”

“Move with me.”

Max reached under the bed and grabbed his Neural suit and frantically slipped it on.  The sap had still not arrived so Max jumped into the alcove and initiated an emergency Don. Ree kept the protective bubble over herself and the recess in the wall that Max had dived into.  A specialist arrived and threw a sap at her barrier.  She smiled and let the bubble collapse for a split second, allowing it to sail through and land on the bed ineffectively.  One of the Officers got pissed and tried to dive at her but head-butted the bubble instead.  Another Sap came but this time Ree didn't chance it.  As she stared determinedly  at the 4 officers focused on her she noticed something, they were all Turian.  It wasn't too odd given C-Sec was almost half Turian. But to be conducting a raid on a Human compound with no Humans present was odd to her.

“IM NOT GOING TO SAY IT AGAIN, DROP THE SHIELD” The Tech was screaming as he ramped up the output on the sap.  Alarees strained at the drain and fought to keep it together.  It wouldn't be so hard if she had her light armor on with her biotic amplifiers.  

_What a sight, a Naked Turian repelling C-Sec, while her human boy toy hides._

“Hurry the hell up Barrett!” She grunted.

Max stepped out from the alcove, his helmet snapping shut while he moved and immediately deployed a Tech Barrier.  Shaping it like a riot shield he smashed into the closest of the 4 officers sending him careening into another officer. They both tumbled out of the room in a tangle of limbs.  Max keyed his comms and sent out a distress beacon.

“Any station, any station, this is Echo Seven Bravo, I am being attacked by Persons dressed as C-Sec on Alliance property.  They refuse to I.D. themselves and have produced no warrants.”  He grabbed the other two officers who were staring up at him, awestruck, and threw them out of the room as well.

*pock*

*Pick Pock*

_The're fucking shooting now!_

Max expanded the shield to block the door and brought his pistol to bear, angling it through a firing port he opened at eye level.

“I HIGHLY ADVISE YOU STOP SHOOTING BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL” He boomed through his suits speaker.

“Echo 7 Bravo, this is Alliance Command, C-Sec reports that there are infact Officers in your vicinity but they are not tracking any sanctioned operations.”

“Well could you tell them to stop shooting?”

“Standby”

*pock pock pick pock*

_Oh for fucks sakes._

He turned on his rear camera to see Ree standing uncertainly by the bed.

“Help is on its way.” He reassured her.

A priority transmission signaled his attention.

_From C-Sec no less._

Max keyed the channel open and waited.

“Hello?” Came a flanging voice

“Yes?”

“Is this Gunnery Chief Barrett?”

“Speaking, how are you today?”

“Err, uh good I guess?”

“That’s nice.  Hey, could you do me a solid and kindly tell your goons to fuck off before I smear them?”

“Done.  But I have a favor to ask of you.”

“And who would be the one asking for favors?”

“This is Executor Pallin.  We need to talk”

 

  

*Authors Note: Placeholder word but fuck it, I keep losing my shit at how incongruous it is compared to the rest of the scene.

  

 

    

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to have re written parts of this chapter like 4 times. My main issue was length and pacing. 
> 
> -As well as terrible writing. Because I am a bad person.


	14. No one dictates my fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alarees still harbors doubts as she has an encounter with the grand sensei Sir Ham Von Sandwich.

**The Citadel, March 16th 2186 CE**

Max waited until they had holstered all their weapons before withdrawing his pistol. Even then he had his reservations about the whole situation.  He kept the barrier up and ordered that the C-Sec agents leave the apartment. When they filed out Max waited until the last one had closed the door behind him before moving into the hallway.  He handed Ree the pistol and motioned to the door.  She nodded and held the muzzle at the door as he cleared the rest of the dorm, searching the common area and her bedroom for any surprises.  Once he was satisfied that they had all left he regained custody of the pistol and Ree scrambled to get her armor on while he stood sentry at the front door which was partially ajar given the fact that it had been battered open with a ram and wouldn't close properly until repaired.

"Echo 7 Bravo, HQ, are you still in need of assistance? We have reports of shots fired."

_No shit, I'm the one who reported it._

"I'm good here, just uh, send up the Guard so I can fill out a damage report." Max replied awkwardly.

_How the hell is there not a platoon being dropped on us right now?  Alliance property is illegally entered and shot up and I get an “okey dokey” from command._

"Will do, Command out."

_Fucking hell! Almost literally!_

Max peeked out the doorway and looked down the hallway to see it devoid of blue clad Turian Agents.  He heard something being thrown around behind him and turned to see Alrees kicking her helmet out of her room and into the common area. She bounced on one foot while trying to seat a boot on the other, cursing in frustration.

"They’re gone, hallway is clear. I'm up one thermal clip and gear is at 100% " Max reported out of habit.

"Isn’t that nice.  What the fuck were they doing here?!" Ree spat as she sat on the ugly green couch and stomped her boot against the wall opposite.

"No idea, but Executor Pallin is going to meet us in the open on the Presidium."  Max replied growing troubled at something. "Did you notice they were all Turian?"

Ree paused in her efforts and regarded Max, panting slightly. "Yes, I found it odd as well."

"I’m going to check out another side arm, what do you prefer?"

"Yours" She said angrily and then stared hungrily at Max as she slapped a cuff closed on her gauntlets.  "I'm sorry but you have  _no idea_  how fucking frustrated I am right now.  I'm going to murder the good Executor if this has anything to do with that moron at Purgatory."  

She popped her helmet on as they left the dormitory and made for the armory.  Max handed Ree a Predator pistol which she clipped to her waist gratefully along with 3 spare thermal clips apiece.

  
They cautiously made their way to the Presidium via mass transit, making sure they were not being followed or boxed in as they moved. Eventually they walked up to a Middle aged Turian sitting on a park bench by himself in plain clothes, a Turian head scarf drooping from his head as he read from a data pad.  Ree stormed up to him and swatted the pad out of his hands, sending it clattering across the polished tile deck.

"Start talking." She said coldly.

The Executor went to stand but was halted by an armored hand that clapped down on his shoulder. Max stood behind him as Ree crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hips, waiting.  The Executor nodded in acknowledgement and rested his hands on his knees as if this were a formal process.

"My apologies for the earlier, ah, inconvenience. But we had reason to believe a member of your party is involved in a case we are working."  He said plainly.

"Not good enough." Ree spat and leaned in closer. "Stop beating it in the bush and tell us what this is about."  Ree looked up in confusion to see Max shaking slightly, his face hidden behind the reflective dome of his helmet.

"There’s a smuggling ring we've identified that's been operating on the Citadel recently.  Partial DNA evidence links one of you to it. Anything beyond that I really cannot go into detail with." Pallin said casually, he appeared unfazed by the looming presence behind him. Max rounded the bench and squatted in front of Pallin, putting them at eye level as his helmet hinged open.  The Executors eyes opened wide in surprise as he stared at Max.

"Still not good enough, what gives you the right to conduct a warrantless raid on a Alliance facility.  I don't know if you know this, but your little snatch mission is about to blow up in your face." Max said coolly.

The Executor smiled and began laughing. Max blinked in surprise at his reaction and looked to Ree who shrugged initially but brought her hands to the tinted faceplate of her helmet in horror.

"And you -aahaha-have-heehee-something on yours" The Executor laughed, his white colony markings accentuating his facial movements as his mandibles fluttered in amusement.  Max brought a hand up to his face and wiped at his mouth, becoming conscious of something caked on it.  It came away blue.

 

Embarrassment gave way to rage as Max shot a hand out and hoisted the Executor off his feet by his shirt with an electro hydraulic boosted arm.  His eyes widened in terror as murder burned in Max's face

"Your fucking goon squad shot at me.  Tell me how fucking funny it would be if there was a body count!"

"Hnnk, they were disruptor rounds." Pallin coughed.  "Now put me down!"

"Max..." Ree prompted.

He nodded and set the Executor down gently, dusting the Executors shoulders off after releasing him.  Pallin swatted his hand away and regarded Max angrily, eyeing the pistol on his hip.  Had the situation been any different he would have them both in custody but this situation warranted discretion.  

"Ok, maybe the raid was a bad idea.  But I wanted to interview you both before other... Entities could intervene."

"You're not inspiring confidence here" Ree retorted.  "Explain to me why we couldn’t have done what we're doing right now?"

There was a long pause as Pallin regarded them both guardedly, debating how much he should reveal.  He inhaled deeply and his mandibles drooped in defeat.

“I have a very strong suspicion that Cerberus is up to something.  I cannot confirm it but two of my officers have gone missing recently while investigating it.  The only clue was a partial DNA hit with a 30% commonality to you Gunnery Chief.  Having just entered the station not more than twenty four hours ago, and two of my officers disappearing less than twelve hours later I found the coincidence… Unprecedented.”  He looked to Ree for support.

“I’ve looked over your record Cabalite, you’ve had dealings with Cerberus in the past.  You  _must_ understand how ruthless they can be.” He said evenly.

“But what about this DNA evidence? 30% is pretty flimsy by most courts’ standards.” Max said as he regarded the Executor skeptically.  

“True, but then we received reports that you had assaulted an off duty, Turian, officer and abducted an intoxicated Turian woman.  Three hits on my radar was reason enough to pursue direct action.” Pallin said sitting back down and crossing his legs.  

 

Ree stamped her foot and made to reach for the Predator on her hip but stopped and popped her helmet off.  She violently grabbed Max by the collar and yanked him down to her level.  Her eyes were filled with fire as she passionately kissed him and licked his mouth sloppily. Casting a lusting glare at Pallin all the while.  She turned and spat at the Executors feet.

 

“Where the fuck is Sgt. Haron?!” She snarled.  “Fate just dealt you a lucky hand Executor.  Because if I see that spineless Pyjack I will rend his spurs from his body via his ass.  I left of my own will,  _I_ was the one who 'assaulted' your Sergeant.”   

Max looked dazed as he stood again, a dumb smile splitting his face.

“No one dictates my fate.” Pallin replied, mildly horrified and slightly nauseated at the display.  The Executors Omni beeped and he looked down to see a message from one of the missing officers.

_ Just found something interesting, had to lay low.  Come to Zakera Ward, address embedded in message.  Has to do with a Councilor and some weapons. Come alone, don’t want to spook source.  If this pays out can we join the secret Turian cool kids club?   _

 

_ Come quick _

 

_ Sgt. Lamont _

 

Pallin shifted in his seat, suddenly full of anxiety.

“I have to go.  Once again I am sorry.  My suspicions have been laid to rest for now.” He said hurriedly.  He paused before leaving the both of them, who were standing staring open mouthed at him.

“You cannot be serious” Max finally choked out.

“Come by C-Sec tomorrow night, we can fully discuss things there.” He said by way of apology and sped off.  Ree and Max stared at his retreating form until he was gone and looked at each other, utterly mystified.

“I take it by your demeanor this isn’t normal behavior for a Turian?” Max posed.

“No, by the Spirits no.  I still don’t understand what just happened”

“So what now?”

“It’s almost 1 AM local time.  Let’s get some sleep and talk this over in the morning” Ree said, fighting a yawn.

They made their way back to the dorm and checked out another room down the hall from their original one.  Max was wired by the day’s events and elected to stand watch while Ree attempted to sleep in her armor.  She tossed and turned but couldn’t quite quiet her mind so she ended up leaning against Max on the couch in the common area mindlessly staring at a rerun of Fleet and Flotilla on the holo.

-=-=-=-=   

  
A sharp pain in Alarees neck woke her as she pinched a nerve trying to get comfortable. She slowly sat up from the couch and rolled her head around in an attempt to work the kink out.  Glancing at the wall holo she groaned in dismay at how late she had slept in.  

Max was nowhere to be found and she called out to him tentatively. When no reply came she ventured around the place, poking her head into his bathroom and the alcove.  Her hand hovered over her sidearm as she tiptoed to her room but no one was there.  She debated calling him on his communicator but a rustling at the front door drew her attention.  She unclipped the pistol and approached it cautiously.

"Ree, if me, I'f got food"

She peeked out of the door jam and saw Max laden with bags.  One he had gripped in his mouth to free a hand to open the door. She opened the door for him and made a large sweeping bow while gesturing him inside.

"Fanks" he said graciously and slunk inside while grabbing the handle of the bag out of his mouth.

"I don't know what you like so I got a sampler type deal for you and some of that Tea from the  _Warsaw."_ He continued while placing the bags on the countertop.  Familiar smells wafted from the bags and Ree's stomach grumbled in hunger.

"I think we can stand down from hit squad alert status for now" He said amiably as he pulled a small container and utensil from a bag and handed it to her.  He opened a container for himself and sat down on the grubby couch, this one purple and full of holes, and scooped some steaming scrambled eggs into his mouth.  Alarees hesitated next to Max, debating how she should broach the subject of last night.

_What is this? What are we?  It's going to be a long tour of duty if this goes south. Are you seriously worried about a human? Like you seriously had sex with him.  Well almost..._

A chill ran through her making her whole body shake as she remembered last night.  Max looked up at her, spoon halfway to his mouth with a load of food.

"You ok?"

"Yes.  Physically any way. -well mostly." She smiled slyly as she sat next to him and opened her box.  Some small bread rolls and sausages were in it.

"It's dextro" Max mumbled through a mouthful of food. Ree nibbled at a sausage at first and popped it in her mouth after it was deemed edible.  She reached over to the counter and grabbed the cup of tea and took a sip before turning to Max.

"What did you make of last night?" She forced out. Max chewed thoughtfully for a moment and put his container down after washing the eggs down with some coffee.  

"Which part?" He said breezily. Ree rolled her eyes at him as she worked on a bread roll, mandibles pressed tight as she chewed.

"Yea, I know what you meant.  I enjoyed your company if that’s what you are getting at.  As far as my feelings go... That’s a little harder to pin down.  I don't feel bad about anything we did.  Do you?"  She felt a pang of guilt about lying to him but it was a very tiny voice that was overshadowed by other things.  

"I too find your company agreeable.  But I am also unsure of how to proceed." She scratched at her fringe, lost in thought.

"Well let’s see where things go. I don't want you to feel obligated to make this something it's not.  This is alien territory for me as well.   -Sorry no offence." Max said sheepishly.  Her head tilted at the gaffe but she chuckled and shook her head.  Max felt a flutter in his chest at the lilting sound and smiled.

  
"So about this Cerberus thing." Max ventured after they had finished their meals and were tossing the containers in the trash. Ree froze mid stride as she went to leave, her demeanor turning ominous.  

"I had hoped that was a hallucination but evidently not" She said all traces of humor gone as she turned to face him.  

"I'm sorry if this brings up bad memories for you, but the idea that what happened last night concluded with nary a debrief from the Alliance strikes me as very sloppy."  Max sat back down on the couch and distractedly touched the bandage on his face.  The edge of which was tinted blue Ree noted somewhat embarrassed.  She smiled faintly at the memory of the Executor recoiling from kissing Max.

"This DNA evidence, it's a low match percentage, but could that mean a relative?" She said while leaning against a wall.

"Possibly, but Pallin never said what type of degradation caused the low match percentage.  If it was a contaminated sample then who knows, if it was something that was partially destroyed or corrupted by radiation or something of the like than I would give it more credibility.  He also only mentioned me, my father should also be on file and would be pinged as well."  He looked up at her, sleep deprived eyes hooded with stress and fatigue.

"Unless he was lying or holding something back I can't explain any of it.  You've been with me since we set foot on the Citadel, have you noticed me stuffing bodies into trash receptacles lately?" He said smiling half heartedly.

"I can't say that I have." She said mutely, twisted laughter echoing in her mind as a silver and black clad figure shot at a corpse.  She shook her head and blinked the memories away.  

"Why don't you get some sleep?  We don't leave until almost midnight and the flight out to the  _Indomitable_ will be short.  Are you still planning on bidding farewell to your father?"

"I'm debating it.  I'm sorry about how rude he was. I know he fought at Shanxi and whatnot but he has never voiced anything xenophobic or behaved this way before.”  He shook his head solemnly and shrugged.  “I guess I’ll sleep on it. Wake me up in 2 hours, we can go to C-Sec and try and get more info together.”  

  
Ree nodded and watched Max shuffle into his room.  She shoved off the wall when she heard the sounds of his armor coming off.  She double checked the lock on the front door and went to her room as well.  She sat on her bed for a while and steadily grew anxious.  She felt this overbearing need to do  _something_  so she opened up a channel to the Turian Hierarchy database on her Omnitool and began researching Max and Augustus Barrett.

Max’s record was pretty clean, a few scraps here and there, some citations for military actions.  Nothing she hadn’t found before.

_But no record of him being married.  I know now he was, but even back on earth his records made no mention of a mate. Curious._

She began cross referencing with what she could find on public Alliance records as well and it came up with the same info.  His father, however, came up blank. No basic biometric information or anything. There was some mention of him in a declassified after action report. It was from the Alliances’ 2nd fleet during the First Contact War and cited his bravery in the face of hostile boarding actions.  There was also a decrypted intercept with some manifests from around the same time sent up from the  _Vindex._

 

_Mother and Fathers ship.  I was 4…_

 

Sleepy memories of her mother's loving embrace came to mind.  The smell of Caprificus Tea and cooking spices wafting by invisibly as she recalled her mother gently feeding her chewed bits of Apatarae meat while logs crackled in the fireplace.  She remembered she actually had some of the Tea and reached for the now lukewarm cup Max had gotten for her and breathed in the heady aroma deeply.

_Father was coming with gifts from the apothecary.  I wanted to be a doctor so bad._

_“I need medicine!” She remembered declaring to him while they lounged in the sauna the day before.  The steam made her memory of him even more dream-like.  She remembered his coal black carapace and green skin barely discernible from the black tile and dark wood of the sauna.  His massive nude frame made the bench he sat on creak as he shifted and regarded her worriedly, his mandibles flitting in concern initially._

_“What for my little Denae? Are you ill?”_

_“No!” She had said indignantly, he should know what she means! “I want to heal people!”_

_“Do you now?” He said amusedly, scooping her up and walking out of the sauna with her in one fluid motion._

  _She remembered how effortlessly he had scooped her up. His strength felt infinite, reassuring. As if he were a unstoppable benevolence which gave her world definition as she grew cognizant of it.  She recalled feeling as if she entered a room, overwhelmed by the brightness of life, and he was her guiding voice._

_He had gently wiped her down with a towel before carrying her upstairs to her room and got her dressed.  She had fidgeted in her jumper, the still too big collar annoyingly touching the back of her head as her chest and collar plates had yet to fill it out.  She had scratched at the back of her head so much in annoyance she had to wear mitts on her little clawed hands to let the sore that had developed heal._

" _I’ll bring you medicine tomorrow after work little Denae” He had assured her._

_He had delivered in his promise, but he came with bad news as well.  They would have to leave on a deployment soon.  Their supply unit was being activated to help reinforce a budding conflict at a far off Relay with an unknown alien race._   

 

Ree looked down into the murky green depths of a lukewarm cup half full of memories. A gaunt ebony specter looked back.  She shook her head in an attempt to fling the digression from her mind and set the cup down.  With a renewed vigor she turned to her Omni and focused.

  _Maybe something more indirect will yield something.  Humans love feeling they're clever and abstract thinkers._

She tried a different track and looked up archived versions of history records.  It was there that she noticed a trend.  Sealed records would take a formal application with the Alliance to review, however anything occurring within the past 5 years were still a matter of public record.  She started looking at the dates entries were edited and or modified and saw that they started heavily around the time Eden Prime was attacked.  

She broadened the search and noted the same was true for Max’s records.  Almost to the hour that edits were being made to his father’s records, so too were changes being made to his.  A sour feeling came to Ree and something seemed to click.  It was as if the answers were right there but she couldn't connect the dots.

She looked at the clock, there was an hour and a half left before Max would be up.  She peeked into his room to see him snoring lightly under thin cotton sheets, his mouth slightly open.  He had taken the bandage off and instead a thin film of medigel left a greasy streak down his cheek, three bright red welts traced their way down his face along the streak.  

  _Give it up. Tell him everything. Let someone in for once!_

_-Not if he can hurt you.  Not even if there's the slightest chance he can hurt you._

 Alarees checked the Predator pistol on her hip and slipped out the dorm.

 

-=-=-   

 

C-Sec was buttoned up tight.  Heavily armed Sentries roved the grounds, halting people at random checkpoints.  They took notice of her immediately and asked why she was armed.  When she explained the encounter last night the two sentries eyed each other and ushered her inside.

 

She was brought to an interrogation room and seated.  They had disarmed her and promised to return the firearm when she left.  She steadily became more agitated as she took in the sterile white walls of the cell.  Bright floodlights made her surroundings even more stark.  She squinted at the lights and saw the activity light of a camera set in between two of the wall mounted lamps.  Her scrutiny of the surveillance device distracted her from noticing a male Turian open the door and regard her silently.  She eventually noticed the figure and started.  A largely pale face with minimal white colony markings on its mandible smiled tauntingly.

 Ree recovered and regarded Sgt. Haron dismissively.

“Freezing your stubborn ass wasn’t enough of a hint eh?” She said derisively.

 He laughed mockingly, sliding into the room and shutting the door behind him.  She glimpsed a nervous looking salarian in council robes standing further back in the hallway.

 “Such a mouth on this one.” He jeered while taking a seat on the chair opposite hers behind a stainless steel table.

“I’ll forego the introductions then.  What did you and the Executor discuss last night?”

 “What's it to you?”

 “Me wiping that smug look off your face with a murder charge.”

 Ree went deadpan.

_“What?”_

 “Oh, so you don’t know?” Haron replied, unconvinced by her reaction. “Exector Pallin is dead, you and the human were the last to be seen with him.”  

Ree noted how he spat the word human.  

“You are screwing with me.  What the hell happened?” She said, stabbing a finger at him.

 “I was hoping you could tell me.”

 “Cut the bullshit. We’ve all seen the Blasto routine.  Look, tell him I have information I can’t quite make sense of.”

 Haron perked up at her retort and rested his elbows on the table.

“I’m listening.”

 “No, I’m not talking to you.  Where is Pallin.”

 “I told you, he’s dead.”

 She scrutinized him more intensely this time and saw a cold rage burning in his eyes.  His long deep breaths were feathered by his lower vocals as he suppressed his anger. If there was one way of pissing off a Turian, it was to accuse them of lying.

Ree dipped her chin in embarrassment as she realized her foley.

 “I’m sorry. Look, he had mentioned there being a DNA hit at a crime scene or something.  But it was a low percentile match.  Also there was only one hit.  I wanted to ask him if there was more information because there should have been two hits if the DNA was only partially destroyed but not corrupted.”

 “Interesting, and how did you come about this tidbit?”  Haron asked, completely entranced with every word she was saying now.

 “I… looked up Max’s record and noticed a lot of it was edited recently, and his father’s even more so. To the point that I don’t think you have his actual DNA on record.” She said guiltily.  She scratched at the back of her fringe, feeling like she was betraying Max.

 “I have just one question.” She continued after Haron had remained silent. “How did he die?”

 “Shot. While attempting to flee the scene of a double murder” Haron said severely.

 “By who?”

 “My new boss it would seem.”  

 They regarded one another silently for a long while the air hung heavy with the news.  Haron eventually stood to leave but not before turning to look over his shoulder at her.

 “Careful who you keep company with.  There are big players involved with this.”  He said and left.

 

-=-=

 

Ree left C-Sec in a daze.  She deftly accepted her handgun back from the desk sergeant and looked on in numb surprise as she tried to figure out where to put the 4th heat sink she was handed, forgetting that the pistol was unloaded when she turned it in.  She distractedly slapped it into the butt of the gun which was on her hip, but didn’t bother charging it.

 Harons parting words echoed through her mind as she made her way back to the transit hub.  She checked her Omni and quickened her pace as it was only a half hour before she was supposed to wake Max.

_Maximillian Barrett, potential Cerberus sleeper agent or the unwitting son of one?  How about both?_

Her body shook in revulsion.  Jaa’Quans’ flailing screeching figure, swathed in hospital white pointed angrily at her.

_“You let this happen!”_

 So lost was she in self blame and doubt as she rounded a corner to the terminal that she barely took notice of the garrote as it was pulled around her neck.  Her gun came instinctually off her hip and she turned and fired, only to remember she had not charged it.  The gun dissolved from her grip as a black and silver gloved hand swatted it away and she was pulled, gagging and flailing, into an alleyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm like, making this up as I go. -Is that normal?


	15. Any Day Barrett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tickle fights. Start off fun, end HORRIBLY -Dane Cook

**The Citadel, March 16th 2186 CE**

  


“ _hnnnk_ ”

 

Ree flailed wildly as the garrote tightened around her throat.  The Initial yank was almost enough to snap her neck had it been angled correctly.  

 

*cough*

 

Her vision darkened as she kicked and grabbed feebly at anything she could.  The alley entrance began to look like the light at the end of the tunnel.  

 

“ _haaagh”_

 

Dirty, graffiti smeared walls towered into a black infinity overhead.   She focused and tried to charge a biotic wave but was rewarded with a fist to the side of the head as she began to glow with energy.

The blow damn near took her head off and she was seeing stars as she was dragged.  The wire began cutting into her skin as she was dragged farther down the alley.

 

_“haack”_

 

Warm blood pooled in her collar as she grasped at the wire futilely.  She could feel her pulse throb in her head as her brain began starving for both blood and oxygen.

 

_“snnnnst”_

 

She saw something scurry behind a dumpster at her feet.  Wide fearful eyes peeked out and disappeared just as quickly.  A shot rang out as her assailant took a potshot at the Duct Rat. It deflected off the corner of the dumpster and whined into a duracrete wall at an oblique angle.

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction she pulled a thermal clip from her belt and popped the coolant seal at its top with her thumb.  The freezing liquid jetted out, burning the tip of her thumb in the process.  She aimed the jet over her head at her assailant and he released the garrote as he batted at the jet of super cooled liquid.  Her shield deflected a shot as she rolled onto her knees and charged her biotics.  Out of desperation she threw the spent thermal clip at her assailant, a large human in silver and black armor blocked the missile and took aim again.   

 

_Cerberus!_

 

Alarees launched a push wave at the agent, staggering him.  She followed with a running kick to the groin.  The helmeted figure grunted and bowed over.  Ree took stock of her surroundings and noticed he had been dragging her to a ledge.  The whine of Aircar traffic echoed below, their unseen movement casting flickering shadows as their safety lights flashed by.  The Cerberus agent recovered and moved to take aim again but was hit by another push, knocking him to the edge.  His arms wind milled as his heels skirted the edge.  He managed to regain his balance quickly and snapped off two more shots, one of which grazed Ree's shield.  She rolled to the side and took cover behind a stack of rusting crates and refuse.  More shots rang out as her assailant regained the initiative and approached, keeping her pinned.  Ree felt the warmth of her blood trickling down her neck and patted at it with an armored hand.

 

_Not arterial.  You're fine._

 

The gunfire paused as the agent moved to reload.  Ree charged a singularity and leaned over the crate to cast it when a warp hit the would be assassin.  Ree looked around in confusion and saw a lone silhouette approaching from the alleyway entrance.  There were a bright flashes as the figure began firing at the assailant.  Badly injured from the warp the Cerberus agent staggered away and dropped a smoke grenade in the alley.  Ree heard the sounds of a jetpack and could see the flames light up the smoke as the assassin made his getaway.

 

Unsure of the intentions of her newfound ally Ree kept her biotics spooled as he came closer.  The black clad figure stepped into the light, revealing himself to be a middle aged Drell.  The lighting in the alleyway giving his green skin a gaunt sickly pallor.  He lowered the pistol and coughed wetly.

"I believe you dropped this."  He rasped, offering the pistol to Ree.

"Who are you?" Ree said, cautiously accepting the firearm while standing up from behind the crates.

"Tannor Nuara, a pleasure.  Do you require medical assistance?" He said while motioning to her neck.

"I'll be ok.  Do you know who that was?" Ree said assessing the Drell.  He wore a high collared jacket that had a low cut front, showing most of his chest.  His largely black eyes were obscured briefly by nictitating membranes as he blinked.  A gesture that had always unnerved Alarees.

"No ma'am.  But I do know he was Cerberus" He replied neutrally.

"I gathered that.  But why are they here?"  She mused aloud. "How did you find me?"

"If the gunfire wasn't indication enough of someone being in distress I have ears all over the station." He gurgled.

 

Ree remembered the small child she had seen and turned to look by the dumpster she had seen it by earlier, there was no trace except for a partially skewed ventilation grate.

"Thank you Mr. Nuara." Ree said gratefully while turning back to him.  The Drell bowed and offered to walk her to wherever she was going which she politely declined.  They parted ways at the alley entrance.  Mr. Nuara offered his help again, the concern very obvious in the Drells’ eyes, but was rebuffed.  

 

Alarees walked on for a few steps before ducking behind a support pillar and watching for any tails.  She turned off her communicator and transponder and doubled back to C-Sec, electing to take a aircar directly to the dorm from the pads there.

 

=-=-=

Max woke up feeling like something was off.  He checked his Omni and saw it was a half hour past when Alarees was supposed to wake him.  He blearily rolled out of bed and stretched, calling out to her.  When a casual search of the dorm didn't turn her up he called her on his communicator.  No reply came so he pinged her locator. Worry creased his brow as that came up negative as well.  At a loss for what to do next Max put on his gear and sat on the edge of the bed, a familiar feeling of impotence coming over him as he tried to figure out what his best course of action was.

 

He could sit still for all of five minutes before he grew so frustrated at being helpless he stood and began pacing in his room as his mind raced.

 

_What if she was taken? Why is everything locked still then? Why was I left unmolested?  Maybe she stepped out to get something to eat and was taken out there in the wards.  She’s a competent fighter though, and armed to boot.  Although she did leave her helmet here.  Should I call the Hierarchy? “Excuse me, but I seemed to have lost one of your Cabalists, who was accosted on an Alliance vessel by the way.”_

 

_-Thats it! Maybe those shitheels on the Warsaw had some buddies on the Citadel gang up on her again._

 

He looked up in surprise as his communicator chirped.  Max was hopeful it was Ree but the ID was blocked.  He tentatively accepted the call and sat down on the edge of the bed, his back to the door.

"Hello?"

"Max, it's me."

"Oh, hey dad."

"Try not to sound so happy to hear from me." Augustus admonished.

"Are you ok?" Max said, concerned.  There was a pained quality to his voice.

"I'm fine, just took a spill down some stairs this morning.  Too busy reading my datapad to notice them coming up.  It's really all my fault.  I'm fine though, really."

"If you say so.  I was thinking of coming by to say goodbye.  Are you going to be available this evening?"

"Yes son, are you coming alone this time?"

"It looks like it, I can't get a hold of Ree." Max said despondently.

"Figures, I don't know why you place so much stock in them Aliens." Augustus said, a familiar edge creeping into his voice.

"Whats your damage?  Why are you like this all of a sudden?" Max replied growing annoyed.

"Because outsiders can't be trusted son.  I don't know where I went wrong with you but you should have learned from _her_ when the Turians joined hands with the geth."

"First off, that was a lone Spectre.  Second, where the fuck do you get off using Aubry, that’s right AUBRY.  She had a fuckig name. -Where do you get off using her like the sick punch line of a joke?" Max spat.

"How much do you really know about your little Turian friend?" Augustus replied, ignoring the outburst.

"That’s for me to know and for you to find out!"

"Do you even know where she is right now?"

"No I don't where she is."

"I know her type, she's just using you for intel.  She's going to ignore you the moment shes gleaned whatever usefulness she can from you."

"Then I'll deal with her." Max said while standing and turning to the door.  "But in the meantime-"

Ree stood in the doorway, eyes hooded, mandibles low and wide.

 

"-I gotta go.  Goodbye." Max said shocked as he noticed the blood oozing from her neck.  He closed the channel and rounded the bed.

"What the hell happened to you? Where were you?" Max said as he reached out to get a better look at her wound.  She backed away from him, her hand going to the pistol on her hip.  The plating on her face was scuffed as if she had been hit.  The tissue was beginning to swell around the area.

 

"What do you mean you'll deal with me?" She said, her voice barely a whisper.  Max was taken aback and his mind raced.

 

"Ree, what the hell happened?  And I didn't mean anything.  My father was just being a shitsucker." Max said growing desperate.

 

Ree regarded him silently, all the while keeping her distance as Max advanced.  

 

"Ree I can't do anything for you unless you tell me what happened.  Look, my father has gone full retard and accused you of just using me for intel." He said pleadingly.  She stood like a statue, poised but uncertain as to what to do. “-I mean you should know more than anyone I have none.” He said, smiling weakly.

 

"I have nothing to hide.." He continued, his voice faltering.  His armored shoulders slumped and his head lowered in defeat.  "Like, I don't know what I did, or what I can do.  If anything I should be upset with you.  Where the hell did you slink off to?"

 

Alarees fought with herself for a while before finally deciding what she should tell him.

"I went to get something but was jumped on the way home.  I'm fine." She said curtly.  Max regarded her silently for a while.  Concern creasing his face as he looked uncertainly from her swelling face to her blood crusted neck. As he looked back to her eyes he saw a cold fury in them.

 

_Just leave it be.  She’ll talk about it when she’s ready._

 

"Do you still want to go to C-Sec?" Max asked earnestly.

 

"No point, the Executors dead.  I saw it on a newscast on my way back." She lied.  Max went wide eyed at the revelation and took a step back in shock.

 

"Ree, what the fuck is going on?"

 

"I don't know.  I just don't fucking know." She said sadly as she leaned against a wall seemingly distraught.  Max felt an ache in his chest at her pain and took a cautious step towards her.  When she didn't object he pulled her close and hugged her.  She relented and rested her fringed head on his chest and sobbed in frustration.

 

"We'll figure this out.  I promise" He offered.

 

_But at what cost?_ She thought bitterly.

 

-=-=-=

 

Some distance away a lone Drell settled into his hospital bed.  Unnerved by the day's events he contemplated sending a message to an Asari acquaintance of his who dealt with intelligence gathering.  Cerberus being active on the Citadel was a disturbing development.  He started drafting a message but thought better of it as he was about to hit send.  He had already burned up one false identity and it was getting harder and harder to forge new ones.  He leaned back in his bed and sighed at the ceiling.

 

-=-=-

 

As Ree stepped into the shower she thought about everything that had happened since landing on the Citadel.  She bashed a clawed fist against the wall in anger.  Wincing as the hot water hit the cut on her neck she punched the wall again.  Blue blood ran down her neck and chest, staining the shower basin.

 

_This is what lying gets you.  Why didn’t you just wake him up and tell him?  -And what would the reaction be?  He may not be close to his father but he is still family.  That level of dishonor normally warrants suicide, if he were Turian._

 

_He’s not Turian, stop equating him to one._

 

“Alarees?”

 

“Yes?” She coughed mildly annoyed her personal space was being invaded.

 

“I put some dextro medigel on your bed for you when you’re done.”

 

“Ok, thanks.”     

 

_Now's as good a time as any._

 

“Max?” She said as she killed the water and opened the shower stall door.

 

“Yes?”  He was standing in the doorway, his back to her out of some weird human custom as his ears burned crimson. He had changed into some black shorts and a forest green hoodie, his bare feet clad with flimsy looking pads of foam with only a strap going between the biggest toe.  

 

_Yea, not a Turian.  That standing-on-their-ankles thing is so weird!_

 

Ree looked down at her bare legs and feet and wiggled her talons on the carpet, the lustre from the salon treatment was marred somewhat from her boots.  Beads of water raced down her body and formed a dark circle in the carpet around her feet.  She stepped out of the circle and stared at the double toed imprints she left behind.

 

“You can, like, look at me.  I won’t melt.” She chided as she grabbed a towel off the bed and patted at herself.  Max turned to face her but bowed his head when she hoisted a foot onto the bed and patted her leg down.  She stopped what she was doing and regarded him silently for a while.  He looked up at her and seemed to flinch from the scrutiny.

 

“We've discussed this before, did you not say you did not find nudity offensive?” she asked

 

“Yes and no. It’s just after something so traumatic happens the last thing I expected was such.. Candor would be closest to what I’m getting at.  I just wouldn't want to appear presumptuous.” He said demurely while a massive hand went up to his cheek subconsciously.

 

“Of what?”

 

“Us.”

 

“You will have to explain this process of courtship later.  I presume this is human courtship?”

 

“Uh, what answer would be satisfactory while at the same time not appear to pander or presume my intentions or lack thereof.”  He smiled nervously, his alien, mostly straight teeth gleamed white in the fluorescent lighting of the room.

 

“The one in which you stop acting like I am the Spirit of Capumedusae and come sit down.  I need help with this.” She said while waving the tube of medigel at him.  He stepped nervously into the room and took the medigel from her.  She turned and sat on the edge of the bed, offering her neck to him.  He sat beside her and turned towards her, peering at the cut.  Max noted that the laceration trailed a long bruise that was forming a perfect ring around her neck.  The bruise passed over a plate that had cracked and had oozed dark blue blood.  

 

“Any day Barrett.” She said impatiently.

 

“Hold your horses, I’m gonna check you over.” He said while passing his Omni over her real quick.  No internal bleeding or fractures, and the cut missed a major blood vessel by 2 millimeters.  Max’s eyes widened as he read that and he looked up to see Ree regarding him uncertainly.

 

“What is it?” She prompted.

 

“Uh, you came close to recreating a Quentin Tarantino movie fight scene.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Ancient human film director famous for bloody fight scenes, never mind.” He said sheepishly as he tenderly squeezed some gel onto a finger and dabbed at the cut.  Ree flinched at his touch initially and a clawed hand shot out to grab his thigh, causing him to flinch at the triple pin prick of her talons digging into him.  She squeezed harder as his index finger poked the cut.

 

“Ow”

“OW”

_“OW”_

 

They exclaimed in rapid succession.  Max snorted in laughter at how things had played out and Ree initially stared daggers at him before she looked down to see three crimson welts of blood forming on his thigh.  Her mandibles fluttered in amusement as she dipped her head in embarrassment.

_So soft and squishy_ Ree thought to herself.

“Ok, this time please grab the bed or something.” He smiled sardonically as he made another go on her neck.  He finished up without incident as Ree closed her eyes and tilted her head again, Her mandibles set high in determination as her brow plates furrowed.

 

“That’s a trooper, I’d give you a lollipop as a reward for being so brave but I’m fresh out.” He teased as he stood and put the tube of medigel on the small desk next to her bed.  He paused for a moment and sat his bulky frame on the small steel fold up chair in front of the desk.  Max noted a faint smell of mildew and oil in her room as he took in the grimy looking tan walls.

 

“Would you like to talk?” He said as he furtively looked her over from across the room.  Ree was toweling the rest of herself off as she walked to a small dresser and pulled out his blood stained T-Shirt.

_Is it that the blood won’t wash out or is it some kind of trophy?_ Max thought to himself.

 

She shivered as she slipped it on and sat at the head of the bed, back against the cheap metal bars of the headboard with her knees drawn up to her chin.  She seemed to zone out for a while before turning to look at him.

 

“What am I to you Barrett?” She said, her voice barely a whisper.  There she was, stalking him again from behind that Ebony mask.  Max noticed the plates and flesh around her eye was starting to swell alarmingly and wanted to go get an ice pack but thought better of it.  This was obviously some sort of test.

 

“I don’t know yet.  Aside from a drunken bout of foreplay prefaced with some shock and awe cosmetic work I don’t know what to think or feel.  You keep telling me to not make things more complicated than they have to be, but you seem to be the one asking the deep questions all the time.” Max said haltingly   

 

Ree nodded sagely as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

“I too share your uncertainty.  But in more than one respect.  I have a history of mistrust towards humans.  Humans have taken four people from me whom I loved very much over the span of my life thus far.”  She slid her legs out from under her chin and waggled her clawed feet.  Max looked on curiously at the odd way she balanced the weight of each slender leg on her spurs.

 

“I know humanity as a whole is not to blame, but given my history I am given pause when it comes to the intentions and actions of members of your race.”  She continued as she stared at her feet as well.  “Tell me what you see when to look to me Barrett.” She stopped moving and looked at Max who was chewing a fingernail in trepidation as he slowly met her gaze.

 

“I…  I see someone pained by loss, obviously,  but more importantly I see another soul looking to make sense of such senseless and callous things.  I too have loss, and I’m coming to terms with it.  But I’m coming to terms with my loss in part thanks to you.”  Ree blinked in surprise and darkened in what Max guessed was a Turian blush as she tilted her head at his unexpected praise.  A single drop of blue blood managed to escape the medigel and ran down her exposed neck.

 

“I value you both as a friend and hopefully a confidant.  The way your race handles things is obviously different than mine.  But there are some basic things we need to live in this Galaxy though.  I feel the problem is these things translate and behave differently within each galactic community.”  Max shrugged and stood.

 

“That may or may not answer your question, but I don’t care.  It’s what I feel, and it’s how I'm going to approach my relationship with you.  I don’t want to presume your wants and needs are the same as mine, doubly so because of the whole different race thing.  But I will do my best to mindful of this and do right by you.  But you gotta let me in.  I can only meet you halfway and I refuse to project my own ideals of what we should and shouldn't be.  That would be presumptuous, as i said earlier, but maybe that’s another aspect of the human psyche that doesn't translate into something relatable with Turian psychology."  He motioned to the door.  "I don't mean to be rude but I’m gonna get an icepack for you."  

 

Ree tenderly touched the side of her face as she nodded numbly.  Her vision was starting to get cloudy in one eye as the tissue swelled.  She thought about what the human had said but still couldn't see how telling him her suspicions would help matters.  Max returned quickly with a bag of ice wrapped in a towel.

"May I?"

"Oh yes, of course" Ree said while scooting over on the bed.

He dabbed at her neck before gently pressing the bag of ice to her face.  She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he looked closely at it, the gentle gusts of warmth were accentuated by the coldness of the icepack.  She looked to him to see a pained expression on his face.

 

_Those faces are so expressive, almost to the point of being cartoon like._

 

"Was it Corporal Dominguez that attacked you?"

 

"What? -oh no.  I don't know" Ree said in surprise at the sudden question.

 

"How tall was he?"

 

"I don’t know"

 

"Did he or they say anything."

 

"No, there was only one.  He got the jump on me and I couldn't get my hands free of the stuff I was carrying in time." She said while dipping her chin.  Condensation from the icepack ran down her cheek and neck making her shiver.

“Well what was he wearing?”

 

“Some civilian grade armor of some kind.  I managed to fight him off and he fled when some people came to help.  I'm good.  Thanks." She said while gently pushing the pack away.  The flesh had receded somewhat but was discolored a dark purple and blue.  He patted at the moisture collecting in her collar and turned to leave after an emotionally charged pause.

 

He was halted by a three fingered hand on his forearm. Something in his expression softened and he sat back down, concern creasing his brow.  Ree gently reached up and touched his face, her fingers tracing the outline of the cuts down his cheek. Her touch moved down his neck and to his arm.  

 

"I think for now having you physically with me is all I need.  The rest can come later." She purred.

 

"I think I can manage that."  He said softly.

 

Ree laid her head on his shoulder while absently stroking his arm.  Max, realizing he was going to be a while, kicked his flip flops off and brought his feet up on to the bed next to Ree’s.  The contrast in both color and physiology mesmerized both of them for a while.  

 

“You really don’t see me as a thing, do you?.” Ree breathed as she took in his scent.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Under any other context or circumstances I would find all of this revolting.”  She said gesturing to the view of their legs.   “But you don’t see me as some kind of freaky monster from a nightmare.  And I don’t see you as some fuzzy, squishy, sadistic murderer.”

 

“Well I should hope not.  That might put a damper on my plot to murder you with my squishy fuzziness.”

 

Ree smiled faintly and tossed a leg over his.  She hooked him behind the knee with her spur and pulled his leg open.  She let him straighten his leg out after he gave her a quizzical stare before doing it again, fascinated with how his knees moved so similarly to her own.  Max watched her curiosity grow with some amusement but troubling thoughts kept prodding him for attention.

 

_That bruising is from a garrote, than means straight up attempted murder.  That means it was planned. Which means she was targeted specifically. Also she said she was carrying stuff, where is it then?_

 

Ree shifting around on the bed pulled him from his thoughts and he looked down to see her cradling a foot in her hands, tentatively bending his ankle in different directions. Max brushed his doubts aside as he watched her.  He grabbed one of her feet and played with it as well, grinning like an idiot at how infantile they were being.  

She looked up and flashed a toothy grin as if reading his mind.  He traced the polished plates that ran down from her shins to each taloned toe.  The ankle and surrounding skin was soft brown skin but the pad of her foot and toes were much tougher and thicker than  his.

 

_They do walk around barefoot quite a bit._ He mused

 

A thought crossed his mind and he lightly ran a finger down the underside of her foot.  No reaction.  She did, however, stop her investigations and regard him nervously. Her taloned toes flexed with apprehension.  He pulled her closer and tried the same thing on the soft skin on her ankle and calf.

 

“nonononononNONOOOO-AAAAHAHAHAHA” She squealed while laughing, weakly trying to pull her foot from him as she flopped back on the bed and keened hysterically.

 

“stopstopstopstopSTOP!” She laughed while beating her hands on the bed spread eagle.  Bands of muscle flexed like steel springs in his vice like grip.   Max acquiesced and ceased the torment.

 

“Just testing something” He grinned devilishly.  Ree regarded him silently for a while before enacting her revenge.  She straddled an entire leg and lightly ran a clawed finger down the sole of his foot.  Max tried to suppress his laughter but failed miserably.  She didn’t stop until Max almost pissed himself and grew hoarse from laughing.  She managed to stay on his leg like a cowboy riding a bucking Bronco for quite a while.  She collapsed next to him and sighed contentedly.

 

“Truce?”

“Truce”

 

They spent the rest of the night laying in bed holding one another as they thought about what would come next.       

    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tardiness of this weeks submission. It's been a busy week to say the least! Now that the spoopy is over I get to enjoy the next 53 days of X-mas. Hooray? 
> 
> Also I slipped Thane in this chapter because why not.


	16. What are the Rules?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ree and Max set out on their way to Digeris after a brief stint on the Citadel. Max expresses himself to a Krogan via interpretive dance.

**_Indomitable_ ** **March 18th 2186 CE**

 

Sterile efficiency.  The only words that came to mind as Max trod down the hallways of the _Indomitable._  The grated decking glowed with status lights and various cables below.  The overhead recessed lighting was of a more blue hue than Max was accustomed to.  Angular markings and Turian script dotted along the dull steel walls reminding Max of a vector drawing of some sort of industrial facility.  There was a tang of ozone in the air as if someone was arc welding nearby.  The hum of shipboard systems was more pronounced given the Turians’ disdain for inefficient sound dampening insulation.  

 

The shuttle ride from the Citadel had been uneventful.  As was his terse farewell to his father which was conducted via an E-mail.  They set off towards their quarters, escorted by a stoic Turian in full battle rattle. The hallways were narrower than a human warship given the more slender profile of most Turians.  Max began to grow annoyed with having to stop and turn sideways along them to facilitate oncoming foot traffic.  This was compounded further by the insistence that every Turian who approached stopped and gawked at the massive mottled green behemoth before being ushered by.  

 

Being the epitome of grace and professionalism Max was, he refused to get flustered.  He definitely abstained from saying things like:  “HUURRR DUURR I KNOW ITS A BIG HUMAN IN BIG ARMOR CLOGGING UP YOUR HALLWAY” with his faceplate closed and his speakers muted. He also definitely didn't make screwed up faces at them as they slid by him.  Mostly.  

He could tell Jorst was starting to get annoyed by the constant stops when, by the fourth instance, she sarcastically started waving crewmembers by like she was guiding a shuttle landing.

 

_I like this one._ Max smiled to himself.

 

It was with some disdain that Max discovered Corporal Dominguez would also be accompanying them to Digeris.  He was to be a trainee, which was of some solace. What Max did not want, however, was for the enterprising young Corporal to begin sowing the seeds of discourse among other trainees.  It was the fastest way to lose credibility as an instructor, aside from talking out of your ass when you didn't have a legitimate answer to a question.  Getting sniped from the bleachers they called it.

 

The guests of the Turian Dreadnought were escorted to their rooms and left to their own devices.  Max entered his and discovered it to be barely bigger than a jail cell with only a bunk bed and two recessed wall lockers set into the stainless steel walls.  He heard movement behind him and turned on his rear view camera to see Corporal Dominguez standing impatiently behind him.

 

“You’re fucking high if you think I’m bunking with a Junior NCO there Corporal” Max barked through his speakers.  Dominguez looked genuinely hurt at first but his face soon twisted in contempt.

 

“Oh so you’re going to have your spiky monster bunk with you here as well eh?”

 

_Breath. Control._ Max thought to himself as he awkwardly turned around in the narrow entryway of the room to face him.

 

“First of all we have individual room assignments, which you’d know if you read the fucking brief.  Secondly you must be fucking high if you think you can talk to me like that, which further cements my suspicion that you didn't read the brief since it stipulates that your ass now belongs to me.” Max opened his helmet faceplate with the flick of an eye movement.  He was grinning savagely at the look of disdain clouding Dominguez’ face as what he was saying registered.

 

“That’s right chucklefuck, I’m writing your tac-evals and endorsing proficiency and conduct markings.  -Oh, by the way I read in your file that you want to qualify to go Exo-Heavy as a secondary Occupational Specialty.  Well guess who will be the primary Exo instructor?”

 

“Y-you will, Gunnery Chief” Dominguez muttered, crestfallen.

 

“Yer Damn skippy.  So why don’t you park your happy ass in your room and be ready by 0600 tomorrow for some calisthenics.”  Max barked.

 

“I-I just wanted to stick with my own kind Gunnery Chief, I meant no offence”

 

“What, are you afraid our hosts will eat you or something?” Max said as Alarees came out of her room from across the hall and stood behind the Corporal with an amused grin on her face.

 

“I only do Levo-Amino on a case by case basis” She whispered into Dominguez’s ear.  She followed it up with a rapid tongue flick of his earlobe which had the Corporal turning green and looking extremely uncomfortable.  “-and you don’t look that appetizing.” She eyed Max who had to channel some inner rage to suppress a snort of laughter at Dominguez’ discomfort and maintain his facade.

 

Dominguez stood awkwardly for a moment, utterly shocked and unsure of what to do for a while before Max told him he was dismissed.  Ree stepped aside as the Corporal took a step back and offered the greeting of the day before pivoting on his heel and marching awkwardly away, his knees threatening to give out any second as he doubted his own ability to walk, let alone comprehend what had just happened.

 

“Room 319 jackass, it’s the other way!” Max snapped and had to duck inside his room and cover his mouth as Dominguez almost tripped over himself turning around.

 

“Is bereavement and humiliation  a common method of mentorship amongst humans?” Ree asked when the Corporal got his wits about him and entered his room.  “If so it’s a wonder your species made it past the nuclear age.”

 

“Not particularly, it’s used mostly to point out when someone is being more fuckered up than a football bat.”

 

“A Wha?”

 

“Nothing, never mind, don’t even try to make sense of it.”  Max said while back stepping into his room and starting the manual clearing of his suit.  “Could you give me a hand?  There’s no alcove on this ship for this type of gear.”

 

Ree nodded and helped him out, placing the pieces of armor on the top bunk as Max talked her through some of the more hard to reach latches and catches.  Max shooed her away when it came time to remove the armored girdle section but she insisted on wanting to see the process through to the end.

 

“Uh, well this is going to be awkward.  There are things in me.”  He said somewhat embarrassed.  She stared in wonder as the girdle opened like a clam shell and released his waist and torso.  He had to sit on the edge of the bunk to do so or the section would fall to the floor, yanking the catheters out of him.  Which had happened. Once.

 

He slowly and painfully pulled the urinary tract one out first, his eyes watering as he did so.  Ree cupped her mouth in horror as this was happening and stared wide eyed.  Max finished and paused, breathing heavily for a moment from the pain.  

 

“You have to do this every time?” Ree asked him from behind cupped hands. Her eyes darted from his face to his crotch.

 

“No, well yes.  Manual disassembly is exceptionally uncomfortable because without the power unit in the chest plate connected to the girdle I can’t take them out with the automatic system which includes a topical anesthetic.  Which is a small comfort. -More of an afterthought really.” Max rattled off as he laid back and sighed.  Ree came even closer as he spoke and inspected the damage closely.  Max was partially exposed through a flap on front of his neural interface suit.  Ree removed her armored gloves and moved to touch him before he realized what was going on.  Max flinched slightly at her touch, his member still sore from the violation it had endured.

 

“It’s so tiny now!”  Ree said, fascinated.  She lightly ran the pad of her finger down the exposed tip of his sex.

 

“Thanks…” Max said dejectedly.  Her hands were cool to the touch, which were not helping matters.  “Let me get the rest of this stuff off and we can go get something to eat.”  He continued and popped the thankfully not as deeply set rear tube out as well.  It still smarted, but not nearly as bad as the other one.  Ree took a step back and scratched behind her fringe.  Max could tell she was stifling her curiosity  

 

“Uh. badeet-badeet-badeet thats all folks.” Max said in what was quite possibly the worst Porky the Pig impression imaginable.  Ree blinked in confusion, taking what he had said as some sort of aberration of her translator.  She watched silently as he slipped out of the spandex looking suit and sat down to slip on some more traditional undergarments.  Max started to feel like a specimen in a Petri dish.

 

“Oh, there’s more to it.” She remarked as he stood and got situated.

 

“I’m loving the commentary.  A real morale and confidence boost to be sure.  I don’t recall making play by play commentary of your literal budding rose garden.” He said somewhat sarcastically.  He was rewarded by a gasp and a light punch to the chest.

 

“Eww, don’t say that about my [untranslatable]!”

 

“Your Roses are Blue, our Violets are Red, your fucking anatomy has me scratching my head.” He grinned.  Once again he was rewarded with a gasp and a slightly more enthusiastic punch.

 

“Stop it!” She hissed, her brown under skin darkening as she bowed her head in embarrassment.

 

“Get it? ‘fucking anatomy’” He chuckled as he slipped his trousers on and buttoned them.

 

“OK WE’RE EVEN!” She said balling her fists.  Max bladed his body so his arm could take a shot this time and grimaced in mock pain as she lashed out.

 

“heehee, ‘fucking anatomy’” He said under his breath as she shook her head in resignation.

 

-=-=-=

 

After changing into their respective service uniforms they emerged onto one of the 4 mess halls on the massive starship without nary a glance.  Max was expecting the same treatment he and Ree received on the _Warsaw_  and remarked as such to Ree as they gathered some food (there was a Levo-Amino station set up for what Max guessed was a fairly regular Levo-Amino presence aboard the ship.) and sat down at a small round table with four stools.  

 

“It’s because they've been briefed ahead of time about us coming and accept it.  It would be unprofessional to do otherwise.” She said while blowing on a spoon full of some sort of black pudding that was steaming.

 

Max sat up straighter and surveyed the mostly uniform mass of fringes and crests.  Max took notice of the fact that the darker brown and green carapaces were in the minority.  Of exceptional rarity was the jet black of Rees carapace.  He asked about that as well, figuring the population of the Dreadnought was as good a representation of Turian “ethnicities” as any.  Ree blinked in confusion at that word.

 

“I’m sorry what?” She asked.

 

“Ethnicity: a social group that ascribes to a certain national and or cultural identity.” Max tried to explain.

 

“Oh so like the separatists on Taetrus?

“I guess, but from what I saw and heard there were Turians of many different colors fighting on both sides of that conflict.  I mean Jorvan is dark green, and I’m sure one of the propaganda videos that came from the Facinus Faction had a speech delivered by a Green Turian.”

 

“Why should color matter?” She asked, a mandible twitching along with a furrowed brow plate in an apparent expression of bewilderment.

 

“That, my friend, is the million credit question.” Max said around a mouthful of what looked like beef but tasted like shrimp while covering his mouth.  Ree raised a brow plate further at the motion but pressed on.     

“That just defies logic.  I mean we’re all Turian, just as you and your fellows are all human.  Are you telling me there are sub species?”

 

“Some would fervently say something that idiotic, but no.  -Though I do think it’s ironic you are so open minded about this considering how you expressed your distrust of humans before.”

 

“-Well that’s different…” She faltered.  She seemed to shut down immediately at the perceived jab and had Max feeling bad immediately.  

 

“I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to pull that out like that.  I’m just trying to figure you people out.”

 

“What do you mean ‘you people’?” She said smirking.

 

“Touché”

 

“So what do you think of my ‘color’ Barrett?”  She said while peering up at him from her tray of food modestly.

 

“I think it’s beautiful” He said shyly, not able to make eye contact either.  “I mean, that thing you had done on the Citadel knocked the wind out of me.”

 

Ree smiled nervously as she played with a morsel on her plate.  “About that.  Max, do you know the significance of what I did, aside from cosmetic? ”

 

“Uh no. I’m sorry.” He said silently hitting himself for not looking it up.  Someone doesn't just go altering their appearance that dramatically for any old thing.

 

“Hmm, looks like Levo-Amino is off the menu for sure tonight.” She said salaciously and smiled as Max’s ears reddened.

 

“I thought we were even?” He replied while acting wounded.

 

“We’ll see who gets the last licks in tonight” She said deadpan.

 

Max went deadpan as well, slowly setting his fork down and regarding her silently.

“Y-You see what I di-” She said steadily losing her composure.

 

“I fucking-” Max started

 

“-See what I did there, ‘Last Licks’”

 

“Hate you.”  He finished smiling beatifically

 

They continued their meal mostly in silence, stopping to snort in laughter occasionally and cringe until Ree abruptly sat up and eyed something going on over Max’s shoulder.  Max craned his neck and looked over to see a flustered human being tailed by a massive Krogan.  Unlike Ree and Max's entrance the appearance of the two did garner some attention as the din of background conversation muted noticeably.

 

"-And then there was Clan Urdnot.  With Urdnot Wrex spearheading our latest rise to glory.  Rumor has it he has added a genetically pure Krogan to his numbers.  Anyway, his leadership is gradually unifying all the Clans under the banner of hope for the future.  I hope to return to Clan Shath having gained knowledge of our Allies and further strengthen my species might!" The mottled green and brown Krogan was enthusiastically droning at a desperate looking Dominguez.

 

“I take it no one was briefed on the Krogan?”  Max baited.

 

“They probably were, just maybe not so much about how loud he was.” Ree replied bluntly.  

 

Dominguez looked about wildly for some sort of refuge or escape from the garrulous Krogan as he began reciting acts of bravery from notable Krogan figures.  Max was half tempted to duck down so as to not be spotted but instead waved to the Corporal.

 

“I’d have left him hanging.” Ree remarked.

 

Dominguez perked up at seeing a recognizable face and strode over with a tray of food, bidding the Krogan farewell.  Either the Krogan didn’t take the hint or didn't care because he trailed the human to Ree and Max’s table.

 

“Err, Good evening Gunnery Chief.  Mind If I pop a squat here?” He asked timidly.

“Sure, Cabalite Jorst just finished up so I think you’re safe.”  

 

Max managed to keep a straight face when a clawed foot in a black leather boot tested the impact resistant capabilities of his shin.  

Dominguez sat down gratefully and went to start eating.  The fork managed to get halfway to his mouth.

 

“Aren’t you going to introduce your friend?  You’re being awfully rude.” Max said while eyeing the massive form standing behind Dominguez. The young Alliance Marine coolly set his fork back down and stood.  A silent rage burning in his eyes.

 

_This kids going to be trouble._ Max thought to himself.

 

“Uh this is my _roomate,_ Sha-”

 

“Vaul of Clan Shath!” The Krogan exploded into everyone's head with his booming voice.

 

Max looked troubled for a second at the mention of the word ‘roommate’ and gave Ree a quizzical sidelong glance which was answered with a shrug.  Max stood and offered his hand to the boisterous Krogan.

 

“An Honor Vaul of Clan Shath.  What brings you aboard this fine mass of nuts and bolts?” He said enthusiastically with his hand outstretched.  The Krogan eyed the human warily for a while at the gesture before speaking up.

 

“What are the rules?” He boomed while starting to limber up.  Max smiled worriedly and withdrew his hand.

 

“Uh, there are none?”

 

“Good”

 

Max barely registered what was happening in time.  Ree, to her credit, ( as well as being slightly older and wiser) had some inkling and managed to shove off from the table in time.  Thereby avoiding the contents of the table from ruining yet another uniform as the Krogan dived over it at Max.  Max only got partially out of the way.  He was hooked by a muscular arm and taken down, he landed painfully on his side with the Krogan half on top of him.  He looked over to see the Krogan shaking off the after effects of a violent intersection between a steel table and a Krogan head plate.

 

Max used the small window of disorientation to get out from under the Krogan.  He managed to get the arm off him before a knee shot up into his gut as they lay facing each other.  Those rust red reptilian eyes gleamed maniacally as Vaul cocked back and head butted Max.  The strike wasn't well timed since Max was already curling up from the blow to the sternum so the Krogan ended up head butting the top of his head.  

 

Gasping from the blow to his solar plexus, Max uncoiled his body while taking in a greedy breath of sweet, delicious, air.  As he moved he brought an elbow scything up over his head to affirm with the reptilian foe’s jaw that he did not appreciate being tackled.

Vaul acknowledged this declaration and answered by grunting painfully and rolling away from Max.  Max rolled away as well and managed to get to his knees before thee wedge shaped digits encircled an ankle like a shackle and yanked him towards the enormous ball of mottled green and brown.  Max grabbed the table for support and was surprised to see the tables were bolted to the floor.  

 

He grabbed a tray off the table as he lost his grip.  He twisted onto his back and greeted the open maw of the snarling Krogan with the food tray. The metallic _twang_ of the food tray hitting the Krogan in the head elicited a round of cheers from the circle that had formed around the two.  A jagged tooth sailed through the air and landed in the cup of a Turian who had stood and turned to watch the commotion.  The Turian sighed in annoyance and set the cup down on the table and crossed his arms.  

 

Meanwhile Max smashed his other heel into the hand of the Krogan.  His ankle was released and he quickly stood.  The Krogan stood shakily as well and wiped the violently transferred contents of the tray off his face while beaming a (slightly less) toothy grin.  Orange blood began to dribble down his chin as he laughed heartily.

 

“Aaah haw haw hawww. You get first blood Human! What is your name?” He boomed.

 

_What the fuck just happened?!_

 

“Maximillian Barrett.  Sorry about the tooth.” He said guardedly, unsure if another attack would follow.

 

“A worthy reward for such recklessness.  I shall be more cautious next time.” The Krogan Jack-o-lantern laughed.

 

“Hopefully there won’t be a next time.  We’re supposed to be on the same side here.”  Max mumbled while bending over to pick up the clutter that had been created by their brief bout.  The crowd around them gradually sat back down or went about their business.  Max felt a poke on his shoulder as he sat back down and turned to see a three fingered hand proffering a massive tooth to him.  

 

“It doesn’t do any favors for the crap they call Tea here.” The gray Turian remarked as Max accepted the odd gift.  Max tried to give it back to Vaul in the hopes that maybe it could be reinserted but was rebuffed.

 

“You keep what you kill” Vaul grunted while nursing his jaw with a napkin.

 

“Do you want to go to medical?” Dominguez piped up from nowhere.

 

“I’m fine human”

 

Ree wiped her seat down before sitting back down and smiling at Max in amusement.

 

“You sure have a funny way of making friends”

 

“It was a mistake.  Vaul, I hope you realize I didn’t mean offence.  I was offering my hand as a gesture of friendship. It’s an ancient human gesture to signify that I am unarmed.”

 

“That seems… Honorable” Vaul said thoughtfully.

 

Vaul left briefly to fetch some more napkins but was soon back regaling the table with tales of bravery from Krogan history.  Alarees remained diplomatically silent given the fact that most the the incidents cited were during the Krogan Rebellions.  Dominguez tried to tune everything out and eat what was left of his tray quickly while Max asked the occasional question.  After ten minutes of this Ree fiddled with her Omni for before excusing herself to make a call.

 

Max couldn’t help but take an appreciative glance at her retreating form.  Her uniform was smartly creased and snug in all the right places.  Her confident stride is what really got Max thinking.  As he turned back to Vaul, who was still talking somehow, he noticed Dominguez give him a disgusted look.  

 

“Well Vaul of Clan Shath, I appreciate the tall tales, but I could use a change of scenery.  Would you like to explore a bit?”

 

“Hmmph, when we had dreadnoughts such activities would not be allowed.  The security on this vessel is pathetic.” Vaul grumbled.  “I suppose so.”

 

As they stood to leave Max’s Omni beeped at him signifying a message.

 

Made a call while on Citadel, had room assignments changed.  Hence the younger humans new friend.  I’ll see you later tonight.

 

-R

 

Max smiled as he looked up from his Omni to see Dominguez looking to him for guidance, his despair barely contained.

 

“Feel free to tag along as well Corporal, or you could go back to your room.  Your call.”

 

“Uh, I think I’ll head back.  Good evening Gunnery Chief.”

 

“Very well, remember 0600 tomorrow morning.”

 

“Aye Aye Gunny.”

 

Vaul asked what was going on the next morning as they began threading their way down the steel corridors of the immense ship.

 

“Oh just a little Physical Training.” Max said while ducking through a containment hatch.  They rounded a corner and nearly laid out a smoke gray Turian carrying an obscene amount of data pads.  The Turian looked up at the two looming figures with trepidation before he squeezed by and picked up his pace.

 

“I enjoy a good physical challenge, I shall join you.” Vaul declared while staring after the the small Turian like a Tiger would look at a snack.  They approached a small gun bay where one of the many tertiary Mass Driver guns were housed and were halted by a burley Turian in full combat gear.

 

“Gentlemen, this is a restricted area.” He said from behind his black tinted helmet.  “Is there anything you are looking for in particular?”

 

“What do you all do for fun around here?” Max asked while pulling up his Omni and flipping through the ships directory.

 

“3 Forward is the most popular rec center on the ship.  It also has Levo-Amino friendly drinks, though if your Krogan friend gets rowdy you’ll be disbarred from all of the lounges.”  The Guard offered.

 

“Feh, typical.  No one likes to have fun anymore.” Vaul grumbled.  Max thanked the sentry and they made their way to the Rec center.  Max pulled up a description of the place they were going to and was excited to read that there were full motion racing simulators in the rec area.

 

=-=-=-=

 

Alarees strode from the mess hall and made her way to the nearest call center.  Having received a brief message from Jorvan about the mundane dealings of the Embassy back on Earth she welcomed the distraction as well as the chance to take a break from the Aliens for a little bit.  The addition of a loud mouthed Krogan to their party was an annoyance but one that could be easily managed.  Ree had giggled like a schoolgirl as she read the brief on who was coming with them and the idea to switch room assignments popped into her head.  She hoped Max would enjoy her little gift to him.

 

_Max... Where do I start with this one._

 

Her uncertainties were beginning to weigh on her, which was another reason for her to reach out to Jorvan.  Of all the staff she had left behind Jorvan and Braxton she missed.  She supposed Jeratul could be counted among her ‘friends’ as well but she had her reservations about going to someone who was so senior in the political machine about something that could turn out to be very detrimental to the Humans.  Not to mention he had engineered being blindsided by Max on the shuttle off Earth.

 

She entered the call center and slid into a booth in a far corner away from everyone else.  The place was mostly deserted with only a couple other patrons.  She glanced at a wall chrono which had the local times of the major home worlds and realized it was nearly midnight Earth time. She debated waiting until it was a more decent time to call but a certain resolve came over her and she punched in Jorvans number.  After three or four rings a pale face with a mop of brown hair stared blearily at Ree from the console.

 

_Well Claudia is still around.  I guess he is smitten._

 

_"_ Hmmph?"

 

"Hello, is Centurion Vikar there?"

 

"Yea, -Bae!" Claudia mumbled as her head sunk back down into the pillow. A clawed hand snaked over her shoulder and grabbed the Omni off the nightstand.  The point of view shifted crazily as Jorvan rolled out of bed and slipped the bracelet on.  He walked into what she guessed was his living room, yawning and scratching at himself as he padded down the hallway.  

 

“Centurion Vikar How-  Oh hey Jorst, what's up?” He said as he sat heavily on a couch.

 

“Uh sorry to wake you, I just needed someone to talk to.”  Ree said tilting her head slightly.  

 

Jorvan rubbed at his deep brown eyes with a green skinned hand and stared out at Ree for a second, taking her in for the first time.  A smile slowly began to spread across his face as he took notice of her carapace.

 

“Who is it?! So Soon?” He said suddenly excited.  “Damn girl, I thought I was jumping the gun.  By the way her parents love me!  I-”  He lowered his head and looked around cautiously before continuing in a hushed tone. “-I did some reading on human bondage customs and learned I am supposed to get approval from the parents to bond with a human.  Which I did.”

 

“By the Spirits Vikar, you’re smitten by this one aren't you?” Ree said incredulously.

 

“Yes.  We just, click.  It’s hard to explain.  But enough about me, you still haven't told me who the lucky guy or gal is.” Jorvan said winking.

 

“Uh it’s kind of a long story.  And suffice it to say the parent of my ‘muse’ does _not_ approve of our being together.”  She shrugged.  “Which is funny because up until that point I really didn't care about him that way.”

 

“How are you meeting peoples parents mere days after you have left?  Unless it’s someone you have a history with.  Which means long distance unless… No… nononononono.” Jorvan was positively ecstatic now.  The camera shook as he bounced with energy.  “You deceptive, barefaced, little… NO! Get out!” He smiled, leaning in to the camera so that his big brown eyes were probing her for any clue to support his suspicions.

 

_The gossipy girlfriend I never had._ Ree smiled to herself.  Jorvan took this as the confirmation that his suspicions were true and Ree had to mute the console as he squeed obnoxiously.  

 

“So. Many. Questions.” He breathed heavily.  “Ok, lemme get the juicy stuff out of the way first, how is he?  I’ve been with a human male before _oh my Spirits_ can they be attentive.”  He winked at Ree again.  “The Gunnery Chief is quite the specimen.  Your friend behind the bar at the Trusty Talon asked about him after you two left I hope you know.”

 

“Uh, well we haven't gotten that far yet.  I mean we kind of have.” She stammered while darkening “Which I’m going to have to ask you for pointers on later.” She admitted.  She proceeded to tell him about what happened in the bunk bed on the _Warsaw_ as well as that night on the Citadel up until the point that they were interrupted.  Jorvan hungrily absorbed every word with barely contained glee.

 

“ _The obsidian spears forged of Capumedusaes’ offerings wields peril to both aggressors, for such a fine point is honed from dishonor and is fragile to wayward thrusts.”_ Jorvan quoted after she finished.

 

Ree scratched behind her fringe in confusion, trying to see the relevance of ancient scripture to her current predicament.  Failing to make the connection she admitted as much.

 

“Having been read scripture incessantly as a child because of my ‘wayward thrusts’  that one passage comes to mind.  Basically it means that though Max may seem fairly simple and uncomplicated theres a guiding force behind his actions that does not bend easily.  I know from working with him that his sense of honor, and his will to do whats right, takes precedence over all else.  I wouldnt want to be his enemy is what I am getting at.  But from the sound of things I think you’ve got this guy in the bag.  -I’m jealous as hell.”

 

“Aren’t you going to bond with someone soon?”  Ree asked rhetorically.

 

“Oh, humans also have a thing called an ‘engagement’ where you are not bound until you are ‘married’ as they call it.”  He winked again. “So I can still jump in if things between you two don’t pan out.”

 

“You’re insatiable.”

 

“Claudia’s done wonders in that regard.  Also our relationship is, unique.  Any way, why haven’t you sealed the deal with him yet?”

 

Ree took a deep breath and readied herself.  “Well I probably could at any time.  It’s just other things have happened as well.  Now that I think of it, you quoting that particular piece of scripture is fitting in other respects.  I just want to be certain of some things before I take us seriously. ”

Jorvan’s expression sobered up at the tone of her voice.  Ree launched into the rest of the story.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh me oh my a new character! I kind of had a flash of *cough* inspiration. This is turning into something not quite so linear as I had planned! Ch 16 is done and holy smut nuggets batman. I will probably start on Ch17 Monday or so, i'd like to have a little Me time and go make tiny holes with a really loud hole puncher since Ammo is FINALLY getting back on the shelves.


	17. Get this out of my way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaul and Max have a little bromance action while Alarees is away. Having confided in Jorvan, Alarees could use a release from the burden of knowledge.

**_Indomitable_ ** **March 18th 2186 CE**

 

Vaul could fly the shit out of the Mantis Gunship. Max only had to call gimbal lock once while zooming down the simulated canyons of a Rachni infested planet.  Given the fact that a real Gunship would have a difficult time accommodating a Krogan pilots bulky frame he wondered how Vaul had gotten so good.  The full motions seats of the simulator were mounted side by side with the various controls being projected by holographic displays.

The horizon tilted crazily as Vaul juked to avoid a missile.  He whooped excitedly as he leveled out and nose dived at the missile battery.

"Battery, 12 low, 1.6km out." Vaul called

"I see it, rockets away!" Max grunted as the seat tilted forward to mimic the nose dive, throwing him against his harness.

Their gunship shuddered as something hit them. Panels blinked red in warning as damage readouts began scrolling by.  Vaul pulled out of the dive and barrel rolled out of the canyon while gunning the throttles to break line of sight of whatever was hitting them.

"Small arms, damage to left thruster.  I can compensate." Vaul said, engrossed in the data flooding the screens.

"I'm down to 4 rockets and 300 rounds for the chin gun." Max remarked as a score ticker flashed green, his rockets had hit their mark.  "Another pass?"

"I'm almost out of fuel, let’s go all out!"

Max grinned as the seats bucked and kicked while Vaul dodged an anti air gun position and lined up for another strafing run.  Max loosed the last of his rockets at a bunker while Rachni skittered about.  They flew through the erupting plume of fire they kicked up taking more damage in the process.  As their screens cleared up the canyon floor began to render as a seething mass of bodies.  Blue sparks carpeted the canyon floor as the mass of troops opened fire with their staff like weapons.  The screens cracked and juddered as the fusillade took its toll on the gunship.  Max pointed out a Queen among the mass of Rachni soldiers with a targeting bracket, its blue carapace and larger size standing out from the mass red of bodies.  The score ticker began ticking up so fast that the number blocks blurred as Vaul flew mere feet off the hard deck and razed troops with the hull of their ship, carving a path of carnage towards the queen.  Max fired wildly into the mass of bugs as they smashed into the front of the gunship.  

"I'm dry!"

"Won't matter in a second" Vaul grinned savagely as he made a terminal correction to their flight path and smashed into the queen.  The screen blanked out and showed their final score, 137,100 a new record.  The next closest was 129,980 set by a V. Severan.  Vaul whooped in triumph as he jumped down from the simulator.

"Ah, if only I could have been there with my brethren stomping out the Rachni!"

"I think you're better suited for Close Air Support." Max beamed as he exited _Rachni Gunship_ and loaded up a racing simulator.  "Wanna try something else?"

"I must decline your offer Barrett.  Perhaps some other time." The krogan said while rubbing his jaw.  It had gradually swelled up and was starting to turn a reddish orange.  Max felt a twinge of guilt as the tooth weighed heavily in his pocket.  

"Alrighty, I guess I'll see you around then."

Vaul mumbled something about medicating with Ryncol and ambled out of the arcade into the rec centers' main hall.  Max turned back to the waiting start screen and hit play.  His seat elevated slightly in preparation for the coming race as he made some adjustments to the control layouts. Floating numbers counted down and soon he was zooming about a rally track, slipping into the lead after the 2nd lap.  It was a familiar track and game, one he had mastered on Alliance ships while killing time between missions.  Puttering around in it felt like being reaquainted with an old friend.

 

Max felt a presence behind him and glanced over his shoulder to see Ree standing there watching the screen intently.

"Oh hey." Max said while pausing the game.  "Everything ok?"

"Yea, just keeping in touch with some of the people back on Earth." She said while walking around the simulator and sliding into the other seat.

"How are they? Did you tell Ventrus he's an asshole?" Max smiled.

"The opportunity never presented itself" She said while buckling in.  "By all means, continue."

Max shrugged and unpaused, Ree's screen mirrored his as he started up again.  Conscious of the audience now he started showing off a bit and was drifting around every turn he could.  A jump approached and he gunned the throttle.  Their seats dipped suddenly, simulating being airborne.  Ree let out a small moan as her stomach flipped.  

Max smiled as he stuck the landing and threw the tail end of the car around a turn.  He chanced a sidelong glance to see Ree holding on to the harness for dear life as the simulator tilted to the side.  Max laughed as she closed her eyes when a sharp turn came up and it looked like they would careen through the barrier and off the side of the cliff.  Max threw the car into another pendulum turn and accelerated hard out of it, their seats tilting back in mock acceleration.   He toned it down a bit as he finished up, noting how heavy Ree was breathing.

"You gonna toss your cookies?" He asked

"I'm ok.  Lesson learned though." She said while shakily getting out of the seat.  Max unbuckled as well and jumped out gracefully.

"So how is the old crew?”  He asked as they strolled into the crowded main Rec room and approached the small self service bar.  Max offered to buy Ree a drink which she graciously accepted.  Drinks in hand they milled about a wall display where most of the rooms attention was focused.  A Claw Ball game was heating up as some players were benched for "excessive contact."

Ree couldn’t help but notice that the Parthian Acracanthus were playing the Thracia Thresher Maws.  Looking around she did see a few other blue tattooed Turians and an equal number of Thracian gold clad ones as well.

“Hack job Hallick!” Some of the crew jeered at the screen as Rednus Hallick took to the field. Ree felt a slight twinge of anger that the cheating player had been allowed back into the league, even more so because he was playing for the ‘Canths now.

She tore her eyes away from the screen to face Max, taking a healthy gulp of her drink.

“I talked to Jorvan.  He says things are ok.  Your commander is tearing out his hair trying to manage the increased workload.  He made mention of  a particular issue concerning Fehl Prime.”  She said nonchalantly.

Something about the mention of Fehl Prime bugged Max, but he couldn't quite pin down what it was.  He made a mental note to dig through his old work emails to allay his concerns later.

“Well the Lt. Commander did endorse my orders.  So I don’t feel totally guilty about leaving him with a bag of crap.”

Ree’s eyes widened slightly.  “Is that something humans do?!”

“Oh no no no.  It’s just a saying.”

“You sure love your ‘sayings’ Max.”

“Well they frame a thought or concept into an easily understandable -hopefully humorous context.  Well easily understandable if you know the history behind it.”  He paused to take a long draw of his Salarian Ale, the thick brew leaving a pleasant, almost buttery aftertaste in his throat.  “Also 90% of those sayings are not supposed to be taken literally.”

“I still do not understand why everything has to be deceptive in its description.” She said while staring at the Claw Ball game.

“Maybe Turians are just humorless?”

Ree’s attention snapped back to Max, her eyes narrowing.

“Lorus Caelix is hilarious and is actually doing well on The Peanut Gallery.”

“I’m just messing with you.  Also you’ve proven to me Turians can be funny.” Max smirked into his mug. Ree’s brow plates furrowed as she stole a quick glance at screen.

_She really likes her sports.  It’s a pity I have no idea what the hell is going on._

“What do you mean?”

“Back on the Citadel? When we were talking to Pallin?  First off you bear-clawed the shit out of him, launching his datapad into orbit.  Then you follow up with accusing him of ‘beating it in the bush’ which had many hilarious implications.”  He polished off the last of his beer and set his mug down on a nearby table.  “Let me ask you something.  What does ‘Beat it in the bush’ mean to you?”

“That he was being evasive.” She said uncertainly.

“Well you have the intent down.  But the words you used were waaaaay off” He said covering his mouth to suppress a belch.  A reculiar warmth was spreading from his stomach making him feel extremely relaxed.  

“What was the meaning you took from what I said?” Ree asked while absently scratching behind her short crest.  Max’s gaze lingered a bit at the movement, as a matter of fact he was steadily noticing more mannerisms from her.  He was really starting to appreciate the slender curves of her neck and the way she moved so smoothly.  He wondered how she would react to a good deep tissue massage.  He could get Aubry to pass out in 5 minutes flat.

_Stop it.  You’re not going to dwell on her anymore._

“Uh, well I’m fairly certain you implied he was touching himself while hidden in a shrubbery of your choosing.  The saying is supposed to go  ‘You're beating _around_ the bush’ Its a saying dating back to the 1400’s” He said while rubbing his ring finger subconsciously.  Ree noticed that the skin of that finger was of a lighter shade than the rest of his fingers.  She breathed in deeply at the memory of his touch.  

She thought about what Jorvan had said about him and started to feel frustrated again. After all was said he had admonished her for not telling him what she had suspected but understood her reasoning, initially.  When she had gotten to the part about the attack in the alley he had calmly told her that now she was being flat out dishonorable.  Which had stung.

 _“You don’t understand, he wouldn’t understand.  He’d probably turn his back on me now!”_ She had pleaded.

 _“Maybe if you let this snowball further.  And by saying that it means you do feel something for him.  That just means you are doing further harm to yourself by perpetuating the deceit.”_ He had said sternly.  Ree felt her breath escape her as panic and shame began to set in.  There was so much else she had left out. Max getting drunk on his balcony in San Diego.  Her leaving Jorvan's sister to die. The night on the skyscraper.  Her leaving Jorvan's sister to die.   Later that night in his apartment. Her leaving his sister to die.  What happened to the two Alliance Soldiers on the _Warsaw._   

_You’ve looked Jorvan in the eyes and lied about Jaa for almost a year with no compunction, why the sudden guilty conscience?  Is it because you are in threat of losing your toy, you disgusting piece of shit?_

_"_ You ok?" Max probed noting the distant look in her eyes.  She shook her head and focused back on him. "I know I can paint vistas with words but I don't think the mental image of Pallin punching his clown in a bush is that bad." He smiled beguilingly.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Nevermind" He chuckled.

"It doesn’t matter now, he's dead." She said while inspecting the bottom of her now empty cup.

"Another round? For Pallin of course."

"Of course"

They refilled and watched the game in silence for a while.  Max asking the occasional question about what was going on.  Most of the room erupted in cheers as Hallick was removed for elbowing another player in the face.  The gold tattooed player displaying a smashed nose that was bleeding profusely.  Ree noted the majority of other Parthians in the room had cheered as well.  There was a lull in play as the injured player was tended to.  Max noticed Vaul in a corner nursing a glass of his chosen anesthetic watching the game.  He would occasionally stare down a Turian but would furtively look back to the screen when the Turians around his target would point out the attention.  

Max wondered how long it would be before someone challenged the Krogan.

"So I take it you've been around Krogans before?" Max asked while watching Vaul.

"I've had my run ins, why?" She replied distractedly.

"You moved pretty quick in the Mess hall earlier, as if you knew what was coming" He said while looking back at her. Ree smiled and nodded. He liked that smile.

"You could say that. I take it you haven't?"

"Nope.  Thanks for the heads up."

She laughed and turned back to him.

"It happened so fast, I didn't know you had never encountered a young Krogan before.  They don't all do that, this is probably his first encounter with other species."

"Fair enough."  It was getting late and Max yawned into his hand.

"Why do humans cover their mouths so much?" She asked, her watery blue eyes twinkling in the dimmed lights of the Rec room

"It's considered rude.  Especially when eating and you have your mouth open." He shrugged and ran a hand through his jet black hair. It was about time for a haircut. They both looked over in surprise as the room erupted into cheers as the 'Canths scored another point.  Ree raised her now empty glass in celebration.

"We have this game in the bag.  Not enough time for a rally, we can leave if you like." She said with a suggestive flick of the mandibles.

"Yea, I’m ready for bed." Max replied, oblivious to the hint.

Max gave Vaul a cursory nod as they left. He didn't seem to notice as he sized up a particularly small Turian sitting by himself.  They strolled back to their rooms and lingered in the hallway a while before splitting up.  Ree shot Max a confused look as he bid her goodnight but shrugged and entered her room.  He sat down at the edge of his bunk and stripped down to his boxers, folding his clothes neatly and placing them on a shelf in one of the wall lockers.  Out of habit he checked his Phalanx pistol and tucked it between the headboard and mattress.

He went to slip off his Omni bracelet but remembered Ree’s mention of Fehl Prime.  He searched his inbox and found the e-mail from the local commander there asking for specialists.  

 _I could have sworn Van jumped on this one._ He thought to himself.  He sent LtCmdr. Mattis an email asking if everything was ok and if he could help out. While he was online Max sheepishly searched around for Turian Beauty supplies.

Turian cosmetics.

**0 Results**

Turian waxing

**0 Results**

Turian polishing

**3 Results**

**Spirits of Bonds mobile preparation services LLC. (Palavan)**

**Templars of Altakiril Full service preparation LLC. (Altakiril)**

**[Partial Term was detected on a page at the following URL]**

**HTTPX://GWN.Craigslist.org.bekenstein.aspx**

**Looking for an expert in metallurgy to gauge the value of a polished Turian statue of who appears to be Saren Arterius.  No one wants to buy the damn thing from the late Donovan Hock’s estate sale.**

**Posted 1 year ago.**

**It is NOT okay to solicit this individual for Quarian work contracts**

**It is NOT okay to distribute this individuals contact information for advertising purposes.**

 

Max scratched at his forehead and looked up the Salon Ree had gone to on the Citadel.

**Services >Turian> Fringe trimming (only)**

**Crest Piercing/Shaping(only)**

**Talon Shaping (only)**

**Tissue buff (only)**

**Plate preparation (only)**

 

**Disclaimer:  This is an Asari owned and operated establishment.  By Turian law and the statute of citizenship tiers we are not allowed to render total preparation services and cannot conduct Rites of Bondage for Turian Citizens. Each service must be purchased separately to avoid the mandatory enrollment for Bondage.**

Turian, Rites of Bondage, Preparation

**1 Result**

**Hierarchy Dep. Of Citizenry. Bonding Authority.**

**Rites of Bondage formally conducted by proper authority renders both beings citizens of the Hierarchy regardless of species, sex, or Caste.**

**Rites of bondage must be between two consenting sentient beings.  Synthetic Life forms are currently not recognized as suitable subjects. Asari born of a Turian parent are not to be the sole initiate of Bonding unless it wishes to renounce current citizenship and apply to the Hierarchy...**

Max's eyes steadily widened as he read on.

_This is essentially marriage! I had no idea this was so serious. I really like her but its been less than a week!  She fucking hated me not to long ago._

*knock knock*

Max swallowed hard.

"Come in" He said hoarsely, his throat suddenly dry.  The door swooshed open smartly revealing Alarees standing in the doorway. The bright lighting in the hallway silhouetting her slender frame as she paused briefly before taking a tentative step in.  The door snapped shut behind her causing her to jump a little as the air made the too big stainedT-shirt she wore billow slightly.

"It's too cold in my room" She said shyly to the deck, her bare toe tracing tiny circles on it.  Max closed the extranet window and slipped the Omni bracelet off. He smiled nervously as he slid over on the edge of the bad to make room for her.  She clasped her hands together in front of her and sat down next to him.  There was an awkward pause as they avoided looking at one another.  

"I'm sorry about not speaking up earlier." She started.

"Water under the bridge" He said softly.

"What?"

"I'm over it." He rubbed at the scar on his forehead before turning to look at her. "So I looked up 'Rites of Bondage'..."

"And?" She was searching his face with those infinite blue eyes, the dimmed lighting of a single lamp making her pupils wide and round.  Deep shadows cast by the diminutive light accentuated her features as her mandibles twitched nervously.

"Uh, I'm.  I. Just" His heart was racing. Ree gently placed a finger on his lips then slowly traced the scars on his cheek, the light pink lines were slowly fading away.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea, or feel we are moving too fast.  I did it for me just as much for you. I'm come to respect you Max. And I appreciate how patient you've been with me.  But I need to know if you feel the same way for me.  For a Turian it's understood that if it's consensual then both parties have an unspoken trust in one another.  But I know now it's not that simple between humans. So tell me, what do you feel?"

Max clasped her hand on his face and brought it to his chest.  He breathed her scent, it made him light headed. He could feel her presence with him.  A hauntingly alien but familiar presence, it was alluring.

"Alarees, I want to be with you.  I just don't know how.  Like I've said, I don't want to project human expectations and logic to you. And I'll be the first to admit I am terrible at conveying my feelings, as well as gauging the feelings of others.  I'm telling you this because I don't want you to think I am being insensitive."

Ree nodded and leaned into his shoulder.

"I understand."

They sat motionless for a while, both their hearts racing.  Max took a deep breath and and gently ran his hand over her fringe and down her crest.  She purred softly and nuzzled him harder.  

"I have no idea what I'm doing" He said softly.

"It's o.k."

She lightly raked her talons down his thigh, making the skin raise.  She stopped and grabbed onto his thigh when he started massaging behind her crest.  His hands firmly kneaded the softer flesh making her eyes close at his soothing touch.  She slowly slouched over and lay across his lap.  He moved down the back of her neck and worked the rim of her collar.  He pursed his lips as he glanced at the bruise around her throat and neck but moved on.

"Oh Spirits, don't stop." She sleepily purred.

"Hang on one second." He said apologetically as she groaned in annoyance and sat back up.  He gestured to the bed and suggested she remove her shirt.  She obliged and laid on her stomach, folding her arms under her head on the pillow.  Max resumed working the tension out of her shoulders, working the plates and skin around them.  Having been shaved down the plates were surprisingly flexible and smooth. Soon she was taking long heavy breaths as he worked down her spine and lower back. Her face going slack as she started to fall asleep.

 _Still got it._ Max thought happily.

He gently started kneading her wide hips, her bony pelvic accentuating her narrow waist.  The pitch of her sub vocals changed as he worked.  Max felt a thick band of muscle over where a humans kidneys would be and pressed on them tenderly.  Her hips pressed into the mattress as a small moan escaped her lips.  Ree opened her eyes languidly, her tongue lapped at some drool running over a mandible.  

-=-=-=

Max smiled at this and leaned in to kiss her, she reciprocated tenderly.  He moved behind a mandible and gently kissed it, working down her neck as she shuddered and balled her hands.  Her toes curled while he massaged the sweet spot on her hip with a hand while his mouth worked down her throat as she turned on her side.  He was careful to avoid the cut on her neck as she shifted. Her hand ran down his chest as they lay facing each other, her claws making him tingle in excitement as they raked down towards his sex.  

"Do you like this?" He asked meekly.  She nodded slowly, a heavy lidded eye peering at him as her head was half buried in the pillow.  Emboldened he cupped her tight muscular ass and pulled her closer.  Her breath caught in her throat as his movements grew more intense.  Her hand slipped into his boxers and tentatively explored.  She was careful to avoid grazing him with her claws.

 _Fuck! I never asked Jorvan about humans_.   _Oh well._ She shrugged internally.

His movements started to become too much and she paused as he licked at her throat again sending electricity through her body, his hands exploring her body all the while.  She managed to regain her focus and kneaded at his sex.  It was rock hard.

 

                                                    

"Get this out of my way" she breathed while tugging at his undergarment.  He smiled uncertainly and slipped them off.

"I know this may be a stupid question, but have you been with a human before?"

"Kind of, though I didn't get to explore much." She said while pushing him on his back.  An eyebrow raised fractionally at the revelation.

She rested her head on his chest and ran the pad of a finger down his shaft.  He gave a juddering sigh as she encircled him and stroked lightly.  She was slightly intimidated by how thick it was, it was just so _alien._  There was a peculiar ridge at it's tip which she rubbed softly with a thumb.  She felt the muscles in his stomach tighten as his hips bucked slightly at this.  She released him and sat up, inspecting him more closely.  She cupped the fleshy sack under his sex and felt the orbs inside. Her other hand ran through the stubble surrounding the whole ensemble as Max looked on. She squeezed the orbs and he suppressed a yelp as he reached down frantically to pull her away.  She jerked back, horrified that she had caused severe damage.

"It's ok, I'm ok.  Squeezing those is a no no though." he coughed.

She sat back for a second and processed what had happened.

"Why would such a sensitive organ be unprotected like that? " She said behind cupped hands.

"Evolution works in mysterious ways" He shrugged.

Feeling deflated they looked at on another nervously unsure of what to do. Finally  a determination came over Ree and she kneeled beside Max, eager to make it up to him.  She encircled him again with a hand and began stroking slowly.  He let loose a contented sigh and lifted her leg over him so she was straddling him.  He massaged her waist and her motions grew more rapid as she purred intensely. He guided her closer and began massaging her sex with his other hand, mimicking what he had seen her do.

The hair thin seam spread open eagerly, her soft blue petals expanding rapidly.  She whined at his touch as her back arched from her release.  She rested her elbows on his inner thighs and began pumping him with both hands, her breathing growing ragged as he tasted her.  She spit on the tip of his tumescence and worked her saliva up and down his shaft slowly at first. He could feel the pressure build as waves of pleasure cascaded through him.  Working his tongue in a circular motion she shuddered hard and had to pause to come back to reality.  Every caress of her sex sending jolts of bliss through her body.

"Oh fuck don don't.  Don't stop" She keened as she slouched down, rocking in tune with his efforts.  He knew something was going to give and redoubled his efforts, pulling at her hips as her shudders of pleasure grew to a crescendo.  She tried desperately to hold on but couldn't as his tounge pierced her.   A high pitched whine layered with a deep vibration in her chest escaped her as she lost herself.  Her essence flowed out of her as she retracted into herself in waves, pulling him in deeper.  Her back heaved and arched as she gasped for air.  

She took on a sweet flavor not unlike honey as he pulled out of her and braced himself;  She had buried his member in her mouth, her dexterous tongue wrapping around him and pulling him deeper.  She worked both hands in a twisting motion up and down his length.  Guiding him in and out of her as her tongue cloaked him in bliss.  

“I’m. It’s so-” He barely had time to gasp before he started to release himself.  She cupped his ass and closed around him tightly as she felt him tighten up. Her tongue massaging him as she felt him release, snaking all the way to his base as she drew all she could into her.  She dug her claws into his ass as she forced him deeper.  His life force leaving him in violent spasms as his stomach tightened and flexed under her.  When he couldn't give anymore he released a long held breath and gasped for air.  She relented as his spasms subsided and slowly released him, drinking him down as she lethargically moved to lay beside him.  

She gave one last shuddering sigh as she settled into the crook of his arm and draped an arm over his chest.  He looked down at her to see her staring unblinkingly at him.  The mask was on again.  He smiled and caressed the side of her face, idly running a thumb along her colony markings on her cheek.  Her mandibles fluttered slightly and something softened in her eyes as he smiled at her.

“No idea what you’re doing eh?” she croaked.

His grin grew wider as he traced the blue line on a mandible to the tip and lifted her chin.

“I think I can manage” He whispered before kissing her gently on the fringe.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please give advice or input.


	18. Blue Danube

**_Orbital Transfer Station, Palaven,_ ** **March 19th 2186 CE**

 

Physical Training had been a gut punch.  For Dominguez.  He had began regretting life decisions as the Gunnery Chief had ramped up the gravity in the room.  The Krogan didn’t seem to mind this too much, initially, but he could tell he was getting wore out as well.  The black Turian had participated in the cardio parts but shook her head wisely when weighted vests were being handed out and various dumbbells were staged.

 

Dominguez had quickly reached the point that he went from regretting life decisions to _hating_ them as a new layer of torment was added, breathing restrictors.  The masks stuck to his face like a soul stealing lamprey.  Every breath exacted a toll as his lungs and diaphragm strained against gravity and the mask.  His movements became sloppy as his muscles gradually began to stop obeying him in a timely manner.

 

_“Maldito”_ He had hissed as he started another round of 8 count body builders.  He looked up at the Gunnery Chief who was moving back to the squat rack.  The Krogan spotting him while heaving for air himself.

“ _Gilipollas”_ He grunted as he jumped up, finishing a repetition and practically collapsing back onto the deck to do it again.

 

Presently Corporal Dominguez felt as if he was the strongest man alive.  The blissful release from the increased gravity had him feeling like he could jump into orbit, dead lift a Mako, and punch through the hull of a starship in an order that would surprise you.

 

That feeling lasted all of an hour before his body started telling him he’d be lucky to stand, eat, or crap ever again.  The order of these events didn't matter so much as the feeling that he could only pick one if his life depended on it.  His head began to feel like a block of lead as he looked around the transfer stations’ lounge.  The Krogan had wandered off to get something to eat citing an ability and need to “eat a Salarian.”   Dominguez was thankful for the silence, though even the Krogan seemed to be moving around stiffly and wasn't as talkative as the night before.

 

The Gunnery Chief was across the lounge leaning against a guard rail looking down at Palaven as the station crossed the daylight terminus.  The lounge they were in tipped a shaft of white and gray that pierced the center of a squat toroid.  Out of sheer boredom Dominguez looked up information on the station as he waited for their transport to arrive.  According to the Stations feed it was originally spin stabilized to both keep it’s orbit stable and to produce artificial gravity via centrifugal force.  Element Zero technology was first tested by the Turians on a massive scale here by being the first space station to have artificial gravity.  

 

_Well technically the second._ Dominguez thought haughtily as he clicked a link.

 

The first one had plummeted to Palaven when its spin was stalled too soon and its extremely crude Eezo core could not recover in time.  The first station had broken up into many kiloton chunks which had spread wide and peppered the surface of the planet.  It’s grossly inefficient Eezo core had disintegrated and covered a quarter of the planet in dust form Eezo.  

 

_Serves the space-_ _aves right._ He smiled as he read on about the ensuing death toll.

 

_She_ walked up to the Chief and leaned against the rail next to him.  They talked casually and _it_ would occasionally point at something on Palaven below.  The Chief would nod or gesticulate while it seemed to regard him silently.  It’s face flaps moving around like the feelers on a cockroach.   Dominguez smiled smugly as he flipped through his tabs on his Omni and pulled up a picture he had taken not to long ago.

 

_Juega conmigo otra vez, mujer pájaro.  We’ll see how funny you think you are._

 

A chime sounded and an announcement echoed loudly in the observation lounge telling its occupants that a transport was leaving for the surface in ten minutes.  The noise of the announcement masked Vaul's approach as he thudded onto the bench seat heavily surprising Dominguez.  

"They call this food here." He grunted as a mottled green arm set down a bag of food. He immediately began digging through it, pulling out some sort of sandwich about the size of Dominguez' forearm.  Two bites and it was gone.  Another such item appeared and just as quickly disappeared. This happened four more times before Vaul leaned back and belched loudly, seemingly satiated for the moment.

 

"Human, tell me about Barrett." He demanded, regarding Dominguez sharply.

 

"I don't know the idiot.  I just met him." It was an effort just to talk.

 

"You think he's weak?"  The massive Krogan balked, a rust red eye blinking rapidly.

 

"No, just that he's an idiot." He retorted while crossing his arms and glaring at the Chiefs back.

 

"Then challenge him! Weakness breeds weakness.  If your krantt is up to the challenge then secure dominance."

 

"Thats not how it works in the Alliance."

 

"Pfft, weak. But you are wise to not challenge him" he grunted.

 

An asari commando accompanied by a helmeted Turian walked by.  Vauls gaze lingered on the pair as they sat down some distance away.  His interest piqued when the Turian removed it's helmet and revealed itself to be a male.  He was caught staring and nodded minutely before turning to take in the rest of the lounge.  The Turian regarded him curiously for a while before turning back the the commando.

 

Dominguez settled into the bench even deeper and began to nod off.  Vaul grunted in disapproval and left him to join the Gunnery Chief and Cabalite.  The female noticed him approaching and nodded at the human. They both turned away from the glass to face him as he ambled to a stop.

 

"What's up Vaul?" The human asked.

 

"Your underling seems to doubt your abilities."

 

"Tell me something I don't know." Max said as he looked over the Krogans shoulder at the snoozing Corporal.

 

"Such insubordination would warrant swift attention if he were Krogan."

 

"Alas I am saddened he is not." He said while waving his hand theatrically.  "So tell me, how many Krogans will be at Digeris?"

 

"Clan Urdnot has organized a platoons worth of volunteers from cooperating Clans." Vaul said while shrugging.  "We hope to get a companies worth for the next evolution if this proves successful."

     

"300 krogans running amok on a multispecies joint training base seems daunting, let alone 50. I couldn't imagine the look on your commanders face when the proposal came in." Max whistled as he gestured to Alarees.

 

_We managed to quell millions, this shouldn't be too hard._ Ree thought to herself.  

 

"Prefect Ferkan is more than up to the task" She purred.

 

Vaul looked between the two for a while before smiling, noting how close they were standing next to each other.  Also they reeked of each other.

 

“We shall see.”  Vaul grinned and ambled off.

 

Max waited until the Krogan was out of earshot before turning back to Ree frowning.

 

“Maybe I was too zealous this morning?”

 

“Ha, to put it lightly.  My legs feel like noodles.” She smiled as she turned back towards the view and leaned on the guardrail.  She fidgeted with her hands, absently scratching at a thumb that was starting to become discolored.  The talon was turning gray as well, as if it was getting ready to shed.

 

_Do Turians shed their talons?  If so why only one at a time?_ He thought idly.

 

“Are you sure it wasn't from the PT session the night prior?” He grinned oafishly.  Ree snorted in laughter before burying her face in her hands.

 

“Well aren’t we confident?” she laughed.  “I think we need to do some more experimenting before making such claims.”  She noted he didn’t blush at this.  “I seem to recall getting the last licks in that round” she baited.  He raised an eyebrow incrementally and chuckled.  

 

“What's wrong, tongue tied?”

 

_That did the trick._

 

“Of all the idioms you could manage to get right.” He groaned while shading crimson.

 

“On a more serious note I asked Lt.Cmdr Mattis about Fehl Prime.  I guess they've been encountering some medical issues with the research team working on a section of the Collector ship that broke off when it was being hit by the anti ship weapons on the surface.  It’s a pity the Alliance unit operating there couldn't get the colonists off of it before it crashed."

 

Ree dipped her head and shook it sadly. "I am growing to learn that to dwell on what could have been is detrimental to one's mental state as well as being a pointless endeavor."

 

"I find it incredible only a squad was there.  Granted Fehl is in the Terminus systems but we still owe our colonies some semblance of safety." Max said while staring at the illuminated face of Palaven.  Lazy swirls of cloud cover drifted over vast continents.  Veins of silver annotated built up areas.  Their makeup was largely dictated by terrain and borders of the different states and provinces.

 

_It all looks so superficial and fragile from up here._   _Every planet looks like this from afar._

 

"Do you have any family down there?"

 

Ree was staring distantly at the vista, absently scratching at her discolored thumb.

 

"No... Just a Aunt and Uncle on Parthia.  I have a cousin out there somewhere, at least thats what I've heard. My Aunt and Uncle disowned him when he renounced his citizenship.  He's out somewhere in the Nemean Abyss on his own doing Spirits knows what.  What about you? Any siblings?"

 

"Nope.  Only child.  I have some relatives in the Alliance and some manning drills on Nepmos.  Or atleast I did before it went silent a few years back, who knows now."  There was a calm silence between the two as they watched a shuttle drift away from the station, spurts of blue flame guiding it to its exit vector.   

 

"So do you have any plans after your service?" Max asked casually.

 

"Already planning a happily ever after ending?  I seem to recall you saying you did not want to appear presumptuous." She said wistfully.

 

"Nothing presumptuous about it, I just want to get to know you is all.  Aside from learning to never try to wake you from a drunken stupor, or hyperglide in your presence, I don't really have a feel for what you're about."

 

She regarded him for a moment, her eyes searching for any hint of anything.  He was hard to read when he was in his own head.

 

"I'm not sure what you mean.  But I do plan out sticking it out as long as I can before retiring.  What about you?"

 

He sighed and looked down at his hands as he absently rubbed a finger where a ring would be.  Its pale discoloration more noticeable in the harsh blue-green light of the rising sun.

 

"I had machinations for cutting my service short and starting a family.  That was until Eden Prime.  Now I don't know, I had hopes that something out here would give me more direction but now I don't know.  Perhaps it's not the place that holds my destiny so much as it is the people there."  He looked at her seriously, a faint smile ghosting his lips as his eyes twinkled with uncertainty.  "Or here and now."

 

"Why Gunnery Chief, are you going soft for a old coot like me?" She smiled back.

 

_And why should he?_

 

“Just saying...”  He said while leaning in to kiss her.  She leaned back and placed a hand on his chest.  

 

“No, not here please.” She whispered looking around nervously.

 

“What?” He said looking surprised.

 

“It’s that.  It’s hard to explain. We are on duty right now, such public displays of affection are looked down upon.” She said unconvincingly.

 

_More like you don’t want Jaa’Quan to find out until you’ve gauged her._ She thought admonishingly.

 

A unfamiliar expression briefly flickered over Max’s face as he processed what she had said.

 

“Ok, I can respect that.” He said neutrally.

 

_He’s not an idiot, you are._ She thought while scratching at her thumb.

 

The PA system chimed once again and informed them that the PFS _Havinclaw_ was due to dock in the next ten minutes and that they should begin staging for loading.  Judging by everyone's reaction the majority of the Observation lounges occupants were waiting for the _Havinclaw_ as well.  A crowd gathered at the exits as the mass of bodies pressed into transport tubes and descended into the toroidal docking ring.  Ree grabbed his hand and lead him through the crowd to the nearest tube.  They squeezed into a capsule and descended quickly. Maybe a little too quickly, Max's stomach did a flip flop as the capsule picked up speed.

 

The walls of the tube were transparent with only the floor being a gray carpeted circle.  Max looked up and around over the heads of of the motley assortment of Salarians, Asari, and Turians.  Max couldn't recall seeing any other Krogan aside from Vaul in the lounge.

 

“Micro eezo core power source. Fascinating.  See contact points for additional attachments.  Weapons perhaps? No no.  Must be a exo frame of some sort.  Could this be new Human armor?  Highly likely.  Curious layering of plates, perhaps augmented with Tech fields.  No emitters though.”

 

Max tried looking around for the source of the rapid fire chattering, he slowly turned at his waist and felt something resist his movement.

 

“Ow! Hot!  Thermal fins could use better shielding.  Second degree burn suspected of left cranial horn.  Most uncomfortable.”

 

“Sorry.” Max said at the unseen source of chatter.  Everyone else in the elevator seemed to be studiously avoiding banter in an effort to listen as Max’s armor was picked apart verbally.  He became self conscious as he realized this was the first time an Exo-Heavy had operated with another species.  Having been recently declassified in a technology trade agreement with the Turian Government this was the first time the galaxy had seen the Human armor publicly.  Humanity had gained knowledge on space ship stealth technology in the trade, leading to the creation of the new Normandy class frigates.

 

Max slowly backed up against the side of the capsule to keep his heat vents pointed away from the other occupants.  He could turn them off all together and operate in stealth mode but risked setting the carpet on fire as the heat was rerouted to conductor pads on the soles of his boots.  He also hated how the poor thermal shielding in the leg sections of his armor did a poor job of keeping him from sweating his nards off.

 

Ree had managed to stay by his side as they had crammed into the capsule.  She had slipped her helmet back on and was inscrutable as she turned slowly to look at him.  She resumed looking idly about after the exchange had subsided.  She pulled up her Omni and played some music through her helmet speakers as she took in the rapidly changing scenery.

 

She could see the _Havinclaw_ approaching below as they descended.  Safety lights flashed green and red along its angular hull.  Spotlights came on from the station, hard white beams of light casting stark shadows on its lower hull.  The blue-green light of Trebia contrasted with the white light of the searchlights minimally as they homed in on the docking port.  The _Havinclaw_ gradually arrested it’s slow corkscrewing approach and began to match the stations movements.  Its motion became more and more imperceptible as flashes of blue light from it’s thrusters made minute corrections.  

 

Their capsule passed through a shielded section, throwing them into temporary darkness as only maintenance lights provided strobing yellow flashes of illumination.  They emerged shortly, their speed slowing as they approached the toroid.  Ree could see the docking umbilical reaching out to the now stationary frigate;  An accordion like tube wrapped in cables and hoses seeking out the airlock of the ship.  They were close enough to the ship to see motion in the cockpit as various procedures and systems checks were done as they docked.  

 

They settled to a stop and the capsule door whooshed open to the industrial interior of the main habitat ring.  As they all shuffled out Max managed to catch a glimpse of the source of chatter earlier.  A dark green and brown Salarian cradled a horn while walking away from the capsule.  A compatriot tagged along needling that he should probably get some medigel on the burn.

 

“Nonsense. Wound superficial.  Wouldnt want to give Jondam further reason to gloat over perceived superiority.”  The Salarian said while batting the other away.  “Besides, should have been wearing helmet.  Own fault.”

 

“Hey dude, sorry about that.  Any way I can help?” Max offered while tapping the Salarian on the shoulder.  The Salarian stopped suddenly, his huge ovoid eyes blinking rapidly as he turned to scrutinize Max.

 

“I’m fine.  Could use technical specifications of suit.  VI managed?  Curious about interface.  Possibly subdermal implants?  No, to costly and impractical.  Direct cranial sensors? No, too painful, connection point leaves brain tissues vulnerable to infection if plug not sterilized properly.  Hard to do in field conditions.”

 

“Ah, well I don’t have a brochure with me.  And I wear a suit laced with surface sensors under it.” Max said uncertainly as the Salarian prodded at his suit, his malady forgotten.

 

“Of course, cheap and easy to manufacture.  No need for individualized armor infrastructure. I see direct Omni bracelet integration.  Serrice council Omni.  Nice, very expensive, not standard issue.  Would you allow me to interface with it?”

 

“Uh, who are you?”

 

“Sighra Bau, STG Liaison.  You must be Maximilian Barrett.  Read file.  Curious data anomalies in it.

Couldn’t find indicators of N7 training though qualified.  Considered option?”

 

“Not really my style.  I’m more about being gen pop. What do you mean anomalies?” Max said while Alarees maneuvered herself behind the Salarian.

 

“-We should really get boarded before the next wave arrives from the lifts.  Unless you want all the good spots taken.” Ree interjected while jerking a thumb at the docking collar.

 

“My apologies.  She is correct, space cramped on smaller frigates.” Sighra fired off.  “Will ask later about access to suit,  I have some ideas.”

 

“Uh sure, maybe later.” Max said as they all turned towards the docking collar.

 

_Active little guy. Are all Salarians so wired up?_

 

They boarded the _Havinclaw_ and were taken to a small squad bay.  Total flight time would be less than a day so most of the other travellers decided to tough it out and stay up.  Ree yawned as they dropped their bags and got settled.  It was a curious and almost terrifying motion to see another species do.

 

It started with what sounded like a sneeze.  Having vacated all air from her lungs she leaned back while standing next to a bunk bed and raised her chin to the ceiling exposing her slender neck.  Her jaw hinged open to an alarming degree as her mandibles spread out farther than Max had ever seen before.  Her long tapering tongue snaked out almost a foot and curled as she inhaled deeply, her secondary vocal chords rumbling a low note that almost reverberated in the squad bay.  She finished up by extending up to her toes while her arms extended to her sides.

 

She resumed her previous stance after all was said and done and shook her head vigorously.  Max looked on with a mixture of horror and fascination.

 

“What the hell was that?!”

 

She looked at him, confusion etched into her eyes as her brow plates furrowed.

 

“A yawn?”

 

“It looked like possession.  Do you want to hit the sack for a while?”

 

“I am fine.  We should be arriving during their night cycle, I'll sleep then. What are you going to do?"

 

"Probably watch a movie and do some reading."

 

"Mind if i watch to?"

 

"Uh sure, lemme set up my omni, do you have head phones?"

 

She rummaged through her knapsack and produced a pair.  Max set about moving a chair close to a wall and placed his omni bracelet on it, setting it to project onto the off white painted wall while the audio streamed to their respective headphones.  They sat on the floor side by side, leaning against the bunk bed as  Blasto 6: Partners in began playing on the wall. Ree groaned audibly.

 

“Not this schlock, do you have anything else?”

 

“Mostly human movies, I was trying to be species neutral.” He said slightly hurt.

 

“Well show me what you got.”

 

Max sent over his movie list to her Omni and she scrolled through them slowly.  Her mandibles twitching as she read each synopsis.  She went back a few times, working through some process of elimination.  She finally made her selection and sent the title to Max.  His eyebrows hitched skyward as he read it.

 

“ _The Abyss?”_ He asked somewhat surprised.

 

Ree nodded enthusiastically and smiled.  Her electric blue eyes glittered  as her pointed teeth glinted in the cold blue tinged lighting of the squad bay.  He wanted to kiss her.  Tear her from her armor and feel her against him.

 

_Whoa boy.  It’s all on her terms until I can figure out what the hell is going on._

 

He noticed her gaze linger, her mandibles casually flicking as she tore away from him and looked expectantly at the wall.

 

_Maybe the feelings mutual._

 

“Okey dokey, here we go.”  

 

Max smirked as Ree clearly became uncomfortable during the swimming scenes.  Her breath getting short as they started swimming outside the underwater station.  She gasped and buried her head in her hands as one of the characters drowned themselves intentionally so that another may live.  She didn’t resist when he pulled her close and held her as she sobbed at the screen at Bud trying desperately to revive his love.  

 

She buried her head in his shoulder as the credits rolled and she trembled.

 

“You gonna be ok?”

 

_So much for ‘no public displays of affection.’_

 

“I need a moment.” She whispered.  “I’m fucking terrified of water.”

 

“Take all the time you need, I’m not complaining.” He smiled contentedly as he stroked her fringe and crest.  “Why pick a movie set underwater then?”  He said after a pause.

“Just checking to see if anythings changed.”

 

“Phobias like that seldom do.” He said quietly.

 

“Among other things.”                

 

-=-=-=-=-

 

_This is the point where I’ve gone from simple deceit to full blown immorality._ Ree thought to herself as she hovered over Max _._ The Salarian had kept true to his word that he would be back to pester the Human about some technical riff raff. Her eyes glazed over after the first few exchanges.  She knew she was beyond her depth when it came to technical stuff.  She was more of a hands on operator.  She had chosen to specialize in reconnaissance and infiltration, neither of which dealt with equipment more sophisticated than a sniper rifle or a SMG.  She sometimes indulged in pistols when the mood had struck her.

 

By and large her field work either consisted of long periods of inactivity behind a scope or the gleeful run and gun of urban combat.  She was slightly intimidated by being expected to teach what she hadn't done for nearly a year.  She had kept current with her qualifications, but training only shaped an edge that experience truly sharpened.

 

She remembered the Predator pistol Max had loaned her and unclipped it from her hip.  The pistol unfolded smartly and powered up at her touch.  It was a very familiar handgun.  In fact it was the first type she had ever shot as a small child.

 

_“Ok Alarees, now what you need to do is make that front post line up with the notch on the rear.  Do you see it?” Her Uncle had told her while holding her elbows._

 

_It had been almost 4 years since the Contact War had started and ended. She was now under the care of her aunt and uncle on Parthia.  She had stood shakily, holding the much too big pistol in her small hands as she aimed in on a holographic target of a human.  Its eyes glowed red as its maw gaped in gnashed in a mixture of rage and hunger._

 

_“You’ve got to focus, they won't hesitate to kill you.  Do your duty and you will live to see the next day little one.”  He was saying, the stink of alcohol wafting into her face.  She jerked the trigger and the pistol bucked in her hands.  The shot went low, kicking up dirt at the targets feet.  The animation sequence of the target mocked her as it continued to mindlessly gnash its teeth._

 

_“That’s not good enough!  These monsters took my brother, your father, and your mother.  You need to fight, resist them.  You must live!” He slurred as he held her arms up again.  “Again!”_

_Her heart had stilled at the mention of her parents.  It felt like an empty void seeking something, anything to fill it.  She turned back to the target and jerked the trigger.  Another puff of dirt erupted at the targets feet._

 

_“Again!”_

 

_*Bang* “Leg wound, superficial” The target called out.  It was so scary to look at._

 

_“Again!”_

 

_*Bang* “Torso hit, lethality questionable”  It’s too many fingered hands grabbed at her, lusting for her tender hide._

 

_“Again Dammit!” He had said as he shook her.  “Stop crying”_

 

_*Bang* “Lung cavity puncture, death probable”_

 

_“Again!  I said stop crying!”_

 

_*Bang* “Spinal separation, immediate incapacitation”_

 

_“Yes, do it again, higher still!”_

 

_She looked into the glowing red eyes as she blinked the tears away.  She saw her father as the muzzle flashed, washing out everything temporarily._

 

_“Head shot” the target said robotically._

 

_She realized she was screaming as her uncle slapped her roughly on the back._

 

_“Thatta' a girl, put the fear into them!”_

 

_He had left her then, stumbling down the cobblestone pathway back to the house.  She had felt the heft of the handgun as she aligned the sights on his back and fired.  It clicked, its magazine depleted._

 

 


	19. Bite me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew gets settled as they prepare for a new chapters to be written in their lives. Some have no idea what to expect, others expect too much.

**PFS _Havinclaw_ March 19th 2186 CE**

“-The VI is largely standard.  It manages my weapons suites and firing patterns.”  Max was saying as Alarees came out of her daze.  

The Salarian, Sighra Bau, was sitting on a stool across from Max at a gaming table as Ree looked on from the sidelines.  So far the Salarian had not brought up the manner of the record anomalies, nor had Max.  They mindlessly played Quasar as they chatted.  Or at least one was mindlessly playing; the Salarian had built up quite the pile of chips.

"Interesting, are you allowed to customize it at all?" Sighra asked while dealing another hand.

"I suppose so, but I don't like fixing things that aren't broken.  It does what it's intended to do and that’s all I can ask for.”

Sighra stroked at his chin thoughtfully as his eyes darted about rapidly, seeming to take in the cards as well as everything around them all at once.

“A possibility exists that the VI could be enhanced to provide a more organic response to your motions.  The Exo frame operating autonomously could be enhanced as well. Would have to see capabilities before making assumptions.”  He said as Max folded again and he scooped the last of his chips away.

“Well I can't give you direct access to either but I can give you a standalone copy of the VI.”  Max said as he shook his head in disgust.  Granted it was only a 100 credits he had lost to the Salarian, but it had happened so quickly.

A large shadow loomed over the table as Shath Vaul blocked a lamp with his massive frame.  All of the tables occupants looked up at the grinning Krogan as he dragged a stool up to the table and sat down.  The chintzy looking stool creaked dangerously as it absorbed his considerable weight.

“Ah, now this is where the action is!" He boomed while thumping Max on the back.  Max was sure his lungs had been detached by the blow and coughed to verify this.

"I'm afraid I'm tapped out of action.  Go a few rounds with Sighra here and you'll be tapped out as well." Max wheezed.

"Ha! You should know better than to play games of chance with such wily pyjacks."  Vaul snorted.  Sighra frowned at the slight but remained silent, his huge eyes taking in the Krogan while he absently shuffled the cards.

"There are no games of chance, just probability and statistics.  Even so, Salarians often harassed at gambling venues due to perceived cheating."  He sighed deeply, his eyelids blinking upwards.  "Most discriminatory."

Vaul shrugged and tapped at the table for Sighra to deal. "I'll go against my better judgment and challenge your mettle."

Max sat back and watched as Vaul and Sighra played through 10 hands.  Where Max had not even won a single hand, Vaul won 6 out of the ten, his bets got heftier as a pattern emerged; it seemed sporadic at first but the last 3 hands were Vaul’s overwhelmingly.  Max watched their body language intently as they duked it out on the card table.  The Krogan was remarkably stone faced through most each hand; he did not so much as smirk until the flop.  Sighra on the other hand fidgeted constantly.  They finished up just as a ship wide announcement notified all aboard that the _Havinclaw_ would be jumping into the Castellus system shortly.

A feeling of dread came over Ree as they came that much closer to their destination.  She had rehearsed what she would say to Jaa when she got there a million times.  None of the things she had rehearsed had included Max.

Jaa had been her first everything.  Their relationship had been deep, so much so that they finished each other’s thoughts often.  Then Kantose had entered the picture almost a year before the Cerberus raid that had taken Jaa’s legs. -Among other things.

His casual demeanor had been deceiving.  He was passionate and caring to a fault when not on duty.  She felt naked around him he could read her so well.  While on duty he operated with a cool precision that spoke of years of experience despite his age.  They had shared each other often, and were open about it.  Then Kantose’s quite affirmations started to edge out Jaa’s innocence and wonderment with the world.  Ree grew dependant on him for support, for encouragement, for approval.  She had wanted to have Kantose all to herself during the later stages of their relationship.

Ree remembered her making the decision as they lay together, exhausted.  Kantose was gently stroking both of their crests as they flanked him.  Jaa and Ree looked at one another as they each rested on his chest, their hands intertwined on his stomach.  Jaa’s amber eyes to glowing dully in the dim lighting, seemingly vacant.  

_There’s nothing left for me in those eyes._ She had thought as she felt the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

-=-=-=-=-

Spaceflight never ceased to amaze Vaul as their shuttle left the bay of the _Havinclaw_ and pointed its wedge shaped hull towards the planet.  He looked out the side viewport to see the frigate rapidly shrink as they sped away.  Its bird like shape painted white in the unfiltered light of the systems star.  The acceleration was barely perceptible as he stood next to the big human at the rear of the shuttle.  His Turian _friend_ was at the front along with the pyjack who thought he could gamble.  The other human was somewhere in the mass of bodies packed into the shuttle.

_The weakling more like._ Vaul thought darkly.

Vaul turned back to the window and stared at the white points of light that would be their night sky.  He wondered if you could see the stars from the surface.  It would be a first for him, Tuchanka didn’t have stars.  He pressed against the glass and watched as Digeris rapidly grew to a moon sized green and brown orb punctuated with splashes of blue.  Soon its curvature was imperceptible as it grew to swallow the bottom half of the window.  Vaul now had a strong sense of “down.”  Which was important if you wanted to know which way was “up” and which way was where you went to “kill them.”

They appeared to be headed to a smaller continent surrounded by dark blue oceans on the night side of the planet.  Light flowed from the daylight terminus into the darkened face of the planet as cities attempted to stave off the encroaching darkness with their streetlights and strobing beacons.  Cloud cover was minimal as they plummeted, wispy tendrils were painted gold from the waning rays of light at higher altitudes as they snaked around mountain ranges and coastlines.  According to what Vaul had read about the place the planet was in its dry season.

Vaul could feel the shuttles movements better as artificial gravity switched off.  The thick soup of the planet’s atmosphere gradually heated the underside of the shuttle to the point that the bottom edge of the window Vaul was looking out of glowed orange.  He cautiously pressed a hand against the glass and was surprised to feel only slight warmth. Looking around the shuttle he saw a Salarian regard him curiously.  Vaul sheepishly withdrew his hand and resumed gawking at the darkened landscape speeding by below.    

More and more detail could be made out as they got closer to the surface.  Vast swaths of green turned into towering trees while pale green blotches turned into grassland and scrub.  Vaul wondered what type of predators he could hunt here.  If he could kill something and eat it without having to screen it for radiation it would be another first for him.  A small outpost zipped by as their shuttle skirted the treetops.  Pale white flood lamps delineated its boundaries, bathing tree stumps in sterilizing light that cast dark shadows into the tree line.  

Vaul felt their deceleration as the nose of the shuttle tipped upwards and the pilot applied air brakes to slow their approach.  He briefly lost his balance and grabbed onto Max for support.  The human jerked his head over to him and grabbed the Krogan’s forearm to steady him.  Vaul regained his composure and grunted a thank you, leaning on the door for support as the shuttle circled the landing zone before touching down.  The pilot feathered the thrusters and set down gently on the black square of tarmac in the middle of the sprawling compound.

Gray plastiboard buildings jutted up from the packed clay soil of the base.  Narrow raised walkways lined each building and connected to one another.  The tallest buildings were only three stories high and were capped with the usual broadcasting detritus organic to military operations.  Deep set footprints now cast into the hardened clay signaled heavy rains during the wet season.  Vaul imagined this place turned into a quagmire easily.

The shuttle hissed and ticked as its hull cooled from the battering of atmospheric entry.  The tang of ozone wafted from the shuttle as its doors slide open and Vaul stepped out first.  He breathed the chilly piney scent of Digeris deeply as he surveyed his surroundings.  The other passengers began filing out around him as he stood with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He meandered off the tarmac and kneeled, reaching out to the clay soil.

"Home for now." he smiled as a hand full of the ruddy brown dirt trickled through his fingers.  He stilled and took in the sound of the place.  It being night time the base appeared to be abandoned and was mostly quiet.  The sounds from the surrounding woods increased as local wildlife resumed its chatter after the piercing whine of the shuttle had silenced them. Vaul stood and looked skyward.

"So many stars." He said aloud as the heavens twinkled above.  When he finally looked down he was startled to see a young Turian standing in front of him staring at him with an amused expression on his face.  Vauls massive head jerked up towards the night sky.

"Don't see too many of those on Tuchanka." He grumbled, somewhat embarrassed.  "What do you want?"

The Turians grin intensified as he uncrossed his arms and thumbed over his shoulder. "I'm to escort all new joins to HQ to give out billeting assignments.  But by all means if you want to frolic about and truly take in the scenery help yourself" he smiled.  Vaul blinked in surprise at the Turians glibness.  

"Bite me."  

"Don't threaten me with a good time."

"Hmmph, let’s go."  

The Turian shrugged and spun on heel, setting off towards one of the three story buildings.  Vaul trailed behind, mumbling vague theories about the Turians' parentage.  They caught up to the main body of passengers and entered the headquarters building.  Vaul was issued a standard fare of linen and access codes for the various facilities they would be using.  He was handed a datapad containing his training schedule and room assignment as well as the curriculum he was expected to read up on before his first training day.  

Officially in a student status Vaul followed the directions his datapad gave him and arrived at an austere looking barracks near the southern edge of the base.  The compound walls were 4 meters thick and ten meters tall, consisting of duracrete and ablative tiles.  Every one hundred meters or so there was a watchtower built into the walls, each one capped with dark green ablative tiles and filled with automatic sentry guns.  Their barrels gleamed cold blue as they jutted out towards the surrounding forest.

Vaul entered the H shaped building and up a flight of stairs to his squad bay.  Unlike a traditional open bay with bunk beds this barracks had partitions separating each bunk that housed a small laminate wood desk behind each bunk as well as a utilitarian lamp and two wall lockers.  The far wall at the end of the bay had weapons racks and gear stands for the occupants.  

The bay was still and the lights dimmed as it’s occupants snored at one another.  Vaul could tell there were a few other Krogan in here judging by the deep basso of some of the snoring.  He silently entered the bay and dropped his gear at his assigned gear stand.  Movement caught his eye and he looked up from the task of unbuckling his boots to see someone slip into one of the “rooms.”  

Vaul finished up and made his way down the center aisle of the bay, reading the number placard of each one until he found his.  He brushed aside the drawn curtain and slipped into the small space to find the Turian from earlier climbing up onto the top bunk.  He froze just as he was about to toss his leg up onto the mattress and stared at Vaul.

“Ah, I figured as much.”  He said tightly.

“Don’t like it then move.”  Vaul grunted as he dropped his duffel bag onto the bottom bunk.

“And put a damper on a potentially life changing experience? I wouldn't dream of it.  Besides, only the Prefect can make changes like that.  None of the other students here are bunked with someone of their own species. He kind of has an agenda.”

“Well then I hope you get over it.  I already am.  I’m here to learn, not have petty slap fights with a scrawny thing like you.”

“Such a sunny disposition” the gray Turian quipped, his gold Thracia colony markings glinting in the subdued lighting of the squad bay.  His mandibles drooped tiredly as he nodded at his bunk. 

“Forgive the curtailment of tonight’s lovely exchange of pleasantries but I have an early morning.”

The Turian resumed mounting his bunk and slid under the sheets, leaving Vaul to lay out his linen and get settled.  Vaul couldn't help but notice that the bottom bunk smelled of the Turian as if he had previously occupied it.  He set his alarm for the next morning so he could catch chow and slipped into bed.  He smiled faintly as his huge reptilian frame settled in and he breathed in the Turians’ scent.

-=-=-

Corporal Juan Dominguez marched towards his barracks as Sighra Bau trailed behind, talking incessantly.  He had tuned out the Salarian long ago when they had bumped into each other while gathering their initial issue.  Every motion ached as he followed the directions on his datapad, he felt as if sheer willpower alone was keeping him moving. He had entertained the Salarian up to the point that he started asking questions about the Gunny.

“Could use second opinion.  Does the Gunnery Chief enjoy mutilation?  Noticed many fresh facial wounds.  Markings on cheek consistent with defensive wounds from a Turian.  Assuming they are not hostile to one another judging by their body language.  Logic dictates that lacerations were suffered voluntarily.”

_Now that you mention it I hadn't noticed the cuts until now.  They sure weren't there while on the Warsaw._ He thought to himself while he soldiered on.   _Please god don't tell me this rambling frog is my bunk mate.  The snoring Krogan was bad enough, what if it talks in its sleep!_

“Ah, this is where we part.  Look forward to further discussion tomorrow.” The Salarian fired off as he halted at the corner of a building and read from his datapad.

_Thank. fucking. god._

“Uh, yea.  See you around.” Juan said over his shoulder as he marched on.  He eventually reached the same squad bay as Vaul but entered the first floor bay below the Krogans.  He dejectedly dropped his gear and stripped out of his armor.  He found his assigned bunk and slipped into the small space to find a female Quarian passed out on the bottom bunk.

_At least it’s quiet when it sleeps._

Juan suppressed a shiver of revulsion as he took in the suited figure.  He had heard about the potential horrors those Enviro-suits contained.  Small status lights blinked on its face plate in tune with the rhythmic rise and fall of its chest.  Juan spied a cable connecting the Quarians suit to a power outlet across from the bunk.  He carefully stepped over it and was silently relieved when it didn't stir. He then dropped his duffel bag on the floor at the head of the bunk bed and laid out his sheets.  

As he went to climb up onto the bunk his foot slipped and he accidently kicked the cable out of the wall.  Juan managed to arrest his fall by hooking an arm through a ladder rung and looked down at the Quarian who had sat up and was now pointing the tip of an Omni blade at him.  It's eerily reflective eyes glowed under the blue tinted glass of it's faceplate as it stared him down.

"My bad" He stammered.

She responded by dissolving the Omni blade and angrily plugging the power cord back into the wall.  She then flopped back onto the bed with her back to him and curled up.

_Not a much for conversation.  Suits me just fine._

He laid on his back and browsed his datapad until the strain of holding his already fatigued arms up was too much and promptly passed out.

-=-=-=-

Jaa wasn't there at the ramp as they disembarked the shuttle.  Nor was she at the processing center where they each received their housing assignments.  Ree was slightly disheartened at this but grew annoyed with herself at developing such a high expectation of how landing on Digeris was going to pan out.

_As if she owes you a personal greeting.  As if she owes you anything.  Get over yourself._

Max trailed her as they made their way to their trailers, his demeanor subdued.  Unlike the students at the base the faculty were housed in small modular trailers along the western edge of the base.  Each trailer was divided into two studio apartment style rooms, their respective entrances were on the same side of the trailer.  The rear of the trailers had a door as well with a raised plastiboard porch and guardrail.  Max spied a burn pit between the trailer and the wall it was up against.  As well as two gravel pads on the eastern edge along the dirt road that ran the length of the permanent personnel sector.  All the trailers were lined up in a neat row stretching almost the entire western flank of the base.

Max stood on one of the gravel pads and looked down the mostly unbroken line of trailers.  He could see containers on some of the other pads and surmised this would be where their gear crates would be dropped off at when the cargo shuttles started making their runs.  Sure enough he turned and saw power umbilicals on the dull gray side of the trailer.

“I’m going to venture a guess and say that we are neighbors.” Max mused aloud as Ree read from her datapad next to him.

“That would be correct.  I have the west one and you the east.” She said distractedly as she scrolled through a list of names and billeting assignments.

“Welp, I’m gonna go get settled.  Feel free to hit me up if you find out your heater is broken.”  He smiled faintly

Her eyes briefly flicked at him and she nodded slightly before going back to her datapad.  Max shrugged and left her standing on the gravel pad as he keyed open his new home.  The lights came on automatically as he brushed past the imitation white granite countertops that topped the small kitchenette flanking the entryway.  Looking towards the wall facing the dirt road there was a dining table/desk setup under a window that folded away neatly for additional space.  The bathroom was on the opposite end and appeared to be shared.  The bed was on the other side of the door and could be folded up into a couch.  Flanking it was a nightstand and data pad docking station.

The walls were a light teal and smudges from adhesive strips could be seen where the previous occupant had affixed posters.  Max approached the dresser set next to the rear door that opened up to the porch and rummaged through his duffel and placed his racing plaque on it.  He rummaged some more and used his Felix the cat figurine to help hold it up.  He smiled uncomfortably as he emptied his pockets and placed Vauls tooth next to the plaque.  He finished unpacking and closed the closet door next to the dresser and removed his armor.  

He heard Ree move around next door as her door opened and closed and fought the urge to go knock on her door, mostly because he had no idea what to say or do.  She had started drawing back into herself as they got closer to Digeris and he had decided to give her space.

_She’ll talk to me when she’s ready.  She’s probably worked up over her friend being here._

Max briefly recalled how distraught he had been when he had handed a folded flag to Sondovals’ father at his funeral and empathized her survivors guilt.  Or so he thought that’s what was eating at her.

He sat at the desk/dinner table and read through his schedule.  He was surprised to see that yours of the facility would be happening first thing in the morning followed by Interviews and then a welcome speech by the base Commander.  

The whine of a cargo shuttle drew his attention to a dust storm that was being kicked up outside his window as equipment crates were being dropped off.  Max watched for a while as his crate was lowered onto the gravel pad via cables from a VTOL cargo lifter.   He decided to open up his crate and put his armor in it since it had a built in in alcove.  It took two trips as he padded back and forth in sweatpants and flip flops.  The chilly air encouraged him to be quick about it.  

Satisfied that the rest of his stuff had arrived safely he got up and rummaged around the cabinets in the kitchenette. Aside from some cleaning supplies and a set of utensils the cabinets were bare.  Max checked the time and decided to go to bed.  Removing his dog tags he briefly fingered a partially crushed ring hanging on the chain along with his tags before hanging the chain on the lamp next to his bed.  He turned on the holo screen at the foot of his bed and nodded off as the Westerlund broadcast droned quietly in the background.

Ree found Jaa’s trailer number in the personnel listing on her datapad and stood frozen for a while as she debated going to see her.  On one hand it was night and she was probably asleep, on the other Ree wanted resolution here and now.  She decided that she would take it slow and try to talk to her tomorrow morning.  She trudged up to her half of the trailer and entered.  She was initially surprised that the lights had not come on and groped around in the dark for the switch.  A light came on to her left and she peered around the holo screen set on top of the short parapet wall next to the door.  

Jaa’quan Vikar sat cross legged on the folded up bed staring at her intently, her amber eyes burning in the black voids that the lamps’ shadows cast across her face.  Ree’s mouth dropped as well as her bags as she took her ex-lover in.  She wore a standard uniform for the most part.  Her pants were hemmed to just above her spurs exposing her biomechanical legs.  They looked real at first glance but where there would be toes and talons there were razor sharp blades extending from the pads of her “feet.”  Her spurs where short jagged blades covered with fitted rubber sheaths.  The color of the artificial skin was slightly off.  Instead of the two tone of Jaa’s green carapace and dark brown skin, the legs were monotone green.  She wore muted gray wraps instead of the standard issue boots.

Jaa’s head tilted slightly, exposing her neck and the purple scars all along the left side of her face.  The grafted mandible looked shrunken and out of proportion to her other one.  Jaa’s eyes narrowed as Ree gawked.  

“Your heater works fine.” Jaa cooed.  Her tiny, child like voice had not changed over the years.

“Spirits.”  Ree breathed as she rounded the parapet and approached her.

“Nice to see you to.” Jaa said as she uncrossed her legs and stood.

“No, not that, I just.  You look amazing. It's just been so long.”  

Jaa dipped her head demurely and clasped her hands in front of her.  She froze as Ree got closer and looked up sniffing the air.

“You stink.”

“I’ve been traveling, I could use a shower.”  Ree said as she slowly and cautiously reached out to embrace her.  Jaa regarded her movements cautiously with an almost feral glint in her eye.  She felt rigid as Ree pulled her close.

“I had something rehearsed but the words have left me.”  Ree whispered as she tentatively nuzzled Jaa’s cheek.  

Still rigid Jaa turned her head to Ree and blinked languidly a few times, the scarred flesh of her face plates twisting into a faint smile.

“So did I.  But fuck words.”    

Ree found herself crashing into the couch bed as Jaa moved so fast she couldn't even react.  Jaa’s faint smile took on a hungry tinge as she looked down on the confused and slightly afraid Ree.  Jaa slowly and sensuously approached her and got on her knees as she Ree relaxed slightly.  She cupped Jaa’s head, tenderly stroking the scars on her face with a thumb as she pressed against Ree.  Her amber pools burned with desire as she purred deeply.

“We’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”  Jaa cooed.  She suddenly reached out and brought Ree’s face to hers almost violently, pausing for only a split second before kissing her.  Ree sighed as Jaa withdrew, in a daze as her taste lingered in her mouth, dredging deep memories.  So immersed in memory was she that she looked down in surprise to find Jaa had stripped her armor from her lower half.  Ree went to reach out to Jaa but was rebuffed.  A menacing gleam was in Jaa’s eyes as she cuffed Ree’s hands at the wrist with her own and held them at her sides.

“I’ll be gentle.” Jaa whispered.

She wasn't.  

 


	20. Some other time

**Dhals Folly, Digeris,  March 20th 2186 CE**

 

Max woke up to Khalisa al-Jilani delivering another scathing report of the Councils indifference to Humanities plights.  The hyperbole was too much to absorb without coffee so Max turned off the Holo and rolled out of bed.  He cautiously entered the shared head and started the water in the shower.  Much to his surprise it warmed quickly so he stripped out of his sweat pants and hopped in.  The shower had semi transparent walls surrounding it giving some privacy to it's occupant. Max went to work on his face with his razor after lathering up.  He heard a door open and turned to see the familiar outline of a Turian through the wavy glass of the shower.  It paused and seemed to regard him in the shower as Max looked on.

"There’s room in here for two." Max said half-jokingly as he turned back to the shower head and rinsed his face.  He felt a cold gust of air on his backside as the shower stall door was jerked upon.

"I've brought a bunch of that soap you like in case you run out." Max said into the steaming stream of water as he lathered his hair.  He felt her enter the shower and close the stall.  Her hands ran down his back, stopping occasionally on one of the many scars that pockmarked his back.  Max could swear he heard a faint whir of servos as she shifted her weight and pressed against him.

"Frag from a grenade while on a mission rescuing victims from Batarian slavers.  I was cornered in one of their holding pens trying to render aid to an Asari child when a surviving slaver dropped a grenade in the pen from an air duct." He bubbled into the water.  He vigorously scrubbed his scalp and rinsed as her hands started to explore his flanks, moving slowly down his sides to his hips.

"So I take it everything is ok now.  Did you get a hold of your friend?  Do you want to talk about it?" He said as he looked down to see green and brown hands moving towards his sex. It took him a second to process that this was wrong somehow.  

_*hiccup*_

He slowly looked back up and killed the water.  Her hands withdrew and she took a step back as Max turned to face her.  

"HOLY FUCK WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" He screamed as he jerked away from her.  He slammed against the shower wall and slipped, his legs sliding towards her as she squatted and widened her stance to avoid him hitting her.  His arms flailed wildly for purchase but couldn't grab anything as his ass painfully slammed into the bottom of the tub.  His head hit the wall of the stall sending shooting stars across his vision as he looked up at her, momentarily dazed.

There stood a naked green and brown female Turian smiling down at him.  Her amber, somewhat familiar eyes seemed to glow down at him. Max shook the stars out of his vision and locked eyes with her.  Her smile intensified as she put her hands on her hips and surveyed his naked form.

"You're kinda cute for a human." Came an almost childlike voice.

Max covered himself and looked down to see razor sharp blades protruding from the pads of her feet, just barely missing him on either side of his thighs.  Up further he could see the couplings and locking rings that connected the artificial legs to the stumps of her real ones just below the knee.  The skin and plates around the coupling looked discolored and swollen as the flesh couldn’t figure out what to do about the steel grafts that protruded from the stumps and provided an attachment point for the legs.

The bathroom door flew open and Ree rushed in.  Jaa turned to face her, exposing the mutilated plates and skin of her face.  Max swallowed hard and tried to sit up but instead grazed a bladed toe.  Max yelped in pain and looked down to see a steady stream of crimson pooling around him as Ree stood in the doorway of the shower stall. Her eyes widened and she looked nervously from Jaa to Max.

"What are you doing?" Ree finally whispered.

Jaa shrugged while stepping over Max and dismounted the shower. Water trickled down her body and onto Max as she did so.

"Just surveying the landscape." She said as she winked at Ree.  "Good catch." She said as she brushed past Ree and left.  

 

Ree looked back down at Max who was cautiously feeling the cut on his thigh.  He gestured to his towel and Ree handed it to him.  They both moved into his room after he applied medigel to the cut and toweled off. Ree sat at the edge of his bed as he got dressed; she nervously pulled at the hem of her soiled white T-shirt as she stared through the holo screen at nothing.

"So, is this another Turian custom I should be worried about?" Max said, trying to bring her back to reality.

Max noticed there were nicks and cuts on her legs as well as a particularly painful looking bite on her neck.  She wouldn't make eye contact with Max but instead looked somewhere at his chest as she fidgeted.  He stopped what he was doing and sat beside her. She leaned away from him and dipped her head, her mandibles twitching slightly.

"Hey."

Nothing.

"Alarees?"

Her head snapped to him and he was taken aback by the intensity of her gaze.  She breathed heavily and buried her face in her hands.  Max put an arm around her which she flinched away from.

"Don't touch me." She whispered between her cupped hands.

Max felt a buzz behind his eyes as he looked at the broken Turian woman.  A need to hit something made him ball his fists, his knuckles turned white as rage began to fester within.  Ree looked up at him and became fearful; she edged away from him as he reddened.  He took a deep breath and an icy calm came over him.

"What did she do to you?" He said with a disturbingly calm voice.

The sickening crunch of a human being thrown headfirst into a wall played in her head.

"It's not her.  She didn't do anything to me." She said shakily.

"Then what happened to you?" He said as he pointed at the bite mark.

"It's not as bad as it looks.  We hadn't seen each other in a while and we got a little carried away."

"So you are seeing her?" Max said as he went stone faced.

"Not exactly, just because we had sex doesn't mean we are together."

"I see."

"We have a lot of history." She said as a feeling of dread came over her.

"Obviously."

"It's hard to explain."

"Try me."

Ree looked down at the zig zag gray and blue pattern of the high traffic carpet for a while before she spoke. She eventually scratched behind her crest and turned to face him.  

"I'm terrified Max.  I've been terrified since we left Earth.  I had no idea what to expect from her.  It has been so long and we have grown apart.  But the thing that scared me the most was how she would react to you."  Her eyes were pleading. The narrow slits danced from eye to eye as she searched Max's face.  Her jaw quivered while she spoke, giving a off key timbre to her lower vocals, as if she were going to cry out in frustration at any moment.

"So you told her about us."

"No, I didn't have a chance to."

"I'm going to refrain from commenting on that for now.  But from what you are telling me you feel ashamed of me?"

"No Max, not at all.  She lost her legs as well as a close friend of ours to humans.  I don't know how she feels about them."

Max seemed to accept this and nodded.  He replayed the scene in the shower over in his head.  It was absurd, sure, but there was something familiar about the Turian woman.

“Was she one of the ones in that group picture you had on your desk back on earth?”

Ree scratched at her discolored thumb as she went back to looking at the floor; the skin was starting to peel.  She nodded fractionally.

 

=-=-=-=-

 

They didn't speak another word to one another as they stepped out into the cool air and made their way to the mess hall.   Gone was the confident, purposeful stride he had grown to like about her.  She seemed to shuffle meekly along the gravel path that led to the Mess hall on the eastern side of base.  Max had wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok, to say screw Jaa and to stop seeking her approval.  He was uneasy about the prospect of Ree being so casual about sex with another person. Ultimately he decided that he was the odd man out in this situation and that the best course of action was to let Ree handle Turian business in the Turian way. He would be patient and see how things panned out.  

They entered the Mess hall and Max waved to Vaul who was sitting with a few other Krogan in the middle of the dining area.  He nodded in reply and went back to talking to the other Krogan.  A clean room was set up in one corner allowing the Quarians he saw standing in line to get in the ability to eat without having to mash up the food and put it in their induction ports.

_They really thought this out._ Max noted.

They grabbed trays and piled on some food before sitting down at a bench in one of the less crowded corners.  Ree hesitated before sitting down across from Max, looking around nervously before she did so.

"I understand if you want to sit with your own kind." Max said neutrally.  

Her head dipped in embarrassment as she slipped onto the bench.

"I'm sorry.  It's not you."  She said softly.  Max frowned as he tucked into his meal.

_I could always tell her we came from the same place and know each other from work. Nothing more, nothing less._

She clenched her jaw in anger at herself.

Her appetite left her so she sipped at her tea while Max powered through his chow.  She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up in surprise to see Sighra standing next to her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"  

She grimaced internally and gestured beside her.  Bau’s ass hadn’t even touched the seat before he started to bombard Max with questions.  Ree noticed the Salarians gaze linger on her thumb as he spoke to Max so she rested her hands on her lap growing self conscious.  Max relented on some aspect of techno babble and protocol and they exchanged date via their Omni tools.  Bau immediately went silent as he absorbed whatever information Max had given him.  Thank full for the silence Ree briefly glanced at Bau, thinking about how to approach Max about Jaa.  

 

She slid up next to Ree just as she was turning away from Sighra.  Max had looked up as the movement caught his eye and choked on some scrambled eggs briefly as he inhaled a chunk.  A violent coughing fit ensued as his lungs reminded him that food didn't belong in them. Sighra moved to stand but Max put a hand out waving him off.

“I’m” *cough* “Ok” *cough* “Really”

“Are you certain?  I am well versed in human physiology.  Studied it as part of my 4th Masters Degree.  Focused on pharmacology and surgical medicine.”

“I’m good.” Max wheezed as the fit subsided.  He blinked away the tears and looked up to see Jaa smiling at him as Ree’s gaze flicked between the two rapidly.

“At this point you may think I’m trying to kill you, human.  I can assure you that is not the case.” Jaa said in a singsong voice.

“It’s ok, I’m ok.  Though your method of introduction earlier caught me off guard.”  Max said nervously.

“Allow me to rectify that.  My name is Cabalite Jaa’Quan Vikar, Turian Cabal, a pleasure to meet you.” She said while extending a hand.

“Gunnery Chief Maximillian Barrett, Alliance Marines.” Max said as he shook her hand, her grip was rigid, as if in the throes of rigor mortis.  She seemed to suppress a hiccup as they broke contact with one another.  Ree watched the exchange with an odd feeling of detachment.

_Vikar? Is she related to Jorvan?_ Max thought quickly.  

“And this is Sighra Bau, Salarian STG.” Max continued while gesturing to Bau.  Bau waved to her from the other side of Ree as he sipped at some concoction that smelled like grass clippings.  

"Ah, STG, are you working R&D here?"Jaa asked as she edged closer to a very uncomfortable Ree, her arm slipping around her waist. Max scowled at the effect this person was having on Ree.

"Yes.  Working on systems integration for the many species participating.  Trying to develop standardized data transfer protocols for equipment being used."

"Fascinating.  So tell me Gunnery chief, what are you doing here?" The green and brown Turian asked.  Her brown colony markings matched the color of her skin almost perfectly which made them seem like a natural part of her.

Max pushed his now empty tray away and rested his elbows on the table as he laced his fingers. Ree pretended not to pay attention as she pushed food around on her plate with a fork.

"I'm to be one of the instructors here.  Specifically I'll be teaching Field Engineering as well as Applied Demolitions and Exo-Heavy usage and capabilities."

"Hmm, so how did you come to know Alarees?"  

Ree looked at him, an unreadable look in her eyes.  Max shifted uncomfortably before turning back to Jaa.

"We worked together at the Turian embassy back on Earth."  His throat became dry so he sipped at his coffee.

"How long have you two been together?" Jaa cooed.  Her voice seemed to be on the verge of breaking into a squeak it was so overly high pitched.

Max gagged on his coffee as Ree's eyes widened.  Sighra looked on in interest as the air became charged.

"Define together."  Max said levelly

"Oh I don't mean to pry, I just want to make sure she's in good hands." There was an edge in her voice that belied her easy smile.

_I'm right here._ Ree screamed in her head. Unbeknownst to Ree Max was remembering a certain awkward exchange in a Captains office aboard an Alliance ship.

"Uh, well, we talk fairly regularly now.  You see we haven’t had a chance to really work together yet.  Back on Earth she worked in a different office, so we met mostly in passing.   I found out she can drive fossil fueled cars pretty well." He smiled thinly.

"Dabbling in new hobbies eh.  Do you still paint?" Jaa said jovially as she nudged Ree.  Ree flashed a nervous smile and dipped her chin.

"Yes, I brought my easel and supplies with me. Sadly I couldn't pack the stool you gave me."

They were so close their shoulders rubbed against one another.  Jaa sniffed at Ree who looked uncomfortable again.

"Relax Denae,  I like him."  Jaa smiled.  The transformation was palpable as Ree's shoulders straightened and she sat up slightly.  Max guessed he had passed whatever test that had just been proctored by the golden eyed Turian.  He relaxed a bit and smiled patiently as Ree and Jaa touched fringes and looked around sheepishly afterwards.  It was like watching a couple of school girls tittering about.

_Intimacy works differently for different races.  If you want this to work you need to trust her._

"So, ready for the grand tour?" Jaa said while looking to each person in turn. They all assented and dropped their trays off at the scullery before meeting up with a group already forming outside the Mess Hall.  Max noticed Corporal Dominguez already with another group that was passing by.  A Quarian trailed him, seemingly focused solely on his backside as everyone else’s head was on a swivel.  

A gold faced Turian called everyone's attention to himself and he began narrating as they meandered around the base.  They reached the R&D lab and Sighra was on the young Turian instantly, asking about the facilities and equipment available.  To his credit the Turian was as polite as possible even though he was being asked about things clearly out of his realm.  The group started to become impatient after a few minutes which did not escape their tour guides attention.  He diplomatically curtailed the barrage of questions and got them moving again.

Max made note of the Turians speaking ability and typed a memo to find out who he was on his Omni.  They reached a fire and maneuver range on the southern edge of the base.  It was walled off to prevent small arms fire from leaving the impact area.  Inside the first partition was a small indoor range set across from some bleachers and a platform for field classes. Max whistled appreciatively as they looked over the maneuver range set in the second partition which walled off the entire southern tip of the elongated diamond shape that was Dhals Folly, CTC.  It had emitters built into the ground and walls that could project buildings, targets, or even different terrain.  The emitters were arranged in a grid and were controlled by a range tower that just barely peeked out over the perimeter walls.

"360 degree maneuver is authorized for non Explosive or non-tech-enhanced munitions.  Please keep in mind that vehicular maneuver is not authorized here, but we have many ranges off-compound to facilitate those needs.  Access to this and other ranges should be coordinated through our '3' shop so as to de-conflict any possible overlaps in usage."  The gold faced Turian was saying as Max pulled up a topographical map of the base and its surrounding facilities.       

"Hey, quick question for you Bud; Where do I go for munitions, specifically for my weapons? I know heat sinks are pretty universal but some of the expendable stuff usually comes from our militaries prospective supply chains." Max asked as they started to leave.

"We have requisitioned the required munitions from your prospective organizations and keep a year’s worth of ammo stockpiled at the Armory.  Speaking of which, and thank you for the segue, if you'll look to your left..." The Turian said in stride as the continued along the eastern edge of the base, passing the Armory.  Max gave an appreciative whistle and sought out Ree and Jaa who had hung out at the rear of the group for the most part.  They were holding hands as they walked, talking and laughing amongst each other.

Jaa took notice of Max and beckoned him to her.  She offered her hand and Max gawked in confusion.  Ree smiled and nodded encouragingly.

_When in Rome.._ He thought as he accepted her hand and walked alongside of them.  Once again her hand froze when he grasped it, his grip hung loosely in her manacle. He had noticed a few other Turians exhibiting the same hand holding behavior as they strolled about.

"Ree was telling me about you defending her honor while on that Alliance ship.  It's good to know there are gentlemen left in this world."  She said smiling.  Her eyes said didn't quite match up with her demeanor.

"Yea, I _kind of got carried away_ though.  I feel bad that it got so out of hand."

"Oh nonsense, treachery befits treachery." She said dismissively.

If Ree caught on to him being coy in what he said, she didn't let on.  In fact she was positively beaming as Max joined their fold and they made their way around the base.

"So tell me about our tour guide here.  Where does he work?" Max said as Jaa’s grip closed fractionally on his hand like a hydraulic claw .

"Oh Verfher? He's a student from the last cycle.  He volunteered to stay back. Our first cycle was kind of disastrous and we ended up just training as adjacent supporting units.  No integration whatsoever.  I guess he feels like he didn't get his money’s worth.  The new Prefect has taken a new approach to things so we'll see how things work this time."

"I want him on my team" Max stated flatly.  "He's got a natural confidence and speaking ability that will help my cadre."

"I'd ask the Prefect about that" Jaa said as she took on a new interest in their guide.

"He’s from Thracia." Ree said in mock disdain.

"I bet he's smarting from the ass whooping the 'Canths put on the Threshers" Jaa laughed.  It was a pleasant lilting sound, much like Ree's laugh.

 

-=-=-

 

They finished up the tour shortly before lunch and decided to use the intervening time to get settled before heading to  their interviews and then on to the Arena on the northern edge of base to receive their welcome speech from the Base commander.  Jaa took her leave of Ree and Max as they approached the small goods exchange nestled between the Gym and one of the three story buildings that served as the HQ annex where most of the classrooms and offices were housed.  

But not before giving Ree a lingering hug and pecking Max on the cheek, she emitted that odd hiccupping sound as she turned to leave. Max was momentarily dumbstruck by the sudden show of affection and was certain he misread the act.  He turned back to Ree who could barely contain her excitement as Jaa strutted away.

“So, uh…” He started as Ree closed the distance between them and interrupted his question with a passionate kiss on the lips.  She grew self conscious and looked about to see if anyone had seen them.  

_Way to epitomize professional Bearing and Discipline.  But she accepts him!_

"So about public displays of affection.." Max was saying as he grew uncertain of how to proceed.

"I'm sorry about stretching the truth a bit.  It is really looked down upon, but more so while in the line of duty."

"So no make out sessions while under fire?"  

"I'm afraid not.  Unless it was a hopeless situation."  Her words caught in her throat as she remembered the look of betrayal in Jaas' eyes so long ago.  But she had moved past it, and she was back in her -their life now.  The raw emotion and excitement from Jaa accepting the human was almost too much to handle. Ree felt a high she had not felt since she was accepted amongst the members of her Cabal, her family.  She looked up at Max who was looking down at her, concern etching his face.   

She remembered this was all new to him and reckoned she should be more empathetic. How do you explain how open Turian relationships were to a species who were mostly monogamous.  Unlike the Asari, Turians did not gossip about their intimates.  Ree wouldn't say that Turians were promiscuous, but it was not uncommon for there to be multiple partners, typically those partners seldom changed unless one was to Bond with another.       

"Does this make you uncomfortable?"  

"To put it mildly.  This is just so sudden, I need time to figure out my role in all this."  His expression softened, a familiar twinkle returning to his eyes as he clasped one of her hands in his. "But I'll be here for you."  

Ree tilted her head and smiled. They turned and entered the Exchange after Max gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.  Max browsed the various accoutrements and goods available, steadily accumulating odds and ends as he went.  He picked up some levo chocolate bars on impulse remembering Ree's apparent fondness of human chocolate.

Laden with a haul of various knick knacks they made their way back to their trailer and unpacked.  Max knocked on Ree’s front door after he stowed all of his goods and she opened the door quickly with a curious expression on her face.

“We have an inner door, you know that right?”

“Yes, I just don’t want to be all up in your business all the time all unannounced.”

“I’m leaving the inner door unlocked at all times.  You will never come to me from this door again, understand?”

Max nodded and smirked.   _She’s back!_

The thought had barely enough time to cross his mind before she grabbed him by the front of his uniform and pulled him inside, a wicked smile spreading across her face.  The door closed behind him and she was on him in a heartbeat, jumping up and wrapping her powerful legs around him.  She nuzzled his forehead and kissed the scars on it before cupping his face in her hands and gazing longingly into his eyes.

Max supported her with his hands on her back as he carried her to the folded up bed.  Her bags from the exchange were littered about, partially unpacked as he had interrupted her.  He sat down and she straddled his lap as she continued to caress his face, her discolored thumb gently stroking the now almost gone scars on his cheek. The puckered flesh on his forehead was still very visible, and probably would be forever unless he got corrective surgery.

She thought about the connection between all three disfigurements.

_Well four actually._ She thought as she tilted her head and the deep tissue bruising in her neck flared up dully.

_Some other time.  I can deal with it all some other time. Right now I feel whole again._

She kissed him gently and could tell he wanted more but was restraining himself.  A quick glance at her Omni’s time read out had her shaking her head and tut-tutting, the shape of her mouth and tongue translating the action into a series of rhythmic clicks.

“Is it impolite to call in sick before you actually start working at a new place?” She said, the disappointment evident in her lower vocals as they gave her words a drawn and tired edge.

“We could always find out?” Max grinned.

“Ugh, Victory at all Costs, Die for the cause, huzzza, blah blah blah.” She said as she rolled her eyes and reluctantly climbed out of his lap and straightened her uniform.

“It’s good to know false motivation exists elsewhere in the Galaxy.  I think it’s a law of nature that for any civilization to have a military there must be a percentage of its population that is overtly aware of how much self importance it places on itself and its traditions.”

“ _Yessss,_ you _get it_.” She laughed as they headed to the headquarters building for their interviews.

“We few, we miserable, we disgruntled few. For he today who sheds tears of boredom with me shall be my brother.”  Max smirked as they made their way.

“What's that from?”  She asked as her hand snaked into his.  

_Holding hands like a couple of love struck idiots. Love, now there’s a word that hasn't been in my lexicon for a while._

“A creative reimagining of Shakespeare's St. Crispin’s Day Speech.  Shakespeare was a famous playwright from early human history  -Aaand judging by the flicker of the mandible you’re either already bored or annoyed by that.”

“Oh it was the former for sure, I was just trying to be polite and not groan openly.  I hadn’t realized you picked up on those types of things, I shall endeavor to be more enthralled by your history lessons.”

“Heh, I don’t blame you, I _hated_ taking those classes.  Speaking of body language, I have to ask; what is this?”  He said while swinging there interlaced hands up and jerking his head towards them.

“Just a sign of trust.  We Turians pride ourselves on being continuously at the ready.  To be unable to fight at a moment’s notice means that there is an inherent trust that the other will have their back.  What does it mean for humans?”

“It’s something adolescents in the throes of puberty do to signify their affection for one another… I suppose older intimate couples do so as well but not as much.” Max shrugged.

“Well I am stealing from the cradle basically.”

“You’re not that old. -Are you?”

“I’m 33”

“Yeesh” Max said while cringing. “Pedophile”

She gasped and pushed into him with her shoulder, almost knocking him over as they walked.

“Not feeling that inherent just now.” Max laughed.

“You can be annoying, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told, among other things.”

A lengthy pause ensued as they meandered towards Headquarters.  Max grew troubled as a thought crossed his mind.  Now that he thought about it he had seen Braxton and Jorvan hold hands on occasion, but never Ree.

“Hey Ree, how come I never saw you hold hands with anyone back on Earth?”

She dipped her chin and was sobered by the unexpected question.

“Because I never thought I was worthy of anyone’s trust then.”          

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this chapter I wanted to portray how blinded by her past Ree is to things around her. I wouldn't say she's callous, but she definitely lives in the moment, often at the expense of others. There are many issues she has yet to address and now she blindly beholden to Jaa'Quan whom she's viewed as an unrightable wrong who has surpassed her wildest expectations of how their reunion would be. The logical fallacy that things can be just like they were before Kantose died seems viable suddenly, further encouraging Ree to ignore things.
> 
> But as they say; If something seems too good to be true, it's because it often is.


	21. Stockholm Syndrome

**Dhals Folly, Digeris,  March 20th 2186 CE**

 

The interior of the HQ was sparsely decorated given the Turians preference of function over form.  Max was happy to see stained glass windows were not an actual “thing” for Turians after all.  The level he had worked on where the Embassy was housed must have been some sort of religious center in its past life.  He glanced over at Ree who was grinning as she sat cross legged in the padded chair next to him and tapped away on her datapad.  He turned back to his datapad and resumed reviewing the personnel files of the prospective members of his company.  He was still feeling uneasy about Ree's proposition, but the other Turian seemed to hold so much sway over her mood that Max felt anything he would say would only serve to drive a wedge between Ree and himself. So he decided to focus on work and let their relationship follow in due course.

In addition to being an instructor Max was to be a class advisor for a Company of soldiers.  Ree would be an advisor for a sister Company as would a few others who had come with them as well.  All told there would eventually be six companies of students, each totalling just under 200 with four platoons of about 50 members each.  Each platoon would be broken up into three squads with three, five person fire teams.  The structure mirrored Turian and Alliance troop organization almost perfectly.  It differed in that the Alliance preferred four person fire teams due to the nuances of Human centric maneuver warfare. 

Though the student companies would live this way, it was no guarantee that they would function like this.  Max was appreciative of the organization of the troops thus far if for the simple fact that it allowed him to place the onus of executing tasks upon the platoon commanders and they in turn would task their squad leaders.  It also meant saving him long sleepless nights writing out Tactical Evaluations for every swinging dick, cooch, tentacle, cloacae, or whatever sexual organ was relevant.

A secretary approached them and beckoned Ree to follow her.  She cast a nervous glance at Max and hurriedly closed out of whatever messaging program she was using and followed.

“Knock ‘em dead kiddo.” Max called out to her retreating backside.  She waved dismissively and continued on.

Left to his own devices Max went back to the many bios he had to review.  He was stoked to read that Verfher would be in his company.  As of now he was slated to be a fire team leader which Max felt was below his abilities.  He bookmarked his dossier and moved on.  Max noticed movement in front of him and looked up to see a Salarian and Quarian enter and sit beside him. He exchanged greetings and went back to his datapad.

After about twenty minutes or so Ree returned with a confident smile welded to her snout as she strutted by.

“Hey, I’ll catch you at the stadium later.” She called out as she passed by and made her way to the exit.

“See ya.” Max replied as he stood and smoothed out his uniform.  He followed the secretary along a hallway and entered an office on the other end of an automated sliding glass door.  Portraits of famous Turian Generals and Admirals hung from the faux wood walls of the hallway. 

The secretary lead him to a vast tiered office through the sliding door and motioned him inside.  Max tugged at his blouse one last time and took a deep breath before he entered and reported in.

“Sir, Gunnery Chief Barrett reporting as ordered.”  He said while saluting smartly and standing at attention.

“Stand at ease Gunnery Chief.” Came a gravelly voice.  Max looked down to see who he thought was Alarees sitting behind a wide white-ivory looking desk.  The crest was clearly male but the coloration was Ree down to a tee.  His colony markings were what truly set him apart from her;  A series of narrow dark green lines ran vertically down his face.

“Have a seat.”

Max complied and rested his datapad on his knee as he filled a cushy high back chair set facing the gleaming, mostly barren, desk.

“So, Alliance Marines eh?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Are you from Earth originally?”

“No sir, born aboard an Alliance Frigate.”

“Bred military, good.” the Prefect said appreciatively.  “I take it you’ve read up on your assignment?”

“Yes sir, I’m eager to get started.”

“All in due time.  So tell me a little bit about yourself.”

“As I’m sure you already know I’m a Combat Engineer by trade, I am also Exo-Heavy qualified.  I caught the tail end of the Skyllian Blitz and was based mostly out of Kaver station where we chased pirates.  I was was promoted to Gunnery Chief while on Maklan and was given orders to the Turian Embassy, Earth.  Did about a year and some change there before volunteering to come here Sir.”

“Any family?”  The Prefect asked over his bridged fingers, his electric blue eyes daggering through him.

_If not for the markings and rock crusher voice I’d swear I was talking to Ree_

“I'm a widower Sir. Just a mother and father, both Alliance. Sir”

The Prefects brow furrowed at this revelation but didn't dig.

“So tell me Gunnery Chief, what are humans bringing to the table here?  I ask this because our last… evolution?  Was by all accounts a disaster.  So much so that my predecessor was relieved.  I have some ideas as to the direction I want to take, but I’d like to have your input.”

“Well Sir, I think that we can do well in any capacity.  Sure we don’t have the strength of the Krogan, the speed of the Turians, or the intel capabilities of the Salarians.  But we know how to utilize our strengths and to minimize our weaknesses.”

“Ah, the fabled Maneuver Warfare doctrine of humanity.” The Prefect leaned back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap as his eyes seemed to smile smugly.  “Tell me how this perceived ‘strength’ is relevant to our current setting.”

Max started to feel the Prefect had an axe to grind but he played along.

“Well in the sense that we employ our Combat Power to best effect an enemy in a manner of our choosing we, -I, plan on employing the many races placed under my care to maximize our effectiveness at any given task.”

“-I don’t buy it.”  The Prefect said as he smirked from his chair.  Max became confused and was leery about appearing contradictory to his new boss. 

“Well Sir, I am at a loss for words.  What aspect do you not agree with?”

“Oh I believe in the doctrine your species ascribe to. I don’t think it’s applicable to individual races though.”  The Prefect stood and walked to the wall behind his desk and gestured to the glass cases mounted to it.  “This is what I believe in.” 

Max had, up until that point, resisted the urge to look around the office.  He focused on the cases dotting the wall and began to recognise familiar shapes within them.  An early model Avenger assault rifle was mounted in the case gestured to.  Above it was a Krysae sniper rifle. Next to it an early Turian Gauss rifle complete with battery packs.  Below it was an Asari black powder musket, its swooping comb and embellished actions were unmistakable.

“Guns sir?” Max asked while an eyebrow rose incrementally.

“What they _do_ Gunnery Chief, their capabilities.  Every weapon has a clearly defined role, a specific task and purpose.  No matter who wields them they will not change in their capacity for destruction.” He said as if explaining a very grown up concept to a child.

“So what you are telling me is there are no benefits to diversity if all concerned can operate a gun effectively Sir?”

“Exactly.” He replied as he rounded his chair and sat back down, a smug sense of satisfaction emanating from him as if he’d made some grand revelation.  Max couldn't help but glance over the Prefect’s shoulder at a Batarian barrage pistol from their early industrial age.  Its symmetrically arranged barrels and tiered sights for all four of their eyes was a dead giveaway.  Max had been looking for such a pistol for his collection for years and felt a twinge of jealousy.

“I don’t agree Sir.”

“Then prove me wrong.”  The Prefect said tauntingly.  “You see, I was a Gunnery Officer during the First contact war.  I’ve seen what humans can do.  Looking back on my experiences I have come to the realization that though your weaponry at the time was crude, it still proved to be effective.  How you may ask? Simple, we were complacent; we lost an edge we had gained from nearly twenty thousand years of history.  The kinetic outcome of our little spat reminded us that the physical reality of war hadn't changed; it was how we had employed the tools of the trade that had.

Would it have mattered that the person pulling the trigger on the Mass driver that tore a trashcan sized hole in my ship had three fingers instead of five?  I would submit no.  My goal here is to do just that; prove that an interspecies coalition provides no additional benefit than to serve as some bureaucratic flagship for cooperation”

“Well then Sir, I have a Task and Purpose here” Max said, his jaw set in determination.

“We shall see.”

-=-=-=-=-

Jaa stepped away from the three story window of her office as Alarees emerged from the building exit below and disappeared among the buildings of the compound.  Presumably making her way to the stadium.  She leaned forward and scratched at the discolored skin above her artificial legs.  She had been chatting with Ree via her datapad and had arranged for all three of them to catch a shuttle to town that night to peruse the local scenery.  She felt a wave of revulsion as she remembered the human touching her all throughout the day.  She had focused her repugnance into determination and bore through it.  She actually almost retched several times during the day.

_I will fucking destroy you and your disgusting pet. You will feel the loss and agony of my pain._

The phantom pain of her missing legs made her grit her teeth as she sat back down at her desk.  So she opened a drawer and moved aside an unopened bottle of pills her traumatic counselor _insist_ she take, but not mandate, and pulled out a sedative injector.  She flinched slightly as the needle punched a neat hole in her arm.  A sense of numbness spread from her arm to the rest of her body as she sighed contentedly.  An old itch began to nag at her so Jaa logged out of her work station and left her office, making her way to the Mech bay set in the northern side of base.  Her steel toes snicked down the tiled hallway of the Headquarters building as she made her exit.

Arriving at the rear entrance of the mech bay she waved her Omni at the lock and it obediently opened for her.  She looked out over the various stalls and gear stored in the bay as the smell of oil assaulted her nose.  She saw the flickering shadows cast from a welding spark on one of the far walls and made her way towards it, weaving around bins of all kinds of mechanical hardware. She eventually arrived at the source of the light where a M-080 Infantry Fighting Vehicle was being worked on by a young human in dirty safety orange coveralls.  She shielded her eyes and watched the human work for a while before he paused to grab a tool from the mass of gadgets laid out on a hand cart behind him.  He froze as he turned to the cart and noticed her, his face hidden by a welding mask.  He set down his welding tool and removed his mask to reveal dirty blond hair and wide fearful blue eyes set in a fairly young face. His thin lips pursed to hide a quiver as he looked at her.

"Ma-Ma'am, is there something I can help you with?" his nasal voice enquired.

"Don't play coy with me Reeve, come here."  She said while smiling hungrily.

"Ca-Cabalite, I'm still on my shift.  Could we meet later?" He stammered as he swallowed hard.

"Did I fucking stutter Private?" She whispered as her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms.

Harrison Reeve hung his head and shuffled to her, giving the bay nervous sidelong glances in the hopes that someone, anyone, would enter the bay and interrupt this impromptu visit.  When no rescue came he stood nervously in front of the Turian and rubbed at his elbow while looking down at her bladed feet.

"Are you having more problems with your prosthe-"

Stars exploded across his vision as Jaa cocked back and open palm slapped him across the face.  He tasted blood as he covered his throbbing face.

"How fucking dare you question _my_ orders." She hissed as she regarded her claws with interest.  Reeve held his face as he looked at her fearfully, he dared not take a step back from her.

"I-I'm sorry Ma'am."

She nodded in satisfaction and spun on heel, stepping off towards one of the offices. Harrison knew to follow and did his best to blink away the tears as he trailed her.  They entered the dingy, grease stained office and she hopped up on a workbench and leaned back against the wall.  Her weaponized legs swinging playfully as Harrison closed the door behind him.  He hesitated by the door as her hooded eyes smoldered above a menacing grin.

"You know what to do." She purred.  He nodded dejectedly and went to a cabinet and pulled out a tool kit and medigel injector.  His hands shook as he walked the items to the work bench and set them beside her.  How she typically addressed him from this point on was normally indicative of how well he would fare. He arranged the various scalpels and pliers neatly beside her and took a step back.  Jaa looked down on the surgical implements with interest as she ran a finger over them.  She paused over a hooked blade and stroked it tenderly for a few seconds before moving on.  Harrison looked on nervously as he rubbed at his elbow, his face sporting a three fingered hand print.

“I’ve been feeling pain in my legs again.”  Jaa breathed as she lifted a chisel-like flat bladed scalpel and inspected it closely. “I think you need to check the neural interlinks”

Harrison swallowed hard and nodded numbly.  It wasn't going to be good.  He approached her as she continued to inspect the scalpel with fascination, the fluorescent lights overhead making its edge gleam.  He moved to kneel at her legs but she clicked her tongue in admonishment.

“Now now, we don’t want to get our uniforms dirty, do we?” She said while looking down at him.  She was salivating now and wiped her dark green snout on her sleeve.  It wasn't going to go well at all, he thought to himself.  He slowly and methodically unzipped his jumpsuit and pulled his arms out of it.  Tying the sleeves around his waist he resumed kneeling at her feet.  Jaa breathed heavily as she took in the scarred chest and arms of the skinny human boy.

He was a work of art, each puckered scar perfectly symmetrical to one another as they covered his arms and chest.  Some tracks were arranged in patterns and swirls while others were a little more abstract.  Lately the patterns had become a little more chaotic than usual.  Jaa frowned in disappointment at some of the early work done.  Work _he_ had done before she truly freed him.

_Every work of art has its flaws._ She thought as she looked on.  Harrison uncoupled one of her legs and disconnected the hair thin filaments that linked her nervous system to the prosthetic.  He gently laid the leg on the table and set about opening access panels to assess it’s internals.  Jaa laid a hand on his and he froze while slowly looking up at her.  She could smell his fear, it was disgusting.

“What's wrong Denae?”  She purred, her sub vocals barely under control with excitement.

“N-nothing Ma’am” Harrison whispered as his eyes began to water.  She was using that name again for him.  This had started about a month ago when news of a fresh batch of students and instructors made the rounds.  They had been practicing her “art” since before then, but it was never this vicious.  There was a time when he looked forward to such visits, the sting of her touch coalesced into a euphoric high as he bled the pain of his past away.

“Come here, it’s ok.  We’ve talked about the fear, the pain is only fleeting.” She soothed as she edged closer to him and wrapped his head in his arms.  His eyes widened in shock at the sudden change in behavior.  She had never touched him like this, it had always been through one of his tools.  Maybe the worst of it was over.

_*hiccup*_

The blade of the scalpel was arrested by his ribcage.  He tried to jerk away but her arm held his head and neck tight to her chest.  The blade was withdrawn after she twisted to dislodge it from sinew and bone, leaving a half inch cut several inches below his nipple.  She released him only to grab him by the throat and leer into his eyes as he sobbed openly.

“Shhhh,  Shhhh, It’s ok.  We’re almost done, here take this rag, you're bleeding. Shhhh” She whispered.  He nodded and accepted the rag, dabbing at the weeping wound as a familiar euphoria tingled in the back of his mind.  Jaa sealed the wound with the medigel injector and frowned at her handiwork.  She had been reckless and put the cut right in the middle of a circular pattern she had been working on for the better part of a month.

“Oh now this will not do.  I guess we can turn this into a pinwheel.” She said thoughtfully as Harrison stared blearily at the scars on her face.  The numbing tingle of the medigel burned across his stomach and chest.  He felt her grip tighten around his throat and he choked on a cry of pain as the scalpel danced in and out of his skin, stitching his ribcage with rivulets of blood as she rapidly stabbed him.  Each thrust invoked a garbled cry as he flinched up onto his toes.  She had to stop when the blade stuck between two ribs as she finished the second spoke of the pinwheel.  She twisted and it snapped off the handle.

“Oops” She laughed “Let me get that” she said as she pulled on the embedded blade with pliers.  Harrison had entered a state of partial catatonia by then and looked down numbly as the blade was removed from someone else.  A hand much like his but not his dabbed at his chest with a now mostly crimson rag.  She worked on him again with the medigel injector and he looked up into her face as she did so.  Her amber eyes glowed with fierce concentration, a faint smile playing across her face.  She was so beautiful when she was like this. 

 

“I love you.”

 

It hung in the air for a second as if a ghost had said it.  She stopped and looked into his eyes.  She genuinely smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat as she cupped his head in her hands. 

“There you are Denae! I knew I could find you in there.” She purred before violently ramming her tongue down his throat.  He choked on it as she pulled on his head, seeking to bury every last inch.  Her hot breath blasted his face as he gurgled and choked on the extremity.  He gave in and felt himself push into her as well, her sharp teeth grazing his cheek.  She relented and withdrew, her mouth snapping shut as she did so.  Harrison stumbled away from her and retched on the floor as Jaa wiped her snout on her sleeve.

“Put me back together.”  She sniffed as all interest in Harrison left her.

Harrison nodded and smiled as the narcotic side effects of the medigel took hold, it was the best it had ever been.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Vaul side stepped his way into the bench seats of the stadium along with a few other Krogan he had discovered that morning.  They had mostly bitched and complained about the tight rules and regulations concerning conduct while at Dahl's Folly which he blithely ignored them for the most part.  Vaul smiled at the intended insult meant by the naming of the base. Warlord Dhal had attacked this planet centuries before during the Rebellions and had placed his fleet in between the planet and the responding Turian fleets so as to turn the surface of the planet into a backstop.  Stray rounds fired from the Turians had struck the planet, some of them hitting population centers.  It had taken many Turian lives to defeat Dhal but the Krogans had fought to the last.  Vaul regarded the mocking name of the base a cultural triumph given the fact that many centuries later the Turians still remembered how viciously the Krogan had fought.

_Let them make petty insults as the blood of my people forever taints the soil of their home._ Vaul thought smugly as he sat down and awaited the Prefects’ address.  Looking around Vaul noticed that the Krogans had been given a wide berth with many empty rows around them, as if the genophage was contagious.  Most of the other races were sticking to their own except for a motley assortment sittings at the fields edge, closest to the raised platform and podium.  Vaul surmised that was the staff section and was duly proven correct as he spotted the human Gunnery Chief slipping in amongst them.  He sat down next to the black and brown colored female Turian and they started to chat immediately.

"That the one who knocked your tooth out?" The Krogan beside him said while nudging Vaul.

"Yea." Vaul grinned as he relived the brief rush of hand to hand combat.

"He don't look to big.  I could take him" The red colored one grunted.

"I thought so to."

"Thats because you're a scrawny little pyjack."

"Eat Varren dung milk drinker." Vaul spat right before he leaned back and head butted the other.  The resounding crack of his head plate hitting the others echoed in the stadium causing several people to look around in confusion.  An older Krogan in the staff section stood and turned to the two who were now standing and squaring off.

"Knock it the fuck off and sit down!" The older Krogan screamed his rough voice cutting through the chilly air.  Vaul and the other Krogan glared at one another before slowly sitting back down.

"You hit like a girl" The red one slurred.

Vaul ignored the other Krogan and went back to surveying the crowd gathering in the bleachers.  He spotted a glint of gold reflected in the flood lamps and spotted his bunkmate amongst a group of other Turians shuffling onto the benches a few rows below.  He spotted Vaul and waved sarcastically.  Vaul grumbled an oath and didn't acknowledge the Turian.

"What's that, wanna go another round?" The red krogan snarled.

"I wasnt talking to you, idiot." Vaul said indifferently.

Earlier that day Vaul had woken to the gold faced one sitting at the small desk, clacking away at his datapad.  Vaul wasn't supposed  be up for another half hour and told him to keep it down.

"We're on a longer day and night cycle here, it's been eight hours already. You'll be fine." The gold one sighed.

"Don't presume to know what's best for me you glittery douche." Vaul had grumbled as he rolled over to block out the light from the desk lamp.

"Is somebody gwumpy wumpy." The gold one teased as she spun in the chair to face Vaul

"Shut up before I ball you up and use your spiky ass as a pillow."

"Stop it, you're turning me on." He had retorted.

No reply came as Vaul felt a knot form in one of his stomachs. The gold one shrugged and turned back to the datapad and resumed his work, albeit a little more quietly.

Presently Vaul couldn't help but replay the exchange in his head as he glared at the back of the Turians head, a mix of emotions battling for supremacy.  His thoughts were interrupted as Attention sounded and everyone stood.  Prefect Ferkan entered the stadium from the field entrance and took the stage.  His dress grays and cloak billowed in the wind as he stood at attention behind the podium.  The anthems of each of the present species played as all remained still as statues.  When the Krogan anthem started Vaul and the others sang along to the brash tempo of “For We, the Strong.”  Even the older Krogan in the staff section swayed and pounded his chest as he sang along.

When all was said and done everyone took their seats and looked down at the imposing figure of the Prefect as he approached the podium and took in his audience.  Silence hung heavily in the air, occasionally punctuated by the odd call of some avian analog off in the distance.  When the Prefect grew satisfied that he had everyone's undivided attention he spoke;

“Ladies and gentlemen, I am honored to preside here today as your Prefect.  I know we all hail from wildly different races, clans, sexes, and religions, but we are all here to serve a common purpose.-”

Max couldn't help but smirk at that bit.

“-In these next six months we will endeavor to strengthen our ties as a galactic community.  It is with this in mind that I make a pledge to all gathered here today." 

He swept his arm across the gathered crowd as he spoke, his gray cloak cascading down his arm as he did so. The harsh light from the overhead flood lights made his medals and other awards affixed to his chest glint in stark contrast to his jet black carapace.

“My promise to you is we will train to the utmost proficiency.  And that you all will be treated with firmness, fairness, and dignity.  Now the vast majority of you all here today average about 10 years military experience, some more, some less.  This average gives us almost 2,000 years of experience!  Each and every one of you brings your own set of experiences and lessons learned to the table.  There should be no challenge insurmountable, no task impossible, when we have such a vast wealth of knowledge at our disposal."

Ferkan paused as murmurs of doubt and support creeped along the groups seated before him.  When the noise subsided he resumed his speech.

"Now, you may have noticed that for those in the student companies you have all been intermixed.  This has been done intentionally.  From this point forward none here shall mingle with only their own race, you shall eat, sleep, and train together.  That! will not happen ever again."  He said as a slender finger knifed out towards the isolated Krogans, a scowl creasing his face. Vaul grew uncomfortable by the sudden attention and cowered inwardly as if he'd done something wrong.  He looked down to see the gold one wink at him, causing his cheeks to burn even more intensely.

"Some of you may have heard of our last training cycle, and its.. shortfalls.  I believe we will succeed where they have failed if only because we will no longer tolerate isolation.  Steel yourselves, for our fortune awaits a mysterious rendezvous.  For we, masters of our own destiny, shall drink from our collective knowledge and commiserate our failings as a whole."

Ferkan smiled as he grasped the podium on either side and leaned in towards the crowd.

"It will not be easy.  Staples will become luxuries; sleep a privilege, and proficiency a reward. This I also promise you."

Attention sounded as he straightened.  Ferkan saluted and promptly marched off stage, disappearing into the bowels of the stadium as the crowd awkwardly looked around for guidance on what to do next.  Max pinged his selected platoon commanders via their Omni’s and gave them instructions on what the plan was for tomorrow.  The Turian from Thracia, Narn, pinged back in confusion citing he was the wrong recipient of his message.

No mistake, execute as ordered.

-M.B.

Max looked up from his Omni and saw the incredulous look on Narn's face morph into pride as he tapped out a reply and turned to address those around him.

Aye Aye Sir!

-N.V.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably gonna be a while for the next update, I'm presently getting my ass kicked at work doing a instructors course.


	22. Kool-aid drinker

**15 KM South of Dhals Folly, Digeris, April 1st 2186 CE**

 

“I don’t see anything, you sure the scouts have the right grid coordinate?”  Juan sighed as he ducked behind the loosely packed dirt berm.  This would be the third time his squad had been sent on a wild goose chase.  Every time they arrived at the supposed enemy position they were greeted by abandoned fighting positions.  And every time they regressed to their defensive position there would be an ambush.  Juan was starting to think Narn just wanted to have him get killed over and over again.  

 

Juan hadn’t seen too much of the Gunnery Chief after the Prefect's speech aside from classes and the occasional glimpse of him and the two other female Turians in the chow hall.  The Prefect hadn't been kidding about sleep becoming a luxury.  Juan felt that if he wasn't studying or sitting in a classroom he was getting hammered by PT. Weekend liberty was secured until they had passed the first phase of training.  It had only been a week but for Juan it had felt like a month.  At this rate he had a hard time imagining when he would find the time to qualify to wear Exo-Heavy armor.

 

He looked down at his assembled fire team and was met with blank stares.  The Quarian, Ruhe, chief among them.  Her creepy reflective eyes blinked inquisitively at him, mirroring his confusion.  The heavily wooded area they were in creaked and groaned as a light breeze swayed the tall conifer analog trees.  Pine needle like leaves carpeted the forest floor muffling sounds.  It was late afternoon so the high sun had warmed the area to a "toasty" 60 degrees Fahrenheit.        

 

“Well come on people, where the fuck are they?!” Juan said impatiently. His heavy gunner, Vaul, snorted and spit next to him.

 

“This is why we should have moved as one element, the scouts are giving us away.”  He said as he adjusted the Revenant machine gun cradled in his arms.

 

“Fuuuuuck” Juan hissed.  If he came back empty handed again he was sure to get a bad tactical evaluation.  Centurion Narn had already made it clear that his position as fire team leader was a very fluid situation.  Ruhe raised a three fingered hand cautiously.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you don’t do that.” Juan spat in annoyance.  Ruhes’ repertoire of responses seemed to consist exclusively of raising a hand, awaiting permission to speak, and then doing so using the fewest words possible.

 

“May I?”  Her whispery voice ghosted from her suits speaker.

 

“Sure, no point in being sneaky since there ain’t shit here.” Juan sighed.

 

Ruhe activated her Omni and sent out a combat drone.  It made a few passes of the abandoned positions and streamed data back to Ruhe.

 

“Temperature readings indicate this position was abandoned almost ten minutes after our scouts reported their location.”  She whispered as she read from her Omni.

 

“Great.  Fan-fucking-tastic.  So they are spotting our scouts somehow.  Guys, its just another platoon from the same company out there.  Not some ninja Spectre-Blackwatch-STG hybrid.”

 

“Like I said, we should have moved with the scouts.”  Vaul grunted as he rolled onto his back against the berm and relaxed.

 

Juan shook his head in resignation and radioed back to the platoon, a chilly gust of wind made him shiver so he closed his helmet.  He absently poked a stick in the dirt out of boredom as he waited for instructions.  The stick he was using hit something hard so Juan dug around it, figuring he had hit a buried rock.  Just as he was about to uncover whatever was buried his radio crackled with the predictable order to RTB.

 

“Alright, let’s pack up and get the hell out of here.” He muttered as he moved to get up.  A glint in the hole he had created caught his eye and he paused to inspect it closer.  He scooped more dirt away from the object and found what looked like the forearm of a human in armor.

 

“What the fu-”

 

The dirt exploded around him as people began emerging from the berm his whole fire team had been resting on.  The forearm shot out of the ground and grabbed his hand as a human in medium armor followed the limb out of the ground like some kind of zombie horror.  Something struck Juan and he was immobilized painfully as the electric shock of being “shot” coursed through his body.  He fell face first in the dirt as he heard his fire team struggle with the soldiers coming from the ground.  He felt the ground reverberate as Vaul was hit and fell was well.  

 

Ruhe’s combat drone darted back to their position and managed to take out two of the enemy attackers before being disintegrated from a silenced M11 pistol.  The struggle subsided and Juan was rolled over onto his back to see the Salarian squad leader from the enemy platoon leaning over him.

 

“The Quarian’s suit isn't immobilizing her boss man.” came the New Jersey twang of the human in medium armor.

 

“Out of play still.  Do not radio back to your platoon. Understand?” The Salarian said as he turned away from Juan and faced Ruhe who was being held by the human and a red Krogan.  She nodded and was released, leaving her to look around and watch as the entire enemy squad set about brushing the dirt off themselves and regroup.  She pulled her knees up to her chin and rubbed at the sore spot where a sim round had hit her in the chest.

 

The enemy squad relieved them of their weapons and moved in the direction Juans fire team had came from.  Ruhe wondered if each of the abandoned positions they encountered had had people hidden in the berms around them as well.  She smiled under her mask at the clever trick, they had already lost four other fire teams that day.  Each one sent out to investigate a reported position repeatedly until they would cease to exist.  Now their platoon was down to a Squad and a fire team, outnumbered almost 2 to 1.

 

“Dios Mio, I’m so fucking fired” Juan moaned at the bright blue-green sky.

 

-=-=-=-

 

Back in Dhals Folly Max was watching the projected 3D terrain model as all the units operating there glowed with identifying markers.  He smiled as another fire team blipped out of existence.  2nd Platoon’s commander was a crafty one.  Centurion Narn should be sweating bullets by now.  Max looked up to see Jaa regard the map thoughtfully, a finger stroking her chin as her eyes darted about.  

 

Jaa was on her way out soon and was there mostly to do a turnover with Ree about the Biotics and Infiltration classes which Ree would be taking over as well as being a class advisor for Bravo Company when their students started to arrive in three months.  For now Ree was bird dogging Max as they worked out the kinks of the new training regimen.

 

“Verfher is hosed.”  Ree remarked as she entered the COC and surveyed the map briefly.  

 

“I wouldn't count him out just yet.” Max murmured as he noticed a squad leave the 1st platoons defensive position and take to the hills looking down on the position.  Narns’ voice echoed through the COC as he relayed the loss of another fire team up to “command” which was the COC.  

 

Max had to admit that though the coordination wasn't quite there yet; the student company was quick to act.  He chalked this up to the experience of those out there right now, each veteran bringing little tidbits of field craft and tactics to the fight.  The goal of this field exercise wasn't for there to be an all out victory, but to gauge how well the integrated units would work together utilizing some basic fundamentals taught beforehand.  It was a building block approach that should culminate in a crack unit of highly adaptable troops.  In theory they would go back to their parent units and teach what they had learned to their superiors and subordinates.

 

The desired end state was to have enough Joint Coalition trained soldiers out in the operating forces that almost any situation could be responded to effectively by anyone utilizing whatever assets available.  Much farther down the road it was imagined that actual integrated units would be fielded to conduct peacekeeping, much like how NATO and the UN functioned to a degree during the 20th and 21st century. The actual legal framework of being able to command other races forces through this initiative was still a year away, having been batted back and forth amongst the bean counters at the Citadel.  Max imagined the biggest hurdle would be when a Quarian showed up to command a Turian brigade, or a Krogan leading an Asari commando unit.  There would be a lot of humble pie being handed out that day.  -That is if this proved to be a successful endeavor.

 

Max felt eyes on him and looked back up to see Jaa staring at him.  Her amber halos scrutinizing him as she continued to stroke her chin.

 

“Any thoughts?” Max prompted her.

 

“I think we’re being too vague in our tasking.” She said as she pulled up her datapad and shrugged.  “If we set clearly defined goals then there’s no room for the unknown.”

 

“That’s fine if there’s an all seeing eye like we have here, but what happens if they cannot be fed constant directions?  If we give them an intent behind their task then they are free to execute as best they see fit.  They need to learn the capabilities and limitations of those placed in their charge. Also despite all the sensory input we have here, it still doesn't give us the total picture.  Soldiers value their own senses more than what a bodiless voice tells them to be true over a radio.”

 

“That’s not exactly in keeping with the Prefects desired way of doing things.”  Jaa said sweetly.  “They should simply do as told.  Nothing more nothing less.”

 

Max refrained from refuting Jaa for fear of it devolving into an argument.  Ree regarded the two cautiously as she stood off to the side.  Max tried to be as accommodating and diplomatic with his interactions with Jaa as much as possible, knowing how beholden Ree was to her.  The three of them had been more or less glued together while at work after they had touched down and got settled.  Their outing to town had been pleasant enough, what with Ree finding an art supply store and Max a curio and relics store that had many ancient projectile weapons in various states of disrepair for him to work on when and if he had any down time.  

 

Their evenings were late, getting off at different times due to their differing schedules.  It was a crap shoot on who crawled into to who’s bed at night.  So far they had been so tired that was all they could manage, gently crawling into the others bed only to pass out from exhaustion after receiving a reassuring embrace or quick kiss.  Often one would have to wake before the other to go to work and would disappear in the night.  Max was growing weary of a warm spot where Ree should be cradled in his arms.  

 

Jaa had stayed the night only once since they had landed and had left in the middle of the night citing a need to take her anti-rejection meds.  She had seemed very tense and strained when she had left, only to be back to her usual jubilant self later that day.  Max cringed internally as he recalled that night:  They had all sat at the small dinner table on Ree’s side of the trailer and chatted about work while eating some take out food.  Things got awkward when they had folded out the couch into a bed and Jaa had taken up station on the other side of Ree who was in the middle.  She had slipped off her artificial legs before doing so, which didn’t bother Max as much as he thought it would.

 

What was unnerving was the way Jaa would stare at him whenever Ree would try to initiate something between them both.  It was like when Ree would dissect him with her eyes, but there was something else in her gaze that he couldn't quite place which unsettled him.  Gone was the child like wonderment of the world that he had spied in that group photo so long ago.  Eventually they all grew tired of the awkward starts and stops and agreed to call it a night.  The final straw seemed to have been when a little while later Ree made one last ditch attempt to get intimate with both of them and she guided his hand onto Jaa's hip as they lay spooning.  Jaa had hiccuped rather violently and made her exit.   

 

Chatter came from one of the offensive platoons as their movement stopped in their advancement to 1st platoon's position.  There seemed to be an argument on how to proceed and 2nd platoon’s commander was incapable of resolving the argument.

 

“See what I mean.”  Jaa said haughtily.

 

Max pursed his lips and looked back at the map as doubt began to niggle at his resolve.  1st platoons squad appeared to have been alerted by 2nds presence and was calling for indirect fire support at their approximate location.  Max looked over the grid location being given and smiled as it collocated with the closest of 2nd platoons squads, almost 500 meters away.  It must have been a loud argument.

 

Their call for fire was accepted and it was relayed to 2nd platoons leader that an entire squad had just been taken out by artillery, their armor and suits immobilized remotely by the COC operators.  1st platoon’s remaining squad was on the move and quickly overcame the now dead squads position, presumably stripping weapons and ammo.  Max grew worried when they didn’t leave the area as another squad from 2nd platoon approached them.

 

He realized he was actually holding his breath as the lead riflemen from 2nd platoon crested a hill and was on top of 1st platoons squad, the little icons above them becoming a confusing mess.  There was dead silence in the COC as all turned to watch the map.  The attacking squad actually started to pass 1st platoons squad but halted suddenly as the attacking squads members blipped out of existence one by one rapidly.  Max suppressed a snort of laughter as Jaa looked on with a scowl.  

 

"Command this is 1st Platoon, be advised we are now going on the offensive." Narn said over the net, you could hear the smile in his voice as well as the laughter in the background. Max rounded the map and took the handset from the Salarian radio operator.

 

"First, this is Command Actual, what is your assigned mission?" Max called back.

 

"To defend a communications asset in order to enable adjacent units the ability to operate in the area." Narn replied, uncertainty creeping into his voice.

 

"With that in mind do you feel you have the necessary preparation, flexibility, and depth to complete your assigned mission?"

 

"Yes Sir.  I still have an element committed to defending the comm. relay, the ability to reinforce them if needed, and sufficient early warning should the enemy change tactics."

 

"Very well, execute as you see fit." Max handed the mouthpiece back to the operator and turned back to the map.  He tried his best to hide a smirk as Jaa glowered at the map.  Ree scratched at her discolored thumb as her eyes flicked from the map to Jaa then to Max.  1st platoon was on the move again, taking up a position in the direction one of their fire teams had disappeared from.  2nd platoons remaining squad was moving cautiously along a draw as first platoons squad split up forming an L at the head of the draw.  Sure enough the lead element of 2nd squad winked out of existence as the base of the L opened up, taking pot shots at them.

 

2nd platoons remaining squad scrambled for cover, running up the hill towards the long axis of the L.  Max wished he could be there to see the looks on their faces as they were greeted by a fusillade of sim rounds.  Max looked up with a barely hidden I-told-you-so look on his face as Jaa regarded something on her talon as if it was the most fascinating thing there. Max was still slightly troubled by the breakdown in communication exhibited by 2nd platoon and made a note to find out what happened.

 

"All units, ENDEX, RTB" the comm operator called.  

 

“I’m gonna hit the gym and meet them at the Barracks when they get back.  Any takers for picking things up and putting them down in an exhaustive and futile effort to defeat gravity?”

 

Jaa and Ree both declined the offer, a faint smile on Ree’s face as she sized him up.  He shrugged and turned to leave but was paged via his Omni.  He looked on in surprise to see it was the Prefect.

 

_Did she tattle on me for not following the script?_ Max thought as he watched Jaa leave the COC, a certain determination in her step.

 

"What is it?" Ree asked as she looked over her data pad at him concern evident in her voice.

 

"I am being summoned by the Prefect."    

 

"Uh oh?"

 

"Maybe, I'll tell you about it later."

 

-=-=-=-

 

Ruhe started as her fire team seemed to rise from the dead, the immobilizing effects of the sim rounds disabled as they were called back to base.  Vaul groaned the loudest as he sat up and shook his massive head.  Ruhe could have overridden the paralysis keeping them immobile but smiled as they all laid around like dolls bitching about needing to scratch an itch, or how cheated they felt.  Juan stood and stretched before turning to Ruhe and taking off his helmet.

 

"Your drone gave us away. Thanks."

 

She only shook her head and stood while dusting her hands off.

 

"Did you hear me?" he spat.  Vaul turned and looked at the two as Juan crossed his arms and leered at Ruhe

 

"Hey buckethead, I'm talking to you."

 

"Can it, Human. You were the one poking the dirt like a child." Vaul growled.  Ruhe's head jerked sharply to Vaul as her eyes blinked rapidly behind her mask.

 

"Whatever, it's going in her eval.  So is your insubordination." Juan said dismissively as he set off back towards base.  The other members of the fire team looked to one another incredulously as the human stormed off.

 

"Pyjack." Vaul grumbled as he set off after the human. He felt someone staring and looked over his shoulder to see Ruhe scrutinizing him as they walked.

 

"What?"

 

She only blinked and shook her head.

 

They reached the defensive position a short while later and were greeted by a jubilant Narn and the rest of the platoon, his gold colony markings were covered with grease paint patterned like the local foliage.  It seemed they had won.

 

"Fine members of 1st platoon, first round of drinks are on me.  If we ever get to partake in such a thing." Narn beamed at the assembled group. "That drink, however, is contingent upon certain dead people’s ability to hump their, and a non dead persons weapon back to base"

 

Vaul growled threateningly as another Revenant machine gun was handed to him by a smug looking human. Narn took notice of his displeasure and grinned as they formed two columns and started the 15 kilometer hike back to base.  Once again Vaul felt Ruhe's gaze and looked over to see her gesturing to his additional machine gun. He shook his head no but she gestured more vigorously so he relented and handed her the ungainly weapon and pulled his other one off his armors hard point.

 

She carried the 50 pound weapon all the way back to base with nary a complaint.  Vaul was impressed by her determination to help him, but wondered idly what had caused it. He could tell the thing was kicking her ass but she refused all offers to be relieved of the burden.

 

"I still say your acting skills suck." An Asari commando was saying to Narn at the head of the two columns as they hiked, her dainty looking Vindicator assault rifle slung over a shoulder.

 

"Hahaha,  'Ooh I've been shot, help me'" A human behind Narn mimicked as they walked.

 

"Worked didn't it? They walked right over you all like you all were all dead" He flanged back, a smile on his face.

 

"By the goddess did they choose the worst time to get into a pissing match"  The Asari laughed as she hoisted her rifle higher up on her shoulder.

 

"Heh, 'I don't care what Clan you came from I'm still -BZZZZZT-'" The human mimicked being electrocuted which elicited a round of laughter from the surrounding soldiers.

 

"Sounds like we missed all the fun." Vaul murmured to Ruhe who only sighed heavily and shifted the Revenant from one shoulder to the other.

 

"Before I forget. Hey Dominguez." Narn called over his shoulder as he attempted to wipe the grease paint from his face with a rag.

 

"Yes Centurion?" Juan said hopefully.

 

"You're Fired. Shath Vaul, you're my new Fire Team Leader."

 

Vaul grinned but quickly regretted it as the cold air hit the exposed nerve where a tooth should have been.  He looked up ahead and saw Juan's head tremble in anger.

 

-=-=-=-

 

“Enter”

 

Max approached the Prefects desk and stood at attention as he typed at his work station.  Max stood there for a solid ten minutes before Ferkan sighed and turned from the station and faced Max.

 

“You see, I can waste peoples time as well.” He glowered with his uncharacteristically rough voice.  Max didn’t so much as blink at the jab.

 

“Stand at ease, Gunnery Chief.”  

 

Max complied and looked down at the Prefect, his mandibles were twitching in annoyance as he regarded the human.

 

“Do you have something to say for yourself?”

 

“If this is about today’s field exercise, I have nothing to say.”  Max said robotically.

 

“Really now.”  Ferkan said somewhat incredulous as he stood and crossed his arms.  “Because I distinctly remember this event was supposed to be more hands on for the COC.  A soldier cannot do what is expected of him if he has no idea what _is_ expected of him.”  Ferkan said as a steely edge crept into his voice.

 

“Sir, all units at play knew what was expected of them.  They were given a clear mission and were given executive authority to perform as they saw fit.”  Max was back at attention, his line of sight coincidentally on the Batarian barrage pistol he had spotted earlier.

 

“Elaborate please.  Because I seem to recall an entire squad playing grab ass and being wiped because of it.”  

 

“Sir, errors were made at the squad level due to insubordination and a failure to grasp the Commanders Intent. -Which I plan on correcting.  The small unit leaders need to feel that their higher command trusts them to faithfully execute their assigned mission, not hold their hands every step of the way.  I don’t feel that just training these people to work within such a rigid command structure provides the room for professional growth.”

 

“I wrote the program of instruction for this course.  By saying that you think _my_ methods are inadequate.” Ferkan said icily.

 

Max was aware he was teetering on the edge of severely insulting the Prefect and thought hard on what to say next.

 

“Sir, I can assure you that is not my intent.  I regard the program to be a comprehensive base to start from.  I took the liberty of exploiting an opportunity to provide the Platoon commanders the ability to shoot, move, and communicate, to truly _lead_.  At the end of it all, all objectives were achieved.  

 

Even when one of the platoons opted to deviate from their assigned mission it was clearly articulated to me that the Platoon commander had prepared sufficiently to execute his intent while still meeting Highers intent to defend the Comm relay.  That ability, and the ability to effectively employ his units, enabled him to exploit the enemies lack of coordination.  This result would not have been possible if I had ordered him to wait at his defensive position and be attacked by a force that outnumbered him.”

 

Ferkan’s eyes searched Max’s face as he spoke, looking for a flaw to his argument.  He eventually sat back down and bridged his hands in front of him as he thought.  

 

“Have a seat Gunny.”

 

“Yes Sir.”  Max smoothly slid into the plush seat and rested his hands on his knees, not wanting to appear to casual.  Ferkan sighed and regarded the ceiling for a second, the uncanny resemblance to Ree was more prominent when he did this, as it hid his crest and markings.

 

“Listen Gunny, do you mind if I call you that? I know humans use that as a informal title.”

 

Max nodded his assent and the Prefect continued.

 

“Gunny, I appreciate your… fervor, for enabling your students to exercise some authority.  But you have to understand we Turians are not in the business of promoting people past their abilities.  A failure on them is a failure on you.” He said almost conspiratorially as he leaned towards Max from the other side of the desk.

 

“I understand that Sir.  But keep in mind that not all of them are Turian.  We need to ensure they can _all_ effectively lead no matter their race or the one they so happen to find themselves at the helm of.  Moreover they need to be able to operate independently while still contributing to the bigger picture.  I understand there are a lot of semantics that could be debated here.  But I take it as a matter of personal pride that one of the platoons failed miserably today.  It means that lessons were learned, and that there is room for improvement.  Now that Salarian knows better than to put a loud mouth Krogan at the tip of his offensive push.  

 

We are training Sir, mistakes can be made here.  And I encourage that they be made here as opposed to out in the real world where people will die.”

 

Ferkan leaned back in his chair and let his hands fall to his lap.  A faint smile played across his face.

 

“You're obviously not an idiot.”

 

“That remains to be seen Sir.”

 

“So how do you plan on correcting 2nd platoons failing?”

 

“I have some ideas.  A failing of one is a failing of all.  We’re only as strong as our weakest link.”

 

“So the whole company is getting the paddle?” Ferkan said, positively smiling now.  Max chanced a grin and nodded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a reference to a common saying within many institutions. People who drink the "Kool-Aid" are the true believers in whatever political, ideological, militaristic, or religious dogma that more cynical members of said institutions try to avoid. The problem with having too many idealists is those organizations become diseased with their own reinforcement of their opinions on issues (Jonestown massacre anyone?) . Prefect Ferkan is special in that even though he (almost blindly) believes in the doctrine of the Turian Hierarchy, he is still open to reason and logic.


	23. Green Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students of Alpha Company return to base only to find their training for the day is not yet over. Max attempts to raise his concerns over their relationship to Alarees.

**Alpha Company Barracks Dhals Folly, Digeris, April 1st 2186 CE**

 

Narn knew something was up the moment he entered the small office set in the first floor of his platoons squad bay. The human was there, waiting.  They had just arrived back from their hike back and were unloading all their gear and weapons.  Max sat behind a flimsy looking desk adorned with a standard telescoping lamp and little else.  His fingers were interlaced as his elbows rested on the table.  Narn hovered in the doorway as the members of the platoon filed by behind him, casting rhythmic shadows from outside flood lamps as they blocked the front entrance of the barracks.

“Come in Centurion.”  Max said into his interlaced fingers.  He had, what Narn took to be, a slightly drawn look in his eyes.

Narn leaned his Pheaston Assault rifle against a bulkhead and tiredly sat down in the steel folding chair facing the desk.  It had been a while since he had been on a hike in full gear and it was showing.  He chided himself for being so out of shape, more so because Digeris had a lighter gravity field than Palaven.  They stared at one another in silence for a few seconds before the human broke the silence.

“That was an outstanding judgement call you made out there.  I’d like to read your after action report as soon as possible.  In the mean time I would like to hear your take on what went wrong with 2nd Platoon’s attack.”

Narn leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

“Well, Gunnery Chief, they seemed to be unable to work cohesively as a team.  I’d like to think it was a personality conflict.”  Narn started tentatively.  He could still see some grease paint in the corner of his facial plates’ ocular opening which annoyed him to no end so he pulled out a now mostly soiled rag and tried to wipe it away.  Max looked on as he thought to himself, dropping his hands and tapping his fingers on the desk as a sloppy staccato played on the plastiboard surface.

“Was it a personality conflict, or racially motivated?”

Narn stopped what he was doing and shifted the collar of his armor as he looked back up at the human.  There was nothing accusatory about his stare, but he still felt someone somewhere had screwed up big time.

“Hard to tell.  I was on the other end of their muzzles -the gun kind-  if you’ll recall.”  Narn shifted in the chair uncomfortably as he searched for the words. 

“I did, however, fire one of my Fire Team leaders.  He was human, but that wasn't why.  I felt his lack of maturity and ability to recognize patterns lead directly to his teams’ ‘death’ as it were.”

“Duly noted, who replaced him?”  Max said as he smirked slightly.  He had a strong idea of who was fired.

“Shath Vaul.”

The smirk turned to a smile as Max nodded in encouragement.

“Good choice, he’s young, but he’s got heart.”  He grew serious suddenly and sat back in the chair.  It creaked loudly as Max pulled up his omni to check the time.

“Current time on deck is 1823, pass along to the other Platoon Commanders I want the Company formed up outside the barracks no later than 1853.  Everyone will be standing next to their bunk mates unless they are of the same race, then they may be moved until they are not. I would like to speak with the other Platoon commanders here before the formation, preferably within the next 5 minutes.  Any questions?”

Narn shook his head no and jumped up, he snatched his weapon as he strode out of the office and immediately started barking orders.  When the other three Platoon Commanders arrived Max debriefed them more or less the same way he did with Narn.  When he received input from them he felt validated on some of the things he had suspected.  Particularly when the Salarian 2nd Platoon Commander, who was sporting a fresh shiner below his eye, refused to give up names.

 

Max waited out the clock in the office, stewing as he watched everyone shuffle outside. When the time came he strode out into the darkening chilly Digerian air and surveyed the motley assortment of aliens assembled in neat rows.  Billows of steam erupted from the masses as they breathed, the night was going to be a cold one.  He paced down the ranks as he looked at their uncertain faces.  Some looked back with anger, or disgust, others looked bored or disinterested.  Max centered himself on the company and spoke loudly so all could hear.

“So, its come to my attention that despite all we have done thus far, we still seem to think singularly.  Me, Me, Me, I, I, I!  Yes, we had a good training evolution, and we accomplished our missions, more or less.  But where did we go wrong?  What was the biggest source of friction for us?  Was it the enemy?”

A few heads shook no, while others stared blankly at him.

“It was ourselves right?”

A few more heads moved north to south this time in agreement.

“Why?  Do we just not like each other?  Is not having an echo chamber of reinforcing opinions really that disorienting for you all?”

Mostly blank stares this time.

“You know, we could all fake the funk and just go through the motions here.  But I have a feeling we all want to be here. -Actually by a show of hands, how many were told to come here at gun-point?”

Not a single hand was raised.

“So we’re all volunteers here, more or less right?”

More nods

“So if you are here voluntarily, why would you waste time bickering amongst yourselves?  Your _mission_ is to learn while here.  The learning doesn't just end when you leave the classrooms, or come back from the field.  It’s continuous!  Maybe the intent behind the Prefects standing order to not mingle solely amongst your own kind was misunderstood.”

A smile crept across his face as he surveyed their faces.

“We’re not trying to break up a possible mutiny, or alienate you all.  It’s intended to continue the learning process.  Not only are we training to function militarily together, were training to function culturally as well.  So heres some extra culture for the day.  This is what I want to see happen right now.”

Max placed his left hand out in front of himself.

“Every other person do this.”

Everyone looked around in confusion at first, but slowly everyone had a hand outstretched in front of them.

“Ok, the person next to those people with a hand out, go ahead and reach out with your _right_ hand.”

More looks of confusion as everyone complied.  A particularly small Asari barely out of her Maiden phase was trembling in fear in one of the front rows, as if something terrible were about to happen.

“So, now we should have our arms parallel to the arm of the person next to us.  Now, rotate your palms so that they face each other.”

Max had to suppress a snort of laughter as a Salarian on the end of a row was straining with exertion.

“Holy Crap!  It’s only been a minute and Digeris has almost half the gravity of Surkesh!  Yes I’m talking to you!”

The Salarian seemed to have found a wellspring of strength and determination and his arm stopped quivering as the Krogan next to him chuckled.  Max resumed his pacing up and down the ranks as he talked.

“Ok, this is the tricky part, some of you have more or less digits than the person next to you.  So what I need you to do is interlace your fingers in the most comfortable manner possible for the both of you.  Once you have this figured out, go ahead and lower your arms -While keeping your fingers interlaced!- to your sides.”

A wave of motion swept through the ranks as arms were lowered.  Max beamed at the looks of discomfort and confusion emanating from the ranks.

“Congratulations, you are now all holding hands.”  Max heard particularly familiar keening warble behind him and turned to see Alarees standing in the barracks doorway. He flashed her a smile and sobered as he turned back to the assembled troops.

"From here on out this is how you will travel from point A to point B, and you will never go anywhere without your battle buddy.  Furthermore by the end of next week you will all submit to your platoon commanders, via your squad leaders, an essay on where your new found life partner is from, what they like to eat, if they have any family, and what their strengths and weaknesses are.  Once this is done you will switch partners and be with someone from another race the following week.

Yes we may all know how to fire a weapon, but do we _all_ know the max effective range of a Graal Spike Thrower?  Do we understand the capabilities of the Disciple shotgun?  Can everyone here properly employ a Combat drone?  How about the average run time of a Turian soldier?  Or the average deadlift of a Krogan grunt?  Can everyone here understand the capabilities of a Biotic Barrier?

I'm not doing this simply because I want to make you all miserable.  I'm doing this because until we can effectively employ our allies strengths while safeguarding their weaknesses with our strengths we will have wasted our time.  To do that we must have an intimate understanding of each other.” 

Max scanned the company one last time before going to attention.

“Dismissed!"

 

Vaul looked down at Narn who had managed to avoid eye contact through the whole ordeal.  He turned now to the massive Krogan and was surprisingly placid as he addressed Vaul.

"I'd like for you to review your Teams’ essays before sending them up to your Squad Leader."

Vaul nodded curtly, the Turians hand felt cool and clammy in Vaul's.  Vaul was slightly disappointed the gold one didn't have some annoying quip for him so he could crush his hand.  They both turned to step away from one another but were halted by their interlaced hands.  Vaul grinned devilishly and pulled Narn along, almost dragging him behind. 

"Hey!" Narn yelped as he skittered to keep from falling over.

"Food, shower, sleep.  In that order." Vaul grinned as he kept heading to the mess hall.

"Would you hold on! I've got to talk to the Squad Leaders"    

"You have an Omni."

"Spirit-damnit- would you- _fiiine!"_ Narn relented as he stopped trying to slow the Krogan and kept stride with him.  "I love a man who likes to take charge."

Vaul froze and almost yanked Narns arm out of his socket as he had continued walking. Narn regarded the stone faced Krogan in confusion.

"What? Change your mind about food?"  He said as he scratched at a smudge of grease paint in the corner of his eye that he was convinced was now a permanent tattoo. He'd have to get wet sanded to get rid of the dark green speck that contrasted annoyingly with his light gray carapace.  Vaul noticed the speck as well as he stared down the Turian.  He was slightly amused by how the Turian's steel blue eyes almost crossed as he tried to focus on the speck.

"Why do you say such things?"  Vaul said in a hushed tone. 

"What? Oh.  Don't pay too much attention to that.  I tend to think out loud." Narn said breezily.  "Shall we?" He continued while gesturing to the chow hall. 

“No. We need to talk.” Vaul said as uncertainty crept into his voice.

“About _what?_ ” Narn said growing exasperated.

“Do you- Are you- Nevermind.  Lets go.”  Vaul said as he began to grow queasy with anxiety.

Narn rounded on the Krogan more completely, blocking his path, and scrutinized him more seriously.

“This is ridiculous,  if you have something to say.  Then say it!”

Vaul leaned in towards to Turian, his mottled green and brown headplate coming to within inches of him.  Narn could smell the sharp musk from sweating in his armor during the hike waft from the Krogan.

“I would say the same of you.” 

 

Narn looked down at their interlocked hands and back up at the leering Krogan.  His rust red eyes were narrowed slits, his hearts raced as he became more nervous.  Narn listened as the Krogans breathing became abridged with unease.

_Why is this tiny thing such an issue.  He’s unarmed!_ Vaul thought angrily to himself.

Vaul blinked in confusion as Narn started laughing.  It started with a chuckle and soon escalated into hysteria.  Vaul took a step back from the laughing Turian, releasing his hand as he did so.  Narn doubled over and clutched at his sides as he tried to regain his composure.

“I’m heeeehahehheee- so- heehehehehee sorry.”  He cried through tears of mirth.  Never in a million years did he ever think he would ever see a closeted Krogan, much less a xenosexual one.  It was too much. 

He suddenly felt very bad about how he was behaving and straightened as he restrained himself.  This would have to be treated very delicately.  He didn’t have a particular attraction to Krogans, or Vaul for that matter, he was drawn to the hyper masculinity they projected on an emotional level though... 

_Oh my Spirits, this is the last thing I need on my plate.  I’ve got an entire platoon of disgruntled Council species running around like a lit powder keg and now the powers that be designated me as the one to lead this wayward apatarae to find himself._

_What’s wrong Narn, to much of a challenge for you?_

_As if!_

“I’m sorry, really.  Lets go get some food and maybe talk about this fun little assignment we’ve been given.”    

Vaul grunted and resumed walking, his tongue jutting out slightly as he licked at the vacant spot where a tooth should have been.  He didn't know how or what to feel just then, he was completely uncertain if he was reading the himself and the Turian right.

“Ahem?”

Vaul looked back at the Turian who had his hand outstretched.  He sighed in annoyance and accepted the appendage.

“What a fine gentleman you are.” Narn quipped.  He bowed over and squealed in pain as the Krogan’s hand clamped down like hydraulic pistons over his.

“Lets go Princess.” Vaul grunted as they started walking again.

_Now theres a thought._ Narn smiled to himself as his eyes watered from pain.

-=-=-

When the Gunnery Chief had dismissed them Juan had let go of Ruhe's hand and stormed away towards the Barracks.  He made it three steps before her slender fingers snatched at his arm.  Juan stopped and reared on her.

"Don't touch me!"  He said loudly as he jerked his arm away from her.  Other (un)happy couples turned to look at them as they themselves debated, argued, or chatted about what to do next.

" _We have orders"_ She breathed.

"What?! Speak up!"  Juan spat sarcastically.

She simply shook her head and blinked in that maddening way.  Juan spotted the Gunnery Chief leering at him and grimaced as he accepted her outstretched hand.  The metal plates sheathing her fingers were cold to the touch but the flexible material covering her palm and pads of her fingers were marginally warmer.  Ruhe bowed her head and just stood there as Juan's mind raced.  There had to be a way out of this.  He finally sighed dramatically and turned back towards the barracks, Ruhe obediently in tow.

-=-=

Max hovered outside for a while as the Company steadily dissipated to the four winds.  Ree pushed off the door frame and approached him.  Her mischievous grin lighting a flame of desire in Max as he turned to her.

"So, first night we both get off at a decent time.  Wanna go catch a vid or hit up the rec center?"  He said while smiling back.  Her electric blue eyes surveyed the awkward mass of aliens milling about behind him as she came closer still.  Max noticed the smooth sheen of her carapace was mostly gone now, returning to the lightly textured consistency it had been before. 

"Actually I'd like nothing better than to get back to the trailer and break open my new painting supplies.  I haven't touched them since I bought them last week." She said enthusiastically.  It was infectious, Max couldn't help but feel some excitement himself at the prospect of spending some time together.  He refrained from asking if Jaa would be coming over again but she seemed to be reading his mind.

"She might come by but not until until later.  She was complaining of pain earlier and went to go get checked out."  She blinked rapidly a few times as a thought struck her.  She dipped her chin and she folded her hands together in front of her.

“Listen, I know things got weird when she came over last week, and I want to thank you for your patience.  She accepts you, it’s just hard for her to take the next step.”  She looked up at him and he actually felt his heart thump in his chest as she looked at him. 

_I’m getting to the point where I’d do anything for you.  But would you do the same for me?_ He thought.  

Max gave her shoulders a squeeze. 

“I’m not going anywhere and I’m in no rush.”

She flashed an appreciative smile and looked around to see if anyone was still around.  She purred in frustration at not being able to land a quick kiss due to the gaggle of students still around.

"Okee Dokee, shall we?" Max said smiling as he read her body language.  He offered his hand  which she blithely accepted and they made their way back to the trailer.  Ree couldn't help but notice some of the angry glares she was getting from some of the male Turians they passed and shied away from their gaze.  Ree knew that hand holding was mostly platonic amongst Turians, but to do so with a Human was still frowned upon.  She could only imagine how some of the older Turians would feel about Max's little bonding exercise.  It could be regarded as the equivalent of a human getting a colony tattoo.

They arrived and Ree practically dove for a cupboard with her art supplies as Max chuckled at her fervor to play with her toys.  He wandered through the shared bathroom and unbuttoned his utility blouse as he walked.  Hanging it on the back of one of the small padded chairs set up against the dining/desk combination he snatched his datapad off the breakfast nook and sat down. He heard Ree banging around on her side of the trailer as she grabbed her stuff and made her way to his side of the trailer.  He turned and watched as she unfolded her easel next to his dresser and set her supplies down. She paused and looked around distractedly as she scratched behind her crest. 

"Need a seat?" Max said as he stood and picked up the empty chair next to him.

She snapped her fingers and pointed to the offered chair.

"Yes! Sorry. Its been awhile." She said graciously as he placed it behind the easel.

"I never knew you painted before you made mention of it the second day we were here."

She sat down and surveyed her surroundings, trying to get set up.  She paused and looked up at him, her head tilted exposing her slender neck in a way that was starting to get Max worked up when he thought about that night she crawled into his bunk on the _Warsaw_.

"Its more of stress reliever than anything." She said demurely, suddenly self conscious of what she was about to do and who was with her.  She couldn't remember the last time she had been so open about her personal life with anyone aside from Jaa and Kantose.  She was shocked to see just how eagerly she was including him in more and more of her personal life.  It didn’t feel unnatural.

"You ok?" Max said, snapping her out of it.

“Oh, yea.” She said as her eyes flicked over his massive frame.  She had an idea of what tonights subject would be.

“What was that she called you back in the chow hall? Denny or something?” 

Ree blanched as she remembered the exchange.

“Umm it was Denae.”  She said shyly as she scratched at her thumb.  Max pursed his lips as he spied the talonless appendage but quickly looked at her face, a question coloring his expression.

“My father used to call me little Denae.  Or little tooth.  Evidently my first set of teeth were abnormally small.  It became kind of a pet name between her and I when we first started seeing each other.”  She smiled fondly at the memories of afternoons spent lounging in each others arms. Nuzzling one another as they shared everything about each other, every nuance, every detail.  She sighed contentedly as a nervous glee welled within.    “What are you going to do while I paint?”

“Sighra sent me some software updates for the Exo.  I was planning on running some diagnostics on the suit remotely before patching it.” Max shrugged.  “I’m sorry if that sounds droll but I don’t have any of the tools needed to partake in my hobby.”

“Oh thats fine. Have you checked out the Mech Bay?  I’m sure they have all kinds of stuff over there.”

 “I’m actually disappointed that I hadn’t thought about that.” He said as he shook his head.

“Someone has to be the smart one around here.” She replied as she removed the packaging from some brushes she had bought. “Are you going to sit there?”

Max smirked as he glanced at the datapad on the desk and turned back to her.

“Why?  Are you going to draw me like one of your French girls?”

“What?”

“Nevermind, another ancient human film reference.”

Ree simply shook her head in bemusement and set about loading up her pallette.  She paused and dashed into her side of the trailer.  She emerged a few minutes later clad in his oversized white T shirt.

“Not trying to junk another perfectly good uniform.” She said sheepishly as she sat back down and scratched behind a spur on her bare legs.  Max shrugged and sat back down at the desk. 

“Do you mind if I play some music?” He said over his shoulder.

“Sure, I’ve never listened to human music before.”  She said as she started outlining the scene before her on the blank canvas.

“Please be honest and tell me if what I play is grating or otherwise distracting.”

“Max, I’m Turian.  We don’t beat it in- AROUND the bush.”

He chuckled and turned on the holo screen at the base of his bed and streamed music from his Omni through it as he started reading through diagnostics.

 

“ _Hello Stranger, can you tell us where you've been.”_

 

_“More importantly, How ever did you come to be here.”_

_“Though a Stranger, you can rest here for a while.”_

_“But save your energy, your journey here is far from over.”_

Ree’s head perked up as the mellow tune started to pick up and become more powerful.  A clawed toe tapped on the base of the chair roughly in tune with with the songs beat.

It was different than anything she had heard before for sure. But she couldn't really pin down what feelings it elicited.  There was something about the somber tone of the singer that was moving.  But unlike most high powered club music she was accustomed to the instrumentals were simple and strong.

She focused back onto her canvas and started adding more details as Max hunched over the desk and started implementing the patch.  They worked in mostly silence for about thirty minutes.  Ree would occasionally pause to ask who was playing and would bookmark a song or artist on her Omni.  Eventually Ree stood and stretched, her back popping into alignment as she did so.  Max leaned back in his chair and stretched as the patch finished up.  He would have to suit up and take the armor through it’s paces to finalize the upgrade.  Ree came up behind him and draped her arms around his neck as she nuzzled his ear with her snout.  The spicy scent of him dredging memories of that night on the _Indomitable._

He turned his head to her and stared longingly into her eyes.  She pressed her fringe to his forehead and cupped his cheeks in her hands as his soft lips pressed into hers.  That deep purr of need escaped her as he pivoted in the chair to face her.  She turned and sat across his lap, hanging onto him with interlaced fingers on the side of his neck.

“So.. any news from Jaa?” He broached.  Her mandibles fluttered in uncertainty as she glanced at her Omni over his shoulder.  She wanted Jaa to be there, with her, with him.  She felt it was important that she be involved in everything they did.  But Ree had to admit their love lives were moving at a glacial pace.  She debated sending Jaa a message to see if she was coming by or not.

“Nothing yet.” She said as she nuzzled his neck. 

_Jaa would understand, I have needs to._ She thought.

“I have a question.” Max said the tone in his voice causing her to withdraw from his warmth and look into his concerned emerald green eyes.

“I feel as though I’m kind of beholden to Jaa’Quan.  And I’m sorry about my ignorance of Turian relationships but you seem to be trying really hard to make sure she’s involved in every aspect of our lives.” He said as he looked down at her lap.  “I guess what I’m trying to say is I just want to make sure this is something all parties want.”

Ree became agitated at the sudden turn their conversation was taking and scratched at her talonless thumb.

"I'm nuts.  This is not where I imagined I'd be in my right now in my life.  I've done a few things I'm not proud of and I hurt someone I cared very deeply about.  Up until today I didn't think I would have any happiness in my life, but here I am, with you and Jaa."  Her eyes became serious as looked back to him.

"Jaa and I have shared a lot with each other.  Including the one I couldn't save, Kantose."  She took a deep breath. "Promise me you will never force me to choose between you two."

Max was thoughtful for a long while as he contemplated what she was asking of him.  It really was too much for him to handle, it was too direct. Her gaze became even more intense the longer he took to respond as her expectations swelled and hinged on what he would say.  With some trepidation he finally answered.

 

"I can't do that Alarees, for many reasons. People change, situations change, emotions change.  What I will promise is to never do anything to violate the trust of either of you.  And if such a time were to come that we find ourselves at an impasse I promise to do whatever it takes for this to work.  At the end of the day it may not be you who is forced to choose Ree.”

Her mandibles drooped as her subvocals began to tremble as she spoke.  Her eyes began to water as Max looked down again.  He felt a knife in his chest because of the distress he was causing her, but he couldn't go on pretending like everything was perfect.

“Max I… What do you mean?”  Her grip on his shoulder intensified to an uncomfortable degree as her talons dug into his soft skin.

“I just get this feeling Jaa isnt about… Us”  He said sadly.

They sat in silence for a while, unable to make eye contact.  Max absently stroked her back with his thumb as he supported her.  She exhaled deeply and lifted his chin to her with a fingertip.  His eyes were red.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered

“Please don’t be.” She whispered back.  Her eyes were fully dilated in the dim lighting the single desk lamp provided. “Just don’t make me choose.” She said as an unrelenting resolve colored her subvocals.

“I don’t want to Ree.  I’ve lost someone due to things out of my control. I don’t want to lose you because of a stupid mistake on my part.”

She stroked his cheek with a finger.  The scars where ghostly traces of white.

“She’s just new to the whole interspecies thing.  I mean look how long its taken for us to get where we are.  I’ll talk to her about it.  Thats the last we will speak of this until I have news for you.”

_Do you wanna tell him about his father maybe being a Cerberus agent -who tried to kill you.  Or the fact that it was Jaa you left for dead, like some kind of wounded animal tied to a stake for a pack of Villi to come devour._

_How dare you get defensive over him trying to be honest when you can’t do so yourself._

_Go ahead, build your glass house.  You can’t have it all._ A small voice said in the back of her mind.

Max nodded numbly and looked back down at her lap.  He noticed some paint had dripped on her shirt when she had been painting and was now being smeared onto his white undershirt.  It was blue paint.  He grimaced at the memory of the Executor pointing out his blue goatee while on the Citadel.

“What was that look for?” She said as she watched him.

“I got paint on me.” Max replied shyly.

“Sorry.” She said as she looked down at the blue smudge.

“It’s not that.  It just reminded me of something else.”

“Oh.  heh. _That_ ” She said sardonically 


	24. Cognitive Dissonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaa'Quan and Harrison share some quality time together while Vaul reminisces about a life he thinks he wants.

**Dhals Folly Digeris, April 1st 2186 CE**

Hey girly, you coming by tonight?

-R

Sorry, I should have said something sooner.  Pain is pretty bad tonight.  I’m gonna be working late tomorrow as well.  I’ll hit you up when I’m free.  Don’t hold up on my account. Tell Max I said hi.

-J

K, will do! Get better.  

All the fringe rubz!

-R

Jaa  closed her messenger app on her Omni and looked down at Harrisons' bare upper torso.  A blood soaked rag lay on the floor next to him as he kneeled at her feet and reattached her legs.  A drug addled smile plastered on his face as he worked.  They were in the dingey office in the mech bay again.  Harrison had dropped what he was doing as soon as he spotted her approaching and sulked straight to the office.  She had taken off her wraps and removed her trousers before she slid onto the workbench.  Its cold steel surface making her shiver as it touched her hind quarters.    

She was realizing that the human, Max, was starting to see through her facade.  She would have to endure more to fully convince Ree and _him_ that all was well.  She shivered in revulsion at the thought of that thing touching her with its freakish hands. 

Harrison paused at her bodily motions and looked up, his smile dimming.  She gazed into his glazed expression and had an idea.  She reached across the work bench she sat on and grabbed the medigel injector.  It would need a new medigel cell soon at this rate. Todays session had been particularly draining.  She still felt a twinge of pure rage as she remembered that five fingered fuckwit's smug look of self satisfaction in the COC.

“Stop”

Harrison froze as the word knifed through the air.  He looked back up at her, a brief flash of terror flickering past his drug addled eyes. 

“Come here.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

She edged closer to him as he stood and rubbed at his elbow, fresh pink lines dotting a bicep in a wavy pattern.  The doe like expression returned to him as she scrutinized him.

“The human spectre that rescued you.  Did she or anyone from her team manage to collect a sample of that immobilizing agent the Collectors used?”

“I believe so.  The older Salarian that was with them was sampling everything he could get his hands on.  They were also on Horizon when they attacked.” A pained expression came over him as he remembered Horizon, specifically Robyn, his father.  He looked down at the scalpels laid out next to Jaa longingly.  She followed his line of sight and her eyes narrowed.

“Come closer.  I’m here for you.  I’m the only one who can understand.” She cooed as she pulled him in.

“It just doesn't feel the same anymore.  I still remember him.  I can still feel his touch”

Jaa pulled him in for a hug as he trembled.  She eyed the medigel injector in her hand over his shoulder.

“Harrison, do you have a dextro medigel cell here?”

He pulled away quickly as worry and fear washed over him.  He swayed slightly from the dosage he had received.

“Y-yes Ma’am, are you ok?”

“Just fetch it for me” She said, ignoring the question. 

He shuffled to a nearby cart and fumbled around for a few seconds.  He found the medkit and opened it, removing the requested cell as he did so.  He turned back to her and placed it gently in her waiting hand.  She uncoupled the levo cell from the injector and placed the dextro one in as Harrison looked on in fascination.  He swept his unruly blonde hair away from his eyes as she looked around in uncertainty.  Ree paused and looked up at him as the business end of the injector hovered over her thigh.

“Will this damage my synaptic interlinks?”

“N-no Ma’am” He murmured as he became more concerned.

“Cut me.”

He blinked as he swore he had hallucinated.

“Come _here”_

He looked down to see a scalpel being offered to him.

“Right here.” She said as she pointed to the unplated side portion of her thigh.  Harrison looked down at the implement in his hands as if it had grown arms and legs and was tap dancing in his palm.

“The medigel won't activate unless theres a wound.” She said tiredly.  He hesitated, the pointed blade shaking over her soft dark brown skin.  His vision blurred as he looked back up at her, the inner torment evident in his eyes.  Amber pools of determination gazed back at him as he felt her grab his wrist and plunge the small blade into her.  Her mandibles twitched at the sting of the cut but her gaze didn't waver.  She released him and the blade was withdrawn quickly. 

Dark blue blood oozed weakly from the small incision as Harrison and Jaa both sat in silence and numbly watched her life force trickle down her thigh.  She sighed and placed the injector over the wound and depressed the trigger.  A needle shot out and filled it with a dark green gel that glittered in the sickly lighting of the office.  Harrison noted that levo medigel was of a more orange hue.

Jaa continued to depress the trigger on the injector until medigel was spilling down her leg.  She released the trigger and the excess slimed into the open wound like some kind of sentient slime mold.  The numbing tingle of the medicinal salve spread from her thigh and washed across her body.  Her vision took on a fuzzy tinge as the sedatives took hold.  It felt more powerful than her usual medication and made her feel like she was floating. 

She looked back up to Harrison and pulled him close.  A nervous smile crept across his face as she held his hands in hers. Her eyes were buzzing as her thoughts slowed.  She felt uninhibited.

“Tell me, while you were with the human, Shepard, did you see if they had any weapons for fighting the Collectors?”

Harrisons smile faltered as he grew sad with the memories of the Collector attack and then happy again as he recalled the red headed woman and her crew.  The time he had spent aboard the Normandy had been wonderous.  He saw how everyone worked together and were generally and genuinely _happy_ in each others company.  They had come back from the depths of hell as they made their escape from the Collector base and they were stronger for it.  The male Turian with blue face markings like that other female Turian he had seen on base had taken a shine to him.  He was the one who had ripped open his casket and pulled him from his impending doom.  The Commander would often walk in on them in the forward battery as the Turian showed him how he went about calibrating the Thanix Cannons. 

He couldn’t speak after being rescued initially, as the horror of watching the colonists scream mutely in their caskets as they were consumed alive weighed on him. “Elective mutism” is what he had heard the gray haired doctor tell the Commander as he sat on an examination table.  Eventually she brought him up to her cabin and sat him down on the couch as she settled on the corner of the bed.  He remembered all of the model ships in the display case as he looked around and grew interested in them.  She had even taken one of them out and let him keep it.  The small model of the Alliance frigate was his most prized possession.  The fiery haired woman, whose intense jade gaze could melt steel, sat across from him as he had ran his finger down the spine of the model ship.

“ _So do you want to talk?”_ She had said softly as concern etched her face.  The scratchy huskiness of her voice making him pause as he played with the model

_“I need to know who you are so I can get you back to your family”_

He remembered his vision clouding as he shook his head for her not to send him back.

“ _No no, the Collectors are gone.  You don’t have to worry about them.  Do you have any family?”_

He had shook his head no vigorously again.  She had pursed her lips as she looked at the scars on his wrists.  He grew conscious of this had pulled his sleeves down as he stared defiantly at her.  The soft glow of the massive fish tank built into the wall behind her shadowed the look of concern in her eyes as the gold bars on her epaulettes glittered.  He wanted her confidence.  The subtle way her presence commanded attention.

The door chimed and the Commander had beckoned the Turian in.

“ _Garrus, I’m trying to persuade our survivor here into giving up his secret identity.”_ She smiled as the Turian sat down next to him.

_“Well it seems like we're giving up more intel than we’re getting at this point.  He knows my secret calibration techniques, and it seems he’s making off with your model.”_ He had said good naturedly.

_“Though the Turian frigate is a vastly superior ship, so not a big loss.”_

He had defensively clutched at the model and glared at the cocky alien.

_“Got some steel in your spine eh?”_ The Turian had said as he leaned away from him and sized Harrison up. 

_“I’m not a child.”_ Harrison finally said.  The Commander and the Turian exchanged glances as Harrison gently set the model down on the end table.

_“Theres nothing and no one for me to go back to.”_ Harrison continued as he stared down at his feet.  They had given him a simple gray long sleeve shirt and matching trousers as well as slippers that you would typically see in a hospital.  His old clothes were covered with a grey goo that smelled of rotting meat.

Harrison thought about Jaa’s question and recalled the old salarian with the damaged head horn administering him and the other survivors a shot of something he said would counter the seeker swarm venom if they came under attack on the way back to the ship.

“Y-yes, a drug for the the small bugs they released.” He said after a pause.  Jaa smiled and slid her hands up to his arms and tenderly rubbed them with her thumbs.  Harrison felt queasy about the way she was looking at him and touching him.

“Please.” He pleaded as the narcotic side effects of the medigel began to wear off and he grew aware of what was going on.  Her mandibles twitched at this and she shied away from him.  It was the first time  he had seen her vulnerable like this.        

“I too have pain Harrison.  I too cannot forget those things.  Helping you forget yours gave me peace but now it seems we need to try something else.  Could you do this for me?  I need you now more than ever.”

His heart lurched as she actually began crying.  The dual tones of her labored breathing made him feel ashamed for denying her.

“ _ok…”_ He finally whispered.  She perked up, albeit a little too quickly, though Harrison didn't seem to notice.

=-=-=-

Vaul laid on the roof of the barracks gazing up at the stars as he idly flicked at the gap in his teeth with his tongue.  Digeris had no moons, which Vaul found to be mildly disappointing.  He was able to spot dark silhouettes blocking out the stunning starfield and guessed them to be satellites or space stations.  One such object had glittered brightly for a few minutes as it reflected light from the local star on the other side of the planet.  The silent light show had reminded Vaul of archival vids of space battles; dark shapes exchanging points of light against the infinite backdrop of space.

He thought back on his days spent training with his clan on Tuchanka.  At the time he felt the depressing grays and browns of his ruined homeworld was all the universe had to offer.  He had thought glory and bravery were the only things that could color such a depressing existence.  But now here he was, on an alien world.  A green, beautiful, _clean_ alien world.  Where he could see farther, move faster, and feel relatively safe.  All the books he had read and training he had undergone seemed like a gross misrepresentation of how the universe functioned.

Vaul was starting to doubt if there were any lessons he could bring back to Clan Shath that would not fall on deaf ears.  He had been of the impression that Digeris would simply be a chance to learn about the others species tactics and technology.  He was prepared to be strictly segregated from the other races but almost from the word go this had not been the case.  The xenophobic caricatures painted by his clan were proving to be wrong as well.   

A Mantis gunship whistled by far overhead, Vaul could identify it by the twin points of flame from its pylon mounted engines.    It’s panel markers flashed across the night sky like an epileptic falling star.  Vaul surprised himself when he realized that the only thing he really missed about Tuchanka was an old battered cargo skiff he had managed to get flight worthy.  He had fallen in love with the craft when he uncovered it in a trash heap.  It reminded him of a fish who had been eaten to the spine but its head and tail were left unmolested.  Two stubby pylons with huge thrusters were mounted just behind the cockpit where the dorsal “spine” connected.

Unlike other members of his clan who would blow their money on guns and booze, Vaul would save up for trips to the manu-factory to create replacement parts and upgrades to the tiny skiff.  The rest of his money went to fueling it.  He smiled as he remembered long meandering flights to nowhere in particular.  By all rights Vaul should have died many times because of the antics he would get up to in the tiny aircraft.  Its over powered engines, intended for medium cargo hauling, made for a surprisingly quick and nimble VTOL.  Vaul had dreamed of connecting a modified cargo container to the craft that could serve as a mobile home of sorts that he could drop off and leave as he explored to his hearts content.

 Vaul sat up and leaned against the utility box behind him as he pulled up his datapad and resumed, for the third time, typing his essay on about the glittery douche that was his bunk mate.  They had gotten the basics out of the way at the chow hall such as place of birth, age, and immediate family.  Narn had been uncharacteristically reverent as Vaul told him he had been the only one not to be still born from his mother in almost 40 years of trying to conceive.  He distinctly remembered how the Turian had bowed his head as if taking a moment of silence for his unborn brethren.  Conversely Narn was one of four siblings all of which were younger than him.

The soft orange glow of the datapad bathed Vaul in its light as the half finished essay occupied it’s screen.  He couldn't think of what else to write and grew frustrated so he turned the datapad off and slowly ambled to his feet.  He surveyed his surroundings one last time before ducking into a chilly gust of wind and making his way to the roof access hatch. 

After climbing down the ladder and stripping out of his armor he dropped his datapad off and grabbed his hygiene gear.  He was surprised to see that Narn was nowhere to be found in the squad bay as he made his way to the shower, his massive three toed feet making a meaty slapping sound as he walked barefoot with nothing but a towel to preserve his modesty.  By and large most of the other bunk stalls had their privacy curtains drawn, it’s occupants either fast asleep from the days exertions or murmuring quietly as they worked on their team building exercise.

The showers were a communal ordeal with the shower heads lining all three walls of the cavernous white tiled room.  A small section of the room was walled off with a two clean room type showers for Quarians who wished to remove their suits.  Next to the hermetically sealed stalls were another two stalls that had walls separating them with opaque plastic curtains to offer privacy for those who wished it.  So far only the Salarians seemed to use the curtained stalls with any regularity.  The Asari didn’t seem to mind nudity like the Turians and would often roam the shower and sinks set outside the shower room in nothing but their birthday suits.

Despite the standing order to not mingle with only your race it became an unspoken rule that if you wanted to shower it was best to do so with members of your own race.  The humans were especially guilty of this.  Vaul supposed there were still some things that could not be overcome with hand holding and essay writing.

One of the curtained stalls was occupied, the steam and condensation from hot water billowing out of the top of the stall.  Vaul  hung his towel at the entrance of the shower room and made his way to a spigot across from the curtained stalls.  Just as Vaul was lathering up, a heavy bristled brush that looked like it could take the paint off a skycar in hand, he heard the curtain behind him being drawn open.  Out of habit he peered over his shoulder to assess a potential threat, which was only a small movement given the Krogans nearly 270 degree field of vision. 

Narn emerged from the stall, his eyes closed tightly as he blindly reached for his towel hung on the side of the partition.  He managed to feel it out and stood with his back to Vaul as he dried off.  Vaul felt that knot in his stomachs as he spied the Turian while his brush made painful sounding scraping noises on his armored hide.  Everything that he had ever been told about Turians had portrayed them as grotesque spikey gremlins.  That what they lacked in strength they made up for in cunning.  Vaul remembered how surprised he was when he actually saw his first live Turian as he disembarked the shuttle in the _Indomitables_ bay.  He counted only 5 spikes, three on the head and one on each leg. Which is all he could make out while they were clothed. 

Vaul had stolen glimpses of other Turians in the shower before but there had always been other Krogan with him and he did not want to get caught staring in their company.  This was the first time he had intently scrutinized a nude Turian.  There was just something about the males he couldn't quite place.  Maybe it was how their larger collars resembled the Krogan hump, if only vaguely.  Or perhaps it was how their protective plating were similar to his.

In Krogan culture a large hump was a sign of being well fed and prosperity in general.  The same was true for females.  But thanks to the genophage females were very seldom seen outside of their encampments.  Vaul had run across the occasional female but they had always either been shrouded in their traditional garments or encased in armor as the sterile females often hid their faces in shame.  Vaul had heard tales of how fearless the sterile females were.  It was perceived that since they couldn’t contribute to replenishing the Krogan race they could only find honor in a violent death.

It made Vaul feel sick that this is what his race had been reduced to.  The  triumphs over enemies vanquished in the past were made bittersweet as all they had achieved was gradually being erased along with his species.  And yet here, standing mere feet away from him, was a member of a race that had enacted such a terrible punishment for their ambitions.  But he just could not stop _staring._

Narns’ eggshell white skin looked paper thin as tight bands of muscle bulged from underneath.  Where Vauls thighs were almost completely encased in organic armor plating the Turians only covered a third of his.  His shoulders were plated with gray as was his collar but his flanks and the undersides of his arms were exposed.

Vaul turned back to the wall as Narn finished toweling off and turned around.  He smirked as he noticed Vaul for the first time.  The mottled green and brown behemoth going to town on himself with what looked like an industrial strength brush.  He thought it was adorable how the krogans’ stub of a tail waggled slightly as he hummed to himself.  Narn lingered as he debated if he should interfere with him.  He sighed contentedly and stretched luxuriously, the hot water making him feel limber and refreshed.  Vaul peeked over his shoulder at the Turian as he tilted his massive head to one side and scrubbed at his head plate. 

“Still can't get that crap off?” Vaul grunted as Narn scratched at the corner of his eye with a talon.

“Nope, I just can’t get to it.” He replied tiredly.  Vaul stopped and looked at the brush in his hand as hot water cascaded down his headplate.

“Come here.  Let me try something.” 

“Uh, I’ll be ok.  Also I don't want you taking my face off with that.” Narn said as he shielded himself behind his towel.  Vaul growled in annoyance and turned to the Turian, Narn widened his stance as if coming under attack as the Krogan approached.

“I’m sick and tired of seeing you scratch at that.  Come _here.”_ Vaul said threateningly.

“I didn’t know you cared so much.  But you could at least say please.” Narn said relaxing his stance as the Krogan stopped short.

“Pu-leez” Vaul said sarcastically as a hand shot out and grabbed the unwary turian by the neck and pulled him in close.  Narn yelped in surprise at the speed in which the krogan moved and grabbed at his wrist as he was held not quite off the floor by one hand.

“I only do BDSM on mondays” He coughed as he squeezed his eyes shut and Vaul brought the brush to bear.

“Always got something smart to say.  Hold still.”  Vauls tongue jutted out as he concentrated on carefully scrubbing at the speck in the corner of his eye with the corner of the brush.  Some of the bristles poked at the soft white skin inside the plate opening making Narn flinch.

“Ow, take it easy.”

“Quite crying.”

Narns mandibles drooped in a pout as he was manhandled by the Krogan.  After a few seconds of intense concentration Vaul released the him.  He started to slip and fall as the pressure was released suddenly but Vauls hand shot out again and grabbed the Turian by his bony collar, arresting his fall.

“I remember my first steps” Vaul grinned as Narn regained his composure.

“I was going to plant a kiss on my savior prince for such stoic loyalty and devotion to the greater good, but now I don’t know” Narn sniffed as he stooped to pick up his towel.  The speck was gone, as well as a bit of the plate and its surrounding area.  Narn could feel a bruise form in the soft inner skin of his eye opening.

“There you go again.” Vaul said warily, as if he were now regarding a deadly animal. Narn shrugged and tossed his towel over his shoulder.

“I am who I am.  If what I say makes you uncomfortable then maybe you still haven't figured out who you are.” 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Vaul blinked in confusion as he wrung the brush in his hands nervously.

_This guy is puddy, I cannot believe it.  This 300 hundred pound monster, who was just ragdolling me, gets choked up over a few harmless jabs.  Maybe I should slow it down a bit._ Narn thought in amusement.

“Just that I am comfortable with myself.  Vaul, I’m not calling you a coward or anything, it’s just you are young and maybe-perhaps being here can be overwhelming.  Maybe you’ve had other peoples opinions fed to you for so long that you think they are your own, and now that you are here you don’t know what to believe.  Theres no shame in admitting to being uncertain about something either.  The only certainty that exists is that uncertainty does.  No one can tell you what life should be like. It's for you to decide who and what you want in life.”

Vaul looked down at him for a long while, his rust red eyes resembled glowing pools of blood.  He fidgeted some more as he started to look about the room for a reply.  He finally dropped his hands to his sides and focused back on Narn who had a faint smile on his face as he watched the Krogan think through what he had said.

“I can’t” Vaul cleared his throat as a lump formed in it “I can’t reach behind my head plate and hump, can you help?”

“Sure.” Narn said affably as he accepted the offered brush.  Vaul turned and sat facing the tiled wall under the still running shower.

“I figure It’s only fair I give you a choice to help since I didn’t exactly give you one.” He bubbled into the water as Narn tossed his towel and joined the krogan under the steaming cone of water.

“It’s all good, I knew you only wanted to help.  Thank you.”  Vaul only grunted in reply and bowed his head exposing the softer brown skin behind his head plate.  Narn smiled as Vauls stubby little tail waggled as he raked the skin with the brush.

“Harder.  Please.”


	25. Intimate Gravitas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ree and Max discuss intergalactic politics while partaking in a game of chess. Much mustache twisting and brandy snifting occurs. Ruhe reveals herself to be the grand architect of the Ham Sandwich while Sighra and Jaa trade knock knock jokes.  
> (Smut bomb)

**Digeris, April 1st 2186 CE**

*beep*

Max looked over at Ree who was, up until that point, enraptured by the dramatic horror that was unfolding on the holo screen at the base of the bed.  It was a Turian movie about a squad of infantry being slowly picked off by an escaped medical experiment which was another turian with an extra set of leg spurs and an elongated snout.  Max thought it entertaining that no matter the species, if they made movies there were certain tropes that persisted throughout.

Ree brought up her Omni and smiled as she read whatever was on its screen, she typed out a reply and slipped her Omni bracelet off.  She then turned to Max and wrapped herself around one of his massive arms.  He shifted slightly to better accommodate her and ran his hand down her crest as she toyed with the fabric of the thin issued blanket they were swaddled under.  He was having one of those moments where he could hardly reconcile the familiarity of their intimacy and comfort with one another against the sheer strangeness and difference of their physical selves.  Ree was having similar thoughts as she nuzzled his chest. 

"So?" Max murmured.

"Not tonight." She replied, not looking up.

Max looked over at the oil painting drying on the easel next to the bed.  It depicted the silhouette of what looked like a human sitting at a bench with its head bowed in concentration.  A glow seemed to emanate from whatever it was the person was working on.  Standing facing the bench where a motley assortment of Turians, some of which he recognized.  There was Braxton and Jorvan, and unknown male and Jaa.They were all looking down at whatever it was that had the humans' attention.  He recalled how nervous she had been as they had gotten up from the desk and made their way to the bed. 

There was something about oil painting that Max found appealing.  Maybe it was how strokes of color, when scrutinized up close, looked messy and unrefined.  But as you stood back there was a realism to what was being portrayed that was haunting. Max felt he was looking at a smokey dream, half remembered, as he looked at the painting.

 _"This is awesome!"_ He had proclaimed as she stood by nervously.  Ree had beamed at the compliment and planted a firm kiss on his face.

The holo droned on in the background as Max thought about what to do next.  They had fooled around in the past but they had never actually had sex.  He wasn't even sure if she was in the mood or of the right mental state for such a thing to happen.  Max also found it absurd that Ree was basically asking Jaa for permission to do so.  She purred deeply as she sat up and stretched, her white T shirt hanging loosely from her slender frame.  Her bright blue eyes flicked about the room as she thought to herself.

"No idea what to do?" Max asked as he smiled faintly.  Her mandibles flapped as she looked down at her hands and she shrugged.

"More or less. Typically at this point a male Turian would be issuing challenges with his second chords and there'd be a whole battle of wills before things moved on.  I'm sorry if that sounds clinical but its the best way to explain it."

"I can't do the vocal thing but we can wrestle around a bit if you like." He replied as a mischievous grin crept onto his face.

"Aww, you won't even try to challenge?" She said in mock disappointment.

"Oh I can try.  But that could prove disastrous."

She looked at him expectantly her head tilting in an almost feline manner.  Max felt a ball of ice form in his stomach.

"I’m serious about the disaster part." He practically pleaded.  Her gaze didn't let up.

"Oh, uhm, ok. Grrr?"  Max started tentatively as his embarrassment mounted.

A mandible twitched.

"Grrrr. Brawk!"

A snort escaped her as she cringed visibly.

"COCA-DOODLE-MOO!"

She couldn't contain herself any longer and burst into laughter as she fell onto her back and buried her face in her hands. 

"Oh is that right?  I'll give you something to laugh about."  Max hissed in mock anger as he grabbed a spurred leg.

"Oh no no no NO!" Her arms shot out to her sides and she tried to sit up but he pulled her leg closer to him.  He brushed the backside of her heel and calf with his fingers as she started to convulse and squirm to get away from him.  Her laughter took on a panicked tinge as he mercilessly tickled her.  Her other leg came to bear as she tried to pry his grip off her, her arms beating the bed as she did so.  Max let go as her clawed toes began to graze his arm and rolled over onto his knees.

He crawled over her as she wiped tears of mirth from her eyes and blinked wildly.  She looked up at him as he planted a hand on either side of her head. 

_I'm gonna wipe that stupid grin off your face!_

Her knee shot up into his gut as he hovered over her on all fours. He gasped for air as she connected and pushed up into him.  Anchoring a leg and pressing a shoulder she managed to roll his massive frame over. He relented and soon she was mounted atop a red faced human.

"Is this the battle of wills part?" He wheezed. She flashed a toothy smile in response and dug into his sides with her hands as he went on the defensive. 

"Stop being so easy, you're not going to hurt me." She chided as he weakly batted her hands away.

"If you say so!"  He bucked up from under her, forcing her to fall forward and brace herself.  He cocked his hips to the side and planted a heel on her hip for leverage as he pushed her off him and rolled her over onto her back.

"Woah, deja vu!"He laughed as he got in her gaurd.  Her legs wrapped around his waist as she lay there and her hands shot out to grab his wrists.

"I said stop being so nice!"

Max dodged her attempts to grab him and instead bowed onto her stomach and grabbed her biceps, holding them inline with her head.  He blew a raspberry into her supple stomach, she squealed and squirmed in response.   He could feel her powerful frame try to find away out of his hold as she grunted. He looked up from her stomach and saw her huff in exertion.  Her forearms and hands waved about ineffectually as her arms were immobilized. She could smell him begin to perspire from his efforts, stirring her.  He sat back up while still holding her arms and looked down at her slender face.  A fire burned in her eyes as her mandibles were set in determination.  He looked on in uncertainty as she relaxed slightly. He loosened his grip.

Her palms faced him and the next thing Max knew he was seeing a purple flash as the sensation of flying overcame him. He landed in a heap half on half off the bed and slid the rest of the way off, head first, as his knees decided to see if his ears were lonely.  He awkwardly rolled over and stood at the edge of the bed as Ree leered a challenge at him from the other side of the bed, a low growl thrumming from her.  He moved to remount the bed but she held out a hand and a barrier sprang up around it.

"Not fair." He laughed as he felt the barrier with his hands.  It made his fingers tingle as he pressed against it.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Max briefly entertained the thought of running out to his container and donning his armor but thought it a bit extreme.  Instead Ree's eyes widened in shock as he bent over and lifted the side of the bed violently.  She slid off the side of the bed taking the sheets with her as they snagged on her spurs.  She yelped in surprise, her hand held up in a vain attempt to maintain the bubble.  Her feet waggled in the air as she lay on her shoulders laughing.

Max dove onto the bed and pulled her back up onto it, she giggled as he pinned her hands under his knees and straddled her once again.  She looked up to see a fire burning in his emerald green eyes as she lay helpless.  He searched her face for any sign of further treachery as she breathed heavily from the biotic exertion.  He bowed down to her, his face mere inches from hers.

He waited.

She nodded.

They practically headbutted each other as they kissed fiercely.  She tore at his shirt as he cupped an ass cheek with a hand while the other slipped behind her crest to support her head as they became impassioned.  Soon he was bare chested and her hands were exploring his physique.  Her tongue flicked at his lips, begging for admission. He teased her for a second but eventually consented.  Their tongues battled one another as his breath shuddered in anticipation.  He found the sensitive spot at the roof of her mouth and he lapped at it, her breath hitching as his hand moved from her ass to her waist.  Her legs wrapped around him and locked as she ripped off her own shirt.  He lifted her up and started kissing down her neck and around her collar.

"Bite me, right there."  She breathed as his lips hovered over the faint scars of a previous bite mark.  He hesitated for only a split second before grasping the softer brown flesh in his teeth and clamping down.

"Harder."

Max felt he was applying enough pressure to break human skin and was leery of causing her harm. He had to actively tell himself that it was different and to trust her.  She cupped the back of his head and pressed him into her as he bit down harder.  Her body tensed as his flat human teeth crushed the nerve in her neck, releasing a chemical cocktail.  She whimpered as feral instinct took hold and her legs tightened around him.  Her hands frantically grasped at his belt and trousers as she growled angrily, her mouth nipping at his ear lobe.  He pulled away from her neck and glimpsed small blue welts of blood emerge from the indentations his teeth left as he helped her unbuckle his pants. 

She tore him from his remaining layers of modesty and pressed him onto his back with a hand on his chest. She mounted him and grinded into his sex as she looked down at him hungrily. He guided her motions with his hands on her hips, massaging and kneading as they moved as one.  A high pitched whine escaped her as she emerged from her seam.  Painful friction gave way to a silken bliss as her petals caressed the side of his member, wetted by her anticipation.

She felt his heat all over her body and embraced him, seeking to absorb every bit of it.  The cool touch of her carapace against his bare skin driving him wild.  Gunfire and screaming made them both pause as the holo behind them reminded them of it's presence.  Max turned it off with a hand gesture and wrapped his arms around her as he gently lay her back down.  Her dark brown skin flushed blue as she trembled with passion.

"Please, now." She mewled as she bit down on her talonless thumb.  She splayed her legs open and rested her clawed feet on the backside of his calfs.  Max gently guided his member to her as she flexed with need.  He rubbed her petals with the tip of his sex, watching in fascination as they moved to pull him inside her.  He gave into her desire and entered her which elicited a flanged sigh as she relaxed completely, her head lolling about.  He made it about half in before her walls began spasming, trying to accommodate his physiology.  The dark blue petels surrounding her sex reached out to an almost alarming degree and began pulling him in deeper.  The sensation was too much for him and he fought to stay in control.  After what felt like an eternity they were fully coupled, her back arched as she _moved_ around him, kneading and squeezing him from inside.              

"Don't stop. Oh my spirits don't"  She rasped as he continued to look on in amazement.  Just being coupled was proving to be almost too much as her body spasmed with agonized pleasure, trying to bend him to her will but proving to be futile against his different physiology.  She couldn't push him away from the sensitive nerve bundles lining her sex and was becoming overwhelmed by the constant pressure.  She began to gasp for air.

"I can't" Max croaked as he fought to stay coherent.  He began to pull out of her which caused another bout of body spasms as he tried to save himself.  Despite the sensory overload she was feeling her sex still craved more and tried to pull him back in.  She was reduced to whimpering sobs as every little motion became an explosion of pleasure.  He managed to escape her clutches and let out a huge shuddering sigh as he rested his twitching member.  He was already so close. 

She let out a growl of frustration and reached up, pulling him down to her.  Their frenzied kissing  dissipated the tension they both felt.  Max had an idea and reached down to her as he kissed along a mandible and down her neck again.  He gently massaged her petals with two fingers, causing her to tense up again and whine.  Her knees jerked about as jolts of electricity coursed through her.  His middle finger was drawn in by her motions and was batted about by her silken walls as her hips worked in concert.

"So close." She breathed into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  He withdrew his hand and guided himself into her once again, grunting in concentration as his member was assaulted.  He pulled away and thrusted into her, making her snarl. She didn't have enough time to overwhelm him as his motions became rhythmic.  Instead she tried to clamp down around him in a vain attempt to keep him from escaping.  She began to tear up as the sensation of being pounded caused waves of pleasure to course through her.  Max wasn't sure how much longer he could go and his thrusts became more vigorous, his breathing running ragged as he did so.  She couldnt take it anymore and let out a warbling whine as she bit down on his shoulder.  He flinched as her pointed teeth sank into his tender skin but he pushed through.  His life force flowing from the wound tasted of copper, she lapped at it while maintaining her grip.  She bit down harder as his motions became more violent, his testicles slapping at her as she flexed with every thrust. 

He buried himself to his base as he scooped her up and sat up with her facing him.  Grabbing her ass with both hands he lifted her and released, sending her crashing to his hilt as she cried out.  He repeated the motion and was met with another cry.  Her eyes were clenched shut in concentration as she fought to keep it together.  Her clawed hands raked his back as she took over.

She bounced energetically on his lap, he could feel her tense up in that peculiar way as her sex lingered around him when she reached the height of her movements.  That strong muscular _pull_ came as she cried out and desperately wrapped her arms around him, holding on for dear life as she felt him give in violently. A hoarse cry escaped him while they embraced. His twitches of release felt like she was being hit with by a sledgehammer of pleasure as she gave in completely.  A point of no return came as she was overwhelmed by sensation, her body screamed to get away from him but she wanted more.  She physically fought to keep him inside her as waves coursed through her, she wanted to see how far she could go.

"I- I want. Don't let me go.  Hold me down" She gasped.

He blinked out of the fuzzy tunnel he was falling down just long enough to grab onto each spur and pull her down onto him, arresting her retreat as she sunk ever so slowly around his throbbing member. 

The site of their coupling became the single point of sensation of their entire reality as they reached a new level of euphoria.  They ceased to be two beings and became one as whose sexual organ belonged to who became muddled in the endorphins that were coursing through them.  Every twitch, every nudge, every breath, became an explosion of sensation for both as they stayed coupled for what felt like eternity.  It was soul rending, it was the sheer decadence of biological pleasure, it was glorious to behold.

For a while they sat in silence, listening to the other breathe,  feeling each others hearts beat in unison. Drinking in every minute detail of the other.  How the motions of her mandible made a muscle twitch beneath the soft flesh behind her jaw.  How the veins in his arms bulged when he moved.  How the small slits of her nose flared slightly as she tasted the air.  Neither one wanted anything else than to hold on to one another in this shared moment of infinite warmth and comfort for the rest of time.

"I love you." Max whispered after they had come back to reality.  Ree sat back and regarded him, her facial plates lined with crusty trails from her dried tears of pleasure and mirth.  The human looked infinitely vulnerable as uncertainty clouded his expression, she glanced down at the six neat holes in his shoulder which were crusted with dried blood, the taste of him lingered in her mouth.  She blanched as he shifted slightly to get more comfortable.  Her over stimulated sex sending a jolt of electricity through her as he moved inside her.

"I love you to" she said with a sigh as she tilted her head to the side, exposing her bruised and bleeding neck.  Max hadn't realized he was holding his breath until the words escaped her.  They embraced one another for a long time as they sat in bed.

Jaa stepped away from the dining room window and walked shakily back to her trailer.

=-=-=

"Vas Konesh, that means you're from the Konesh correct?"

A nod

From a giant hamster ball in space.

"Do you have any hobbies?"

A shake of the head.

Converts air into slightly warmer, smellier air. For fun.

"So do you have any family, brothers and sisters and such?"

Another shake of the head.

No siblings, probably eaten by hamsters at birth.  Juan typed as he sat on the folding chair in their small "room."  Ruhe sat cross legged on the bottom bunk facing him, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Now this may be a tough one, as it requires more than a yes or no response.  Are you ready?"  He said condescendingly.

A nod and a few blinks for good measure.

"What do you like to eat?"

 _"Sustenance capsule 34 louza cordon bleu"_ She ghosted from her suit speakers.

Roadkill tortellini, blended for rectal processing.

"Ok, what do you need from me."

She looked around as if searching for questions as Juan impatiently tapped on the desk next to him.

 _"Same questions"_ She eventually whispered.

Juan furrowed his brow as he set down his datapad and leaned in towards her.

"San Felipe Earth. None of your business. An older sister and younger brother. And Machaca burritos." He fired off tiredly.  She nodded and began fidgeting with her hands.

"Sooo you gonna write any of that down?" His said as his disdain for her grew.  She lifted a hand and simply tapped the side of her helmet.  Juan snorted in disgust and stood.

"Figures"

She unfolded her legs and moved to slide out from the bunk bed but he held up a hand.

"Relax, I'm not going anywhere."  He grumbled as he brushed aside the curtain and made his way to the head.  Ruhe watched him disappear into the head through a small gap in the curtain before turning back to the desk set against the wall. She noticed his datapad was slightly out of line with the edge of the desk and scooted forward to fix it.  After righting the misaligned item she resumed sitting cross legged in silence.

Juan returned and grabbed a change of clothes, eyeing her suspiciously as he did so. There was just something that felt _wrong_ about the Quarian.  From what he had overheard in the chow hall and in classes the other Quarians were relatively talkative and "normal" in some respects. Though Juan doubted he could ever equate a suited freak as being "normal."  He walked back to the head and changed into some gym shorts and a T-Shirt, folding his uniform neatly and placing it in a laundry bag after doing so.  He had given up trying to change in front of her; the creepy, silent, staring was too much for him to handle.  He returned to see her still sitting like a statue on the bunk, her head turning robotically to watch him as he tossed the bag into his wall locker.

"Well it's been an enlightening evening. Good night." He grunted as he climbed up onto the top bunk and flopped under the sheets.  She nodded to no one in particular and continued to sit in silence for a while.  She finally slid out of the bunk and turned off the desk lamp, plunging them in darkness.  Ruhe unrolled her suit charger and plugged it in before laying rigidly on her back and closing her eyes.

 _"The relays are out of sync.  Does anyone remember the voltage cycles for these?"_ She dreamed.

_"Keelah, theres over 100 of them. Who the hell can remember so many?"_

_Ruhe approached the terminal and surveyed the giant diagram of the ships power relays.  Each one had three four digit values next to them annotating the three voltages the relays switched from while routing power to different systems. She gasped as she delved back to exactly 3 hours 35 minutes and 26 seconds previously when she had looked at the diagram and the systems were running fine.  She gritted her teeth as the unwelcome feeling of living in two timelines at once made her nauseous. Her hands began to blur as she systematically worked down the list of relays, changing the values back from memory._

_"What the hell is she doing?" One of the engineers exclaimed as she worked.  Her small figure could barely see over the control panel.  A hand clamped down on her shoulder and tried to pull her away, she relented but ducked away from the older Quarians grip and frantically finished the adjustments.  She smashed the reboot button and turned away, but not before moving a spanner wrench so that it was centered exactly on the edge of the console.  Everyone stared as if dazed by a bright light as the diagrams amber color pallette blinked green._

_I had been  exactly 5 hours 3 minutes and 58 seconds since the final seal was pressurized in her first envirosuit._

_-=-=-=_

The base was a scene of activity as dawn burst upon the drab grays of Dhals Folly.  Staff and students alike scurried about from one classroom to the next as they set about executing their duties.  Sighra Bau stood at the floor to ceiling window overlooking the headquarters building and mech bay farther off. He stroked his chin absently as he worked out a solution for an algorithm that was proving to be a nuisance when it was installed on Asari comm equipment.  For Bau his day had started almost 6 hours before everyone else as his elevated metabolism meant he needed only 2 hours of sleep to function.  He had given up the "commute" to and from his trailer and opted to have a cot installed in a corner of his lab.  The lack of privacy and personal effects didn't bother him.  He regarded such things as inconveniences in his life.

He noted with amusement that he could now spot students with 99% accuracy thanks to a curious behavior they were now exhibiting as they moved about.  Based on the behavior of some of those he watched the sudden intimacy was not a spontaneous and voluntary endeavor.  His omni beeped and he looked down to see that the Human Gunnery chiefs armor and alcove had been updated with his new software as it sent a status report to a centralized data hub that logged such activity.  Bau had flagged Barrett's gear in particular as he had never worked with this new system before.  He sighed contentedly as he read that no errors had been detected.

It had taken some gumption and the cashing in of a few favors to get the Alliance to allow the Salarian access to the new equipment.  Ultimately he presented the case that the technology itself was not necessarily world shattering, it was the idea behind it's usage and employment that was.  The director of the Alliance R&D department had begrudgingly accepted the logic and given his blessing with the stipulation that any developments be routed to their labs.

Powered armor had been around for centuries, though most species opted out of such an elaborate and sophisticated system for fear that the average "Joe" was not worth the extensive cost of such a piece of gear.  Though most armor was "powered" in some respect this was the first time he had seen mobility and strength enhanced to such an extensive degree.  The ability to shed some of this power as a stand alone system was another facet that had Bau obsessed, the tactical implications were endless.

There were three other sets of Exo-armor still in their packaging at the armory, awaiting the human to qualify their potential owners to don them.  Bau was already devising ways to adapt the suits for other races physiology. 

His door chimed and he turned to see the green and brown female Turian standing at his door from the security camera mounted above the door.  He unlocked the door with a simple gesture and she strode in, her steel toes * _tick tocking*_ across the ceramic-alloy floor.  Her eyes burned with curiosity as she surveyed the gadgetry strewn about his lab.

"I thought you were a software guy?" She said in her uncharacteristically high pitched voice.  Bau wondered if the damage to the side of her face contributed to the child like tenor of her voice but quickly dismissed the idea as he recalled Turian physiology.

"Yes, among many other skills.  Primary mission here.  Secondary is to develop capabilities."  Bau said as he rounded a littered desk and shook her hand.  He noticed partial dilation of one pupil as well as the sharp tang of medigel.  She had received a heavy dosage not to long ago. 

"Welcome to my lab Cabalite.  Can I help you?"

"Actually, I'd like to help you.  You said your secondary mission was to develop capabilities.  Just how many non lethal weapons do we have?" She said while gazing levelly at him.

"14, not counting martial arts techniques"

"Well I had an idea to add another tool to our arsenal, since peacekeeping is part of what we all do.  I'm sure you've heard of the Collector attacks that wiped out several human colonies?  Well what if we adapted whatever it was they used to immobilize humans into a non-lethal weapon of some sort to aid in the pacification of crowds?"

"Interesting.  Would have to understand mechanism for paralysis and adapt it to different species. But potential is valid.  Wouldn't know where to start. Collector data hard to come by.  Only Commander Shepard and-" He snapped his fingers as he smiled suddenly. "Former colleague was aboard ship! Foolish of me not to think of sooner.  Yes yes, I will investigate this idea." 

 _All you need to do is give them just a little bit of rope._ She smiled as she watched his mind race.

 


	26. Gaseous state

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a gewd Crimmus and got all the things and had all the loves. I know there are some people who are about to have a bad day...

**Digeris, April 6th 2186 CE**

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, I'm Gunnery Chief Barrett.  Today we will be covering military demolitions, uses and effects, characteristics, and tools and equipment.  Before I begin I have a question for all of you."

He paused as the students shifted around in the bleachers. They were situated on a small demolitions range barely a kilometer east of the base.  Max stood in full armor on a small raised platform in front of a set of steel bleachers.  The students were similarly equipped and had their datapads out for taking notes.

"Why do you never let a blind Batarian light the BBQ grill?"

Confusion rippled through the ranks as everyone looked about.  Max keyed the detonator in his palm and smiled as everyone jumped in shock.

200 meters behind him a second sun emerged from the ground, almost eclipsing the one rising in the early Digerian morning off to the east in brightness.  The fiery hemisphere raised quickly from the dark red clay of the demolitions range and morphed into a mushroom cloud as it grew.  Max was sure they could all feel the heat from the blast as his exposed neck was toasty.  The shockwave hit a split second later, swaying the tall pines lining the mostly barren field.  You could see the ripple of the pressure wave course through the ground as it expanded from the point of detonation.  When it hit the bleachers the sound and thump of the explosion briefly cavitated the air in everyone's lungs making some cough.

The bright fireball burned itself out, leaving a sooty tower almost 500 meters high.  In the grand scheme of things it was a relatively low yield charge, but one Max had been using for his "Attention gainer" for years.

The students burst into raucous laughter after they were literally hit by the punchline.  Max waited politely for a minute or two for the sound to die down, a smirk cemented on his face.  For the human only classes he had given he normally asked why Hellen Keller wasn't allowed to light the grill, but he figured (obscure human historical figure aside) the Batarians weren't high on the totem pole when it came to the galactic likeability scale. Slavery wasn't highly regarded.

"Welcome to the Demo Range!  Ok, so, who can tell me the definition of an explosive?"

A salarian in the front row raised his hand.

"A liquid or solid substance that, through proper initiating actions, undergoes a violent transformation to a gaseous state."

"Correct!  We've read ahead it seems, good."  Max turned to a flip chart next to him and started talking again. He noted the salarian was beaming with pride as he did so.

"So there are three primary effects that come from an explosion; Heat, light, and pressure.  We all felt that heat briefly and saw the light.  That was the explosive converting some of it's potential energy into heat and light while the rest was converted into that pressure wave we felt as it underwent a violent transformation into a gaseous state."

Max paused as he keyed the holo chart to flip to the next slide.

"Now on top of those three effects we felt, saw and heard.  There are two types of fragmentation that are produced by an explosive; Primary and secondary.  Who can guess what primary frag is?"

The same salarians hand shot up as well as a few others. Max pointed to Vaul who was busy staring down the backside of his platoon commander.

"Shath Vaul, if you'll please?"

The Krogans head jerked up and looked around sheepishly.

"Uh, the explosive itself?"

"Close" Max smiled.  "It's the casing of the explosive.  As we can see here-" He pointed to a cut away picture of a generic looking hand grenade. "-Surrounding the explosive filler of this grenade is a steel alloy casing, the lines you see running along that casing are whats called fragmentation bands.  When the charge detonates the casing will break apart along those bands, sending fragmentation in a 360 degree arc. 

Next we have secondary frag.  Any takers?  Yes, Corporal Dominguez."

"Anything around the point of detonation that is picked up by the blast and accelerated to wounding and or lethal speeds." Juan said as if bored.  "Like rocks, -or the envirosuit of a mute Quarian. _"_

"Correct on the first part, questionable judgement and taste on the second."  Max said as he glared at Juan.  Ruhe didn't budge at the jab, her attention was fixed on the Gunnery Chief.  Max had been briefed on the animosity growing between the Corporal and the young Quarian.  Though it seemed like Juan was the sole antagonizer.  He had pulled Ruhe aside and asked if everything was ok, but all she did was nod and asked to leave.

"Now there are 7 characteristics we look for in a military explosive." He flipped the chart again as he talked.

“First, insensitive to shock and friction yet able detonate utilizing readily available initiators.”  Max turned and picked up a small block of explosives and tossed it in the air a few times.  Some of the students eyed him warily as he did so.

“It makes no sense to have an explosive that detonates at the drop of a hat, imagine the death toll if someone in your patrol had demo in their pocket and tripped and fell if it were that sensitive.” He said as he tossed the block to a particularly nervous looking Asari sitting in the front row.  Max wondered briefly if it was the same one who was trembling in the front row of the company formation last week.

She scrambled to catch the block as her eyes bugged out.  The Quarian and Salarian flanking her leaned away from her and cringed.

“See? no big deal, go ahead and toss it back.”  Max smiled as he clapped his hands and held them out to catch the block.  The asari weakly tossed it back, but Max expected as much and let it clatter onto the steel platform.  He keyed his detonator just as it hit.

 

Another fireball erupted from the ground behind him as some of the students actually dived to the ground to take cover.  Some of the more seasoned veterans doubled over in laughter as their classmates realized there was no actual danger and sheepishly stood and dusted themselves off.  Narn was crying with laughter as the young asari sitting in front of him sat back down and hung her head in shame.  He clapped her on the shoulder reassuringly and told her not to take it personally as he struggled to regain his bearing.

“Does anyone need some time to change their undergarments?”  Max said as he leaned against a small cart next to him loaded with other props he would be using. 

“Hey, quick side note.  My instructor got me with the same trick many moons ago.  So don’t feel bad, now you’ll have something to keep your students on their toes if you stick around the gun-club long enough.”  He stooped and picked up the block but froze as he stood and shot a questioning look at the Asari.

“You wanna try that again?”  She smiled and shook her head no.

“I’m good Gunnery Chief.”

“Are you sure?  No hard feelings?”

“I’ll be ok.  Really.”

“Ok then. moving on…”  He said as he tossed the block on the cart and continued with his class.  He decided against using the other scare charge he had emplaced down range as they discussed the other characteristics.  The salarian sitting in the front row looked like he would have a heart attack if he did it again.

~~

"So now that we understand what we look for in an explosive lets look at the different types.  One common trait among all Post industrial species is at some point and time they discovered Trinitrotoluene, or TNT.  -Except for Hanar, they stuck with nitroglycerin and Pentaerythritol tetranitrate, or more commonly known as PETN, up until Eezo and space flight, weirdos...  But I digress!

The point I'm making is that TNT is one of those universal constants much like Eezo technology. Because of this we use this as a baseline for grading other explosives.  So it's Relative Effectiveness Factor or REF, is 1.  Anything higher than 1 is ideal for cutting and breaching, anything lower is ideal for pushing and heaving."

"Now there is one exception to this rule, and that is a variable yield charge.  Such as the the Eezo boosted modular charge fired by the M 134 Dispenser."  Max said as he gestured to the Exo frame standing like a hulking metal skeleton off to the side.  It was fitted with dual dispensers and hoppers connected to one another with a hollow and flexible feed chute. 

"If you'll look down range you will see a one inch thick, 15' by 15' rolled homogeneous steel plate standing vertically, my silent assistant here will demonstrate the effects of differing yields."  Max brought up is Omni and keyed a preloaded command.  The Exo jerked into motion and took a few steps down range, bringing the dispensers to bear.  It squatted and fired a single charge at the plate set 100 meters away emitting a hollow sounding _*bloop*_ as it did so.  The low velocity projectile was plainly visible as it arced through the air and impacted the center of the plate.  There was a split second pause before the plate was blotted out by a blue tinged orb of light. The hollow thump sounded meager compared to the blast from earlier.  After the dust settled a bulge was visible in the plate. It was nearly 5 feet in diameter.

"That was set to an REF of .42, equal to ammonium nitrate.  And now something with a little more pizazz."

The exo fired another charge, the students watched intently as the projectile followed the same exact flight path as the previous charge. It impacted the blackened center of the plate and detonated, this time a sharp _crack_ came from the explosion kicking up dust in a wider arc than the previous charge.  The dust settled again, revealing a neat hole half the diameter of the divot formed from the previous shot.  A few in the bleachers whistled appreciatively at the destructive power of the charge.

"And that was set to an REF of 2, almost max REF for this type of charge.  Now who can guess why we would want different REF's"  Once again the Salarians hand was the first to shoot up.  Max relented and pointed him out.

"Different missions and tasks, destroying a bridge abutment would be better served using a low REF while cutting it's steel supports would benefit from a higher one."

Max smiled as he centered himself of the platform.

"Thats exactly right.  If I had gold star sticker you would get one.

"Ok, so now that we understand REF lets move onto the different types of ballistic theories we utilize to further specialize our demolitions.  First up is what humans call the Munroe effect, named after the person who discovered it, it is more commonly known as a shape charge."  He flipped to the next chart that showed what looked like a road cone with a cylinder surrounding it.

"Now when this charge is initiated from the tip of the cone it creates a beam of energy able to penetrate various materials deeper than a simple block charge of the same weight placed on the same target."  The slide cycled through an animation of it detonating in cutaway view.

"Neat eh?  Well how about a live demonstration?"

The students whooped encouragingly, most enthusiastically of all was Narn whose gold colony markings glittered in the early morning sun .  Max keyed another command and the Exo elevated its arms almost 90 degrees and fired another charge.  The high arc brought the charge in line with the top edge of the plate.  It detonated just before it impacted sending a bright orange beam through the plate, slicing a foot wide section from it that toppled with a * _twang_ * as it settled in the dirt.  A smoke ring floated away from the point of detonation.

"Better than scissors eh?  Some of you may have noticed that it did not hit the plate before detonating, that is because for a shaped charge to function it needs to have a standoff equal to one and a half times the diameter of the cone.  This allows the beam enough space to form.  Any questions so far?"

=-=-=-

Ree stood off to the side of the of the platform Jaa was on.  Jaa was halfway through her class on Biotic capabilities to the other half of the company.  Ree read along as she spoke, the narrative scrolled by on her datapad as she took notes intermittently.  They were in the walled off section of the base at its southern tip.  The emitters set in the floor and walls of the range projected the silhouettes of many different Council races behind Jaa as she spoke.  They stood quietly as if participating in the class as well.

"Asari are of course one of the more naturally gifted when it comes to biotics.  They are also one of the few species who can produce appreciable biotic effects without implants.  Conversely humans are almost solely dependant on implants to produce the same effects."  Jaa was saying as she gripped the collar of her Cabal armor.  The green neurotoxin ampules jutting from just below her elbows glowed a sickly green with their deadly contents. Ree was similarly clad and had her helmet clipped to her side.

"Can anyone tell me the standard types of biotic attacks?"

An Asari commando raised a hand tentatively. Jaa clasped her hands in front of her and stared expectantly at her.

"Pull, Push, Shockwave, Charge, Reave, Singularity, Slam?"

“How long have you been a Commando?” Jaa said sweetly.

“12 years now.” The Asari said as her cautious smile faltered.

“And yet you still do not know all the biotic attacks… Interesting.” She replied condescendingly.  Ree frowned as she refused to look up at Jaa.

“Never fear, for the Turi-”

_*BOOM*_

“What the _hell_ ” Jaa hissed as she looked to the east and saw a column of black smoke raise languidly from behind the wall.

“Any way, I will demonstrate some of the attacks for those of you who couldn't bother to learn their own jobs.” Jaa said.  The asari glared at her and crossed her arms as Jaa donned her helmet and stepped off the platform.

“Cabalite Jorst, if you-”

_*BOOM*_

“Fucking _hell”_ She spat as she slammed the seals shut on her helmet and gestured Ree to join her.

They walked out to the projections and Jaa began to focus, her armor glowed as biotic energy crackled around her. Ree stood uncertainly off to the side. 

“First I will demonstrate Shockwave.”

She threw out her hand and a blue wall of energy erupted from her feet, radiating out in a 180 degree fan as it tore through the targets.

“Next we have Slam.”  She said as the targets popped back into existence.  Once again she threw out her hand but this time a ball of energy shot out from her palm and connected to the the projection of a human.  It lazily drifted into the air before suddenly slamming into the ground and shattering.

Jaa turned to face the bleachers as the rest of the projections deconstructed and addressed the gathered students.

“Now attacks can and will be lethal depending on their employment and the strength and skill of the person employing it, but there are some attacks that can be easily countered by a simple Barrier.”

 

Her hand shot out to the side and launched another orb of energy at Ree who was still looking down at her datapad.  She read: Warp is employed, assistant deploys Barrier to counter. Just as the ball of energy hit her full on in the chest.  She screamed as the biotic attack pulled at the molecular bonds of her armor and body, causing it to bend away from where she had been hit.  It felt like she was being crushed and stabbed over every square inch of her body.  She collapsed to her knees as everyone gasped in shock.  She fought to stay conscious as Jaa casually strolled up to her, seemingly unconcerned.

“Hey, you ok?  Kind of missed your cue there.” She said cheerfully.  Ree convulsed slightly as the effects wore off and she could breath again.  She weakly shook her head yes and shakily stood up.  Jaa turned away from her and resumed her class, not even giving Ree so much as a second look as she spoke.  A few of the students kept looking to the injured Turian with concern as Jaa spoke which prompted her to single them out with questions.  Ree grew embarrassed and hobbled behind the bleachers and leaned heavily against the duracrete wall as she regained her strength.

 Jaa finished her lecture and the students buddied up and left the range as they made their way to lunch.  Jaa lingered by the platform as she read something from her Datapad.  Ree limped over to Jaa as she removed her helmet.  Jaa looked up at her, her expression inscrutable from behind her tinted faceplate.  She removed her helmet as well and turned to face the wounded Turian.

"Sorry about that, I should have warned you before starting." Jaa said apologetically.

"It's ok, it was my fault for not countering in time."  Ree scratched behind her fringe as she worked up the courage to bring up Max.  She had tried to bring the subject up a few times before but never quite had the privacy she felt was warranted for discussing such matters.

"Can we talk?"

Jaa's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, of course! What's wrong Denae?"

Ree searched for the words as she scrutinized her damaged thumb.  The talon was starting to grow back, its black sheen peeking out from her brown skin.

"I just wanted to ask if you are ok with a human being with us.  I never had the opportunity to formally ask you.  I'd like to think I've known you long enough to know if you are ok with something, but he- _we-_ feel as though you're not entirely ok with it."  Ree's head tilted in the gesture of vulnerability as Jaa's gaze intensified.

"It's hard Denea. I mean look at me."  Ree couldn't help but steal a glance of her malformed mandible and scars.

"I'm sorry if I'm not jumping headfirst into this like you have.  But it's going to take time." Jaa said softly.

"I didn't exactly jump into "this" as you say.  It took time."  Ree stared at the dirt at Jaa's bladed toes as she spoke. "Which is something I haven't really given you.  I'm sorry."

Jaa stepped closer and grasped Ree's hands in hers.  Ree looked up slowly into her amber eyes.

"Don't apologize for things you cannot control.  I'll try harder, I promise."  Jaa noted that she reeked of the human.

"Hows about we have dinner together and hit up the rec center?"  Ree nodded quickly, an appreciative smile painting her face.

_You don't even care about me, this is all some kind of dream come true for you.  I'm about to drop a nightmare on you and_ him. Jaa thought as she hugged Ree.

Ree emitted a sigh of relief as they embraced.  They pulled away from one another and made their way, hand in hand, to the chow hall.  The other half of the company arrived shortly after and the chow hall became crowded.  Ree spotted Max as she and Jaa stood in line for food and waved him over. 

Jaa steeled herself and thought of Max on a dissection table, her scalpels laid out nice and neat on a tray next to him.  She smiled as the human approached, an orgy of bloody violence being inflicted on the freak show as Ree watched, played through her mind.

"Dinner, tonight, all of us" Ree said authoritatively before Max could utter so much as a greeting.

He looked perplexed for a second as he looked between the two Turians but shrugged.

"Sure, lets do it.  How was your class?" 

"I'm gonna give the afternoon one, I'm still kind of shaky on the material." Ree said in embarrassment.

"I'm sure you'll be ok.  You just gotta find your pacing." Max said assuringly.  "I'd like to sit down for lunch but I gotta grab a lunch to go and get back to the range to set up for the afternoon class." He continued apologetically.

"We heard your class from the Holo range." Jaa said archly. 

Max beamed as he looked at her.  "Sorry, I have a flare for the dramatic.  It keeps their attention."

"Hmmph" Jaa replied as she scrutinized a talon.  Ree nudged her and she looked up in shock.  "It's ok. I'm sorry, it was just proving to be distracting."

Max's smile faded. "I had no idea, I'm so sorry.  I'll tone it down next iteration.  The low cloud cover doesn't help matters, the shock wave tends to travel farther."  He said apologetically.

"All is forgiven, I look forward to dinner tonight." Jaa said a little too formally.  She grew conscious of this and leaned forward to touch fringes with the human. He looked surprised at first but reciprocated and darted off after doing the same with Ree.  Jaa’s gaze lingered after the human as he left.

_*hiccup*_

“You ok?”

“Yea,  just a little worried about you.” Jaa said as she wrung her hands.

“Oh I’ll be ok.  I’ll give you a heads up when it comes to the demonstration portion.” Ree said as she winked.

=-=-=-=

 

Ree was giddy with pride as the last of the students filed out of the bleachers and spread to the four winds.  It had gone off without a hitch!  True to his word Max had toned down his range and had even messaged her right before he set off some of the bigger shots giving her the chance to pause before continuing her presentation.  Jaa congratulated her and had excused herself to go get changed out of her armor for dinner.

Ree tossed her datapad into a knapsack and slung it over her shoulder intending to go straight back to her trailer.  Her omni beeped and she looked down to see an incoming call from Jorvan.  She dropped her knapsack and sat on the edge of the platform as she accepted the call.

“Centurion Vikar, what a surprise! How are things?”

Jaa’s older brother smiled politely as his image sprang to life from her Omni.

“Oh as well as can be expected.  Hows my uncommunicative sis treating you?”

“Pretty well actually, she's uh… joined our fold.”

Jorvan let slip a bark of laughter as the news hit him.

“Wow! really?!  I cannot wait to talk to her.  She was almost worst than my parents about my _tastes_.  How is the human by the way?”

“He’s seems to be enjoying himself.  Already causing a ruckus with the students here.”  She briefly told him about the what had happened since they last talked, omitting some of the saucier bits as she did so.

“Well it sounds as though things are on the up and up.”  His expression dimmed.

“What’s wrong?”  Ree said as she read his expression, she instantly felt a looming weight was about to crush her.

“I feel like an asshole for being the bearer of bad news but I did some digging…”

“And?”

“Has Barrett talked to his father since you two left the citadel?”

“Not that I know of.”  It was getting harder to breath.  Her armor felt constricting suddenly.

“Well I suppose thats a good thing for now.  He’s disappeared.  The Alliance so far is denying it, saying that he is on a classified mission.  I had LtCmdr. Mattis make a casual enquiry but it looks as though he never existed.  It doesnt make sense to me Ree.” 

“Maybe you’re reading too much into it.” Ree said, a certain hopefulness coloring his subvocals.

“Ree, you came to _me_ with your suspicions.  If what you said was true then theres a Cerberus operative in our midst.”  He sighed and shook his head sadly.  “And from the sounds of it, he’s not alone.”

“So what do you want me to do?!” Ree practically yelled in exasperation.

“I don’t know.  This is a precarious situation.” He couldn't look at her just then, his big brown eyes looked forlorn as he stared at something off screen.  “I just want you to know what I’ve found.  Which at this point is a whole lot of nothing.”

“I’m sorry Jorvan, I’ve never felt so powerless.  I am 100% certain Max has no knowledge of what happened to me.  But what happens if this comes to light?  We’re on a Hierarchy base, he could be put to death!”

“Lets not get ahead of ourselves.  They would have to prove he was associated with his father.”  Jorvan said placatingly as Ree began to breath heavily.

“Not if I can help it.” She said forcefully.

“Theres one other thing, and it’s why I called.  Has he told you about his mother at all?” Jorvan was silently cursing himself as her eyes widened.

“J-just that she’s the XO of the _SSV Hong Kong.”_

“Was.  She was found dead this morning in her quarters from an apparent stroke.  The Hong Kong was docked at the Citadel at the time.”


	27. Dead fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alarees withdraws after being given a heads up from Jorvan about Max's family. Jaa begins to make her move.

**Digeris, April 6th 2186 CE**

 

Max was concerned for Ree.  She was unusually mute as they sat at the small dinner table in her side of the trailer.  Jaa picked up on this as well and cast probing stares her direction when ever she would raise a fork loaded with food to her mouth.  To say the atmosphere was heavy would be an understatement.  Silverware clattered onto a porcelain plate as Max grew tired of her gloomy demeanor and leaned back.

"I take it your class was rough?"  He started.

"No..." Ree murmured.

"What’s wrong Denae?" Jaa said as she leaned over to the depressed Turian and rubbed her back.

"I'm just tired.  Its been a long day."

Max pursed his lips and stared at his barren plate for a while, debating if he should press the issue.  Jaa withdrew her hand and folded them in her lap as she stared longingly at her empty wine glass.  Max couldn't help but notice her weave slightly as she sat there, as if already intoxicated.  He figured that it could very well be the case since the two Turians had killed a bottle of wine between the both of them.  Max slowly stood and collected everyone's plates as his concern mounted.  Jaa seemed to snap out of whatever stupor she was in and jumped up to help.  They both made their way to the tiny kitchen and loaded the dishwasher as Ree sat in silence at the table.  While closing the dishwasher Jaa brushed against Max as she squeezed by to leave.  Max glanced over his shoulder and noticed a small speck of crimson on the sleeve of her gray uniform as she moved.

"Got something on you."

Jaa looked down numbly and frowned as she blotted at the spot with a napkin. She was getting careless with her extracurricular activities she realized.

"Oh, must of been some food."  She said dismissively as she blotted at the set stain.

"I'm gonna go to bed early.  I'm sorry guys, I'm sore and tired as hell." Ree said as she stood and rubbed behind her crest.

"It's ok. Get some rest."  Max said as he approached her and kissed her on the fringe.  Jaa crossed her arms behind him and leaned against the nook for support.

"Don't let me be a downer, go have fun." Ree said as she smiled weakly.  "I think my cycle is coming." 

"Oh." Max said understanding.

_I guess Turians fall into depression too when their bodies do their thing._ Max thought to himself.  He recalled how Aubry would become a neat freak when her time of the month came. She would sometimes become moody as well.  Times like that warranted some distance so Max would give her space.  He thought about the crushed wedding band hanging from his dog tag chain on the headboard of his bed.  It had been a while since he thought of his dead wife and he felt guilty about it.  The logical side of his mind told him that he had passed the point of no return and had moved on.  But he couldn't help the emotions that welled up at her memory. It was like an ember that glowed with intensity when a breeze hit it. He looked down at Ree and smiled wistfully.  Her electric blue eyes gazed forlornly back for a second before it became too much and she looked away.

"Are you sure you don't want some company?"

"I'll be ok, go have fun." There was a pleading look in her eyes that he couldn't deny. 

"Please give her a chance." She whispered as he embraced her one last time and hesitantly pulled away. Jaa waited until he had disappeared to the shared head before approaching Ree as well.

"I'm really sorry about what happened this morning.  Are you sure you don't want to see the medic?"

Ree sighed and sat on the corner of the bed, slowly removing her dark gray wraps as she looked at nothing in particular.

"I'm fine, really.  Today just caught up to me, thats all."

"Ok Denae, get some rest." She pecked her on the fringe as well and ambled out her side of the trailer. Ree waited until she heard the front door open and close before laying back and staring at the ceiling still fully clothed.  She turned to her side and curled up as her mind wandered.

-=-=-

Max was surprised how eagerly Jaa took up his offered hand as they walked to the rec center set behind the gym in the middle of the base.  Her grip was slack as she tucked her chin against against the chilly air.  She stumbled a few times as they made their way.  This was the first time he had been alone with the amber eyed Turian he realized.  He couldn't help but chew on the corner of his lip as he became nervous.  He knew nothing about her and had no idea what to say or do.  He supposed some cathartic bonding on a rooftop was out of the question.

_That was actually a pretty messed up situation.  I wonder now if Ree felt some kind of obligation to get close to me because of that.  God I was being so childish and stupid._

Jaa started to go down as an artificial leg caught on something in the dark.  She grunted as Max hoisted her up with one hand and stopped to let her regain her composure. He swore she glared at him as he pulled her back up onto her feet.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah" she said dismissively.

They resumed walking in silence with only the rhythmic crunch of the loose gravel under their feet to punctuate the darkness.  The buildings up ahead were bathed in bright cones of light from exterior flood lamps, inviting them with promises of warmth and safety.  The cloud cover had persisted for the rest of the day and into the night blocking out the stars and making the night feel like an inky black cloak that threatened to consume those that wandered in it's depths for too long.

"I've noticed that only some of the Hierarchy soldiers wear those wraps around their feet while others wear normal boots.  Is there a particular reason for that?" Max asked as the silence became too much.  He could hear her breathing as they walked, it sounded labored.

"Only Cabalists and Infiltrators are allowed to wear wraps.  It's more of a matter of prestige than practicality.  The story goes that since our early history our light troops wore minimal armor if at all and prized mobility and speed over such contrivances.  You can't wear wraps in combat anymore though. It's turned into a matter of bragging rights more than anything."  She said as they reached the rec center. 

"Interesting.  I like learning about little tidbits of history like that." 

She smiled thinly as he opened the door for her and she strode inside.  They were assaulted by a blast of welcome heat and loud music as they entered the dimly lit building.  Various arcade type games lined the walls and a island bar occupied the rectangular buildings center.  There was a small dance floor on the back side of the building as well as some tables and chairs. Posters for different brands of alcohol adorned the faux wood paneled walls. The place was moderately packed with students primarily.  Max recognized a few other staff members who stayed together at the far end of the bar facing the door.  Max spotted Vaul and Narn hunched over a small round table in a corner with their datapads out.

"You gonna poison me or should I get you first?" Max said over the droning beat of the music.  Jaa froze and went wide eyed as she took a step away.  Max was still surveying the scene and didn't notice her change of demeanor as he eyed the lone Turian manning the bar.  She relaxed just as he turned back to her and put on her best face as she realized what he was asking.

"I'll let you do the honors.  Synthohol Martini, extra dry." She said as she smiled nervously. 

"Coming right up!"  Max said as he approached the bar.  He returned a short while later with drinks in hand to see Jaa standing at a shoot-em-up game.  The corded plastic light gun swayed in her grip as she half heartedly shot at little plates that sprang up from behind a simulated shooting gallery.  Max stood and watched as she bit her tongue in concentration.  The dark pink and blue scars on the side of her face looked like a tattoo of sorts in the dim lighting of the rec center.  Her timer ran out and she slammed the light gun back into its slot in disgust as her score flashed on the screen.  Max wondered if the "JQV" flashing at the top scores list were hers but doubted it given the paltry score she had accumulated just now. Jaa turned to the human and accepted the offered drink.  She motioned to a nearby table and they sat.

"So Ree tells me you collect old guns?"  She said after she took a sip of her drink.  Her vision was framed with a fuzzy tinge as the dosage of medigel coursing through her allayed non existent pain with a mixture of stimulants and narcotics.  Harrison had made an incision running the length of her thigh to allow for more medigel to be absorbed.  She smiled at the memory of his discomfort over doing it.  He was so loyal to his master. 

"I used to, I don't have the space to accumulate stuff like that here." Max shrugged.

"Drawn to death is it?" She said over the rim of her martini glass.  Her eyes were predator like.

"Not so much, I like making old broken things work.  -Actually that reminds me.  How well do you know the Prefect?"

"Old Terz? He was my Battalion commander when I was in a Cabal.  Why?"

"He has quite the collection as well.  I was wondering if it would be improper to enquire about it."

"Just catch him after working hours some time.  He'll talk your ears off about them.  Each one has a story, believe me I know." She replied as she rolled her eyes and made a face.

"I'll have to hit him up some time.  Somewhat tangentially related, do you have any good points of contact over at the mech bay?" 

Jaa's expression chilled as she gently set her drink down.  She cleared her throat before she responded.

"Why?"

"I see you go there quite a bit, I was just wondering if you knew anyone that could loan me some tools"  Max said cautiously.  Ree shrugged and smiled.

_I've got a fucking blade I could loan you._

"Talk to the supervisor over their.  Odeart is his name.  I'm sure you can work something out."  She could feel her dosage begin to wear off and thought about drinking more to compensate.  She still had an ampule of her regular sedative in her pocket and could use it if she began to feel sick again. 

“So what do you think is bugging Ree?” The human asked as he watched bubbles rise to the surface of his drink.

“Beats me.  I think it’s just as she says. “  Jaa shrugged.  Max rubbed at his forehead with a hand as he tried to think of something to talk about.  Jaa hung her chin on a hand and stared expectantly at him.

“Uh, so come here often?”

She snorted and chuckled.

“You sure are one smooth talker” She smiled with dead eyes.

“Well I was voted most likely to become a politician in the academy.”  He frowned as he shifted in his seat.  “Which is weird because I’ve hated the type since as long as I can remember.”

“Don’t we all.”

“So what about you, got any hobbies?”

_I’m working on one right now as a matter of fact._ She thought

“Nothing of import.  I read quite a bit, thats about all.”

  _God this is painful. Theres like no chemistry here._ He thought.

Jaa grew concerned as he pursed his lips and looked around the room as if seeking an exit.  She glanced over her shoulder at the Turian and Krogan exchanging notes. This would have to do. She smiled mischievously and batted an eye at the human.  He blinked in surprise as he sipped at his beer.

"Hey, follow me." She purred in her tiny voice as she jumped up and weaved to the head in the back of the rec center.  She reeled as she stood initially, the feeling of all the blood in her body rushing away from her head made her almost white out.  Barrett was momentarily confused as he watched her retreating backside.  He stood as well and followed her after a few seconds.  Narn noticed the two as they passed by and  the Cabalite looked at him fearfully as she passed. Narn's brow furrowed in confusion as the human trailed her to the bathroom.

She slipped into the female bathroom and quickly checked the stalls to see if anyone else was there.  She suppressed a retch as she thought about what she was about to do and pulled out the ampule and quickly slipped it into a tiny auto injector.  She hissed as the needle punctured her neck and delivered it’s contents.  Her high intensified as her body and mind numbed further.  Tossing the injector into the trash she peeked out of the door  to see the human standing uncertainly outside.  She reached out and tugged him inside with her.

"Are you O-" 

Jaa reached up and grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down to her, smashing her lips into his.  His hands went up as she pulled.  She tried to ram her tongue down his throat but his teeth were clenched.  He was trying to say something and pull away but she pressed harder as she grew enraged at his resistance.  She snarled as a massive hand grabbed her firmly by her bony collar and shoved her away.

"What are you doing?!" He hissed as he wiped at some blood trickling down the corner of his mouth.  She blinked dully as the human glared at her angrily.  To his surprise she shied away from him and hid her face in her clawed hands as a high pitched whine came from her.  Max stood there in shock as tears ran down to her chin.

“Hey, hey, hey. I’m sorry.”

Her shoulders heaved as she sobbed into her hands.  Max reached out to her tentatively and flinched as she pushed into his hand suddenly.  He moved closer and wrapped her in his arms as she breathed heavily into her hands.

“I don’t know what to do, I’m so sorry.” He whispered as she buried her head into his shoulder.  She looked up at him with those glowing amber eyes as her mandibles trembled.

“I’m hideous aren't I?” She mewled.

“No, no. not at all!” He said gently as he comforted her.  She looked over her shoulder at the motion of his arm and looked back at him.

“Then what is it?” She shuddered.

Max thought back to the picture of a happy turian standing proudly next to Ree in an office on earth. 

_What happened to you?_ He thought as he looked into her watery eyes. 

He could feel his heart pound in anxiety as he held this broken thing in his arms.

“I wasnt ready, and to be honest, you were a little violent there.  I know you’ve never been with a human before so I understand things are different.” 

“Please, I want this to work, I don't want to lose Ree again.” She said as she smiled into his shoulder.

_What a dopey oaf, what the hell does she see in him._ She thought.

“It’s ok, all is forgiven.  Though this probably isn't the best setting for such, uh, activities.” He said as she looked back up at him.  She nodded weakly and pulled away.

“Please let me try again.”  She said in a quiet voice. 

Everything about this felt wrong to Max, but he couldn’t push Ree’s pleading stare out of mind.  He nodded and leaned down to her cautiously, he could feel his lip start to swell.  She approached cautiously as well, tasting the air as she did so.  He closed his eyes as her lips hovered above his.  There was a tentative flick of her tongue on his lips before she brushed against him.  It was leaps and bounds more tender than her earlier attempt.  Max relaxed as her arms slipped around his waist and pulled him closer.  She grew more passionate as he opened up to her.  He gave the roof of her mouth a quick flick and she pulled away suddenly.  Her expression was unreadable. 

_*Hiccup*_        

She shivered and pushed him against the wall, holding his hands by his side. He looked on nervously as she sniffed at him again but didn’t say anything.  She looked up at him and flicked at his throat with her long tongue.

“Resist.”  She whispered.

“What?”

“Resist me.”

He slowly and deliberately raised his hands above his head, breaking her grip as he did so.  She grabbed the front of his blouse and pulled him away from the wall and jumped up, wrapping her robotic legs around his waist.  He moved to support her but she batted his efforts away as a determined glint came to her eyes.

Max walked to the white plastiboard sinks and squatted so that she may rest on it.  She nipped at his neck as they moved, Max grunted as her claws dug into his arms.  He could feel her alloy spurs digging into his back as she strained to rise up to eye level.  He tried to pry her legs off of him but she captured his mouth with hers and kissed him passionately.  A sharp pain shot up his back as a spur cut through his blouse and grazed him over a kidney.   He placed a hand on her bony collar and pushed her away again to see her panting, her eyes wild.

“I said resist me.” She purred as he brushed his hand away and pulled him close for another kiss.  He felt himself begin to stir.

Max was ready this time and slipped to the side, grabbing a wrist in each hand and holding them over her head against the mirror over the sink.  She growled, her snout nipping at the air as he shifted his grip to hold both wrists with one hand and cup her sex through her uniform with the other.  Her eyes widened and she hissed as he massaged her.  She weakly tried to pull out of his grasp and moaned faintly as she shut her eyes and squirmed at his touch. 

“Are going to take me? Right here like an animal?”  She snarled as she squirmed.

Max felt something trickle down his back but ignored it as he watched her begin to shiver.  Her hands clenched at air as her back arched.  He kissed down her neck and was met with another snarl as her jaw snapped at him.  He felt an odd form of exhilaration as she seemed to lust for his blood.  He let his attention slip and a hand escaped his grasp.  It shot around his throat and tightened as she captured his mouth again and slipped her tongue down his throat.  He suppressed a gag as he pulled away and grabbed her by the throat as well.  She withdrew and pulled his hand away from her crotch and guided it to her throat.

“Squeeze.” She growled as her hands slipped into his waistband. 

_I know people have their kinks but this is a little much…_

She found him and tugged harshly.  His grip tightened in reflex.  Her eyes glinted as she licked at her snout.

“Harder”

Another sharp tug, another squeeze. 

She lifted a cybernetic leg and pressed an alloy spur into his back, he flinched at the pain of it cutting him.  He squeezed harder, her supple brown skin darkening as she began to wheeze. Her eyes closed and her hands moved more gently around him. 

“Now hit me.”

Max released her and stepped away as if she had grown a second head.

_“What?!”_

“Do it”  She said quietly.

“I am _not_ ok with that.”

“I didn’t ask if you were.”  She hissed as her chin dipped threateningly, her teeth bared.

“Jaa I thin-”

She lunged at him, tearing at his blouse with her claws as he tried to jump back.  He managed to stiff arm her back onto the countertop as he gained some distance.

“We’re done here.” He said with determination.  She blinked in bewilderment as he turned and left.

 

Narn looked up to see the human stumble angrily out of the bathroom, his lip swollen and back bloody from what looked like a stab wound.  He made for the door the to rec center and left without so much as a backwards glance. The Cabalite emerged a few minutes later cupping a cheek and leaning against a wall for support. A look of shock and confusion coloring her stooped demeanor.  Vaul noticed his Platoon commanders attention being drawn elsewhere and looked over his shoulder at the female Turian.

“What’s up with her?” Vaul said as he turned back to Narn.

“I hope to the Spirits it’s not what I think it is.”  Narn glanced at the front door and looked around to see if anyone else had noticed the little scene that had played out.  Everyone there seemed to be either in deep conversation or busily intoxicating themselves.

“Hang on I’ll be right back.” Narn said as he slipped out of his chair and approached the Cabalite.

He got to within spitting distance of her before she jumped at the realization she was being approached.  She had been massaging the scarred side of her face as he walked, staring blankly at the front door on the other side of the island bar.

“Is everything ok?” He asked as she eyed him warily.  She didn’t respond and instead looked down at the floor. 

This was totally unlike anything he had seen before from her.  Narn had worked under her as a student during the previous training cycle.  She was usually so confident and direct in how she carried herself.  He membered how domineering she could be at times during her classes but he figured that came from her past experiences.  She hadn't really interacted with the Turian from Thracia often and if she did it was always strictly formal.  He felt there was a steel to her will that was unshakable which he admired. 

Jaa eventually looked up at him and lowered her hand from her face.  It was swollen right below the eye.

“I just want to go back to my trailer.”

Narn nodded and offered his hand.  She accepted it and was lead to the front door.  Vaul stood and joined them but was shooed away by Jaa.

“We will only be a short while Krogan, the Centurion can meet you at the barracks.”

Vaul nodded weakly and stepped aside.

“What happened?” Narn asked after they had put some distance between themselves and the rec center.  She let loose a long sigh and shivered as they walked.  She thought she had been maybe a little overzealous when she had head butted the corner of the counter, her eye was swelling shut.

“I don’t think our Human guest takes kindly to rejection.”

Narn was silent for a long while as he processed what she had said.

“How is your family?” Jaa asked as if to change the subject.

“As well as they can be I suppose.” Another uncomfortable pause as they walked in the dark. Now he was thinking of his sisters and felt white hot rage seethe within him.

 

They reached her trailer and he helped her to bed, nervously detaching her prosthetics for her as she suddenly grew weak.  He stood and looked down at the mangled, helpless, being staring shell shocked at the ceiling.  Her bright amber eyes were vacant. 

“If there is anything I can do please let me know.”  He was met with a whimper as she rolled on her side and curled up, the stumps of her legs making her appear childlike in size.

“Please, don’t report this. I need time”  She whispered.

“Aye aye Cabalite.”

He bowed his head and left her, closing her front door softly as he did so.  Narn made it halfway back to the barracks before he stopped and sank to his knees.  His claws tore at the clay soil as he gnashed his teeth in anger. 

_Don’t get mad.  Get even._

He stood and pulled up his omni.  He fired off a quick message to the other Turians in the platoon and stormed back to the barracks.

By the time he arrived they were all assembled in the small office on the first floor.  Most appeared to have been roused from their slumber by others and stood yawning while in various states of undress.  Narn rounded the desk and crossed his arms as they all looked on in confusion.

“Gentlemen.  We have a problem.” He said with an icy calm.

=-=-=-=

Max lingered outside his trailer his mind in turmoil as he tried to figure out what the hell had happened.  He felt his stomach clench in fear as he thought about what he should say to Ree.  Her lights were still on in her side of the trailer but he couldn't hear the holo screen playing or her moving around.  His anxiety heightened as he remembered the state of turmoil she already appeared to be in.

_I don’t want to go heaping more crap onto other peoples plates but I owe it to her.  But what the hell are you going to tell her?_

_“Hey so your lifelong friend and companion is vaguely psychotic and generally rubs me the wrong way.”_

_This is exactly what she doesn't want.  Ok maybe you’re getting ahead of yourself.  Not all relationships have to be sexual.  They can nip and bite and punch the shit out of each other all they want, just leave me out of it.  I don’t care if I can’t satisfy Jaa’s needs._

He stood at her door, hand raised as if to knock for a long while.  His omni beeped an incoming call.  It was LtCmdr. Mattis with an urgent flag.  Max lowered his hand and stepped away from her door as he accepted the call.

“Sir, what a pleasant surprise.  How are things on the homeworld?”

Mattis’ lined face seemed to have aged another 20 years in the time Max had left.  There was no twinkle in his eye as he took a deep breath and asked if Max was alone.


	28. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narn and Vaul share a moment together while Prefect Ferkan becomes starts to see the good that can come from a multispecies unit. Ree wonders if there is anything she can do to help give Max some solace.

**3 weeks after Cerberus Raid**

 

The steady beeping of the heart monitor began to grate on her nerves after the first week.  She had asked if they could silence the monitor, but they had insisted that they couldn't.  She felt as though her entire existence was a series of beeps punctuated by the occasional sponge bath and bandage changing.  _She_ hadn't shown her face since she had woken from her induced coma.

 

She had been visited by her command exactly twice.  Once to bid her a speedy recovery, and again to debrief her.  The first visit had been from an attache who had been totally forgettable.  The second had been from her actual Battalion Co, Ferkan.  He had been tender but thorough in his questioning. 

 

When asked about Kantose and the other members of her Cabal he only shook his head sadly as he squeezed her hand.  She had looked down at the bandaged white stumps of her legs, a blue tinge was visibly creeping out from the center of the stumps.  Her bandages would have to be changed again soon. 

 

She began to feel ghostly itches and pains where her legs should have been.  She would still, on occasion, reach down and scratch at air or her prosthetics.  They had offered to grow and graft new legs for her.  She distinctly remembered the doctor leaning towards her at her bed side, clipboard in hand as they talked.  The tang of antiseptics was strong in the air. 

 

The thought had repulsed her.  She regarded the cloned grafts as parasites seeking only to imitate what had been taken from her body and spirit while she bore the wounds internally.  She had declined the “treatment” he had called it and he left with a concerned look on his face.  She had rolled over, absently touching the bandages on the side of her face.  They would have to stimulate her broken mandible to grow back or she would only be able to eat via a straw. 

 

In Turian culture the only thing seen as more disrespectful of the dead then filming and photography was post mortem mutilation.  Ancient Turian warlords would wear the mandibles of their slain enemies as a sign of their dominance.  This had evolved into trial by combat and in more modern times physical bouts to settle disputes.

 

Thats what Jaa felt like.  A war trophy of those _things._   An orderly entered her room to change her IV’s.  She rolled over to see the young Turian in sterile white scrubs accompanied by an exchange student.  It took four orderlies to restrain her as they administered a sedative.  She had managed to bust the stitches of one of her stumps open, sending an arterial flow into the white sheets of the hospital bed.

 

She had smiled up into the ceiling at the fan of blue _and_ red blood marring the pastel colors of the plastiboard tiles after all was said and done.  She felt an itch and frowned as her restraints prevented her from scratching it.     

 

   **Dahls Folly April 17th, Digeris**

Prefect Ferkan watched the holo like a cat readying to pounce on unsuspecting prey.  Every movement on the screen caused a manic flick of the eye as he scrutinized every detail, every motion.  He began to fidget in his seat as his excitement grew.  He smiled to himself that he must be getting old because where the actual execution of war used to excite him, now he found himself getting hot and bothered over the evolution of it.

 

And this was it.  This was the next step in ground fighting.  He felt light headed at the prospect of using this theory in other aspects of Warfare as well.  He stood and paced as the squads egressed back to the start point of the Holo range to go on another run.  He had to be there for this next run.  He _needed_ to see this first hand so he grabbed his cloak and hastily left his office.  

 

It was a blustery day.  The weather couldn't quite commit to rain so it coated everything in mist instead.  Prefect Ferkan wiped the moisture from his facial plates as he trod to the holo range.  He arrived just as another squad began it's attack.  He paused at the base of the control tower and watched the initial push before eagerly climbing the wrought iron stairs that wrapped around the tower.  The occupants of the tower turned and snapped to attention when he slid the door open and entered.

 

"At ease everyone, carry on.  I'm just observing."

 

The Salarian STG liaison, Sighra Bau, shuffled over and offered to take his cloak.

 

"I'll only be here for a short while.  Tell me, who came up with this?" Ferkans rough voice asked as he approached the window.

 

"Gunnery Chief Barrett, Sir.  Would liked to have been here to oversee this personally, cited personal issues.  His next in command is down there now supervising."  Bau said as he stood next to the Prefect.  The occupants of the control tower watched as a Krogan heavy gunner took cover and began firing his Revenant machine gun at the projections down range.  His Asari assistant gunner projected a barrier over them while the rest of the fireteam moved down range.  The Quarian scout deployed a combat drone while the Human rifleman next to her covered her with bursts of fire from his Vindicator.  The drone hugged the terrain and popped up over the enemy position and rained arcs of electricity down on them.  When the simulated return fire petered out the Krogan and Asari moved as one down range while under the cover of barrier. The remainder of the fire team mopped up and dug in.

 

The other fire teams moved in a similar fashion in line with one another as they alternated rushing down range and destroying the enemy positions.  Ferken nodded approvingly as he turned to Bau.

 

"Is every fireteam organized like this?"

 

"More or less, A Krogan and a strong biotic is the foundation of this type of formation.  Other members not as important.  Capabilities can be tailored to the enemy faced.  Salarian techs and engineers can supplement Quarians and the role of rifleman can be filled by anyone."

 

"This could be a logistical nightmare when it comes to dextro-levo integrated units but I do have to admit there is potential here." Ferkan said more to himself than anyone as he stroked his chin. He wondered how the Krogan were dealing with being relegated to a support role.  He knew they liked to be up close and personal with shotguns.

 

The attack culminated and the squad moved back to the start point and gathered around a lone Turian figure.  Ferkan left the tower and rapidly descended the stairs.  He approached the gathering of students as they discussed their latest maneuver.

 

"-We could include another support weapon with the other half of the fireteam so that if we cannot achieve fire superiority they can become the base of fire as the biotic and krogan move on the enemy position." An asari commando was saying as the Prefect approached.

 

"That is a possibility." The Salarian next to her mused as he cradled his assault rifle next to her.  "Perhaps another biotic as well to offer the same protection." 

 

"All good points.  But as it stands this is a basic formation.  The platoon commanders will have to make that call based on the enemy capabilities.  We've yet to include indirect fire support which if I'm reading this right..."  Alarees looked down at her datapad with Barrett's notes as she stood in the center of the grouping.  "Could be an Exo Heavy or Elcor gunnery platform." 

 

"When do I get to kill something?" Vaul grumbled as he stowed his Revenant onto his armors hardpoint.

 

Ree looked up and smiled at the Krogan. 

 

"Well there is a version of this that has a Krogan as the rifleman and scout.  You could spearhead the attack but you wouldn't have the protection of a barrier."

 

"Barriers are for weaklings, I can take a hit." Vaul sneered.  His Asari assistant made a face at his backside and shook her head.     

 

"Ok then, one more run.  I'm uploading the attack order to the fireteam leaders.  We step off in 5."  Ree said as she popped her helmet back on.  She noticed the Prefect lingering in the rear as she did so and hastily called everyone to attention.

 

"Carry on, carry on.  Cabalite, a word with you in private?"

 

"You all have your orders, move out!"  She nodded as she joined the Prefect and walked to the assembly area by the range entrance.  She removed her helmet and stood at attention when he had stopped.  His cloak billowed around him as he silently regarded her for a minute.

 

"At ease Cabalite.  So tell me, what are your thoughts on this little exercise?"

 

Ree shifted uncomfortably and tugged at the collar of her armor.

 

"It seems to work well.  I wish the Gunnery Chief could be here to further expound on what he envisioned but all things considered I think an integrated platoon like this could be a very valuable asset."

 

"I concur.  The tactical potential here is astounding.  I never thought a human would be able to change my mind... Speaking of which, how is he?"

 

It was a topic Ree had dreaded.  Ever since Barrett had been informed of his mothers death he had steadily become a recluse.  Their nights were spent in silence for the most part.  He seemed to have lost all interest in things outside of work.  She recognized the familiar behavior from earth.  This time she had context and understood the humans' change in behavior.  She would catch him trying to call his father at night after he would toss and turn in bed for a while.

 

She had awoken the next day still fully clothed to find him sitting with his back to her on the edge of her bed. He had covered her with a blanket at some point during the night and turned her lights off.  Her anxiety gave way to guilty compassion as he told her much of what Jorvan had informed her earlier that day.  When the topic of his father came up he told her that the Alliance had him on a secret mission but that he had been informed of the death as well.  Ree saw the rage silently build in him as the days went by.   

_"He's an asshole, but he's not a monster. Why hasn't he called?"_ He spat angrily one night.  She resisted the urge to tell him that he may be wrong on that account as well.  When she had eventually asked about how things went with Jaa that night he simply shook his head and broke down. 

 

" _It's too much.  I can't deal with this right now"_

Ree had reached out to her and asked what happened.  Jaa said that she had tried to be intimate with him but that their concern for her had made things uncomfortable for the both of them.  Ree found it disheartening that Jaa couldn't tell her this face to face and in fact seemed to be actively avoiding them.  Ree was not looking forward to going home to a vacant eyed human who was still wallowing in depression.

 

Max had left for three days to attend the funeral.  They had held a service aboard the ship and released the casket containing his mother Viola into space.  A silent traveller embarking on a final journey towards a small white dwarf in an unpopulated system.  He came back still in shock, refusing to accept what had happened.  Even the coroner had been baffled by such a rare occurrence.  Things like this just didn’t happen. 

 

She sighed and looked up at the Prefect.

 

"He still gives his classes and executes his duties Sir."

 

"I'm not an idiot Cabalite, I know you care about him.  Tell me, how is he doing?"

The sound of gunfire momentarily drew their attention down range as the squads began their attack.  Centurion Narn was plainly visible as he ran up and down the lines giving orders.

 

"He's lost his wife and now his mother, and his father is being unresponsive.  I've come to learn that humans deal with grief differently than us."

 

_By the way that very father tried to kill me and is a Cerberus agent_

 

Ferkan nodded and turned to the action taking place downrange as he clasped his hands behind his back.

 

"I've heard you and Cabalite Jaa'Quan have mended things since you've arrived.  Perhaps all should commiserate over your combined loss."

 

"I'll consider it Sir" She nodded as she watched the attack play out as well.  She had never considered doing such a thing with a human before.  She knew that humans typically had a burial ceremony for their dead but doubted they participated in such things as a Life of the Dead ceremony.  She remembered how bitter and young she was when she had attended her parents.  Whatever resolve or catharsis she was supposed to gain from the experience was lost to the feeling of being alone and lost in a new, deadly, world she now lived in.

 

"I need everyone at 100% in mind, body, and spirit."  He turned to her and grasped a shoulder tenderly.  "We all have our inner demons Cabalite.  Please see to it the human's do not affect his duties here."  She nodded and snapped off a salute as the older Turian left her.

 

=-=-=

 

Sighra's lab had been entered, he was sure of it.  After dropping off his knapsack onto his cot he noticed one of his terminals was still active.  The nightly cleaning crew had been instructed to avoid his work/living space so he was sure it wasn't an accident.  He checked his logs and found that all activity had been erased for the day, including the security camera footage.  He checked his safe and was relieved to see it hadn't been tampered with.  The only information he had on his terminals were the projects he was working on while on Digeris.  His more sensitive information was stored on a quantum drive locked in his safe. 

 

He scanned the active terminal and found trace DNA, he frowned as it came up as human.  He started a search for a match and sighed as he decided to up the security of his lab. 

 

Bau slid onto a stool set in front of the active terminal and called up the Collector data Mordin Solus had sent him.  Sighra had blueprinted an agent for Turian and Salarian physiology and was working on one for Krogans as well but their tough anatomy was proving to be troublesome.  The method of delivery was proving to be elusive as well, direct injection or consumption seemed to be the most efficient way to deliver the toxin which was impractical for many reasons.  Bau hummed to himself as he ran another simulation of a Krogan version of the toxin.

 

-=-=-

 

Narn was hiding something, Vaul was sure of it.  The normally easygoing and antagonistic Turian was strangely devoid of his usual hubris as they sat in silence in the Squad Bay.  Sometimes, in the middle of the night, he would slip out of the barracks and return a few hours later.    Vaul couldn't fathom what it could possibly be but figured it was none of his business.  The Turian tapped away at his datapad from the top bunk as Vaul studied for their next exam.

 

"What was the cyclic rate of a stock Pheaston assault rifle?" Vaul called up to the ghostly white Turian.

 

Narn’s head peeked down over the edge of the bunk bed at the Krogan who lay on his stomach in nothing but gym shorts with his datapad under his massive head, Narn was similarly clad as well.

 

"650 rounds per minute"  He flanged and disappeared again.

 

Vaul typed out a note and rested his chin on his hands.

 

"What are you working on?"

 

"I'm submitting for a license to open my own Krogan beauty salon." His head peeked over the edge of the bunk again. "I figure if I can get your seal of approval I may be on to something."

 

Vaul shook his head and turned off his datapad.

 

"Aren't you worried about this exam?" Vaul said as he remembered the Turian's firm touch in the shower.  Vaul had almost fallen asleep during the episode and had been prodded awake by the gold faced Turian.  Vaul licked at the gap in his teeth as he remembered opening his eyes to see the Turians unmentionables at eye level as he moved to his front and vigorously scrubbed at his head plate.

 

"What's got you so worked up waggy butt?"  Narn smiled as the Krogan became lost in memory.

 

Vaul shook his head and looked up at the smirking Turian.

 

"None of your business."  He grumbled. 

 

Narn continued to stare at the Krogan as he turned his datapad back on and delved through his notes once again.  He gave a disgusted grunt and pushed the datapad away after a few minutes.

 

"I'm going to flunk this test.  Why do I need to know the maximum angle a M35 Mako can traverse?"

 

"If memory serves me correctly it's _all of them_." Narn snickered.

 

"Funny.  It's good to see your sense of humor has returned."

 

"It was never gone, I've just been... Busy."  Narn slid off the top bunk and squatted by Vauls side.  "I do have a platoon to run after all.  Though I see now some of my troops could use some individual attention."

 

Narn nodded at the datapad.

 

"Whats the next question?"

 

Vaul rolled onto his side and glanced down at the pad.

 

"Something about how to prepare a Turian for baking."  There was a glint in the krogans eye that Narn was beginning to recognize as an attempt to suppress whatever was really going on behind those blood red eyes.

 

"Oof, almost elicited a chuckle there. Seriously though what's the next question?"  Narn reached out for the pad just as Vaul did as well.  Their hands touched and froze.  Vauls' eyes went wide as his pupils swelled open, his breathing stopped.  Narn massaged the rough plating of the krogans hand as he kneeled by his bed side.  His mandibles twitched as his steel blue eyes searched the krogan.  Narn ever so slowly brought the krogans hand to his bony collar as the krogan took a ragged breath.

 

They remained like this for a while as Narn gently massaged the hand resting on the rim of his collar.  A _need_ came over Vaul as the initial shock of what was happening subsided.  He felt his multiple hearts pounding as the scream of blood deafened him.  He grabbed onto the turians collar and pulled him close.  His apprehension heightened as a brief flicker of fear came over the turian. 

 

Vaul sniffed at him as the pale turian slid onto the bed beside him and searched the krogan with his eyes.  Narn tasted the air as well and slowly moved in closer, he could feel the body heat radiating from the krogan.  He cautiously moved a hand up to Vauls face and tenderly caressed his rough brown skin, Vaul sighed and closed his eyes at the turians touch.  A mottled green and brown arm snaked around the an impossibly narrow pale white waist and pulled him up against the 300 pound killing machine.

 

A low rumble Narn had never heard before came from the krogan as he cradled the turian in his arms.  He could snap the tiny thing like a twig, he felt so fragile in his arms.  But he was terrified of him. What might say or do.  But here he was, at his mercy.  It defied everything Vaul knew about strength, and power. 

 

He looked down at the turian, his gold colony markings gave his face a cherubic quality this close to him.  Narn sighed and stroked Vaul’s chin as he continued to rumble.  The young krogan suddenly grabbed the pale turian and rolled on top of him.  Narn gasped at his crushing weight bearing down on him, his eyes wide with fear.

 

“You’re hurting me.”

 

Vaul froze.  His large reptilian eyes darting about uncertainly.  He shifted so that he was straddling the turian, massive arms propping him up as he looked down at him.  Narn reached up and pulled the krogans face down to his.  His long tongue gave the softer skin under his jaw a tentative flick.  Vaul chuckled and tucked his chin at the ticklish sensation.

 

_I’ve just been licked by a turian..  And I’m ok with it._

Narn grew worried as Vaul began to smile ominously.  His fears came to fruition as Vaul pinned his arms to his side.  He took a sharp breath and closed his eyes as Vauls maw hinged open to an alarming degree and he moved in.

 

A fleshy wet blanket.  That was how Narn could best describe the sensation of being lapped at by a krogan.  The entire side of his head was wet with saliva in an instant.  Vaul worked down the side of his neck, pausing as he reached the turian’s throat.  A peculiar keen was coming from the Turian, the vibrations tickled Vauls snout as it brushed against his adams apple.  Vaul closed around the turians throat with his teeth.  The keening stopped.

 

“You’re scaring me.”

 

Vaul jerked back abashedly.  The roar of blood rushing in his mind was making him lose control.  To simply _do_ as he felt he should.  Though he had never been with a female krogan he had studied what that entailed.  Here and now everything he thought he knew was proving to be wrong.

 

_Well duh, he's not krogan.  He..  If my clan found out I'd be banished._

Concern etched Narns face as the krogan began to falter, his massive mouth turned down into a frown. He slid out from under him and sat up.  Vaul mirrored him on the other side of the bed, stooping slightly to avoid hitting his hump on the bunk over them.  Vauls tongue jutted out as he locked himself inside his own head and fidgeted with his hands in his lap.

 

_Maybe I rushed things._ Narn thought as he silently watched the krogan.  His mottled plates looked black in the dim light of the solitary desk lamp. Vaul slowly looked up at the cross legged turian, his silohuette accentuated by the desk lamp behind him, giving the illusion of an aura.

 

"I hate this"  Vaul finally growled.

 

"Hate what?" Narn replied as he tilted his head questioning.

 

"This feeling.  I can't control it.  It conflicts with everything I have ever known.  My people would consider me a traitor for this."  That rumble returned as Vaul stared hungrily at Narn.  Narn felt a silent thrill at the attention but did his best not to let on.  He wanted to be dominated, to be manhandled by the brute, but on his terms.  Vaul was very young in most respects and could very easily get carried away.

 

"You shouldn't suppress your true self.  Be who you want to be, not what others tell you to be."  Narn whispered.

 

"Would you renounce the Hierarchy for... this?" Vaul said waving a hand between them.

 

"There is no need.  Sure there would be a stigma, but so long as my personal life doesn't conflict with my duties they can all go pound sand." Narn shrugged.

 

"It's not like that for me.  No one would be my Krantt, my clan would disown me."  Vaul's head sagged and his eyes closed as he clenched his fists.  "And I refuse to live a lie.  My honor would not tolerate it."  He looked back up at Narn who began to edge closer to him. "What the hell am I to do?"

 

Narn wrapped his slender arms around the krogans massive head, scratching behind his head plate as he nuzzled his neck.

 

"What feels right."

 

Vaul grunted and moved with the turian so that they lay side by side facing each other.  They shivered in each others arms as adrenaline overtook them, content with relishing in the wholly alien and new experience for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to take a break from writing for a bit as I will be away from home for a while.


	29. Use of Weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun and happy ending to this lovely tale of trust and friendship. 
> 
> END OF PART 1 
> 
> I will resume writing come April

**Dhals Folly, Digeris,  16:50 Digerian Local Time April 19th 2186**

Juan sat at the small desk in his "room" with his rifle partially disassembled in front of him.  He scrubbed vigorously at the feeding mechanism in his hands trying to remove the slag that formed from the slivers of metal that were shaved from the ammunition block.  The small brush in his hands was on its last legs and was doing a poor job of loosening the bits of metal stuck to the lower receiver of his weapon.

 

_A fucking Turian!  He's taking a fucking Turian to qual with the Exo's._

*scrub scrub scrub*

_And what do I get for my troubles?! A non-recommendation for promotion!_

*Scrub scrub scrub*

 _Just because he's fucking one it doesn't mean they rate to wear_ our  _gear!_

Ruhe shifted behind him in her bunk.  Juan could feel the question come before she even said anything.

"Give me five minutes." He spat as he redoubled his efforts.  He could sense her nod. He threw the brush at the wall and dropped the receiver, spinning angrily in his chair to face her.

"Just what the hell is your deal!  Fucking. Taaaalk. Use your words."

She reeled at the sudden outburst and brought her hands up defensively.

"I'm not going to touch you.  Like, ever." He continued.

 _"Can I help with your weapon?"_ She whispered.

"NO.  Did you not hear me? What is  _wrong_ with you?" He snarled.

She dropped her hands and folded them in her lap once again.  The rhythmic hiss of her breathing was the only sound in the tiny enclosure.

" _I'm different"_

"Well no shit.  Different  _how,_ different  _why?"_

Another hefty pause as she blinked through the dark blue tint of her visor.

_"I remember things"_

Juan rolled his eyes as his frustration mounted.

_"I remember everything.  All the time.  It hurts."_

"So you're not some sort of idiot savant."

A shake of the head.

"Why the hell would the Migrant fleet send someone like you here?"

_"Because I remember things."_

"AAARGH!" Juan stood and stormed out of their cubicle.  Ruhe sat in silence and flinched as the squad bay door slammed shut.  She crept up to the desk and passed her omni over the disassembled rifle.  She projected an atoms thick blade and carefully scraped the slag from the troublesome receiver.  She quickly reassembled the weapon and function checked it.  She had never touched this type of weapon before.

  
"Hey Rhubarb"

She jumped at the voice and turned quickly to see the smiling familiar blue face of Aeian T’Goni, her new "life partner." She was a young Asari Commando still in her Maiden stage.

To say that Juans belligerency netted him some well deserved TLC via the iron fist of his chain of command would be an understatement.  He had turned in the half assed essay and had promptly been crushed administratively.  He took this as being singled out because he was human and requested to speak with the Gunnery Chief.  By now everyone had heard of the death of his mother and had given the human a wide berth.  Juan had hoped that this would work out in his favor but was sadly mistaken.  He had affirmed the recommendations of his squad leader and platoon commander.  He asked why he was being so unfairly punished.

"Because you're a jackass." Was all the Gunnery Chief said.

Juan still hadn't made contact with his new partner who was a middle aged Salarian.  The Salarian had made this known which resulted in the disqualification to begin Exo training.  Sighra had jumped on opportunity and developed replacement sections of armor for another Council species.  He had drafted the parts and had sent the blueprints to the Mech bay for their manufactories to produce.

The real challenge was modifying the Exo frame to accommodate the different gait of Turian physiology.  Sighra had admonished himself for not coming up with the solution himself.  After staring at a side by side walk animation of a Turian and a human for 30 minutes Max had turned to the STG liaison and suggested a type of stilt to be mounted into the frame so that the raised ankle of a turian was in line with the frames.  The attachment shackles could be removed and replaced with custom made ones as well.

Presently Aeian hovered in the doorway of Ruhe's cubicle.

"Can I come in?"  Ruhe nodded and stood.

The asari's lithe frame slid into the small space and she looked over her shoulder in the direction of Juans egress.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Ruhe nodded and fidgeted with her hands.

"Well my bunk mate disappeared as well so I guess now is as good a time as any to work on our essays." She smiled good naturedly.

Ruhe nodded again and gestured for her to sit down.  Exactly 1 hour 23 minutes ago Ruhe recalled seeing Aeian’s Turian bunkmate slip out of the squad bay in full armor.  A few others  had left as well.

"Okay so, seeing anyone?" 

Ruhe jumped at the question and looked down at the smiling asari.  She couldn't help but relive 2 years 3 months 22 days 6 hours 16 minutes ago when a fellow Quarian attempted to force himself on her.  She had sat mutely in the clean room as he made his advances.  Completely oblivious to what was going on.  She had known him since childhood and eagerly drank in the new sensation of being touched on her bare skin.  Then his movements became more intrusive.  She had no idea what to do.  She understood sex from a conceptual standpoint but felt no need or urge for it.  She had resisted and he had become angry.

She shuddered and shook her head no vigorously.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Ruhe sighed and dipped her head.

“I’m having issues with my partner.  My… friend, Neaira.. She has a condition that keeps us from becoming intimate.”  The young asari bowed her head in embarrassment. “I’m sorry for gushing, probably too much information.”

Ruhe looked longingly out through the privacy of the small room.  

_“I need a partner to go to the mess hall.”_

Aeian smiled and nodded as she stood.

“Of course.  I could use a bite to eat as well.”

They joined hands and left the barracks together.  Ruhe heard the shuffle of feet and turned to see a few Turians jogging towards the trailers along the west wall of the base. 

 

=-=-=-

Jaa smiled as she watched Max trudge towards his prefab laden with grocery bags from the exchange.  He was being tailed but seemed to be oblivious to the turian hovering by the Mech bay with all insignia removed from his armor.  Jaa read the message  on her omni one last time before deleting it.

Centurion Narn had appealed to her again to report what had happened in the rec center the week prior but had told him that she was fearful of repercussions if it came to light.  He had scowled and left muttering that the sanctity of her duty would not be tarnished and go unpunished.  Ree had sent an invitation to both of them to meet up in their prefab and talk things out.

It was close to dusk, the sky already looked like it was being set ablaze by the sun as clouds begin to shade bright pink with the waning rays of light.  It would be dark within the next 2 hours.  Perfect.

She walked back to her desk and opened a drawer. A lone silver case the size of a matchbook was it’s only contents. 

 _“Well whatcha got there skull-face? More importantly can you dance like your buddy over there?”_  Jaa smiled as she recalled seeing the bodies of the Cerberus troopers come apart at the seams as she levelled Krysae rifle at them and fired.  Her grimace intensified as she remembered seeing Ree creep around the corner, her eyes wide with surprise that she was still alive.

_Let’s see how you like being helpless._

She pocketed the case and left her office, humming the main riff of Die for the Cause as her bladed toes snicked down the tiled hall of the Hq building.

 

=-=-=

 

She had already set out drinks and food.  But her anxiety kept her moving around the prefab, adjusting a plate here, moving an incense candle there.  The blinds were drawn over all the windows allowing only a crimson glow to just barely seep into the hazy darkness of the prefab as the sun continued to set outside.  Everything had to be perfect.  This had to go just right or it could prove to be awkward for all those involved.  She sat down and surveyed her surroundings but jumped up almost immediately as a thought crossed her mind. 

Ree dashed into Max’s side of the trailer and grabbed his dog tag chain hanging on the corner if his headboard.  The flattened gold wedding band jingled against the anodized tags that bore his name, service number, and blood type.  She had spied the curious trinket before but avoided asking him about it after reading about human Bonding.  That would all change today.  Hopefully.

She laid the chain and ring on her dresser below a small printed photo of his mother, Viola.  The official photo struck Ree as a bit formal but it was the only one she could find of the late woman.  She ran a finger down the cheek of the older human womans picture.  Her hazel eyes stared at her with determination while the corners of her mouth fought to suppress an easy smile.  Her heart shaped face was framed with shoulder length brunette hair, it was just barely showing signs of graying.  The stiff collar of her Alliance Navy uniform and perfectly pressed flags behind her contrasted with her appealing demeanor.  Ree wished she could have met the woman.

Ree froze as she heard the front door open on his side of the trailer.  She listened intently as he moved about opening and closing cupboards as he stowed his haul of goods.  She sat down on her folded up bed and waited.  Max eventually emerged from the connected bathroom and stopped in the doorway.  His eyes widened fractionally as he looked around the smoky room.  He squinted as he passed the threshold and turned to see some of his personal effects laid out on Ree’s dresser.  Three tea lights flickered in the draft he had created.  She chewed on a talon as he put his hands on his hips and looked around as if something was missing.

“So wheres the table I’m supposed to be strapped to for the sacrifice?”  He grunted eventually as he turned to her.

“We are going to honor those we have lost.  Sadly there will be no sacrifices today.”

“Hmm” He rubbed at his ring finger as he spotted his dog tag chain and visibly paled.

“Please, have a seat.  We are missing a person.” She said as she patted the empty cushion next to her.  Max scooted around the dining room chairs that were arranged  facing the dresser and sank into the plush cushions.  Ree turned to him and clasped his hands in hers.  His gaze flickered about the room as he took in the candles and incense burning about the place.  The floral scent of the incense was overpowering and making him feel lightheaded.

He sighed heavily as a feeling of dread overcame him.  The questioning look in his eyes made Ree squeeze his hands reassuringly.

“I promise no harm will come to you.  This will just be the three of us supporting one another through our mutual pain of loss.” 

He nodded and glanced around the room nervously.  Ree pecked him on the forehead wither her snout as she stood and entered her closet.  She emerged with a small silk bag and stood at the dresser as she removed it’s contents and gently placed them on the dresser beside the photo and chain.  She returned to his side and opened a small printed book.  Its pages were yellowed with age and most were dog eared through what looked like decades of use.  She read the Turian script intently, her mandibles and mouth moving silently as she rehearsed something to herself.  They both started as a sharp knock came from the front door.  Ree stroked his cheek and smiled bravely as she stood and moved to open the door.

Jaa had much the same reaction as Max but recognized the setup instantly. She was greatly amused by the audacity of Ree and smiled as they hugged briefly in the doorway.  Ree stepped aside and motioned her in.

“So I know things have been, stressful, these last couple of days.  And we all haven't been able to get together in a while so I figured we could use this opportunity to clear the air and do something that provides a venue for such a thing to happen.”  Ree said nervously as she gently closed the front door and moved to stand in front of Max and Jaa, who had occupied Ree’s spot on the couch. 

“Why yes Denae, I think it’s a great idea!”  Jaa beamed as she gave Max a sidelong glance.  Jaa settled into the couch further and crossed her synthetic legs, her bladed toes gleamed in the candle light. 

“Uh ok, so, Max.  This is what's known as a Life of the Dead gathering.  Think of it as a type of Oserun but instead of promoting someone to a new Citizenship Tier we celebrate them ascending to the highest tier, that of the Spirit of what it is they meant to those gathered to honor them.”  She stared at Max as she spoke.

“We will speak of deeds, both good and bad,  memories, and acts of courage.  -There may also be a degree of inebriation involved as well, are you ok with this?”  Max’s feeling of dread abated slightly as Ree’s jet black face and vivid blue eyes exuded an intangible encouragement.  He sighed and nodded weakly.

“Jaa’Quan, my first love, this is for us as well.  I feel we were cheated from conducting one for Kantose and the rest of the Cabal.”  Jaa's face became unreadable as her amber eyes glowed in the candlelight.   

Ree offered both of them a hand.

Jaa smiled graciously as she accepted her hand and stood, Max not far behind her.  Ree looked at Jaa expectantly and she reached out to clasp Max’s other hand.  Ree took a deep breath and bowed her head.  Max saw Jaa do the same and followed suit as they stood in a small circle holding hands.

“We stand here now in remembrance of those fallen.  May their ascension to the temporal fold be remembered not in bitterness, but in joy.  For those we have lost now stand silent vigil over us.  Their memories cemented in the lives of those they were apart of.  Their contributions gave the greater good new meaning.”

Jaa cleared her throat as she shifted uncomfortably, her mandibles flaring as she looked up at Ree.  The three of them released each other and were led to the three chairs facing the small shrine set up on her dresser by Ree.

 

“I will begin.” Ree declared as Jaa and Max looked on nervously.

“Kantose Prathama was dear to me, as he was to others.  He was eager, fair, and stoic in the discharge of his duties.  On a personal level he was patient and tender to us.”  Ree began to tear up as she spoke, Jaa stared at her feet as she crossed her arms.

“He was the first to show me true kindness when I joined the Cabal and welcomed me unconditionally.”  She reached down and produced flutes of an amber liquid which she passed around.  Max accepted his, which was of a different color than the other two.

“We drink now in celebration as his service transcends service to the Hierarchy.”  Ree drained half of her glass and stood.  She blew out one of three candles set in front of the shrine causing a thick tendril of smoke to curl up into the ceiling.  She sat back down with an object wrapped in a soiled gray cloth cradled tenderly in her hands.  Jaa recognized the cloth as a traditional foot wrap.  There was a very familiar scent which accompanied it.  Max looked on with interest as a small blade emerged from the folds of the cloth.

“This is all that remains in the physical world of him to me;  his Mexta and one of his wraps."

She passed the items around and Max held the bladed weapon as if it was made of glass.  It was very old and tarnished.  Turian script dotted its handle and blade, stamped into the steel with gold inlays and flourishes.  Max passed the weapon to Jaa handle first, which she tenderly excepted.  Her expression was unreadable but she breathed heavily as she stared down at the weapon clutched in her hand as if to wield it.  Next came the cloth which reminded Max of an elastic bandage.  It felt like a heavy cotton analog as he let it slip through his fingers.  Once again he passed it to Jaa who had handed the bladed weapon back to Ree.  She clutched the cloth tightly, her mandibles quivering as her amber eyes watered.

“I never knew you had these.” She said in a tiny voice.  Ree nodded and dipped her chin.

“I could never figure out the right time to tell you.  I know you blame me for his death.  But when I left, I left to get him to help me retrieve you.  I was was so scared and uncertain, but he was already wounded-” Ree choked up as the memories hit her. “-He was dragging his legs as he tried to get to cover.  He tried so hard, to the very end.  They shot him again and again.  Prior to that I felt I didn’t have the resolve or strength to help you.  Seeing him die like that awoke something in me.”

She turned to Max as Jaa brought the cloth up to her snout and breathed in it’s scent.

“It also made me close myself off to the rest of the world.  It made me feel that I wasn't worthy of trust, of love.”

Max felt himself color and cowed in embarrassment.

“Jaa, would you like to say anything in his memory?”

Jaa pulled the cloth away from her nose as a single tear raced down her forrest green snout and leapt onto her gray service uniform.  She reluctantly handed the cloth back to Ree who wrapped the blade in it once again and placed the bundle at their feet.

Jaa cleared her throat again as she crossed her arms and shivered.

“Kantose was a lover and a mentor.  His compassion was without equal and took the time to make me feel wanted.  A lot of people make fun of me because of my voice, or compare me to my brother Jorvan.  But not Kan, it is as you say Jorst, he accepted me unconditionally.”  She shakily lifted her flute.

“To Kantose Prathama.”

They all partook in another toast, the sickly sweet liquor of some sort left a honey like aftertaste that tingled with carbonation.  Max wanted to call it champagne but it was thicker than that.  Ree moved to refill everyones flutes but Jaa jumped up and offered to do so instead.  She disappeared into the kitchenette as Max numbly looked up at the small photo of his mother and his crushed wedding band.  Ree reached out and patted him on the knee.

“Just tell us about Viola’s life, what you remember best about her.” She encouraged as Jaa returned with the flutes.  Max noticed a small silver case peeking out of her tunics’ waist pocket as she settled back into her seat.

Max thought back to the Captain of the  _SSV Hong Kong_  patting him on the back as he offered his condolences for his loss after the burial had concluded.  He remembered the empty seat reserved for his absent father next to him as he listened to a eulogy cut and pasted from her service record.  It had all felt so superficial.  So arbitrary. 

A numbing tingle buzzed behind his eyes as he shifted in his seat and looked up at the photo.  She had hated that picture.  Max had been standing behind the cameraman as she took her promotion photo and was doing everything in his power to make her lose her bearing. 

 _“Thats not conduct becoming of a newly selected Gunnery Chief.”_ She had said archly as he made a face behind the camera.  His father stood at his side and smiled tolerantly as she straightened for the picture.

“ _Oh I’m just repaying the favor for when I was trying to take my picture for Service Chief and you kept calling me to attention.”_ She had managed to keep a straight face up until the split second after the camera flashed.

Max nursed the flute of bubbling liquid in his hands as he searched for the words.

“Viola Barrett, she was my mother, a major confidant, and a close friend.  We could make each other laugh at the drop of the hat.  I shared with her everything that was happening in my life and in return she showed nothing but love and understanding.  No, we may have not kept in touch as often as most families do, but she understood.”

Max wiped at the corner of his eye as he stared at the photo.

“I’ll never forget how she would often start a new hobby only to grow bored of it and move on to something else.  Dad-”  His fists clenched as he thought about how much of an ass he had been to Ree on the citadel.

“-Dad would complain about the clutter often.  More often than not  _I_ adopted what ever hobby it was that was recently abandoned only to annoy him.  Then it got to the point where we hardly saw each other.  The distance became emotional as well as physical, at least between my father and mother.

Viola though, it didn’t matter when I called her, she would be there in a heart beat.  When I lost one of my closest friends, Sandoval, she sat patiently as I broke down.  And when I had reached rock bottom she lifted me up.”  His vision blurred as the tears came unbidden.

“When I lost Aubry she was there again.  My mother was the last link of stability I thought I had, until now.”  He looked up at Ree who dipped her chin somberly.

“To Viola Barrett.” Ree said as she lifted her glass.  They drained their glasses halfway again and Ree stood and blew out another candle.  She sat and passed around the photo of his mother as Jaa stared at the bundle of gray cloth at their feet.  She began to feel a tingle spread throughout her body and discretely sent a preset message out via her omni.  She looked up at Ree who gently sat the photo at their feet and looked up uncertainly.

“I wish I could have met her Max.”

“I think she would have liked you.” Max murmured as he met her gaze.

“Is there anything you would like to say about your lost mate?” Ree said as her eyes widened.  She looked down at herself and flexed her toes slowly as if seeing them for the first time.  Jaa smiled as her Omni vibrated an incoming call, having been set to silent.  The tingle began to turn into a sensation of coldness as her extremities started to ignore her commands.

Max looked between the two as worry began to spread on his face.  Ree lurched forward in her seat to an alarming degree.  He jumped up and caught her, her eyes were fearful as her movements became palsied.

“Hey!  Whats happening? Are you ok?”

He heard glass shattering and turned to see Jaa struggle to stand, her glass shattered against the wall.

“Can’t breathe” She gasped as she tore at her blouse.  Max did his best to prop Ree up and caught Jaa as she began to fall over.  Her brown skin turned blue as if she were suffocating.  Max panicked and laid her down on the floor and tore her blouse the rest of the way open, she felt hot to the touch.  He spun and did the same to Ree as her eyes darted about in a panic.

Max was just about to call the emergency medical center but stopped as an ear piercing shriek came from Jaa.  Max kneeled at her side, eyes wide in fear as the unknown ailment overcame the two turian women.

“I dont know what to do!”

“Bed…” Jaa croaked

“Ok, ok, I’ll get medical help right after. “

Max feverishly jumped up and yanked out the couch into it’s bed form.  He turned and scooped up Ree who was totally unresponsive aside from her wild eyes.  He laid her down gently and moved to retrieve Jaa as well.  He lifted the green and brown Turian up and placed her next to Ree.  Jaa weakly reached up to him and pulled him close by his collar.  There was a calm in her eyes that belied her present condition. She moaned lightly as the rest of her strength left her and released him.

Just then the door was kicked open; Max froze as he hovered over Jaa.  Four armored figures flowed into the room like oil from a punctured drum.  Their armor bore no rank or insignia. Jaa’s head lolled towards the door.

“Please help” She whispered.

The first armored figure strode around the small parapet wall separating the door from the bed and roughly pulled him away from the stricken aliens.  All was still for a split second as the helmeted Turian looked down at their torn uniforms. 

Max fidgeted nervously and spoke up. “Thank god, I have no-”

A fist connected firmly into his sternum.  The first helmeted figure gently kneeled by Jaa's side and ran his Omni over her.  He stood  and turned on Max as the other three armored figures restrained him.

Ree wept as she lay frozen and watched the four men descend upon the human.  The last candle on her dresser burned itself out long before they finished.

 

Epilog:

 

Sighra frowned as his DNA scan blipped with a match.  He checked the allele charts line by line to make sure there was no mistake.   He sat behind his console stroking his chin as he thought about what to do next.  The humans records were already questionably altered and now he had proof that he had entered his lab.  If this was an Alliance intelligence operation it was sloppy at best.  Sighra closed out of his work and drafted a program to start data mining every move the human made.  If he could get another piece of evidence he could confirm his suspicions and report to the STG.

 

He finished up and stood, his mind was racing with possibilities.  What was baffling to Bau was the fact that all of his research was relatively unclassified.  There was no need to snoop his files, especially since the Alliance were the ones who had gathered the Collector data. -Albeit it in a roundabout way.  He absently observed two pairs of turians racing to the hospital wing with a limp figure in their arms.  He frowned as he watched their hurried movements from his window.  A chime distracted him from the odd occurrence and he turned to see his data mining program was encountering an error.  Sighra slid back behind his console and looked at the message in disbelief.

 

ERROR, SUBJECT NULL. NO CURRENT VITALS DETECTED.

  

  

 

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for Part 2 It is going to be slightly more compressed and will be from the viewpoint of Jorvan Vikar, Jaa's brother. Part three will wrap things up
> 
> ...And Aeian T'Goni is the PTSD soldier who was at Jokers' siblings farm

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd just close my eyes and hit submit before I pussed out and decided to keep to myself I'd like to thank the artists and other writers I regularly haunt for the inspiration. I'd like to thank bayzee, Meken, Xeno-Sapein, Nimtai amongst the many who keep my passion alive for ME


End file.
